Pizza and Possibilities
by DiNozzos probie
Summary: One conversation over pizza changes the relationship between Gibbs and Tony. Will a series of mysterious events tear them apart, or bring them closer together? Rated M for slashiness!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first story – ever! I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. This will definitely be Tibbs slash, but I'm not really sure where I'm going with the story. Your feedback will help me decide where to go, so please review and share your ideas.

Of course, the characters ARE NOT mine, and I'm not making a penny from this. I got inspired (mostly by needtoknow400) and a plot bunny showed up out of the blue.

Okay, here it goes…

* * *

"Pizza and Possibilities"

Chapter 1 - Observations

There are two things in his life where NCIS Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo has the worst luck – cars and relationships. He just can't seem to keep either one of them for very long. His beloved blue '91 Corvette was stolen and then destroyed during a police chase on national television. Just a few years later his green '66 Mustang was blown up, thankfully without him in it! His latest Corvette, a flame red '76 T-top, with an LS1 engine and side pipes has been his pride and joy for the last four years. Maybe at least his luck with cars was changing for the better.

Tony DiNozzo is not afraid of commitment as everyone thinks. He knows what, or more specifically who, he wants. The problem is his fear of telling that person how he feels; that person being the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs! After working with the man for nearly a decade, it hit Tony totally out of the blue a couple of years ago that he was head over heels in love with his male, ex-Marine sniper, self-professed bastard boss. God, how did that happen?

Tony knew there was no chance in hell that Gibbs would or could have feelings for him. Sure, they were friends, but Gibbs never showed a predilection for anything other than red-headed replacements for Shannon; the only true love of his life. No one, other than MAYBE Ducky, knew why his three ex-wives left him. Gibbs never really talked about them, but he also never seemed too broken up by the divorces either, except, of course about the ridiculous amount of alimony he paid.

Tony knew that Gibbs wasn't homophobic, but he didn't know if Gibbs would want to keep him on his team knowing how Tony felt about him. The rejection and possible damage to their friendship would kill him. He would also have to leave the only place he considered home. If Gibbs found out and shot him down, there was no way Tony could work with him; it would be too difficult feeling the rejection day after day. So, he kept his mouth shut and did his best not to give any hint that he was anything but a 100% red-blooded heterosexual man.

Then, there was the whole mess with Jeanne a few years ago. Tony really tried to love her, but he just couldn't give up on his dream; the fantasy of being with Gibbs that he could never shake. Even if the whole relationship with Jeanne had been real to begin with, and not all based on a lie, Tony never believed that he would find true happiness with her. He felt like hell for the pain he put her through. He still thought about Jeanne from time to time, and he really hoped that she had found a life with someone who deserved her.

Tony has suffered for two years knowing that he could never have "The One", so he settled for dating - a lot. His dates were typically tall, beautiful women. He never dated a woman more than a few times, always letting them know from the start that he wasn't looking for a relationship; just a good time. He dated men on occasion if one caught his eye. Tony was very selective when it came to men, though. They had to be older with gray hair and blue eyes, no exceptions. More often than not, though, they were brief encounters at a club. Rarely did Tony leave a club with a man. If he did, it was for nothing more than a one-night stand, a point he made very clear. He could close his eyes and pretend, for a little while at least, that it was Gibbs in his bed, not some poor substitute for the real thing.

Every Monday morning in the bullpen was the same. Tony would saunter in, whistling, and begin regaling Tim and Ziva with details about his latest conquest. Of course, even if he had been with a man he would lead them to believe he had spent the weekend with some beautiful woman. He could never let them know that he was bisexual and always had been. The only person who knew was Abby, and only because he ran into her one night years ago at a club. Abby was, of course, totally cool with it and supportive. She understood that Tony did not want anyone to know. Being anything other than 100% straight in law enforcement, and especially working so closely with the military, could be dangerous to his health, if not his life. "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" may have been repealed, but biases and prejudices didn't magically go away.

"Tony, do you think you will ever find someone you want to share your life with for more than a weekend," Ziva asked with a look of disapproval, "or will you just continue to use women and then throw them away?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, Ziva. I don't think there's anyone out there who would want me around long-term anyway. I don't lead them on that I want more than a good time. They all know exactly what they're getting into."

"Oh come on!" exclaimed McGee as he powered up his computer. "You've dated half of the women in DC. Are you seriously telling me that NONE of them want to become Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo?"

"None that I've met," Tony snapped before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, Probie, I didn't mean to snap at you. Just can't really see long-term. Can't seem to find anyone who has what I am looking for." Tony sank down into his chair with a heavy sign, running a hand down his face.

Before McGee could ask what exactly he was looking for, Gibbs barked, "Don't any of you have anything better to do than worry about DiNozzo's love life? I would suggest you get to work on the cold cases I left on your desks, or there is always filing to do." A chorus of "yes, boss" rang out, and Gibbs watched as his team began diligently working on their assignments.

A while later Tony looked up to see Gibbs staring at him with a concerned expression on his face. Tony gave Gibbs a weak grin and a slight nod. Gibbs tilted his head to the side and continued to give Tony a questioning look. Tony's eyes grew wide as Gibbs gave him one of his patented crooked half-smiles and a wink before returning to the ever-growing mountain of paperwork on his desk.

Gibbs knew that Tony wasn't his "normal" self. Something was off, and had been for several weeks. His smile was forced, and his usual ready wit was lacking. He was trying too hard to play up his over-sexed, frat boy persona. Although McGee and Ziva couldn't see it, Gibbs knew. Gibbs always thought Tony's stories were a bit over the top, like he was saying what everyone expected.

After two hours of paperwork and staring at his monitor Gibbs was about to go crazy. He decided a coffee run was in order. "DiNozzo, you're with me." Tony had been concentrating on the forensic evidence in the cold case file he was working on, and nearly fell out of his chair at Gibbs' barked order. The "on your six, boss" was his automatic response as he grabbed his gun and badge out of the drawer and joined Gibbs in the elevator.

They rode the elevator down and walked to the coffee kiosk up the street without speaking a word to each other. Once they both had their coffee in hand, Gibbs quietly asked, "What's on your mind, Tony?" Tony? Tony's eyebrows shot up at that. Gibbs usually settled for calling him DiNozzo both at and away from work. Gibbs led Tony to a nearby bench and both men sat down.

"What do you mean, boss?" Tony was suddenly nervous and looked down at his feet.

"I dunno, DiNozzo," said Gibbs while giving Tony a concerned look. DiNozzo? Now that's more like it Tony thought as he took in Gibbs expression. "You seem a little down lately, and you seemed pretty upset after Tim and Ziva's comments this morning."

"Didn't know you care about my love life, Gibbs," Tony practically whispered. Tony suddenly felt off kilter. Gibbs had never gotten involved in anyone's personal problems, well, except for maybe chasing off some loser Abby couldn't deal with. Tony knew that Gibbs cared about his team, Abby, Ducky and even Palmer included. He just never offered his ear or advice unless he was asked.

"I can always tell when something's bothering you. Anything you want to talk about? "

Surprised by Gibbs comment, Tony snickered. "How much time you got, boss?" Tony then sighed, his brow furrowing, "I wouldn't even know where to start. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're the last person I could talk to, boss. Nothing personal, boss, but…" Gibbs cut Tony off before the inevitable rambling started. He tapped a finger under Tony's chin to get him to look up at him.

"I think I know you better than anyone, Tony, so if you change your mind, I'm willing to listen. You can trust me, Tony, no matter what. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, and thanks, boss. Means a lot," Tony said with a heavy sigh. He desperately wished he could summon up the courage to just tell Gibbs how he felt, but he was terrified of risking their friendship.

They sat quietly for a few minutes of quietly sipping, or in Gibbs' case chugging, their coffee. "We better get back and take something back for Ziva and McGee," Gibbs said with a snicker. "Besides, I need a refill." That would be his third venti of the day, and it wasn't even noon yet.

Tony chuckled and exclaimed, "You need help, Gibbs! I don't know anyone who can drink as much coffee as you do." Gibbs chuckled and delivered a softer than usual head slap. "Thanks, boss!" The two men stood and walked back to the kiosk getting a green tea for Ziva and a large, black coffee for McGee before heading back to the bullpen.

The day dragged on with no new case to break the monotony of working on cold cases. The whole team, Gibbs included, kept eyeing the clock, willing the day to be over. Finally, at 4:00, Gibbs decided they had all had enough. His own eyes were dried out from reading reports and files. "Okay, people. Get out of here. Back at 0800." The three agents all turned and gaped at Gibbs. None of them could remember the last time they got to call it a day early, if ever. Not willing to pass up an opportunity, they powered down their computers and began gathering their guns and badges as they prepared to leave.

Tim and Ziva both said their 'good nights" and headed to the elevator as quickly as they could. Tony picked up his backpack and turned around. He flinched when he found himself mere inches from Gibbs. 'How'd he get over here so fast?', Tony wondered.

"You got plans tonight, DiNozzo?"

"Nope. It's a school night, so probably pizza or Chinese takeout in front of the TV." Tony swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous again. "You have big plans, boss, or just working on the boat?"

"Nope, no boat tonight. Thought we could grab a bite and talk," Gibbs said, his voice trailing off.

"Talk?" Tony asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I do know how!" Gibbs retorted while trying to give Tony his best glare, but he couldn't hide the smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. Tony just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well then, how about my place at 7:00? I'll order pizza and you bring the beer. I think the Nationals are playing tonight." Tony found himself holding his breath, not sure he wanted Gibbs to accept. Could he handle having Gibbs alone in his apartment?

"Sounds good. I'll run home and be over." Gibbs gave Tony another crooked half-smile before turning and making his way to the elevator.

Tony released the breath he had been holding, his shoulders slumping as he stood there for several minutes, wanting to head slap himself. _"Can you be a bigger idiot, DiNozzo?"_ he growled at himself. _"Just keep your damn hands to yourself, and don't say or do anything stupid."_ Yeah, good luck with that he thought, dropping his head forward with a sign.

By the time Tony finally made it to the parking garage, he was really looking forward to a long, hot shower. Sitting at his desk all day, instead of being out in the field, was tiring and left him stiff and sore. Tony sang along to the radio as he drove home, drumming out a beat on the steering wheel. He pulled into his parking space, grabbed his backpack, and headed up the walk to his building. He climbed the stairs to the third floor and headed down the hall to his apartment. He was more than a bit surprised to find a bouquet of flowers leaning against his door. Greg, the guy he was out with Saturday night, didn't seem like the candy and flowers type. Tony frowned then picked up the flowers and searched for a card. A plain white card fell out. Written in elegant handwriting were the words "You Will Be Mine, Soon!"

Stunned, Tony dropped the flowers as his hand went to the Sig holstered on his right hip. Looking around and seeing that no one was there, he quickly unlocked his door and stepped into his apartment. He turned and picked up the flowers, curious who might have sent them. The card did not have the name of a florist on it. He reached to his left and switched on the light, then locked the deadbolt on his door and headed into his kitchen. He put the flowers in a vase he found under the sink, filled it with water and placed it on the coffee table in the living room.

Tony frowned at the flowers again before heading down the hall to his bedroom, switching the TV on as he walked by it. Stepping into the en suite bathroom, Tony turned on the shower before stripping out of his clothes and tossing them in the hamper. He climbed into the shower and allowed the hot water to cascade down his back and soothe his aching muscles. After twenty minutes, he turned off the cooling water and grabbed a big fluffy towel from the heated towel rack. He dried himself off and finger-combed his hair into its usual spiked style before heading back into the bedroom. He dressed quickly in his favorite Ohio State sweatpants and a long-sleeved white t-shirt. He had about 45 minutes before Gibbs showed up. He slipped on a pair of thick, warm socks before heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge then plopped down onto the couch and picked up the remote and started searching for the game. The 52-inch flat screen was the focal point of his living room. God, he loved his TV! Now, nothing to do but wait - and worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Revelations

Across town, Gibbs pulled into his driveway and turned off the Challenger's ignition. He sat there for a moment before getting out and heading up the stone walk his house. He had stopped by the store to pick up a six-pack of Tony's favorite beer. Gibbs headed upstairs to shower and change before heading over to Tony's place. Something was bothering Tony, which in turn was bothering him. For years he has watched Tony closely, learning the difference between when he was being himself and when he was hiding. Hiding exactly what Gibbs wasn't totally sure, but he was bound and determined to find out. His gut was telling him that no matter what happened tonight, his relationship with Tony was in for a big change.

Gibbs had a secret of his own that he had kept hidden from everyone except Shannon. Everyone thought that he was ramrod straight when he was, in reality, bisexual and always had been. He'd had girlfriends, but he also had a few flings with guys back to high school and when he first joined the Marine Corp. Shannon knew he swung both ways when they first met, being from such a small town, but she never judged him. They had been friends for years before Gibbs got up enough courage to ask her out. Of course, once they started dating there was no one but Shannon for him.

When they got married, Gibbs thought his life was pretty damn near perfect, except for the times when he was deployed. He felt like he was missing out on so much time with his girls, especially missing Kelly growing up. Shannon never made him talk about what he went through during his tours overseas, and he was grateful for that. When Shannon and Kelly were killed, he came very close to taking his own life. He didn't think he could go on living without them. After a year or so of deep grief, Gibbs decided he needed to move on; Shannon would have wanted that for him.

He met Mike Franks soon after his discharge from active duty. Franks immediately recruited him to his team at the NIS, which would later become NCIS. Franks was a tough boss, but he never cared what Gibbs did or who he spent his off hours with as long as it didn't affect his job. They were a two-man team for a couple of years. One night after a tough case, Gibbs confided in Franks over a bottle of bourbon that he had met a man and that he was attracted to him. Franks didn't seem overly shocked by the news. "Well, hell Probie, far be it from me to tell you how to live your life. Doesn't matter to me who you're heating up the sheets with, just be careful." That was all Mike Franks ever had to say on the subject.

Gibbs has had his fair share of male and female relationships over the years. Hell, three women even convinced him to marry them. He only married them because he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted desperately to recapture what he had with Shannon, but none of the redheads he married came close. Eventually, he gave up and just dated casually when he found the time. None of his post-divorce relationships ever lasted long; usually only a few weeks at most. Getting called out on a case in the middle of the night or on most weekends pretty much made sure no one hung in there for the long haul. Gibbs didn't really care; he knew he could pick up a one-night stand if the need was great enough.

Somehow, though, Tony DiNozzo breezed into his life and turned everything upside down. Yes, like nearly everyone Tony ever encountered, male and female, Gibbs thought Tony was gorgeous. However, Gibbs seemed to be the only person who was able to see beyond Tony's physical beauty and see the beauty inside. Tony was more caring, empathetic, and kind than anyone he had ever met. He was also a consummate professional when he needed to be. Sure, Tony was great at keeping things light at work, sometimes earning multiple head slaps on any given day due to his off the wall antics. Gibbs knew that Tony's antics were a great help to the team, keeping all of them from dwelling on some of the really dark things they dealt with on a daily basis. Tony was also able to stand up to Gibbs, which very few people ever attempted to do.

Tony was an enigma to Gibbs. He was smart and funny and could draw Gibbs out of a bad mood better than anyone. He cared deeply for his teammates; Tim, Ziva and Abby were more like a brother and sisters than mere co-workers. At times, the sibling-like squabbling grew to epic proportions before Gibbs had to step in and put a stop to it. Ducky thought of Tony as his grandson, which pleased Tony immensely.

Gibbs and Ducky have had many discussions over the years concerning Tony. Ducky saw Tony and Gibbs' relationship as a sort of 'father and son' thing, but Gibbs could never tell Ducky that he felt more than a familial bond with Tony. Ducky, of course, wouldn't have a problem at all with Gibbs and Tony being together. His own relationship with Gerald was proof of that. Hell, he'd probably ask what took them so long!

Gibbs climbed into the shower and thought about the "talk" he wanted to have with Tony tonight. If he could find the courage to tell Tony that he was in love with him, would Tony shoot him, punch him, tell him to get the hell out, or let him down gently? He felt he owed it to Tony, and himself, to be honest and lay all of his cards on the table, come what may. If Tony freaked out, Gibbs would make sure that Tony was transferred to a good team if they couldn't continue working together after such a revelation. If by some miracle Tony returned his feelings, well, then, they had A LOT to talk about.

By 6:30 Gibbs was showered and dressed in a pair of faded jeans that actually fit and his favorite Marine Corp sweatshirt. He grabbed his leather jacket, wallet and keys and headed for the door. He paused for a moment on the driveway to take a deep breath before getting into his car. "Well, I guess I'll know soon enough," he muttered to himself as he turned the key, the Challenger roaring to life.

Never one to be late, Gibbs knocked on Tony's door at 6:55. Tony took a deep breath before he opened the door with a smile, stepping back so that Gibbs could enter.

"Here, let me hang up your jacket," offered Tony. Gibbs removed his jacket and handed it to him. Tony went to hang it on a hook near the door, but not before he gave it a good sniff. He closed his eyes for a moment letting the smell of sawdust calm him. He didn't know what it was, but that smell always helped him relax. Maybe it was because it meant Gibbs was near, and that made him feel safe.

Gibbs smirked. "Thanks, Tony. Want me to put the beer in the fridge?" Tony just nodded as Gibbs headed towards the kitchen. He pulled out two bottles before putting the rest in the refrigerator. He walked back out to the living room and handed one of the bottles to Tony.

"Thanks. My favorite brand, too," Tony said as he smiled shyly at Gibbs. "Pizza should be here in about ten minutes. Have a seat, the game's about to start."

Gibbs nodded and they both sat on the couch, closer than they normally would. Tony didn't seem to mind, so Gibbs relaxed and took a long pull on his beer and looked around the spacious living room. He had been there several times before, but never noticed how tastefully it was decorated.

The dark brown suede leather couch and matching recliner were in the center of the room sitting adjacent to each other on a large cream and tan rug facing the TV. Modern lamps adorned the oak end tables at both ends of the couch. There were four huge floor-to-ceiling windows along the far wall behind the couch. An oak writing desk was against the wall between two of the windows. A door in the center of the wall led out onto a small balcony. The adjacent wall to the right contained bookcases which housed an eclectic mix of fiction and non-fiction books as well as Tony's extensive DVD and video game collections. To the left of the windows was a corner gas fireplace.

To the right of the doorway facing the couch was Tony's huge, flat screen TV perched atop an entertainment center that housed his top of the line stereo system, Xbox and DVD player. Several black and white prints from classic movies hung on the walls.

Exactly ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Tony jumped up and opened the door to pay for the pizza expecting to see his usual delivery guy. "Hey, where's Mike? He always delivers in this area," Tony asked the unfamiliar delivery guy. "Your boss actually gave him a night off?"

"Yeah, I guess. Think he's sick or out of town or something. Hey, I'm Brad, by the way." The delivery guy held out his hand to Tony who shook it. Brad was young, average height with shaggy sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Tony figured he was just another college kid trying to earn some beer money for the weekend.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Brad. Tell Mike I said hi when you see him." Tony grinned, but his grin faded as Brad looked at him with an almost feral look in his eyes. Tony held out money to pay for the pizza and a tip. Brad gasped as he ran his fingers over Tony's as he accepted the cash. Tony quickly pulled his hand away and Brad sighed.

"Yeah, sure. I hope I will get another chance to stop by sometime." Brad looked Tony up and down and licked his lips. "Thanks, man. Hope to see you again – soon." He turned and headed down the hallway. With a shiver, Tony shut and locked the door.

"Man, that dude was creepy."

Gibbs had gathered plates and napkins in the kitchen and was making his way back out into the living room. "What dude?"

"The new pizza guy. I swear he was coming on to me." Tony visibly shivered at the thought causing Gibbs to chuckle. "Something about him gave me the willies."

Tony bent over to remove the vase of flowers to make room for the pizza box on the coffee table. Not knowing Tony to be a big fan of flowers, Gibbs had to ask, "Didn't know you liked flowers, DiNozzo. Those from someone special or a secret admirer?"

Tony snorted at that. "I don't know who the hell they are from. They were on my doorstep tonight when I got home."

"Seriously? Was there a card?" Gibbs asked, suddenly feeling a spark of jealousy.

"Yeah. Just said 'You Will Be Mine, Soon'. Kinda creepy since I have no clue who sent 'em." Tony looked at Gibbs and noticed that he was frowning. "Something wrong, boss?"

"We're not at work, Tony, you don't have to call me boss," Gibbs stated, still trying to get back under control.

"Sorry. Habit, I guess." Tony snickered and shot a smile at Gibbs. Gibbs could never resist Tony's smile, so all he could do was smile in return. In fact, a genuine smile from Tony made him weak in the knees.

"Okay. I don't know about you, but I am starving. Let's eat!" Tony clapped and rubbed his hands together before opening the box and placing a slice on both plates, handing one of them to Gibbs.

The pizza was quickly devoured. Tony and Gibbs both leaned back on the couch, sipping on fresh bottles of beer. Neither man was a huge baseball fan, but it was nice to see the "home" team with a huge lead, so they watched the game in companionable silence for a while.

"Man, I love pizza," Tony groaned, "but I think I ate too much. I am stuffed!"

Gibbs chuckled and said, "I don't know where the hell you put it, DiNozzo. If I ate like you I'd weigh 300 pounds."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, well I have a fast metabolism. It's a DiNozzo trait."

After several minutes of silence, the only sound being the mostly forgotten Nationals game, Tony asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about, Gibbs?"

'_Okay, here goes nothing' _Gibbs thought to himself as he took a deep breath and steeled himself. _'Please, God, don't let me screw this up and scare him away'._

"I'm worried about you, Tony. I've noticed some changes in you the last couple of months, and every day I'm afraid you're going to tell me you're leaving. God knows you've gone way past two years with NCIS." After a long pause spent picking at the label on his beer bottle, Gibbs finally asked, "Are you happy, Tony?"

"Why do you think I'm not happy? Is this about Tim and Ziva giving me crap this morning?" Tony was confused. He didn't know what Gibbs wanted to talk about, but he certainly didn't expect this. No one has ever cared about him before, so this made Tony a little anxious.

"Partly, although I've noticed the last few weeks you haven't been yourself. But, it's mostly because of something I saw a couple of months ago; something that has been bothering me. I guess I need to know what it means, for us."

"Ummmm, us?" Now Tony was nervous and totally confused. "Gibbs, I don't understand what you're talking about here."

"Majestic," Gibbs blurted out.

"Y-y-you've been to Majestic?" Now, Tony was completely floored, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. "You know that Majestic is an 'alternative' club, right?"

"Yeah, a friend dragged me in there one night." Gibbs looked straight into Tony's eyes and saw nothing but fear.

"A friend? Who? Anyone I know?" Tony was desperately tying to think of who Gibbs would know that hung out at a club like Majestic.

"No. No one you would know. I have an old friend from the Corp. who recently moved to DC and said he'd heard about this place. Taking another deep breath, Gibbs whispered, "I saw you there, and you weren't alone."

"Oh, God! How long ago?" Tony was nearly panicked now.

"Doesn't matter. Only thing that matters is that I know," Gibbs sat up straight and continued, "and I think you know, too."

"Gibbs, what are you saying?" It was barely a whisper, but Gibbs heard it.

"I saw the guy you were with. I tried to put it out of my mind, but the image of you and a guy who looked a hell of a lot like me kissing out on the dance floor won't go away. I have to know, Tony." After a brief pause, Gibbs asked in a shaky voice, "Were you pretending it was me you were kissing?" Gibbs licked his suddenly dry lips and took a pull off of his beer with a shaky hand.

_Flashback:_

_What the hell was I thinking letting Mitch drag me here? Gibbs was not a nightclub kind of guy. He preferred a quiet pub, where you could actually have a conversation without yelling over what passed for music in this place. The Majestic was a newer club in the Dupont Circle district. Typical of other clubs in the area, it had the standard neon and strobe lights, and crappy music._

_Gibbs and Mitchell Hayden met during Desert Storm. They were both snipers and had quickly formed a bond. Mitch was a good looking guy; six-two with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. They hooked up one night after Mitch had gotten a Dear John letter. Neither man expected anything from the other. It was one night of nothing more than jerking each other off. They never spoke about it, deciding to just be friends. A war zone was no place for a relationship. Besides, Gibbs had Shannon and Kelly waiting for him at home. Shannon would understand that he had needs, but Gibbs would never consider being with another woman. For some reason, finding comfort and release with a male comrade in arms was different. _

"_You want to sit at the bar or grab a booth?" Mitch, dressed in faded jeans and a black t-shirt led Gibbs into the bar. Gibbs was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that actually hugged his ass and a dark blue dress shirt, untucked with the sleeves rolled up. He didn't like to dress up much, but he didn't mind doing it on occasion. _

"_Booth would be good. Go grab one and I'll get our drinks." Gibbs looked around the crowded bar. Black vinyl booths lined three of the walls surrounding the huge dance floor. The bar with its impressive liquor assortment took up most of the other wall. _

_Majestic wasn't a hardcore fetish bar, but it was definitely an alternative establishment. Gibbs noticed several same-sex couples making out throughout the large room. He noticed a few collars adorning necks in the crowd. Gibbs had a passing knowledge of the BDSM scene, but he hadn't played that way in years. It was not really his thing, but he did see its appeal at times. It was great stress relief, but he never wanted a Dom/sub relationship with anyone. He flat out refused to play with female subs; too afraid that he would hurt them. Even with male subs he wasn't into hardcore domination. _

_Gibbs made his way to the bar and ordered two bourbons, neat. The bartender placed the drinks down in front of Gibbs, who paid and left a generous tip. "Thanks, man. I'm Brian. Let me know if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING else." Brian was practically drooling, his voice trailing off while his eyes scanned up and down Gibbs' body. Gibbs rolled his eyes and grunted thanks before making his way back to Mitch. The last thing he needed right now was some hot, young stud half his age hitting on him. _

_Gibbs had just sat the drinks down and slid into the booth opposite Mitch when he got the shock of his life. They were in a booth that gave them a clear view of most of the dance floor. Gibbs had been glancing around when his eyes fell on the last person he would expect to see in a place like this. _

_There, on the dance floor, with his arms hanging relaxed over the shoulders of a good-looking older, gray-haired man, was his Senior Field Agent. Gibbs sat stunned and watched as Tony and the man smiled at each other while swaying to the music before closing the gap between them in a passionate kiss. "Son of a bitch!" Gibbs practically growled before picking up his drink and downing it in one go. _

"_You all right, Gibbs?" Mitch looked at Gibbs, wondering what had caused such a reaction. He followed Gibbs' gaze and knew immediately what it was. Mitch had gotten Gibbs to confess that he had unresolved feeling for Tony months ago. He knew that Gibbs truly believed that Tony was a hetero as could be; a classic skirt chaser. "Holy shit! Isn't that YOUR Tony?" Mitch exclaimed, his eyes wide._

"_Obviously, he's not MY Tony, is he?" Gibbs looked at Mitch with a deep frown. "I gotta get out of here before he sees me."_

_Mitch reached out and placed his hand on Gibbs' arm. "What the hell are you talking about? He's obviously bi, and so are you, so this couldn't be a more perfect opportunity." _

"_You don't know Tony, Mitch. If he sees me he will bolt, afraid of how I might react, and I may never see him again. I could lose him as an agent on my team, and as a friend. No, I gotta get out of here – NOW!"_

_Mitch quickly finished his drink and followed Gibbs as he made his way to the exit. Gibbs was shaking by the time he made it outside. This has got to be a joke or a bizarre nightmare, Gibbs thought to himself. DiNozzo is bisexual? Gibbs needed to think. He suddenly had a lot to process; and the thought of DiNozzo with another man, someone else, struck a chord deep in his soul. He had to figure out something fast. No way was he going to let anyone else have Tony – his Tony. _

_End Flashback_

Tony was unusually quiet, not sure what to say or do. After a few moments, they looked at each other, both wearing desperate expressions on their faces; both tying to figure out what the hell to say next. The one thing Tony could never do to Gibbs is lie, so he took Gibbs' beer and sat it down on the coffee table next to his own. Then he turned to face Gibbs and asked almost shyly, "And if I wanted to be kissing you instead? I mean, Gibbs, if I ever thought…"

Anything else Tony was going to say was instantly cut off by the warm press of Gibbs' lips on his own. The kiss started out tentative; just a brief almost chaste kiss. It was sweet and tender, and nothing like Tony would expect from a guy like Gibbs. After the kiss ended, Tony and Gibbs could only stare into each other's eyes, both of them grinning like idiots.

Tony did the only thing he could think of; he went back in for another kiss. Gibbs met him halfway, sparks flying as their lips met. This kiss quickly turned passionate. Both men were pouring their unspoken feelings into the kiss. Their tongues danced against each other, neither man trying to take control. The need for air finally forced them to break the kiss. They rested their foreheads together, both panting and trying to catch their breath.

Tony finally sat back and cleared his throat. "Damn, Gibbs! That was fantastic."

Gibbs chuckled and took both of Tony's hands in his. "Not too bad yourself, DiNozzo. I think I could get used to that."

"So, um, what's happening here, Gibbs? I should really be freaking out. I mean, help me out here, Gibbs! What brought this on? Why now? Hell, why ME? You've never given any indication that you were into guys."

"I told you. I saw you with a guy who could have damn near been my twin," Gibbs said trying to hide the jealously threatening to take over. "Not to mention, I had no idea you swung that way. It was a lot to process, as I'm sure you can understand."

Gibbs released Tony's hands and ran a hand down his face. It was now or never; Gibbs had to let Tony know how he felt. There would be no turning back, but come what may, Gibbs sucked up every ounce of courage he could muster.

"Tony, look at me," Gibbs said quietly while lifting Tony's chin so he could look him in the eye. "Tony - I –I think I'm falling in love with you," Gibbs said, his voice shaking slightly. "I only hope that you feel something for me, too." Tony gazed back at Gibbs with a combination of wonder and shock in his eyes.

"Why are you just telling me all of this now? Why didn't you say anything before?" Tony whispered while looking at his fingers as he pulled on a loose thread on his jeans.

"I needed time to think, Tony. I was shocked, to say the least, especially after hearing countless tales of your conquests over the years." Gibbs paused, wanting to choose his next words carefully. "When I saw you kissing that guy, feelings that I have been trying to keep hidden came crashing down around me. I needed to get a handle on it before I could tell you."

Tony was stunned. Gibbs talking about feelings was a shock; that those feeling were about him was unfathomable in Tony's mind. Suddenly, tears of happiness he couldn't hold back began rolling down Tony's cheeks as Gibbs' words sank in. "Gibbs … Jethro, I have been in love with you for years." Tony was barely able to speak as a sob of relief threatened to overtake him. "Never in my wildest dreams, and believe me there have been a lot of those, did I think this could happen." Tony couldn't hide the smile that suddenly threatened to split his face in two.

"It's real for me, Tony. It's real for you, too, if that's what you want. But, you should know, I take relationships seriously. I'm not looking for a few dates, or a few weeks with you. If we decide we want to be together, then that's it - no one else for either of us. Think you can handle that?" Gibbs knew he had to let Tony know important he was to him. "I don't want just sex, Tony. You are worth so much more to me than that." Gibbs looked into Tony's shining green eyes, which were again spilling tears. Gibbs held Tony's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Oh God, Gibbs! I have to be dreaming. Telling me what you want and how you feel. That's a lot of talk for a functional mute, you know." Tony shook his head and smiled back at Gibbs. "I can't imagine ever wanting anyone but you, Jethro. You are the Superbowl and winning the lottery all rolled into one." Gibbs snickered at that. Tony turned serious and grabbed both of Gibbs hands to make sure he had his attention. "I can't believe that you, of all people, think I'm worth more than a roll in the hay. No one has ever wanted to keep me around very long; no one has ever found me worth a damn."

Gibbs frowned seeing the sadness that began to creep into Tony's eyes. "Anyone thinking that about you is an idiot and they don't deserve you," Gibbs said with as much sincerity as he could. Tony gave him a shy smile and nodded.

A thought suddenly struck Gibbs. "Tony, I have to know. Are you still seeing him, the guy I saw you with?"

"We weren't dating or anything. I'd only see him when I went to the club. I did meet up with him this weekend." Tony paused as Gibbs tensed beside him. "Gibbs, I don't have feelings for him. How could I? He's a cheap imitation of you, nothing more. We've hooked up a few times, but nothing serious. Call it stress relief, or something. I haven't been out to the clubs much lately. I've pretty much given up trying to find someone. No one, male or female, can compare to you. Believe me I've tried, but…" Any further words were cut off as Gibbs crushed their lips together pouring everything he was feeling into the kiss.

After several minutes, they broke apart both men panting and smiling at each other.

Tony laughed, his green eyes sparkling, and shook his head before yawning. "Well, I don't know about you, Gibbs, but I don't think I can handle much more of this emotional stuff tonight. It's getting late, and my boss will kick my ass if I start falling asleep at my desk tomorrow." Tony stood to take the empty beer bottles and pizza box into the kitchen. Gibbs followed bringing their plates and setting them in the sink.

"Yeah, I guess I better head home." Gibbs sounded tired, but was really dreading going back to his cold, lonely, empty house.

"I wasn't kicking you out, boss!" Tony chuckled. "The couch is pretty damn comfy, or, ummm … you're welcome to share my bed." Tony almost regretted making that offer thinking there was no way he would be able to behave and keep his hands to himself if he shared a bed with Gibbs.

"Your bed sounds great, Tony, but just to sleep, got it? We're both exhausted." Gibbs noticed the relief that flashed through Tony's eyes. "Besides, I want us to date and actually get to know each other better before we even think about starting a physical relationship. Does that work for you?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question.

Tony immediately broke into a huge grin. "You want to date me? Seriously?" Tony was looking at Gibbs trying to gauge if he was serious and quickly sobered. "I would really like that, Jethro. I think we should take this slow, too. Come on, I'm beat and you look like you're about to drop." Both men knew they still had a lot to talk about, but they were off to a good start.

Gibbs grinned at Tony. "Um, I brought my kit, just in case. Let me run down and get it out of my car." Gibbs gave Tony's hand a squeeze before opening the door. Tony returned the squeeze and added a smile.

When he returned, Tony led Gibbs down the hall to his bedroom. After both men finished their nightly routines in the bathroom, they crawled under the covers wearing t-shirts and boxers. Tony turned onto his left side to face Gibbs, who was on his right side looking at Tony with affection in his eyes. They smiled shyly at each other before leaning toward each other for a good night kiss.

"Night, Gibbs." Tony smiled, then yawned and turned onto his right side, which is how he usually slept.

"Night, Tony." Gibbs yawned as well, then swung his arm over Tony's waist and pulled him close. "This okay?"

"Hell yeah," Tony said with another jaw cracking yawn. Soon, both men were pulled into a deep, contented sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, wow, wow! Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, alerts and advice. I am humbled and overwhelmed! I haven't done any writing since high school, and I'm not even going to tell you how long ago that was! Anyway, thanks so much for your support.

Now, back to our heroes…

Chapter 3 – Beginnings

The sound of the alarm pierced unwelcome into Tony's consciousness. With a groan he reached over and slapped off the alarm clock. Ugh, 0530! No sense fighting it; time to get up and get ready for work. Normally Tony would get up and go for a three-mile run, but today when he went to roll out of bed he found himself being pulled back. Oh yeah, Tony chuckled to himself, Gibbs!

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Tony chirped over his shoulder, patting the hand that was resting on his hip.

Gibbs released Tony then rolled onto his back and looked up at Tony with a death glare at the way-too-cheerful-so-damn-early look on Tony's face. "Morning to you, too, Tony." Gibbs grumbled. "You're in a good mood. Thought you hated mornings." Gibbs stretched and yawned.

"Well, no call from dispatch in the middle of the night, for one. And, being held by you all night, I slept like a baby." Tony's eyes sparkled like Gibbs had never seen as he smiled down at him.

"Trust me; it was no hardship. I haven't slept that well myself in a long, long time. I could get used to waking up with you in my arms. " Gibbs gave Tony a genuine smile making Tony blush, then raised himself up to place a kiss on Tony's lips. Tony leaned down and returned the kiss, which was more about conveying love and affection than stirring up passion.

"Okay, a shower then coffee?" Tony asked as he stood and stretched, his joints popping.

Gibbs came around the bed and drew Tony into a warm embrace. He whispered into Tony's ear, "Nope. You grab a shower first. I need coffee. I'll shower after you."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I set the timer when I got home last night, so coffee should be ready. Just hope I made it strong enough. You want anything special for breakfast? I make a mean omelet."

"That sounds really good. Grab your shower. We don't want to be late." Gibbs smacked Tony on the ass then turned and headed toward the kitchen, the welcoming smell of fresh brewed coffee making him smile and his mouth water.

Tony chuckled and headed into the bathroom. He stripped down and stepped into the shower, reveling in the hot water cascading down his body. Tony closed his eyes and thought back to last night and its revelations. He shook his head at the thought that Gibbs wanted him, despite all of his faults and insecurities. _Could this work? What about Rule 12? What will Ziva and Probie think? God, Abby will freak if she finds out!_ Tony groaned at the thought of how Abby would take the news. She would be over the moon, and he would probably end up with bruises from one of her famous hugs. He figured that he and Gibbs had time to figure it all out before telling the team since they were taking things slowly. Tony quickly finished his shower, shaved, brushed his teeth, and styled the ordered chaos that was his current hairstyle. With a big fluffy towel wrapped low on his hips, he headed back to his bedroom to get dressed.

Instead of the dark gray Armani suit he planned on wearing today, Tony decided to go casual. He opted for black jeans and a butter soft green v-neck sweater over a black t-shirt. He grabbed a pair of socks and his favorite Gucci boots and headed to the kitchen to find Gibbs leaning against the counter with a steaming cup of coffee, a look of utter contentment on his face.

"Great coffee, Tony." Gibbs finished his coffee and sat the empty mug on the counter. He began walking toward the bathroom, stopping on his way to give Tony a brief kiss before wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. The kiss deepened for several moments. Finally, their lips parted leaving both men panting and staring into the other's eyes. Gibbs realized that he better get moving or they would never make it to work on time. Finally releasing Tony, Gibbs said, "As much as I'd love to stay right here, we better get moving."

Tony sighed regretfully. "Yeah. Breakfast should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll be out in fifteen." Gibbs smiled at Tony then turned and headed off to the shower. Exactly fifteen minutes later Gibbs appeared back in the kitchen dressed in tan slacks with a dark blue polo shirt over a white t-shirt. Set out on the kitchen table were a fluffy omelet, orange juice, toast, bacon, and a fresh cup of coffee waiting for him. He sat at the kitchen table across from Tony and dug in. "This is really good, DiNozzo.! I didn't know you could cook." Gibbs didn't usually eat a big breakfast; just copious amounts of coffee with some toast, but he thought he could get used to it if it meant a chance to have breakfast with Tony every morning.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, well I wouldn't exactly call making omelets and toast cooking. Not much skill involved." They ate in silence for several minutes before Tony spoke again. "Hey, Boss, I mean Jethro? How are we going to handle this; whatever 'this" is between us? What do we tell the team?"

Gibbs knew they still had a lot to discuss about where they wanted their new found relationship to go. "How about I take you out for dinner tonight and we can talk about it? I'm sure we both have a lot of questions. Like I said last night, I want to get to know you, really know you, Tony, before we take any major steps or share anything with the team. Do you think taking things slow is the way to go?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I know that I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you, but I'm afraid." Tony looked into Gibbs eyes and held gaze. "Afraid that if we jump right into bed and base our relationship on sex we won't ever get to know each other. I don't know your likes, your dreams, your fears, and you don't know mine. I think we both have some serious baggage to work through. I do know one thing; I will do whatever it takes to make us work." Tony reached for Gibbs hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, then. So, how about Contadino's tonight, assuming we don't get a case?" Gibbs grinned at Tony, who nodded.

"Another one of my favorites! You trying to win me over with food, Gibbs?" Tony said narrowing his eyes at Gibbs, but unable to hide a smirk.

"I want to win you over any way I can, Tony." Gibbs swallowed hard before getting up to put his dishes in the sink. After several minutes of clearing the table and tidying up the kitchen, both men grabbed their wallets, keys, guns and badges and headed for the door.

Tony went to unlock the deadbolt and open the door, but before he could Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him. Steely blue eyes met emerald green for a moment before Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug. Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear, "God, I hope we don't get a case today. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to have you so close today and not be able to kiss you." Gibbs pulled back and was rewarded with a genuine DiNozzo smile.

"I hear you, boss." Tony sighed. He reached up placing his hand on the back of Gibbs' neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled and both men moaned before the need for air forced their lips apart. Panting heavily, Tony rested his forehead against Gibbs'. "Gonna be thinking about that all day!" Gibbs pulled away and shook his head, smiling as Tony opened the door.

Gibbs had parked his car in the parking space next to Tony's. Gibbs reached out and gave Tony's hand a squeeze when they reached Tony's car. "It might look strange if we show up at the same time. Why don't you grab coffee for the team on your way in?" With a wink, Gibbs made his way to his car.

"Sure thing, boss! See you soon." Tony climbed behind the wheel of his car and watched Gibbs do the same. Gibbs backed out and peeled out of the parking lot onto the street, tires squealing. Tony grinned, wondering just how many speeding tickets Gibbs has gotten in his life; then again Gibbs being Gibbs, probably none.

Twenty minutes later Tony stepped off of the elevator into the bullpen. Gibbs was already at his desk with a nearly empty cup of coffee. "You're late, DiNozzo!"

Tony gave him a little grin and a wink as he placed a fresh venti dark roast coffee in front of him. "Sorry, boss, but I come bearing gifts. I thought we could all use a jolt of caffeine and sugar to start the day since we are still on cold cases." Tony turned with a flourish to deliver tea to Ziva and coffee to McGee before dropping the bag of pastries he was holding on his desk. "Help yourselves, probies."

"Thanks, Tony," McGee and Ziva said in unison as they both walked over and reached into the bag of fresh muffins. "You're welcome, Probie and Probette." Tony tried but couldn't manage to keep the smile off of his face.

"You're awfully cheerful for a Tuesday morning, Tony. Are you feeling okay?" Ziva looked at him with narrowed eyes as she walked back to her desk.

"M'fine, Zi-vah!" Tony drew her name out knowing that it was a pet peeve of hers.

"DiNozzo, if you're done playing waitress, we have work to do." Gibbs barked, shooting one of his patented death glares at each member of his team.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle as McGee scrambled back to his desk and started typing furiously, while Ziva began flipping through random pages of her cold case file from yesterday.

Tony sat at his desk and took a sip of his coffee before powering up his computer. He felt Gibbs' eyes on him. He glanced up to find Gibbs shaking his head with just a hint of a grin on his lips. Tony blushed lightly, knowing that Gibbs would do everything possible not to let anyone know that their relationship had changed. It was best to keep things quiet and see how things developed without scrutiny from everyone around them. Tony was fine with that, for now. Eventually, one way or another, the team would find out. That was something they should definitely talk about tonight.

Gibbs' phone rang, and he answered with his standard, "Yeah, Gibbs." Soon Gibbs slammed the phone down and was out of his chair barking, "Grab your gear. We got a dead Petty Officer in Rock Creek Park". Tony, Ziva and McGee quickly grabbed their Sigs and backpacks and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"What is it with Petty Officers always turning up dead in Rock Creek Park?" Tony mused out loud. The head slap was not unexpected, nor was the exasperated look and eye roll he got from Gibbs.

"Focus, DiNozzo!"

"Yes, boss. Thank you, boss." Tony tried his best to look affronted, but failed miserably.

A few hours later, all the evidence had been collected, photographs taken, witnesses interviewed, and Ducky and Palmer had taken the body back to NCIS. Tony and Gibbs made their way to Abby's lab with the evidence they had collected, stopping first to grab a Caf-Pow!. Over the years they had all learned that it was never a good idea to enter Abby's domain empty handed. They walked into the lab, the usual loud music assaulting their ears.

"Hey, Abs!" Tony beamed at the forensic genius. "New Tortured Souls CD?" Gibbs gaped at Tony, astonished, wondering how he could tell the difference in Abby's music. It was all ear-splitting noise to him.

"Hey, Tony, Gibbs! Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Abby grabbed the Caf-Pow from Gibbs and downed nearly a third of it before coming up for air. "Thanks, Gibbs. I've been needing this for hours." Abby exclaimed before turning to the table which now held the box of evidence that Tony had carried in, her braided pig tails swinging wildly.

"Abs, you know you can get Caf-Pow in the lobby, right?" Gibbs stared at Abby with raised eyebrows.

"I know, but they taste better when you buy them." Abby grinned happily at two of her very favorite men in the whole world.

"Better get to work, Abs. Looks like this might be an accidental death, but I still need you to process all this stuff. I gotta go talk to Ducky and see if he has anything for me." Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on her cheek and headed to Autopsy. "DiNozzo, help Abs catalog this stuff. I wanna get out of here at a decent time tonight."

"You got it, boss!" Tony replied with a grin, resisting the urge to fire off a salute.

Abby looked at Tony and her eyes narrowed. "What the hell, Tony? Gibbs got a hot date with a new redhead tonight or something?"

"Could be, Abs, but I think he's dating a brunette this time." Tony fidgeted a bit as he tried his best to maintain his composure. He knew he had to be very careful because Abby had a scary way of ferreting out information.

Abby frowned as she pondered, tapping a finger on her chin. "Hmmm, could be. So, you got anyone new, Tony? Timmy and Ziva said you had another hot date this weekend." Abby knowing that Tony went both ways didn't ask if he had been with a man or woman. She didn't care; she just wanted him to be happy.

Tony just shook his head slowly. "Nope, no one special. You know how it is, Abs. I'm still looking for that perfect someone. Maybe I'll get lucky this weekend."

"Oh, Tony, I hope so." Abby walked over to Tony and pulled him into one of her famous bear hugs. "I love you like a brother, and I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Abs." Tony kissed the top of Abby's head as she released him. "We better get started cataloging this stuff, or Gibbs will kill us both." They began the tedious task of cataloging the evidence. "By the way, how are things with you and McLoverboy?"

"It's good this time, Tony, really good. I wasn't ready years ago when we first hooked up, but I think I am now." Abby sighed in contentment.

"That's great, Abs. I'm really happy for both of you. Now we just need to find someone for Ziva." They both laughed and got back to work.

/

Gibbs stepped into Autopsy to find Ducky and Palmer working on the body of Petty Officer John Daniels.

"Ah, Jethro! I have been waiting for you. My preliminary findings show that this was likely nothing more than a tragic accident." Ducky reached over and grabbed the file containing his preliminary report. "Basically, our Petty Officer here was quite inebriated and fell, hitting his head on a curb in the parking lot behind the bar where he had spent the evening drinking with his friends last night. What I can't understand is how no one discovered him until this morning. Anyway, the x-rays show a rather large skull fracture to the occipital bone and a resulting subdural hematoma. He likely died instantly. His blood alcohol level was 0.160, twice the legal limit to drive. "

"Yeah, thanks Duck. That backs up all the witness statements we took." Gibbs was relieved that this was a pretty open and shut case. Sadly, a family still lost a loved one, but he would not be stuck running down leads and interrogating any suspects. "Might actually get out of here at a normal time for a change." Gibbs looked at Ducky with a crooked smile.

"Why Jethro, per chance do you have a date tonight?" Ducky seemed to be able to read Gibbs better than anyone.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Someone really special, Duck." Gibbs said quietly as he blushed, looking forward to his date with Tony. Gibbs knew that Ducky wouldn't have a problem with him being involved with Tony. Hell, Ducky probably already knew they had feelings for each other and was just waiting for them to finally admit it.

"Well then, I had best not keep you." Ducky smiled warmly at Gibbs and patted him on the shoulder.

Not even trying to hide a smile, Gibbs called out, "Good night, Duck, Palmer. See you tomorrow. " As Gibbs walked out of Autopsy, Ducky could have sworn he heard whistling.

"Oh, my! This might just be the one, Mr. Palmer!" Ducky smiled at Palmer, and at the thought of his dear friend possibly finding happiness for the first time in many, many years.

Back up in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva and McGee were busy putting the finishing touches on their reports. At 4:30, Gibbs had finished his report as well. "Okay, go home. Nothing more we need to do." Gibbs was dreading the possibility of a last-minute call from dispatch. The three agents stared at him in shock. Leaving before 5:00 two days in a row was an historic event.

"Hey, Tony, you want to grab a drink with me and Abby? Ziva is coming, too." McGee asked as he zipped up his backpack.

"Nah, got something important I need to take care of. Maybe next time, okay?" Tony shot a glance at Gibbs, who appeared to be ignoring the exchange.

McGee tilted his head and looked at Tony with concern. "Sure, Tony. Come on Ziva, let's go get Abby and get out of here while we still can." McGee and Ziva headed toward the elevator.

"See you tomorrow, Gibbs, Tony." Ziva called over her shoulder.

"Night, Ziver, Tim." Gibbs called back as he crossed the room to stand in front of Tony's desk. "Something 'important' to take care of, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked into the beautiful green eyes in front of him, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah," Tony signed. "Actually, it's more like **someone** important." Tony stared back into steely blue eyes that flashed with amusement and affection. The two men stood facing each other for several moments before Tony started to laugh. "I'm sorry, Boss, but people are gonna start talking. They're probably already wondering why we're just standing here staring at each other."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, we should head out. Do you want to run home and change? I made a reservation at Contadino's for 7:30." Gibbs thought Tony looked perfect already, but knew that Tony liked to dress up when he went out.

"Sure, boss. You just want me to meet you there?" Tony wondered if they would be taking both of their cars.

"Nah. I'll pick you up around 7:00. We can grab a drink at the bar before dinner." Gibbs turned toward the elevator, but backed up to whisper into Tony's ear. "I'm really looking forward to our first date, Tony. See you soon." With a wink, Gibbs was gone leaving Tony standing alone in the bullpen.

Tony smiled and shook his head as he grabbed his backpack and made to leave. _My first date with Gibbs. God, I have to be dreaming._ Tony suddenly felt a wave of what Abby called the "warm and fuzzies" course through him. The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped inside, hitting the button for the garage level. As the elevator descended, Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Please don't let me screw this up!' _

Tony walked to his car parked which he parked in a space at the farthest end of a row of cars. He was unlocking his door when he noticed something underneath one of his windshield wipers. "What the hell?" Tony wondered. It was a single red rose on top of a folded piece of paper with "To Mine" written on it. "That sure as hell isn't Gibbs' handwriting," Tony muttered to himself. Tony looked around before he unfolded the paper and gasped as he read the handwritten note, which read: _"I know you, but you don't know me, yet. Soon, very soon I will make myself known to you and you will become MINE. Until then, I will dream of you and me."_ It was signed simply, B.

Tony stared at the note for a few moments before tossing the rose on the ground and shoving the note into his back pocket. He quickly got into his car and locked the door. Tony had an uneasy feeling that he was being watched. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Tony drove out of the garage at nearly "Gibbs speed" and headed toward his apartment. As he backed out, Tony failed to notice the lone figure hidden in the shadows of the parking garage. The figure stepped out of the shadows and muttered, "Soon, my sweet Tony, soon."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I am absolutely stunned by the number of favorite and following alerts I am getting! It really means a lot and helps inspire me to keep this going.

PS: I fixed military time mistakes in the previous chapters.

Okay, now where were we?

Chapter 4 – Anticipation

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot at Contadino's, which was not far from Tony's apartment. Both men climbed out of the Challenger and walked towards the door. Contadino's was known for its authentic Italian food and excellent wine selection. Gibbs and Tony arrived twenty minutes before their reservation and decided to grab a drink or two at the bar.

Tony thought that Gibbs looked way beyond hot dressed in charcoal gray chinos and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Gibbs never gave much thought to how he dressed, but he wanted to look good for Tony. Tony was wearing a pair of tight black jeans with a silky grey Zenga dress shirt. Both men were oblivious to the appreciative looks they were getting from both men and women in the bar.

For a Tuesday night, the place was pretty busy. Groups of people filled most of the booths and tables in the bar. It was a popular after work hangout for people who wanted to do a little drinking and shoot a little pool with friends after a long day. It was a typical sports bar with Nationals, Wizards, Redskins and Capitals memorabilia adorning the walls. Two red-felted pool tables were located toward the back of the bar. ESPN played on TVs bolted to the walls all around the bar. The sound was muted unless, of course, a Nationals, Wizards, Redskins or Capitals game was one. A jukebox in the corner played a mix of pop tunes.

Gibbs spotted a small table in a dark corner of the bar near the pool tables. "Hey Tony," Gibbs leaned into Tony and whispered, "Why don't you grab that table and I'll get our drinks. What are you drinking?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "I'll have a beer; whatever they have on tap." Tony turned and made his way over to the table. Gibbs couldn't stop himself from watching Tony as he walked away. There was something so sexy about the way Tony moved; a certain grace and elegance that seemed effortless to the younger man, not to mention the skin tight jeans. Gibbs mouth was suddenly dry.

Gibbs cleared his throat and ordered a beer for Tony and double bourbon for himself. He paid for the drinks and left a tip. He reached the table and sat Tony's beer down in front of him and took the seat opposite. "Thanks, boss."

"Boss?" Gibbs eyebrows shot up and he chuckled.

Tony grinned back at him. "Yeah, sorry, um, Jethro. Hard habit to break, you know? I've been calling you boss for so long it's automatic." Gibbs smiled back at Tony and shook his head.

They both sat back in their chairs and sipped their drinks; the conversation flowed easily between them. Tony shared stories about his fraternity hijinx at Ohio State. Gibbs mostly talked about his time in Desert Storm. A noisy, crowded bar was not the best place to start talking about them.

At precisely 7:30 they were led to a table in the more spacious dining area in the next room. They were seated at a table along the wall. The dimly lit room was decorated with Italian-themed artwork. Italian music played softly giving the place a decidedly romantic ambiance.

They picked up and quickly scanned their menus, both deciding on lasagna, which Tony had assured Gibbs was the best he ever had. Gibbs didn't usually drink wine, but he didn't object when Tony ordered a bottle of the house red. Their waiter returned and poured a glass for each of them. Tony watched as Gibbs took a sip. Gibbs swallowed and nodded in approval. "Not a big wine drinker, but this is pretty good." It was a bold red wine that was neither too dry nor too fruity.

Tony smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

After the waiter had taken their orders, Gibbs and Tony sat staring at each other across the table. In the dim light of the restaurant, Gibbs' eyes were a deeper shade of blue. Tony was mesmerized and gave Gibbs his best smile. "This may sound really girly Gibbs, but your eyes are amazing in this light."

Gibbs blushed and looked down smiling shyly as he was not used to compliments, especially from another man. "There is nothing girly about you, Tony. You look pretty amazing yourself." It was Tony's turn to blush.

When their food arrived, both men dug in and Tony refilled their wine glasses. Gibbs had to admit that the lasagna was pretty damn good. After several minutes, Tony cleared his throat and met Gibbs' eyes.

"So, here we are. I, um, guess we still have a lot to talk about." Tony sounded uncharacteristically nervous, so Gibbs reached out and took Tony's hand that was lying on the table. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, we do. You know, though, I'm not really good at talking about feelings." Tony smirked at this and Gibbs shot a glare back at him. "Look, Tony, I don't want to over-think this. We both admitted last night that we have feelings for each other. I know that I want you, more than I've wanted anyone in a long time." Gibbs swallowed hard at the wide eyed look Tony was giving him and spoke softly, almost nervously. "What is it, Tony?"

"Wow, Gibbs, I don't know what to say. How long?" Tony could not believe that Gibbs had wanted him for a long time. "I mean, you gotta know that I want you, too, more than anyone or anything." Tony frowned and became quiet for few moments. He looked down and played with the napkin on his lap. "Why me, Gibbs? I'm a trainwreck! I've probably got more baggage than anyone, and…"

"Hey," Gibbs said sharply, causing Tony's eyes to snap up to lock with his. "We both have baggage, Tony. I think we just need to get it all out in the open so we can deal with it, together. You are a young, gorgeous man, Tony. How could an old bastard like me not want you? " Gibbs smiled at Tony, hoping to convey his sincerity.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, you know. Uh, Gibbs….um…you think we can do this? I mean what about work? What about the team? You think they can handle it?" Tony didn't want anything with him and Gibbs to affect the team. "We're gonna keep this quiet, at least for now, right?"

"Yeah, for now, Tony. I want us, just you and me, to figure this out. We're both adults, and frankly I don't really give a damn what anyone else thinks. I want this to work. We can take things as slowly as you want; no pressure from me - or anyone else. We can let the others in when we're both ready."

"Sounds good to me, Jethro." Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "But you know how Abby is. She'll figure out that something is going on, and won't stop digging until she gets answers. She knows I'm bi; she found out by accident years ago. She's cool about it, but I don't know what she'll think about you and me. I'm worried that she won't think I'm good enough for you. Gibbs, you're like a father to her."

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and snorted. "Abby will be the least of our problems. I don't think she knows that I've been with men, but she won't care. In fact, I think she will be thrilled at the thought of you and me together. Besides, you are more than good enough for me. Hell, you deserve better than me."

Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand. "There is no one better for me than you, Jethro." He began to fidget looking anywhere but directly at Gibbs. "Umm, Jethro, are you about ready to get out of here?" Tony glanced around the room before leaning in to whisper across the table. "I swear; if I don't kiss you soon I'll go crazy." Tony's eyes were flashing with desire, and all Gibbs could do was let a huge grin cross his face.

Gibbs whispered back, "Hell, let's get out here, then!" They finished their meal and downed the rest of the wine. Gibbs waived to the waiter and handed over his credit card to pay the check. Tony fished out his wallet and took out enough bills to leave a generous tip.

The check taken care of, Tony and Gibbs made their way out of the restaurant. When they got to Gibbs' car, Tony asked, "So, um, your place or mine?" They stared at each other over the roof of the car for a few moments; both of them a bit flushed and grinning at each other.

"Your place is closer." Gibbs' voice dropping in register. He had to get Tony alone, and soon. His pants suddenly felt much tighter.

Tony blushed furiously. "My place it is then." Tony was barely able to get the words out at the thought of another night alone with Gibbs.

Gibbs made the ten minute drive to Tony's apartment in under seven minutes. Tony had a firm grasp on the "oh shit" handle all the way thinking Gibbs must be trying to break a land speed record. Tony mused to himself that Gibbs really should have given NASCAR a try. Gibbs pulled into the parking space he had used the night before. Before getting out of the car, Tony cleared his throat and gave Gibbs a nervous sideways glance. "Um, you staying tonight?"

Gibbs took Tony's hand in his, entwining their fingers. "I'd really like that, but only if you want me to, Tony." Gibbs blushed, finding himself suddenly nervous. "Um, I, uh, I brought my kit, just in case." He turned to face Tony and tapped under Tony's chin. Tony looked up and locked his lust-filled eyes on Gibbs'. "Hey, we don't have to do anything you want to do, Tony."

Tony smiled warmly and took a deep breath. "I know. It's just that I want you so much, but I'm a little nervous. I mean, I don't want to disappoint you."

Gibbs gave Tony a pointed look. "You could never disappoint me, Tony. Let's go up and grab a beer or two and watch one of your movies, okay?" Gibbs' ran the back of his hand down Tony's cheek. "We'll figure it out. Besides, I want – I need to know what you want. I wanted to go slow and not rush into sex, but I don't know if that's possible anymore. I mean, I want to be with you, Tony, more than anything, but I don't know your preferences, um, in the bedroom. I think we still need to talk about this."

Tony blushed all the way to his roots and smiled. "Gibbs, I trust you with my life and I'm sure I can trust you with this. I'm pretty sure I want what you want. I won't do anything you don't want, either." After a brief pause, Tony took a deep breath. "Okay then, let's go."

Gibbs grabbed his kit out the backseat and they made their way up the stairs to Tony's apartment. Both men were quiet, each wondering what the night had in store for them. As they approached the door, Tony stopped dead in his tracks.

"Holy shit, not again!" There, leaning against the door was a dozen long-stemmed red roses. Gibbs reached down and carefully picked up the plain white card he saw tucked in among them. The note simply read: _Soon, my sweet. All My Love, B"_

The color drained from Tony's face as he backed up to lean against the hallway wall. Gibbs looked at him with concern before again looking at the card. "Who the fuck is B?"

"I have no fucking idea." Tony giggled nervously as he ran a hand through his hair as Gibbs paced the hall. "Gibbs, this is the second time today this asshole has left me flowers."

"What?" Gibbs stopped pacing and nearly shouted in surprise. His eyes shot up and locked onto Tony's, seeing fear and confusion in those beautiful green eyes. "What do you mean the **second** time?"

"Yeah, well, when I got to my car at the Yard to come home there was a single red rose and a note on my windshield. Let's get inside. I tossed the rose, but I kept the note. I'll show it to you." Tony took out his keys and unlocked the door. Tony followed Gibbs into the apartment. He switched on the lights then turned the deadbolt on the door. He turned and let himself fall back against the door, a deep frown on his face. "Who the hell is doing this - and why?"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Gibbs felt both angry and jealous that someone else apparently had their sights on HIS Tony.

Tony just shrugged as he made his way to the kitchen. "I didn't think it was a big deal. I thought maybe the flowers last night were from Greg, you know, the guy from Majestic. I saw him Saturday night, but it's obviously not him, though." Gibbs had followed Tony into the kitchen and grabbed them each a beer out of the refrigerator. Tony took a long pull on his beer as he leaned against the counter, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out who "B" could be. "Jethro," he said quietly, "I haven't dated or been with anyone in a **long** time, man or woman, whose first or last name start with a B. I gotta tell ya' Jethro, this is getting a little creepy." Tony was beginning to shake slightly.

Gibbs sat his beer on the counter and pulled Tony into a warm hug. He sighed as he ran his hands up and down Tony's back while holding him close. "S'ok, Tony. We'll figure this out." After several minutes of gently rocking Tony in his arms, Gibbs asked in a low, husky voice, "Do you trust me, Tony?"

Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Gibbs' and buried his face in Gibbs' neck as he whispered, "With my life, Jethro."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys are so awesome for taking the time to review and send PMs!

The next chapter may take a little longer to post since I'm trying to figure out which direction to go. I'm getting some great ideas from your reviews/comments. The plot bunnies are running amok!

NOW, it's time for some lovin'! If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read.

Chapter 5 – Trust

_After several minutes of gently rocking Tony in his arms, Gibbs asked in a low, husky voice, "Do you trust me, Tony?"_

_Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Gibbs' and buried his face in Gibbs' neck as he whispered, "With my life, Jethro."_

* * *

Gibbs closed his eyes as his gut told him that this was the beginning of something more than 'a little creepy'. Whatever it was, whoever was behind this, he was damn sure going to find out. He was finally getting the chance to be with the man who had come to mean so much to him, and there was no way in hell anyone was going to get in the way. Gibbs held Tony even tighter against him feeling a sudden overwhelming need to protect the man in his arms.

They held each other for a long time before Tony gave a contented sigh and loosened his hold on Gibbs. "Come on, I hear the couch calling." Tony smiled weakly, took Gibbs' hand in his, and led him out to the living room. The plan was to curl up and watch one of Tony's movies. Tony left Gibbs standing by the couch as he grabbed "Stripes" from the bookcase, loaded it into the DVD player, then plopped himself down on the couch to settle in with the remote in his hand. He figured a good comedy would help get the night back on track.

As Tony was getting the movie ready, Gibbs remained standing silently as he stared down at the note and card from today that he had earlier dropped on the coffee table. They were lying next to the vase containing the flowers from the day before. Tony was about to push PLAY on the remote when he noticed the deep frown etched on Gibbs' face. He dropped the remote on the couch next to him, then stood and put a hand on Gibbs' arm. "Gibbs? What's wrong? You okay?"

"No, Tony, I'm not," he murmured as ran a hand down his face. The investigator in him took charge and Gibbs' hands balled into fists. "Fuck this, let's go," Gibbs exclaimed before grabbing the note and card from the table and heading toward the door. He picked up his keys and turned back to Tony and glared. "You with me, DiNozzo? I said let's go! Oh, and grab that card from yesterday." Gibbs was suddenly in bastard boss mode.

"And where exactly are we going?" Tony sighed in exasperation, already knowing the answer. He was tired and, quite frankly, a little freaked out. All he wanted to do was cuddle up on the couch with Gibbs and make out while watching the movie. Tony plucked the card from the flowers on the table and handed it to Gibbs who was waiting impatiently by the door.

"To the office. Call Abby and have her meet us there." Gibbs shot Tony a look that made it clear that there was no room for argument as he held up the note and cards in his hand. "I want her to check these for prints." Gibbs put the note and cards in his back pocket and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"But Gibbs, it's late," Tony rolled his eyes and whined. "Can't we just deal with this tomorrow? I don't want this to ruin tonight. Besides, Abby will have a million questions that, frankly, I don't want to deal with right now. She'll want to know why we had to show up together this late at night. I don't want to lie to her, but I just can't deal with her tonight." Tony then gave Gibbs his best exaggerated little-boy pout as he closed the short distance between them and rested his arms on Gibbs's shoulders. He leaned in and nibbled on Gibbs' ear while muttering softly, "Tonight was supposed to be about you and me, not some dumbass flower freak."

"I know, Tony," Gibbs practically purred as he placed his hands on Tony's hips while Tony continued nibbling, "but someone's out there trying like hell to get your attention. They sure as hell have mine, now! We gotta find out who this is. We may be dealing with a stalker, DiNozzo. Whoever the hell they are they got access to the Navy Yard; so they know where you live **and** where you work."

"Shit! I hadn't thought of that." Tony immediately stopped nibbling on Gibbs and pulled away. He ran a hand threw his hair then threw both hands up in frustration. "This is all I need. I finally have the man of my dreams, alone, in my apartment, and now some dumb, jerk, asshole would-be stalker…"

Before Tony could finish his sentence, Gibbs reached up and cupped Tony's face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed Tony, hard. _'Best way to shut him up,' _Gibbs thought to himself. Tony responded by wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck and deepened the kiss. Gibbs' arms moved to Tony's waist and he pulled him even closer. They stayed in the embrace and continued kissing for several minutes, each man taking comfort in the other.

When they finally pulled apart, Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes seeing the affection reflected in them. He took both of Gibbs' hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Hmmm…thanks, Jethro. I **really** needed that. So much better than a head slap, you know."

The smile on Tony's face was almost bashful. Gibbs grinned back at him and asked with a chuckle, "All better now?" Tony simply nodded his reply. "Good. Okay, good point about Abby. She would want to know why we are together after hours. We'll go in early and have her run these for prints first thing tomorrow, okay? We'll figure out something to tell her. I want to find out who's doing this, and I want to keep you safe."

Tony pulled Gibbs into another fierce hug and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Jethro. I always feel safe with you." Pulling away but still holding onto Gibbs' shoulders, Tony gave him a cheeky little grin. "Now, let's change into something comfy, watch a mindless movie, and make out!" Gibbs chuckled and shook his head, appreciating the lighter mood, and followed Tony to his bedroom.

"I got some sweats that should fit you," Tony said as he started rummaging through various dresser drawers. "Here, try these." Tony tossed Gibbs a pair of grey sweat pants and one of his many beloved Ohio State long-sleeved t-shirts.

Gibbs held the sweats up to his waist. They were a tad long, but it was not like they were going out anywhere. "Thanks, Tone." Gibbs laid the sweats on Tony's bed and began to unbutton and remove his shirt.

"Tone, huh? Hmmmm … I like that. No one has ever called me that before." Tony beamed at Gibbs as he watched him yank his t-shirt up over his head. He licked his lips as he took in the sight before him. "Damn, Gibbs! You're pretty damn sexy, you know that?" Tony was practically drooling and felt himself getting hard as he admired Gibbs' strong bare chest and six-pack abs.

Gibbs blindly threw his shirt onto a nearby chair and looked back at Tony to see his own desire reflected in the young Italian's eyes. With an evil leer, Gibbs crossed his arms and stared at Tony. "Okay then; your turn, DiNozzo. Let's see what you got under that fancy shirt."

Tony flashed a wicked grin back and slowly unbuttoned the shirt. It fell open to reveal Tony's muscular hairy chest. Gibbs gasped as Tony let the shirt slide off of his shoulders and down his arms to pool on the floor at his feet.

Gibbs gave a low growl of appreciation at the vision standing before him. "Christ, Tony! You are amazing." Aching to touch Tony's beautiful body, Gibbs closed the distance between them and ran his hands up Tony's chest, letting the little hairs tickle his fingers. He leaned in whispered in Tony's ear, "So fucking beautiful, and all mine."

Tony moaned low in his throat. Gibbs' hands continued their exploration, nearly driving Tony insane. Tony grabbed Gibbs' hips and pulled him closer causing their rock hard erections to rub together. Tony threw his head back giving Gibbs an opening to attack his throat, which, of course, he did. Gibbs couldn't resist nibbling up Tony's jaw line to his left ear. He tugged gently on the lobe with his teeth before muttering, "God Tony! I want you … so much." Gibbs continued his assault before his lips found Tony's. Gibbs took complete control of the kiss as he devoured Tony's mouth. Their tongues clashed relentlessly as the passion continued to build.

Tony's mind was spinning as he was finally able to tear his lips from Gibbs'. Breathless and barely able to speak, Tony managed to groan, "Oh my God! Jethro! I need you. Anything you want, just, mmmm, I need you so much."

Gibbs searched Tony's eyes looking for any sign of hesitation. All he saw was longing, desire and love. He smiled and mumbled against Tony's lips, "I thought you wanted to watch a movie." Gibbs then went back to nipping at the tender skin on Tony's throat.

All Tony could do was hang on to Gibbs' arms, afraid he would collapse as his knees got weak. "Jethro," he moaned and panted, "if you stop now, I will have to shoot you!"

Gibbs chuckled before sobering as he looked deeply into Tony's eyes. "Tell me, Tone. Tell me what you want?" Gibbs gravely, super-sexy bedroom voice was nearly Tony's undoing.

"You, just you." Tony stammered out as he ran his hands up and down Gibbs' arms. "Please, Jethro … take me."

"I would be honored, Tony."

They traded smiles before quickly stripping off their remaining clothes. They stood for a few moments taking each other in. Tony stepped up to Gibbs and put one hand on the back of his neck to pull him in for a deep, wet kiss. His other hand slowly traveled down Gibbs' body to gently grasp his leaking cock. Gibbs moaned at the contact. "God, Tone. See what you do to me."

They turned toward the bed and pulled the thick comforter and top sheet back. Gibbs held Tony close and gently laid him back on the bed. He looked down on the stunning Italian and sent up a prayer of thanks to any diety that would listen to him. "God damn, Tone! You have to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"Please, Jethro," was all Tony could manage to say before Gibbs climbed onto the bed and up his body. Gibbs ran his hands over every inch of the silky smooth skin, kissing and nibbling his way up. He lowered himself down and took one of Tony's nipples in his mouth causing it to harden, and Tony to gasp. He then moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

"Oh. My. God!" Tony was writhing, sure that he was going to lose it if Gibbs kept tormenting him. "Jethro, please, I need you inside me – NOW." Tony's eyes were glazed over with desire. His lips were parted and a light sheen of sweat was breaking out over his skin. He was an absolute picture of wanton desire.

Gibbs kissed him gently and sweetly, swallowing Tony's appreciative moans. "You have any…"

Tony panted out his answer before Gibbs could finish the question and pointed to the nightstand. "Top drawer."

Gibbs leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer. He pulled out lube and a condom and tossed them onto the bed. "Tone, I'm clean, but if you want…"

Tony raised a hand and caressed Gibbs' cheek. "No! I want to feel you, ALL of you. I get tested regularly, so I know I'm good, too."

After what seemed like hours spent kissing, touching, and exploring each other, Gibbs finally sat back and kneeled on the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube and popped open the cap. Tony gave Gibbs one of his most dazzling smiles, relieved that his torment at Gibbs' hands and lips was over. The anticipation of having Gibbs inside of him made Tony shiver. He did his best to relax as he planted his feet flat on the bed to give Gibbs easy access. This was the invitation Gibbs had been waiting for.

Gibbs felt an overwhelming need to take what was being so sweetly offered to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control the burning desire building inside. He covered his fingers with the lube and gently placed them at Tony's opening. He placed a tender kiss below Tony's ear before looking down at the man under him. "Are you sure, Tony?"

Tony could only whisper in response as he stared into fully dilated blue eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I – I love you, Jethro. Please. Please fuck me now."

"No, Tony. I don't want to fuck you. I am going to make love to you."

Gibbs spent the next several minutes preparing Tony. He started by working one finger inside of Tony before adding a second and finally a third to massage and relax the muscles. Tony was nearly a puddle by this point. Gibbs wanted to make sure that Tony was totally stretched and completely relaxed. He didn't want to rush and take a chance of causing him pain or hurting him. This was about expressing love, not about just getting off.

Finally, Gibbs slowly sank himself into Tony's warm and welcoming opening causing both of them to moan loudly. Gibbs stilled to let Tony adjust to his large size before slowly sliding in as far as he could.

Tony opened his eyes and gazed lovingly into the blue eyes above him. "Oh God, Jethro!" Tony panted as his body slowly adjusted to accept Gibbs. "So big … feels so good …I'm ready now."

Gibbs smiled down at Tony and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. "As you wish," he moaned as slowly pulled back before oh so slowly sliding back in. "Jesus, Tony, I'm not gonna last long. You feel so amazing."

Gibbs kept his strokes long and slow in order to make their first time together last as long as possible. However, in only a matter of minutes both men were sweating and panting as they picked up the pace. Tony met each of Gibbs' strong thrusts, babbling nonsense and moaning as he neared his climax. "Holy shit, Gibbs! So damn good … can't hold on … oh, please Jethro!" Tony tried to hold off his impending orgasm but he knew it was futile. Gibbs hit Tony's prostate with nearly every thrust, pushing Tony closer and closer to the edge.

"So good, Tony. Don't wanna stop … not gonna last … oh shit, Tony." Gibbs was quickly losing his rhythm as his own release threatened. "Come for me, Tony. I want to feel you come. I want to hear you scream my name."

Tony immediately threw his head back as he fell over the edge. His back arched off the bed as he came longer and harder than he had in years. "JETHRO!" Tony screamed out his release causing Gibbs to arch his back as he attempted to bury himself as deeply as he possibly could before calling out Tony's name and filling him with his release.

Gibbs shook and his arms nearly gave out as aftershocks coursed through his body. "Jesus, Tony!" Tony was so blissed out that Gibbs thought he had passed out. Tony's eyes eventually fluttered open and he looked up at Gibbs with a combination of awe and wonder. Tony tried to wrap his head around the fact that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just made love to him.

After several minutes spent coming down from their orgasmic highs, Gibbs very slowly pulled out of Tony. He rolled onto his back pulling Tony with him. Tony was draped half on Gibbs as they held each other close. Gibbs became aware of Tony shaking in his arms.

"Tone? Baby, you okay?" Gibbs placed kisses in Tony's hair and ran his hand in soothing circles on his back. Suddenly he felt Tony's tears as they fell onto his chest. Gibbs quickly shifted so that he could look at his new lover. Confused by Tony's reaction, his voice became laced with concern. "Tone? Baby, what's wrong? Oh God, did I hurt you?" There was no response. "Tony, talk to me, please."

Tony rolled onto his back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He took a deep, calming breath before turning his head to look at Gibbs and saw the concerned look on his face. Tony sighed before reaching over to run his hand over Gibbs chest. "I'm fine, Jethro. Really. Um, I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed." He smiled at Gibbs. "I mean, that was fantastic! I've just never had anyone actually make love to me like that before. No one has ever made me feel like this. I thought I was fine with a quick fuck and a 'it's been fun'." Tony hesitated for a moment. "It's just that … I never knew."

"Never knew what, Tone?" Gibbs smiled back at Tony and gently caressed his cheek.

"Never knew it could really mean so much more. You just showed me what I have been missing my whole life. I have never felt closer to anyone, or felt so loved by anyone. I want more, Jethro, and I want it with you. I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I think that can be arranged," Gibbs said softly. He grinned before leaning over and taking Tony's lips in a kiss so full of passion that there could be no doubt how Gibbs felt about him. After several minutes, Gibbs finally tore his lips from Tony's and panted, "Okay. Ummm, if we don't get cleaned up we're gonna end up stuck together."

Tony laughed and with a wicked smile and waggling eyebrows said, "I'll race you to the shower." Tony scrambled from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He only got a few feet before Gibbs called him back. Tony turned back and continued to smile down at the gorgeous man sitting on the edge of his bed, who was flashing a brilliant smile of his own. Taking both of Tony's hand in his, Gibbs declared, "I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 – Admissions

Tony and Gibbs arrived at the office at 0700 knowing that Abby had probably been there since 0600, if not earlier. The coffee kiosk on the grounds of the Navy Yard didn't open for business until 0800, so Gibbs and Tony stopped at the Starbucks near Tony's apartment on the drive in for a quick breakfast. They drove in together in Gibbs' Challenger, and Tony was nervous that people might suspect something, but Gibbs told him not to worry about it. The guard at the entrance to the Navy Yard didn't comment on them arriving together, so Tony shrugged to himself and visibly relaxed as Gibbs pulled into a parking space next to Abby's hearse.

Abby Scuito had so much passion for forensic science that some days she refused to go home if there is a single speck of evidence that needs to be run through one of "her babies" in the lab. Fortunately, her on-again relationship with Tim McGee has helped her find some semblance of balance and normalcy in her life. They had become close again after a case the previous year that had rattled the whole team. Abby had to run analysis on blood and trace evidence found on the dirty, ripped clothes of a 10-year old girl who had been brutally raped and murdered by a neighbor. The team had worked tirelessly to solve the case; all of them deeply affected by the murder of an innocent child.

Gibbs had ordered McGee to take Abby home late one night and stay with her after she broke down in the lab, trying her best to find answers while wiping away the black mascara that streaked down her face. McGee held her close all night. He loved having her back in his arms. They dated in secret for awhile, both of them wanting to see if they could make it work. They tried to stay casual at first, but both of them soon realized that they were ready to commit to each other.

Gibbs was proud of the man Tim McGee had become. He was no longer the nervous, stuttering, inexperienced agent that first arrived on Gibbs' team. Seven years on the team had helped him grow into a confident agent and a good investigator. His computer knowledge alone made him invaluable to Gibbs.

McGee knew that he would never be able to stand up to Gibbs like Tony did, but Tony had worked with Gibbs longer and knew how to deal with him. McGee was sometimes envious of how Tony and Gibbs seemed so in synch, like they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Tony got away with pranks and generally driving everyone crazy, doing or saying things that McGee wouldn't dream of for fear of Gibbs firing him, or worse. A slap to the back of the head and a barked 'focus DiNozzo' was the standard punishment that, frankly, both men seemed to enjoy.

Tony and Gibbs passed through the security checkpoint and stopped to buy a Caf-Pow! for Abby. Gibbs made a point of buying her the first one of the day. He didn't understand Abby could stand the stuff and why she loved it so much. She actually got him to try it a few years ago, and Gibbs nearly gagged on the overly-sweet, fruity concoction. The only thing he got out of it was a red tongue for the rest of the day.

They stopped in the bullpen before heading down to the lab. Tony dropped his backpack in its usual place behind his desk. Both men removed their guns and stored them in their desks. They picked up their coffees and headed for the elevator. Once inside, Gibbs pushed the button for Abby's lab. The elevator had barely started to descend when Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

Tony grinned and then turned to face Gibbs in the dim light of the elevator. "Something wrong, boss?" Tony's eyes were sparkling and Gibbs grinned back. Gibbs put his hands on Tony's hips, walked him back, and pinned him against the back wall. Unable to resist, he took Tony's lips in a searing kiss. Gibbs broke the kiss and stepped away leaving Tony panting and adjusting his pants.

Gibbs smirked at Tony noticing his decidedly aroused state. "Nope, but after last night it's kind of weird having you call me boss." Both men snickered, remembering their intense love making last night and blow jobs in the shower this morning.

Tony chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know, but you are and will always be my boss here. Nothing at work will change, Gibbs. We're not boyfriends or lovers here. You're still my boss on the job."

"Yeah, look, Tony, we do have to be careful, at least for a while. It's not going to be easy pretending that nothing is going on between us, especially after last night." Gibbs took hold of Tony's hand and rubbed this thumb over his knuckles. "I told you I don't care what anyone thinks as far as our personal relationship goes, and I meant it. I am worried about what Vance or Sec Nav may have to say about it. Me being your boss … well … that could be a problem."

Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand and looked down at the floor. With a heavy sigh, Tony asked, "What do you think Vance will do if he finds out?" Tony's eyes went wide with fear. "Oh hell, I can just see another long deployment afloat." Tony suddenly turned pale at the thought of being sent away as Agent Afloat again. His stints on the U.S.S. Seahawk and U.S.S. Ronald Reagan a few years ago were agonizing. He had never felt so utterly lonely in his life; all alone in a city of 5,000 sailors on the carriers with no one to talk to.

"Hey," Gibbs said sharply, forcing Tony to look up at him. "Let's not worry about it right now. Let's deal with this stalker thing. Nothing else will matter if something happens to you, Tony. I can't lose you now that I finally have a chance at being happy again." Gibbs and Tony both smiled and stared into each other's eyes.

Tony searched Gibbs' eyes for a few moments. Seeing nothing but love and sincerity in the beautiful blue pools, Tony's smile grew. "You make me happy too, Jethro. Okay, let's get to the lab and get this over with." After a brief pause, "Ummm, Gibbs? How are we going to explain this to Abby?"

Gibbs placed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips and grinned as he flipped the switch to start the elevator's descent again. "Don't worry, I'll deal with Abby!"

Abby was busy in her lab getting Major Mass Spec powered up. _"Thank, God she hasn't turned on the music yet,"_ Gibbs thought to himself as the two men entered the lab.

In his typical stealthy way, Gibbs walked up behind Abby and stood stock still. Tony fidgeted by the door, unnoticed. Abby turned around and jumped when she saw Gibbs standing mere inches from her. "Damn, Gibbs! You trying to give me a heart attack?" She tried to scowl at Gibbs, but failed. She could never be mad at the man who she thought of as a father. Gibbs only response was to hand over the huge Caf-Pow!, which she grabbed before taking a long drink.

"Morning, Abs." Gibbs motioned to where Tony stool silently in the doorway. "We have a kind of secret project for you. Need you to see if you can get prints off of these." Gibbs pulled the note and cards from his back pocket and handed them Abby, who gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, hey Tony! Ummm…what kind of secret, Gibbs?" Abby looked at Tony and noticed that he seemed really nervous and couldn't stand still. She looked back at Gibbs with narrowed eyes.

"Abs, it looks like Tony may have a stalker."

Abby gasped. "Oh my God! A stalker? Really? When did this start?"

Tony stepped forward and stood next to Gibbs. "Monday night. Got home and found a bunch of flowers on my doorstep. Then yesterday there was a note and rose on my car when I left here. Ummm …then …umm …later …"

Gibbs could see that Tony was having trouble figuring out how to mention that they discovered the roses together last night. They stared at each other for a moment before Tony gave a brief nod to Gibbs. They were so in tune with each other, and had been for years, that Gibbs knew what Tony was giving him permission to say. Gibbs gave Tony a reassuring smile and nodded back before turning back to Abby.

"Abs, you better have a seat," Gibbs said quietly as Tony pulled out the tall stool from under Abby's work station and patted the seat.

"Okay," Abby said drawing the word out as she sat. She looked from one man to the other in utter confusion. "What's going on here? So, someone is leaving Tony flowers. What does that have to do with you, Gibbs?"

Gibbs ran a hand down his face before placing his hands on Abby's shoulders. "Look, Abs, Tony and I, well, we had dinner together last night. Ummm, when I drove him home, I went up with him to his apartment for a drink, and, ummm..." Gibbs paused and looked over at Tony who was grinning at him, apparently amused with Gibbs' discomfort. Tony smiled and nodded again giving Gibbs the courage to continue. "It was a date, Abs," Gibbs said quietly. "Tony and I are seeing each other."

Tony walked over and put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder and smiled at Abby, who stared at Gibbs in shock, her mouth hanging open. "There were a dozen red roses on my doorstep when we got to my place. I kinda freaked out, and Gibbs thought maybe you could run the prints so we can figure out who the hell is doing this."

Abby just sat and blinked for a few moments trying to make sense of what Gibbs just told her. Suddenly, the penny dropped and Abby was up out of her chair to pull Tony into one of her famous hugs. "OH. MY. GOD, TONY! You were the reason Gibbs wanted to get out of here on time yesterday! You're the brunette he's dating?" Abby could not contain her excitement as she released Tony only to attach herself to Gibbs. "Gibbs? I had no idea that you, you know, ummm, dated guys! Oh my God, this is so awesome!"

Gibbs chuckled and leaned in to whisper in Tony's ear, "I told you she'd be thrilled." He winked at Tony who instantly blushed. Tony just smiled and shook his head.

Tony looked at Abby with wide eyes, surprised by her reaction. "So, you're okay with this, Abs? I mean, me and Gibbs?"

"Are you kidding me, Tony?" Abby squealed. "This is sooooo great. You're both hot, and you've always had this, I don't know, connection. You two totally make sense and you are perfect for each other." Abby began to pace back and forth before she stopped abruptly in front of them and put her hands on her hips. "I gotta say, you guys, it's about damn time!" Both men gaped at Abby as she started to giggle.

Crises with Abby averted, Gibbs said. "Okay, enough about us for now. We'll explain everything some other time. Right now, I want to know who the hell is stalking Tony. Both of our prints will be on these, but hopefully whoever is doing this is in the system. Abs, they had access to the Navy Yard, so you may want to start running any prints against current and former personnel."

Abby fired off a sloppy salute, "Yes, Sir! Umm, I mean, Ma'am!" Gibbs chuckled and kissed Abby's cheek.

Tony cleared his throat. "Ummm, Abs? Can we keep this between the three of us for now? No one knows about us, and we really want to keep it that way. We want to figure things out before telling anyone else. We're only telling you right now because of this stalker shit." Tony pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes.

Abby stood in front of the two men and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Oh, you guys! Of course I'll keep it a secret. But you know … Tim and Ziva **will** figure it out. I promise I won't say anything, not even to Timmy, but I hope you tell them before they figure it out themselves." She kissed both men on the cheek and shooed them toward the door. "Okay, now go and let me get to work."

Both men smiled warmly at Abby and said in unison, "Thanks, Abs."

"Okay, now scram, both of you!" Abby scolded as she placed the note and cards out on the table and prepared to dust them for prints. "I wanna catch this dirtbag!"

Tony laughed and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Yeah, do what you do best, Abs."

Gibbs and Tony headed for the door before Abby called them back. "Ummm…Tony? Who the hell is B?"

Tony replied over his shoulder as he and Gibbs left the lab, "I really have no idea. That's what we want you to find out." In the elevator, Tony took a deep, calming breath. "Well, that went better than I had expected." Gibbs just chuckled.

They arrived back up in the bullpen to find McGee and Ziva at their desks powering up their computers and storing their backpacks.

"Morning Ziver, Tim," Gibbs nodded at the agents as he breezed by them and headed for his desk.

"Uh, morning boss. Umm, we have a case?" McGee asked hopefully. He didn't think he could handle a third straight day of cold cases.

Gibbs just shook his head and he drained his coffee cup. "Nope." Gibbs tossed the offensive empty cup in the trash and grabbed his gun. "I'm going for coffee."

McGee noticed Tony smiling and shaking his head as he sat at his desk. "Hey, Tony! You and Gibbs are here early." McGee cracked his knuckles before he started typing.

"Morning, Probie." Tony smirked at McGee. "So, Probie, how are things with our Mistress of the Dark?" Tony hadn't teased McGee for a few days, so he thought he'd take the opportunity to do that very thing while Gibbs was out of earshot.

McGee rolled his eyes before turning to Tony. "Fine, as I'm sure you know from Abby. I swear, Tony, you're like her best girlfriend."

A frustrated Ziva interrupted the inane banter with a growl. "I will go crazy if I have to sit at this desk all day! I cannot look at this file any longer."

Tony sat quietly at his desk and opened the file he has been working on. "Well, Zi-vah, it's early. Maybe we'll get lucky and get a nice double homicide so you won't get bored."

"Very funny, Tony," Ziva snarked back at him. The three agents began trying to find leads in their cold cases to no avail.

As soon as Gibbs returned with a fresh coffee, his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs. Uh huh. Got it." He slammed the receiver down and grabbed his gun. "Gear up. Dead Navy officer behind a bar in Dupont Circle. Ziva, McGee, gas the truck and bring it around."

"Sure thing, boss," McGee said as he and Ziva immediately jumped into action and headed to the elevator.

"Where too, boss?" Tony asked while shrugging on his backpack and holstering his Sig.

Gibbs reached out and gently grabbed Tony's arm. He looked around before practically whispering, "Majestic."


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7 – Investigation

"_Where to, boss?" Tony asked while shrugging on his backpack and holstering his Sig. _

_Gibbs reached out and gently grabbed Tony's arm. He looked around before practically whispering, "Majestic."_

* * *

Ziva brought the NCIS truck to a tire screeching halt in front of Majestic and jumped out, slamming the door. McGee, who had been thrown forward then back in his seat, quickly scrambled out of the passenger side and tried to get his equilibrium back. He met Ziva at the back doors of the truck to get the rest of their gear.

"Shit, Ziva!" McGee exclaimed and glared at Ziva. "Are you ever going to learn how to drive?" McGee was getting used to Gibbs' insane driving, but Ziva David was in a league of her own. Traffic lights, stop signs, and speed limits meant nothing to her. She once said that they were 'only suggestions.' He wondered if he would ever get used to it, but he doubted it.

"My driving is fine, McGee! We got here, did we not?" Ziva retorted while scowling at him.

They stopped arguing as Tony and Gibbs pulled up behind the truck less than a minute later. Gibbs immediately located the local LEO who had gotten the original call. The officer stepped up to Gibbs with an outstretched hand. "Special Agent Gibbs? I'm Officer Brooks. Nice to meet you." The men shook hands and nodded to each other. "We got a call about a stabbing. I found the dead guy's military ID so I had you guys called in. He's just outside the back door, in the alley. A bar employee found him about an hour or so ago when he was taking out the trash."

The LEO led Gibbs and the team around the corner to the alley as Gibbs started barking out orders. "Tony, sketch and shoot. McGee, bad and tag. Ziva, witness statements." All three agents snapped into action.

Gibbs crouched over the beaten and brutalized body and waited as Ducky and Palmer pulled up in the ME van at the end of the alley. He looked over the body and the ground immediately around it while Ducky and Palmer gathered their equipment.

"Ah, Jethro! What have we here?" Ducky said as he walked up and crouched down next to Gibbs. He took the liver probe from his bag and immediately set about trying to determine the time of death.

"Dead naval officer, Duck. Looks like a pretty brutal attack." Gibbs may be a hard-ass ex-Marine, but crime scenes like this still bothered him. "Time of death, Duck?"

Ducky made a cursory examination of the body. "Oh, I'd say our officer here died between approximately 4:00 and 7:00 this morning. He's in full rigor. Looks to have been repeatedly beaten and stabbed, but of course I will have to get him home for a thorough examination. Ducky stood up and called out, "Mr. Palmer, a body bag and the gurney, please."

Jimmy Palmer, who was standing behind Ducky waiting for instructions, jumped into action. "Right away Dr. Mallard."

"We just got here and haven't taken photos yet, Duck." Gibbs looked over to find Tony fiddling with his camera and whistled loudly. "Hey, DiNozzo! Get your ass over here and start shooting!"

Tony jogged the short distance and grinned at Gibbs. "Sorry, boss. Had to find new batteries for the camera." Tony got into investigator mode and starting at the victim's feet began shooting photos of the body and surrounding area. A few minutes later he suddenly stopped and nearly dropped the camera when he got a look at the dead man's face. Tony visibly paled and took a few steps back looking like he was about to faint.

"Jethro!" Ducky shouted, alerting Gibbs. Gibbs looked up to see Tony swaying as he stumbled backward only to be stopped in his tracks by a Dumpster. Gibbs immediately ran over to Tony to steady him and grabbed the camera.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted thrusting the camera at him when he trotted up, "Help me get DiNozzo to the truck, and then I need you to finish getting the photos."

"Uh, sure. Boss, what's wrong?" McGee looked at Tony with concern. "What happened?"

"Don't know, McGee." Gibbs threw one of Tony's arms over his shoulder, and together he and McGee led Tony to the NCIS truck and sat him down in the back. Tony didn't speak a word and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Thanks, McGee. I'll take care of Tony. You get back to work. Once you're done with the photos, have Ziva help you collect and bag the evidence. We'll need to search the alley for the murder weapon." Gibbs' eyes assessed Tony as he gave McGee his orders.

McGee noticed how Gibbs was looking at Tony while keeping an arm firmly around Tony's waist. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment, so he cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure, boss. Don't worry, I'm on it." McGee gave Tony an assessing look before he hurried back over to the body and finished photographing the body. He looked at Ducky and noticed the concerned look on his face. He stood next to Ducky and asked quietly, "Ducky, what happened? Tony doesn't look so good, and Gibbs looks really worried."

Ducky's brow was furrowed and his mouth was in a tight line. "I don't know, Timothy. One minute Anthony was taking photographs and the next … well, you saw his reaction. I have no idea what has upset Anthony."

"Well, Gibbs said he'll look after Tony for now. You better check him out, though." Concern was clear in McGee's voice. Tony may pull pranks and tease him mercilessly, but they were on some level as close as brothers. "I'm done here, Ducky. You guys can take the body. I'll get Ziva and look for the murder weapon."

Ducky gave McGee a reassuring smile. "That is a good idea, Timothy. You are a good friend to Anthony. I'll check on him after we've loaded the van." McGee just nodded and smiled back at Ducky.

Back at the truck, Gibbs sat next to Tony speaking softly trying to calm his agent, friend and lover. "Tone?" No response. "Tony?" Gibbs spoke a little more forcefully. Still nothing. "DINOZZO!" Gibbs barked, finally causing Tony to blink and look at him. "Jesus Tony, you with me?" Gibbs relaxed a bit as awareness crept back into Tony's eyes.

Tony turned to Gibbs and tried to talk, but only nodded as he could barely speak. Gibbs reached into one of the compartments in the back of the truck and found a bottle of water which he placed into Tony's shaking hand. With a shaky voice Tony responded, "I'm okay, boss."

"Tony, what the hell happened? I've never seen you react like this at a crime scene." Gibbs spoke softly while he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Tony managed to remove the cap from the bottle and took a long drink. "Gibbs … Jethro," he managed to croak out. "The victim … it's … uh … oh God … it's that guy Greg. His name's Greg Adams."

Gibbs just stared at Tony and tried to gauge his reaction. Both men then looked over to see Ducky and Palmer loading the body bag onto the gurney and wheel it toward them.

"Tony, are you sure?" Gibbs turned back to Tony and swallowed hard. Gibbs suddenly wondered if maybe Tony had feelings for Greg after all. That would explain his strong reaction.

"Yeah, Gibbs. I'm sure." Tony nodded, exhaled and closed his eyes. "Jesus, I just … saw him a few days ago." Tony took a series of deep breaths and gave Gibbs a weak smile. "I'm okay now. Thanks, boss. I gotta get back to work." Tony made to stand when Gibbs pulled him back down.

"You're not going anywhere until Ducky looks you over." Gibbs snapped and he stood abruptly to leave. Before he could take a step, Tony reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

He looked up at Gibbs with pleading eyes. He sighed as he took in Gibbs emotionless expression. "Gibbs, please sit back down." Gibbs slowly sat down and looked down at the ground with his hands on his knees. "Hey!" Tony said quietly while bumping shoulders with Gibbs, "Jethro, I meant it when I said I didn't have feelings for him. You have to believe me. He was a nice guy, but we were only friends, and barely that. A couple of drinks, a dance or two, and … you know." Tony looked at Gibbs with sad eyes.

Blue eyes locked with green for a few moments before Gibbs nodded. "I know, and I believe you, Tony," he whispered, "It's just kinda … hinky." Tony frowned and nodded his understanding.

Tony leaned into Gibbs and whispered in his ear, "I know, Jethro, but after last night you have to know that I love only you." Both men watched as Palmer finished securing the gurney while Ducky grabbed his medical bag and walked quickly toward them.

"My dear Anthony, are you quite all right? You gave me quite a scare." Tony smiled at the grandfatherly concern as Ducky spoke to him.

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine, Ducky. Just a little shocked. I, um, knew the victim." Tony looked away from Gibbs and took another drink.

"Ah, I see. It must have been quite a shock." Ducky looked from Tony to Gibbs and noticed a deep frown on his friend's face. The look Gibbs gave him was a clear signal that now was not the time for asking questions. "Yes, very well then, let me just check your vitals my dear boy. I do not want you to have another episode." Ducky patted Tony on the knee and quickly completed his examination. He assured Gibbs that Tony's blood pressure, pulse and temperature were all fine. "Just rest for a few more minutes, Anthony, and you should be fine." Ducky smiled at both of them before gathering up his bag and heading to the van.

McGee caught up with Ziva inside the bar and found her talking to one of the burly bouncers who was nearing the end of his shift. Dave Martin was a huge man. McGee snorted to himself at the though that this guy could probably bench press a tank. Dave nodded to Ziva as McGee approached them.

"Sorry to interrupt," McGee said as he gave the bouncer a curt nod. "Hey, Ziva. Umm … Tony's sick, so I need your help collecting evidence."

"Is he all right, McGee? What happened?" Ziva looked at McGee with concern and surprise. Tony had seemed fine all morning. She turned to the bouncer. "We will need to ask you some more questions later, Mr. Martin."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be here for another hour or so. Otherwise, I'll be back here around 7:00 tonight." The bouncer excused himself and made his way to the bar where other employees were gathered.

McGee pulled Ziva to the door and together they walked out into the alley. "I don't know, Ziva. He was fine until he got a look at the victim's face. I think he recognized him. He nearly fainted, and Gibbs and I had to take him to the truck. Gibbs is with him now. I've never seen him react like that at a crime scene."

Ziva's eyes narrowed as she looked at McGee's concerned expression. "How do you think Tony knows him? I mean, McGee, this is a bar in DuPont Circle. Everyone knows that there are a lot of gay bars in this neighborhood. I have been told that this is a gay bar. You know what that means do you not? Does Tony often hang out in clubs like this?"

McGee brow furrowed and crossed his arms before scolding Ziva. "It's really none of our business if he does, Ziva. Would you have a problem with it if he did?" McGee wasn't homophobic at all, but he didn't know what Ziva would think if she found out Tony hung out in alternative clubs.

"No, McGee, of course not!" Ziva yelled back at him, affronted that McGee would think that. "It is just hard to image, what with Tony's endless stories about all of the beautiful women he has dated. If some of those women turned out to be men instead, I would not care." Ziva paused for a moment to calm herself before turning to McGee and smiling sadly as she placed a hand on his arm. "I have suffered greatly due to prejudice and bigotry, McGee. I could not and would not ever hold something like this against Tony, or anyone for that matter. I may tease Tony, but I would never day or do anything to intentionally hurt him."

McGee ran a hand down his face and sighed. "I know, Ziva. I'm sorry. We don't even know how Tony knows the dead guy, so we better get back to work. I guess we'll find out soon enough." McGee and Ziva began gathering trace evidence and searching for a possible murder weapon. Ziva found a knife under the Dumpster Tony had been leaning against. It was a switch blade with a 6-inch blade that covered in blood. Ziva called out, "I found our murder weapon," as she placed it in an evidence bag to secure the chain of evidence.

Once Ducky cleared Tony, he and Gibbs made their way into the bar to begin interviewing employees. There were only a handful of employees gathered around the bar. Majestic was open from 3:00 pm to 2:00 am. At this time of day, most of the employees were on duty to clean up from the night before and to get the bar re-stocked and ready to open. Employees just beginning their shifts stated that they didn't see or hear anything because they had just arrived for work a short time ago to find the police already here.

A lot of the regular night crew employees knew Greg Adams. He was a regular at least three nights a week. They all described him as looking a lot like Gibbs. Gibbs just rolled his eyes while Tony looked away and blushed. Greg was fairly popular at the club. He wore nice clothes and seemed to be attracted to both men and women. He was a great dancer, and could easily charm a partner into joining him in one of the back rooms of the club.

Gibbs asked to see the private rooms. One of the wait staff led Gibbs to the private rooms through a curtained doorway behind the bar. There were six rooms down the long hallway, all equipped with various BDSM equipment. One room in particular was fully outfitted. It was the largest of the six rooms. A St. Andrew's Cross was in the center of one wall. A rack of canes, whips, floggers, paddles, and riding crops hung next to it. Chains of various lengths hung from the ceiling. A padded bench was in the center of the room. There was a queen size bed against the wall to the left of the St. Andrews Cross, and a leather couch was against the opposite wall. This room was set up for some serious, hardcore scenes. Gibbs shuddered and quickly backed out of the room to meet up with Tony.

While Gibbs was in back, Tony spoke with the same burly, muscle-bound bouncer that Ziva had already interviewed. He repeated what he had told Ziva; that he found the body when he helped take the trash out at about 5:30. He ran in and told the bartender, Brian Schmidt, who called the police about thirty minutes later. Tony asked Dave if the bar had any security cameras. Dave said he would go get all the tapes from last night and this morning.

Gibbs caught up with Tony who was finishing up. Together they walked over to the bar. Brian the bartender was busy washing and drying glasses as they approached. Gibbs stepped up to the bar and cleared his throat before pulling out and flashing his badge. Tony hesitated and stayed back. Gibbs looked back at him in confusion. Normally, Tony would be right next to him pounding on the bar and leaning in to get the bartender's attention. Instead, he remained two steps behind Gibbs.

Brian Schmidt was tall, about 6'2". He was muscular but lean. He had shoulder length jet black hair and deep blue eyes. Gibbs put his age at about 25 to 30. Gibbs noticed that he had a Marine tattoo on his right bicep that was partly covered by the t-shirt he was wearing.

Brian looked up to find Gibbs assessing him. He smiled when he recognized Gibbs, who held his badge in his face. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He snapped it shut and put it in his pocket. "You the bar manager?"

Brian licked his lips and smiled. "Uh, yea. I've worked here since the place opened about six months ago. The owner is a friend of mine." He gave Gibbs a quick leer then smiled brightly at him. "I've seen you in here before. Been a while, but I'd never forget a good-looking guy like you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and glared at the man. This was the same bartender who hit on him the night he was here with Mitch. Trying to clear his memories of that night from his mind, Gibbs shook his head and cleared his throat. Gibbs questioned him for a few more minutes. Tony never spoke up once, which had Gibbs concerned. Tony loved to swagger in, turn on the charm, and get witnesses to give up information. He excelled at it, so Gibbs couldn't for the life of him figure out why Tony was standing there without saying a word.

Gibbs finally had enough and turned to Tony. "Tony? You feeling okay?" Gibbs noticed that Tony's eyes looked a little glazed, but he figured it was just from his earlier shock.

Tony looked at Gibbs and frowned. "M'fine, Gibbs. Just trying to process, that's all."

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Okay, I'm gonna go check on Ziva and McGee. Have a seat and relax. I'll be back in a minute." Gibbs led Tony to a booth and made him sit.

Tony sighed heavily. "Sure thing, boss. M'not going anywhere." Gibbs narrowed his eyes and gave Tony a long assessing look before he turned and walked to the exit. Gibbs' gut was telling him that something was wrong, and that he needed to get Tony out of here soon.

Gibbs found McGee and Ziva loading all the evidence and equipment into the back of the truck. Without looking at either agent, Gibbs said, "You two take this stuff back to Abby. Tony and I will finish up the interviews here and we'll meet you back at the office."

Ziva stepped into Gibbs' personal space to get his attention. "Gibbs, is everything all right? You do not look at all well, and McGee told me what happened to Tony earlier." She placed her hands on Gibbs' shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "We are a team and a family, Gibbs. Whatever is going on, please tell us what we can do to help."

McGee stepped up to them and glanced sideways at Ziva before turning his attention to Gibbs. "Yeah, boss. It's obvious that something is wrong and I'm worried about Tony."

Gibbs grinned weakly at the two agents. He knew that Tony drove them crazy, but Ziva was right; they were a family and would look out for each other. "Thanks, both of you. You did really good work today. We'll fill you in when Tony and I get back to the office."

McGee closed the doors to the truck and managed to grab the keys from Ziva's hand before running to get into the driver's seat and locking the door. Gibbs just stood there as the inevitable sibling squabbling began. Ziva started by yelling at McGee to give back the keys. McGee yelled back that he wanted to get back to the office alive and then Ziva called him a patsy. "It's pansy, Ziva, and no I'm not." Gibbs shook his head and grinned as the two younger agents drove off. He was pretty sure he could still hear them arguing as they headed down the street.

Gibbs ran a hand down his face and headed back into the bar, only to find Tony gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 – Confrontation

_Gibbs ran a hand down his face and headed back into the bar, only to find Tony gone._

* * *

Gibbs turned and quickly took in the deserted bar. He called out, "Tony?" There was no answer. "DINOZZO!" he yelled out. Again there was no answer. Gibbs began to panic.

Gibbs nearly ran over to the bar and started pounding on it. He assumed that the bartender had just gone to the backroom to get booze to restock the bar. He quickly walked to the end of the bar and around the corner when he heard feet shuffling followed by voices coming through a curtained doorway.

"For the hundredth time I'm not interested!" The tired but strong voice belonged to Tony. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not into this shit. Don't you fucking get it? No, get away from me. My boss will be back in about two minutes."

Tony burst through the curtained doorway out of breath, relieved to see Gibbs standing there. Not seeing Gibbs, Brian reached out from behind Tony and tried to pull him back into the backroom. "Don't fight me, boy," Brian snarled in Tony's ear.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Tony shrugged him off and quickly moved to stand by Gibbs.

Gibbs' brow furrowed as he glanced at Tony. "Everything okay, DiNozzo?" What the hell is going on?" Gibbs turned to Brian with a death glare.

"Well, well," Brian purred when he noticed that Gibbs was back. He sauntered toward them and leered at the two men while licking his lips. "The three of us could have some fun."

"In your fucking dreams, psycho!" Tony frantically pulled on Gibbs' arm wanting to drag him away. "It's nothing, boss." He looked Brian with disgust. "Can we just get the fuck out of here?"

Gibbs looked quizzically at Tony and glared again at Brian. "Sure, Tony, let's go."

As they made their way through the bar toward the exit, Brian made to follow them until he Dave Martin the bouncer called out and ran up to Tony, "Agent DiNozzo, I have the security tapes you asked for." He thrust the tapes into Tony's hand.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." Tony was suddenly beyond exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there.

Dave noticed the change in Tony's demeanor and frowned. "No problem, man. Sorry I couldn't be more help. If I think of anything…," he trailed off as he noticed Brian standing there glaring at the two agents.

"Yeah, call me if you think of anything," Gibbs said as he fished a card out of his wallet and handed it to the bouncer. Dave nodded at Gibbs then raised a hand to Brian and left. They followed Dave outside and watched as he fired up his Harley and headed down the alley.

Gibbs quickly placed Tony in the passenger seat of the Charger and buckled him in. Tony's expression was now completely blank and he was shaking. He quickly climbed in behind the wheel, fastened his seat belt, and turned the key. The Charger's tires squealed as Gibbs stepped on the gas.

The drove in silence for several minutes. Gibbs had intended to go directly back to the Navy Yard, but instead turned into the entrance of a park. He drove to a secluded area and parked in the shade of a large maple tree. He turned off the ignition and unfastened his seatbelt and turned so that he was facing Tony. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Tears were spilling from Tony's eyes, but he did not make a sound.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Tony turned his head to look at Gibbs. "It's okay, Tone," Gibbs said softly. After another long silence, Gibbs found his voice again. "Tone? You want to tell me what that was all about back there?"

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No, but I will." Tony wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "That asshole, Brian, has been … well he keeps trying to get me to…" Tony swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

Gibbs had a feeling he wasn't going to like Tony's answer to his next question. "Get you to what Tone? He want you to sub for him?" Tony's head jerked up and his eyes locked with Gibbs'. Tony sat there stunned, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. _How the hell does know what a sub is? _Tony thought to himself.

Gibbs grinned and snorted. "Yes, Tony, I know it may shock you, but I do know what a sub is." Gibbs held his breath waiting for Tony's reaction. He exhaled forcefully and squeezed Tony's hand again. "Look, Tony … um … it's been years and years, but … I … um, oh hell!" Gibbs just stared at Tony and took another deep breath. "I used to play, but not very often. It was back after my discharge, after I lost my girls."

Tony was astonished. It took him a minute to process this information. With raised eyebrows, he chuckled, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here, Gibbs, and guess you were a Dom?"

Gibbs nodded back and shrugged. "Yeah, I was, but I wasn't into any of the hardcore shit. Look, Tony, we can talk about this some other time. Right now you look like you're about to fall over. Let's get you home, okay?"

Tony sighed and gave Gibbs a weak smile. "Home sounds good. I need a shower after that asshole…." Tony trailed off and visibly shuddered, obviously still feeling Brian's hands on him.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and called McGee. "Yeah, McGee, I'm taking Tony home. Once you get all of the evidence to Abby have Ziva get started on following up on the witness statements. I'm gonna stay with DiNozzo, so call me if we get a lead. Tell Ducky that Tony's at my house. He may want to check on him again. Keep me posted, oh, and McGee, I want you to find everything you can on a Brian Schmidt. Yeah, the bartender. Don't you two stay too late. Just be back by 0700 so we can get an early start." Gibbs cut the call and tossed his phone on the seat beside him.

Half an hour later they pulled into Gibbs' driveway. Tony hadn't realized where they were going, but he assumed that Gibbs would just drop him off at his apartment. He just stared out the window, not paying much attention to the scenery going by. He was glad Gibbs brought him here, and he instantly felt more relaxed. He loved being at Gibbs' house. He felt safe and at home there. Gibbs retrieved both of their kits from the trunk and led Tony up to the house. Tony stepped inside and inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of coffee and sawdust that permeated the air.

Gibbs stepped past him and dropped their kits by the coat rack in the corner. "Just make yourself at home." He back over to Tony and gently cupped Tony's face in his hands. "Hey," he said in a whisper, "it's gonna be okay."

Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes and nodded. Suddenly, Tony frowned and stepped away from Gibbs. "Jesus, Gibbs! Brian! You think he could be the mysterious B?" The thought that Brian could be his would-be stalker terrified Tony.

Gibbs instantly pulled Tony into a warm hug. "I don't know, Tone. Could be. I'll have Abby and McGee check. If it is him, I'll shoot his sorry ass." He pulled back a bit to look into Tony's eyes. He smiled at him and ran his hands up and down Tony's arms. "Hey, don't worry. Whoever it is, I'll get the son of a bitch." Gibbs patted Tony's arms. "Now, why don't you go up and grab a shower. Might make you feel better." Tony nodded and smiled tiredly. "Are you hungry? I could make you some soup."

Tony didn't feel like eating, but he was pretty hungry after this bitch of day. "That would be awesome, Jethro, thanks. I'll be down in a bit." Tony turned and headed up the stairs. A long hot shower is just what he needed.

When he heard the shower running, Gibbs took out his phone and hit speed dial #1. The other person picked up and his ears were instantly assaulted with Abby's rambling. "Hey, Gibbs! Oh thank God you called! How's Tony? McGee said he was really shaken up today. What's going on with him, Gibbs? Is he all right? You have to take care of him."

"Abs," Gibbs shouted, effectively cutting her off. "He's fine. We'll explain everything later. Look, did you have a chance to run those prints we gave you? We need to see if they match up to a Brian Schmidt. He's a bartender at Majestic."

"Majestic, huh? Wow! I've heard about that place. From what I hear, all kinds of hinky kinky stuff goes on in that place. Why were **you** there, bossman?" Abby couldn't imagine Gibbs in a place like that.

"That's where our dead Navy officer was found, Abs." Gibbs wiped a hand down his face and let out a loud sigh. "Apparently, Tony knew him. I don't have all the details for you, so just keep it to yourself for now. Tim and Ziva should be there with a bunch of evidence. Tony's at my place and I'm gonna stay with him. We'll come to the lab first thing tomorrow."

Abby smiled. "Awww, Gibbs! That's soooo sweet! You go take care of your man. I'll call if I get a hit on the prints. Give Tony a kiss for me."

Gibbs chuckled, "I will, Abs."

Tony came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later with a towel around his waist to find Gibbs waiting for him in the bedroom. "I put some sweats out for you." Gibbs pointed to the bed and smiled at Tony, pleased to see that he looked more alert.

Tony walked up to Gibbs and wrapped his arms around his waist. He searched Gibbs' eyes for a moment before leaning in to take his lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate as both men reveled in the feeling of closeness. Tony reluctantly pried his lips away and rested his forehead against Gibbs. "Mmmmmm, thanks for that. You always know how to make me feel better."

Gibbs snorted at that before going back in for another kiss. When they broke, Gibbs held Tony at arms length and gave him his most brilliant smile. "You started it, you know. But … if that's what it takes to make you feel better, well, hell, I'm here for you." Both men laughed and Tony began to get dressed.

They made their way down the stairs and Gibbs led Tony into the dining room where soup and sandwiches were waiting for them. Gibbs pulled a gallon of milk from the fridge and filled their glasses. Both men sat and made short work of the impromptu meal. Tony sat back and patted his stomach and smiled warmly. "Good stuff. Thanks Jethro. I was starving."

Gibbs smiled back. "Any time. You feeling better now? You want to watch TV or something, Tone?"

Tony grinned and took Gibbs' hand. "Would it be okay if we worked on the boat instead? You can show me how to use some of those goofy looking tools of yours."

Gibbs laughed out loud and shook his head as he stood up to clear the table. "They're only goofy if you don't know what you're doing, but yeah Tony, I'd love to show you how to use them."

Tony got up and put the used dishes in the dishwasher while Gibbs put the milk back in the fridge. A few minutes later, hand in hand, they made their way to the basement.

Gibbs' basement had to be Tony's favorite place in the whole world. It had become a fairly regular thing over the years for Tony to just show up and sit on the steps and talk to Gibbs while he worked on the boat, or whatever project he had going at the time. It was while sitting on those very steps a couple of years ago when Tony first realized that he had fallen hopelessly in love with Gibbs. Somehow, Gibbs had given him a look that shattered his defenses, and from that moment he knew he would love him forever, even if they could never be together.

Tony shook his head and chuckled as they reached the bottom of the steps. "What's so funny?" Gibbs looked at him with amusement.

"I was just thinking. You know, Jethro, I fell in love with you while sitting right there on those steps," Tony said as he pointed in the direction of the steps. "One night, a couple of years ago, I was just sitting there and you gave me a look. I don't know. I can't explain it or describe it, but all of a sudden it hit me like a lightning bolt." Tony shrugged as he beamed at Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled Tony to him and stared into the beautiful green eyes he could so easily get lost in. "Wish you would have said something then." Gibbs released Tony and picked up a sander and placed it in Tony's hand. "We wasted a lot of time, you know." They nodded at each other. "But, hey, we're together now. That's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah it is," Tony said in his most seductive voice. Tony turned and started sanding, with the grain as he had heard Gibbs say a million times. "You know, Jethro, we're gonna have to explain why I freaked out today. I'm not sure how much to tell them, Tim and Ziva, about Greg I mean."

Gibbs placed his hands over Tony's and leaned into him. "You don't have to tell them anything more than that you had met him on a few occasions. They don't need details, Tone, and you don't have to tell them anything else. Hell, I don't need details if you don't want to tell me about him. As for whatever the hell was going on with that idiot Brian, that's only something you and I need to worry about; for now anyway." After placing a brief kiss on Tony's lips, Gibbs asked, "So, how do you want to handle it?"

Tony shrugged and leaned against a rib of the boat. "Don't know. Seeing as how Greg was killed at Majestic, and Majestic being an "alternative club," Tony said making air quotes, "Tim and Ziva are going to have a lot of questions."

Gibbs stood next to Tony against the boat and took his hand, entwining their fingers. "Do you want to just go ahead and tell them about us? Do you think that would make it easier?"

"I know we both wanted to wait, see how this all works out, but we should probably tell them now. I mean, if Brian is my would-be stalker that could mess up our investigation of Greg's murder, don't you think?"

"Yep, I do." Gibbs moved to stand in front of Tony. "How about we have the team, Ducky, Palmer and Abby, over for a cookout tomorrow? We can tell everyone about us at once and explain the whole stalker thing."

Tony pulled Gibbs in for a brief kiss. "That sounds perfect. Okay, now let's get to work on this ship in a bottle of yours."

They worked in companionable silence for a couple of hours before taking a break. Gibbs had been thinking of how to broach the subject of what happened in the bar earlier with Brian. The way Brian acted around Tony there was a real possibility that he was the stalker. He kept glancing at his phone sitting on the work bench willing Abby to call and say that he was their guy. Brian had put his hands on Tony, and Gibbs wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him just for that.

Gibbs shook those thoughts from his mind and grabbed his coffee mug and a small empty mason jar, and poured a generous amount of Jack Daniels into each. He handed the jar to Tony, who tossed it back and closed his eyes feeling the warmth spread through him.

"Ahh! Man, that's good stuff. Glad you quit buying the cheap stuff. Some of that shit was really nasty." Tony made a face and shuddered remembering some of the rot gut Gibbs used to buy.

Gibbs laughed and refilled Tony's glass. "Yeah, well it's a good thing you all **usually** give me a bottle of Jack for Christmas. I probably have a five-year supply of this stuff." Gibbs smirked at Tony who blushed at the 'usually' reference, remembering the year he accidently sent a box of Kama Sutra honey dust to Gibbs and Gibbs' bottle of Jack to one of his girlfriends. _"Jesus," _Tony thought, _"that was so long ago."_

Gibbs finished his drink and poured himself another. He put both hands on the worktop and took a deep breath. _Okay, better get this over with._ Without looking at Tony, Gibbs said seriously, "Um, Tone? I need you to tell me about Brian."

"Not much to tell, really. Come on. Let's go upstairs where it's more comfortable. I'll tell you what I know about him." Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and led him to the stairs. Tony stopped half way up and turned to Gibbs. "I have a feeling he is somehow involved in Greg's murder."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This may be kind of a boring chapter, but hopefully it will explain a few things. Call it a necessary evil. I promise to get back to some romance and lovin in the coming chapters!

Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts.

I still don't own the characters (what a shame), just the idea.

* * *

Ch 9 – Background

Gibbs sat on the couch leaning up against the arm. He pulled Tony down between his legs so that he was leaning back against his chest. Tony thought it would be easier to talk if he didn't have to look directly into those beautiful steely blue eyes. Once they were situated and comfortable, Gibbs wrapped his arms loosely around Tony and rubbed a hand soothingly on Tony's stomach. "Whenever you're ready, Tone," Gibbs murmured softly in Tony's ear as he gently rocked him.

Tony cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts and sighed. "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. The club had only been open a couple of weeks so I thought I'd go check it out. That was probably back in early March, I think. I dunno. Anyway, I was just sitting at the bar with a beer minding my own business; just kinda looking around and checking the place out when I looked up and saw Brian staring at me. He came over and introduced himself and started in with a bunch of bullshit cliché' pickup lines. He would leave to serve another customer then come right back and start hitting on me again. I tried to ignore him, then I told him I was flattered, but that I was meeting someone. I wasn't, but he didn't know that." Tony paused for a moment. "Lucky for me, if you want to call it that, Greg came up and stood beside me.

_Flashback_

_Greg Adams appeared out of nowhere and sidled up to Tony at the bar and put his hand on Tony's arm. "Hey, babe, I've been waiting for you to get here. Glad you finally made it. Come on, I got us a table." Tony spun around on the barstool ready to yell at the man next to him until he noticed that the guy looked like Gibbs – a lot like Gibbs! He smirked at the man, though inside he wished it was the real Gibbs instead. Greg nodded his head in the direction of his table and took Tony's hand. "Grab your beer and come on." Tony slid off of the barstool and allowed Greg to lead him away. Tony saw Brian glaring at Greg as he picked up his beer.._

_When they reached the table, Greg motioned for Tony to have a seat. Tony pulled the chair out and sat down. He cocked his head to the right and asked, "Umm, do I know you?" Tony was sure he would have remembered meeting a Gibbs clone._

_Greg laughed. "I doubt it. I come here a lot, but I haven't seen you here before. I'm sure I would have remembered you. My name is Greg Adams. And you are?" Greg reached across the table and they shook hands. _

"_Tony. Tony DiNozzo. Nice to meet you, I guess." Tony looked around and noticed Brian staring at him from the bar. "Thanks for the save," he whispered across the table. "Yeah, this is my first time here. Thought I should check it out."_

_Greg chuckled, "Your welcome. I'm glad you're here, but uh, I should warn you that Brian, that's the bartender's name, can be a little, um, intense. You looked kind of nervous, so I thought I'd better come to your rescue before he tried to drag you away." _

_Tony snorted. "Intense? More like extremely creepy. I don't think he's too bright either. I tried to ignore him at first. Then I tried to turn him down nicely. Guy wouldn't take a fucking hint. Guess I need to smack it into him." Both men laughed. "So what do you do, Greg?" Tony asked before taking a drink._

"_Navy. Umm, recently assigned to the Pentagon as an intelligence analyst. You?" Greg studied Tony for any reaction to him being in the military._

"_I'm a cop. Been in DC about ten years." Tony never told anyone he dated that he was a federal agent or that he worked for NCIS. "I gotta tell you, dude, I don't think this is the best place for a military guy to hang out." Tony looked around at the crowd and his eyes caught Brian staring at him again. He visibly shuddered and rolled his eyes in exasperation. _

_Greg noticed the exchange and leaned over the table so as not to be overheard. "Tony, he wants you. I mean **really** wants you. I can tell by the way he's still staring at you. I gotta tell you, he's not known for taking no for an answer."_

_Tony swallowed hard before taking a long pull on his beer. "Really wants me, huh? For what? As far as he knows, I'm straight." _

_Greg took a sip of his scotch and soda before replying. "He's a Dom, Tony. He's major big into the BDSM scene around DC; you know, bondage and shit. He can read people really well. I think he's looking to play … with you."_

_Tony's eyes went wide and he snorted. "Well, he's gonna have to look for somebody else. I'm not into bondage and shit, as you call it." He looked across the table and noticed Greg frowning as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Have you and him, you know, played?" Greg continued to frown and did not reply. "Forget it, sorry, man, it's really none of my business."_

_Greg took a deep breath and looked back up at Tony. "No, but we talked about it once. From what I've heard, he's pretty good at what he does, even if he can be a bit sadistic. I guess he's pretty well known in the local BDSM scene. I've done a few scenes before at other clubs, but nothing too heavy. I don't know if I want to get mixed up with this guy. Like I said, he's intense."_

_Tony sighed and looked at his watch. He was not comfortable with the turn of the conversation. "Look man, thanks for the save and the warning. It's a school night and I have to be at work at the crack of dawn, so I'm gonna take off. Be careful, okay?"_

_Both men stood and shook hands again. Greg had pulled a business card from his wallet and pressed it into Tony's hand. "Yeah, I will. Say Tony, um, I'm new to DC and I could use a friend or two. Call me if you ever want to hang out sometime. My cell number is on the back."_

_Tony held the card up before sliding it into his back pocket. A cocktail waitress walked by, and Tony asked if he could borrow her pen for a second. He grabbed a napkin and jotted down his home number. He did not give out his cell number anymore. He was tired of having to change the number because some former fling kept harassing him. Tony handed the napkin to Greg and grinned. "Here, maybe I can show you around sometime."_

_Greg grinned back and took the napkin from Tony. "Thanks. That would be great. See you soon?"_

_Tony handed the pen back to the waitress, then nodded at Greg before turning to leave._

_End Flashback_

Gibbs never interrupted, letting Tony tell the story at his own pace. When Tony stopped talking, Gibbs asked, "So, you met Brian and Greg the same night?"

Tony was deep in thought, remembering that first meeting with Greg. "Yeah. I was glad Greg was there that night though. He called me a few days later and asked if I could meet him at the club again. He was already there and said that Brian had the night off. We weren't on call and I didn't have a date, so I said, 'okay sure, why not', and headed down there. We sat and talked for a while. He asked me to dance, I figured what the hell, so I danced with him. We were heading back to our table, and he mentions that they have private rooms in the back. Something like a fifty bucks for an hour. I was having a pretty good time by this point, had just enough to drink, I guess, to make me brave. Anyway, Greg paid for one of the rooms." Tony stopped when he felt Gibbs tense and let out a deep breath. "I just about shit my pants when Greg opened the door to the room. It looked like a fucking dungeon! I stepped back out the door and told him there was no way in hell I was getting into any of that shit. He said we didn't have to use any of it, we could just hang out and talk or whatever. So, like an idiot, I agreed." Tony suddenly became quiet. Gibbs craned his neck to look down at Tony and saw furrowed brown and regret in his eyes.

"Look, Tony, I'd like to know more about your relationship with Greg, but I understand if you don't want to tell me all of it. Nothing you tell me is going to change what you and I have or how I feel about you." Gibbs placed a kiss in Tony's hair as he continued to rub his hand on Tony's stomach.

Tony shifted so that he could look up at Gibbs and smiled. "No, it's okay, Jethro. I just need to get up for a minute." Gibbs released Tony and both men stood up and stretched. Tony headed into the kitchen and called over his shoulder, "I'm gonna grab a beer. You want one?"

"Sure." Gibbs checked his watch before following Tony into the kitchen. Tony took two bottles of beer out of the refrigerator and handed one to Gibbs. They clinked their bottles together before each of them took a long pull. "Look, Tony, if you don't want to talk about this anymore tonight, I understand. It's getting kinda late and I'm sure you're still a little shaken up." Gibbs looked up into tired by determined green eyes.

"S'ok, Jethro," Tony sighed. "I might as well tell you now. I figure it's all gonna come out anyway during the investigation. I'll probably end up retelling this whole story to the team at some point." Gibbs took Tony's hand and guided him back to the couch. They got situated again, and Tony continued with his story.

"First of all, I wouldn't call what we had a relationship. That night, we made out for a while, and Greg gave me blow job. After that, I jerked him off and we left. That was pretty much how it always was. We never did more than that, Gibbs; I **never** had sex with him. Anyway, we're leaving the room and ran into Brian in the hallway. He saw us and practically started drooling. Said a bunch of shit about how the three of us should go to his room down the hall and have some fun. I grabbed Greg's hand to get both of us the hell out of there. Greg jerked away from me and turned toward Brian. I was surprised, but I got the hint and was like 'fine, whatever, I'm outta here'. Brian snapped his fingers, and Greg practically ran to him. I watched them head down the hall and I just left."

Tony sat up and pulled Gibbs up to sit next to him. Gibbs put his arm around Tony, who picked at the label on his beer bottle while staring straight ahead. "I only saw Greg a few more times after that. I was surprised the next time he called a couple of weeks later. I figured they were together or something. I never wanted to go back to Majestic, but he talked me into it. Every fucking time I went there I had to put up with a bunch of shit from Brian. One time he actually tried to physically drag me to his room. I told him that I was a cop and he let me go. He never laid a hand on me again … until today. He would just start saying shit like 'one day I'll have you on your knees', 'I can't wait for you to call me master'; crazy shit like that." Tony turned to Gibbs and smiled weakly at him. Gibbs simply nodded and waited patiently for Tony to continue. "Gibbs, that night you saw me was the last time I went there. I didn't know until later that Greg had become Brian's full-time sub. He didn't wear a collar or anything. Well, apparently, Brian ordered him to seduce me and try and get me to his room. I overheard them talking as I was coming out of the restroom later that night. You must have already been left by then. Anyway, Brian was telling Greg how useless he was because he couldn't get me back to his room. Told him that he was a worthless slave and he better be ready for his punishment. That freaked me the hell out, so I ran over to the table, grabbed my jacket and left. I didn't hear from Greg again until he called me last Saturday afternoon and said he needed someone to talk to. I agreed to meet him anywhere but at Majestic. I met him for dinner at a little place in Georgetown. He told me he needed to get away from Brian, that Brian was crazy and he didn't know what to do. I told him to just leave him. That's when he told me that he was Brian's full-time sub and that Brian would never let him leave. I told him there wasn't anything I could do. He was upset but understood. I made it clear that there was no way I was getting in the middle of it. After dinner we went our separate ways."

Tony shrugged and smiled tiredly at Gibbs. "That's pretty much it, Jethro." Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and entwined their fingers and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "I never stepped foot in that place again until today. It freaked me the hell out being there."

Gibbs placed his free hand on Tony's face and leaned in to give him a tender kiss. He squeezed Tony's hand and winked at him. "Thank you, Tony," he said softly. "I guess that explains why you stayed behind me today and didn't say anything while I was talking to that asshole." Gibbs searched Tony's eyes. "Are you afraid of him, Tone?"

Tony exclaimed with an exaggerated nod of his head, "Hell yeah I'm afraid of him, Jethro! He scares the shit out of me!" Tony got up and started pacing. "Here's what happened today after you went to find Ziva and McGee. Okay, so I needed to use the head, right? The restrooms were being cleaned, so I was told to go ahead and use the employee's bathroom in the backroom behind the bar. When I came out, there was big, bad Brian standing there like he was waiting for me. I tried to get past him but he blocked me. Kept putting his fucking hands on me and literally tried to drag me down the hall. I'm sure you saw his room yesterday, Gibbs. I never saw it, thank God, but Greg told me **all** about it."

Gibbs just nodded, remembering the larger of the private rooms, which must have been Brian's. "Yeah, Tony, I saw it." Gibbs said quietly and shivered at the thought of Tony getting hauled in there. "Some pretty serious shit must have gone down in there."

Tony gave a tired laugh. "Well thank God you showed up when you did, Jethro! I was so freaked out and tired that I don't know if I could have fought him off. I mean, that son of a bitch …."

Gibbs stood and pulled Tony into his chest. "Hey, you're safe now and I'm gonna make damn sure that asshole doesn't get anywhere near you." Gibbs released Tony, who yawned.

"Is that enough for tonight? I'm beat and it's been a serious bitch of a day."

Gibbs patted Tony's cheek and nodded. "Sure, Tone. Head on up and I'll lock up down here." Gibbs swatted Tony's butt, and watched as he headed up the stairs. Gibbs took the empty beer bottles to the kitchen then locked the front door and slowly climbed the stairs to join his lover.

Gibbs walked into his room to find Tony already fast asleep. The only light in the room was a small lamp on the dresser. He stood and looked down at his sleeping lover for a few minutes taking in the beautiful man in his bed. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. _I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, _Gibbs thought with a grin on his face. He hoped that the events of the day would leave Tony alone tonight so he could get some much needed rest.

Gibbs went into the en suite bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He walked back into the bedroom and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. When he pulled back the covers, he was shocked to see that Tony was naked. Gibbs inhaled sharply at the sight. "Sweet Jesus," he muttered to himself. As soon as Gibbs was settled, Tony sensed he was there and rolled over to curl into his side. Tony snuffled and wiggled a bit until he was all settled in. Gibbs chuckled to himself as Tony flung an arm over his torso and began nuzzling his neck. He wrapped Tony in his arms and soon they were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. I totally love your comments and ideas.

I still don't own the characters (what a shame), just the idea.

Ch 10 – Invitation

Gibbs woke at 0500 as usual to find himself unable to move. He was momentarily disoriented before he realized that at some point during the night, Tony had practically rolled on top of him. Gibbs chuckled to himself and carefully tried to roll Tony off of him so he could get up. He needed the head in a major way, but he didn't want to wake Tony. He wanted to let him sleep as long as possible after the events of yesterday. He finally managed to extract himself with only some sleepy grumbling and murmuring from Tony. He watched in amazement as Tony immediately grabbed his pillow, sniffed it, and hugged it tightly to him. He may have heard Tony mutter his name, but he couldn't be sure. Gibbs just smiled at the sleeping man thinking that had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

He headed for the bathroom to take care of business and to start getting ready for work. Once he had showered, shaved and brushed his teeth, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back into his bedroom in search of clothes. Tony was lying there awake watching him through sleepy eyes, still hugging Gibbs' pillow. He looked rested and a hell of a lot better than he had the day before. "Awww…you took a shower without me?" Tony whined and pouted as he rubbed his eyes. Gibbs walked over to the bed determined to kiss that pout right off his lips. He smiled down at Tony before leaning down and doing that very thing. Tony reached up to him, but Gibbs was able to step away before Tony could pull him down on the bed.

Tony frowned at Gibbs, then yawned and stretched before finally rolling out of bed. He stood in front of Gibbs and cupped his face for another good morning kiss. "Mmmm … good morning, Jethro," Tony purred.

Gibbs laughed and smacked him on the ass. "Get moving. It's gonna be a long day, and I want to get an early start."

Tony's shoulders slumped and he sighed, "Yeah, it's gonna suck. We need to stop by my place on the way to the office so I can change my clothes." Tony placed a little peck on Gibbs' lips, headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

"I'll fix some bacon and eggs," Gibbs called through the door. Hearing nothing he headed to the kitchen.

After a quick breakfast, a pit stop at Tony's apartment, and a Starbucks run, Gibbs pulled up to the security checkpoint at the Navy Yard at 0645, with Tony right behind him in his own car. Not knowing what they were in for that day, Gibbs thought it would be a good idea if they drove in separately.

They cleared security in the lobby and grabbed a Caf-Pow! for Abby. They met up at the elevator and Tony pushed the call button. The doors opened and both men stepped in. A few moments later the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped into the bullpen. Once they had their gear stored away, Gibbs and Tony headed for the lab.

Both men were surprised and stopped short when they got to the lab to find not only Abby, but McGee and Ziva as well. All three of them turned around as Gibbs and Tony stepped into the room.

"Gibbs! Tony!" Abby squealed as she ran to them and wrapped her arms around them in a three-way hug. "I am so glad to see you." She released Gibbs and looked at Tony with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay now, Tony? I heard what happened yesterday. I've been so worried."

Tony grinned at his defacto little sister. "Yeah Abs, I'm fine. I was just shocked, that's all. I kind of knew the victim, so ….," Tony trailed off with a shrug. "I don't want to get into details right now. I'll explain it all later."

Gibbs stepped forward to address McGee and Ziva. "Can both of you come to my house around 6:00? This case could get complicated. Tony and I both have some things we need to discuss with you, but we'd rather not do it here. We'll order dinner."

McGee and Ziva both nodded. "Of course we will be there, Gibbs," Ziva said as she smiled warmly at Gibbs and glanced over at Tony.

Gibbs turned to Abby, who stood there pouting. Gibbs rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Of course, you're invited too, Abs. It wouldn't be much of a party without you."

Abby beamed at Gibbs and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek leaving a perfect cupid's bow. She looked awfully proud of herself, and Tony laughed when he saw it. "Boss, I don't think you're gonna be able to wash that off. Might need to use sandpaper." McGee and Ziva couldn't hold back and joined in the laughter.

Gibbs glared at Abby as he reached into his jacket pocket for his handkerchief. She just smirked back at him as she clapped her hands together in glee. He wiped vigorously and got most of the lipstick off as his team got themselves back under control. He glared at each of them and headed for the door. "All right, enough. All of you get back to work!" he barked. "I'm gonna see if Ducky has anything useful." Gibbs turned back just in time to see Tony and Abby high-fiving. He smiled and chuckled all the way to Autopsy.

Gibbs walked into Autopsy to find Ducky and Jimmy preparing to examine Greg's body. "Morning Duck, Palmer."

"Ah, Jethro! You're here early." Ducky put down the scalpel he was about to use and walked over to Gibbs. "Have you seen Anthony today? I want to check and make sure he is fully recovered from his episode yesterday."

"He stayed at my place last night, Duck. He got a good night's sleep and seems fine." Gibbs led Ducky back over to the autopsy table and gave a nod to Palmer. "Duck, I need you and Palmer to come to my house tonight at 6:00. The rest of the team will be there. Tony and I have some things we need to talk to all of you about. Can you both make it?"

Palmer, surprised to be included in Gibbs' invitation, stammered, "Umm, sure Agent Gibbs. I hope nothing's wrong."

Gibbs knew that Jimmy Palmer was still nervous around him, so he clapped a hand firmly on Palmer's shoulder, "No, Palmer. Nothing's wrong. Just need to talk to all of you."

Ducky watched their exchange with narrowed eyes, but cheerfully replied, "Of course I would be delighted to join you. Mr. Palmer and I will be there promptly at 6:00."

"Okay. You have anything to tell me about this guy Duck?" Gibbs looked down at the body expressionless.

Ducky picked up a file and flipped through a few pages. "Well, Jethro. This is Commander Greg Adams, but I guess you already knew his name. He was an intelligence officer at the Pentagon. He never married and has no family in the immediate area. I was able to locate a sister in Charlotte, North Carolina. She is scheduled to arrive day after tomorrow to claim the body." Ducky removed the sheet which covered the man's lower extremities. "Mr. Palmer," he called to Jimmy who was preparing the x-ray machine, could you help me turn the Commander on his side please?" Palmer stepped up to help roll the body onto its side. "Thank you, Mr. Palmer. Now Jethro, as you can see, after we washed away all the blood his other injuries became more evident. In addition to the obvious stab wounds to his neck and torso, of which I count eight, it appears that our Commander here was beaten and, I'm afraid, savagely raped."

Gibbs looked into Ducky's forlorn eyes and sighed. "I was afraid of that Duck. We may have a suspect, but I'll explain that tonight at my house." Gibbs turned to leave and called back over his shoulder, "Let me know when you have more, Duck."

Back up in the bullpen, Gibbs found Tony and Ziva going through all of the records they could find on Commander Greg Adams. Tony picked up his phone about to call his supervisor at the Pentagon. "Oh, hey boss. Ziva and I have been going over Gre, um, I mean Commander Adams' records. I was about to call his CO."

"Good. See if he's available then you and Ziva head over to the Pentagon for a little chat with him." Gibbs sat at his desk and observed Tony as he made the call. A few moments later Tony was up out of his chair and holstering his Sig. "Let's go Ziva. I'm driving," he declared as Gibbs tossed the keys to the sedan to him and started powering up his computer. With a huff and a scowl, Ziva followed Tony to the elevator.

Gibbs looked up to find McGee standing in front of his desk. With raised eyebrows he asked, "You need something, McGee?"

McGee turned back to his desk and retrieved a file. "Here's all the stuff I could find so far on the bartender, Brian Schmidt. Mostly financials, phone records, and employment history," he said as he handed the file to Gibbs. "You think he killed the Commander?"

Gibbs put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know, but keep digging. This guy was a Marine; had a tattoo, so I want all of his military records. See if he has family in the area. Work with Abby to track down everything, McGee." Gibbs' phone rang and he picked up the receiver. "Yeah, Gibbs. I'll be right down, Abs. Gotta go see Abby. Get his military records and then come to the lab." Gibbs was up and out of his chair in a flash and headed to the lab.

"What do you got for me, Abs?"

"I got prints off of the stuff you gave me. They're only partials, but I got a couple of matches." Abby started hitting keys on her computer to call the results up on the plasma. "The print on the right matches Brian Schmidt. I took that off one of the cards. The one on the left matches a Brad Thorson. I got from the note left on Tony's car. You know who these guys are, bossman?" Abby watched as Gibbs stared at the plasma screen.

"I have no idea who this guy is", Gibbs said pointing to the print on the left. "I do know who Brian Schmidt is. He is the bartender from the crime scene. He was also involved with our victim." Gibbs stood silently for a few minutes before he turned to Abby. "We'll be talking about all of this later, but I can tell you he's been hitting on Tony for a while. Tony told me last night how he came to know this guy and Commander Adams. It's pretty complicated, but we'll try and explain it to all of you."

"Jeez, Gibbs! No wonder Tony freaked out!"

"Yeah, he did, but he's okay now." Gibbs smiled at Abby and placed a kiss on top of her head before turning to leave the lab and nearly colliding with McGee.

"Sorry, boss." McGee had stopped in the doorway and couldn't help but smile. Gibbs and Abby really did have a father-daughter relationship.

Abby looked over to McGee, "Hey Timmy!" McGee smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"Boss, I have more information on Schmidt." Gibbs followed McGee back into the lab. "He grew up in Bethesda. Parents are Eva and Thomas Schmidt. Mom is a librarian. His father was an Air Force Lieutenant. He was killed during a training exercise in 2002. Brian Schmidt joined the Corp. in 2003 but got a bad conduct discharge in 2007 after getting drunk and fighting with a superior officer. He served with a guy named Paul Morrison who is the owner of the bar."

"Good work McGee. Any idea if he knows this other guy, Brad Thorson?" Gibbs pointed to the two sets of prints on the plasma.

McGee flipped through the file in his hands and shook his head. "Nothing in here, boss. I'll see what I can find on him." McGee nodded at Gibbs.

"You do that, Tim. I'm gonna see about warrants for Schmidt." Gibbs hurried out of the lab. He got back to the bullpen and grabbed his Sig. He was about to pick up the phone to call legal about the warrants when Bobby from the mailroom appeared with a bouquet of daisies and carnations. Gibbs slammed down the receiver when they were placed on Tony's desk. Bobby saw the furious look on Gibbs face and ran for the elevator.

McGee came off the elevator and noticed Gibbs standing at Tony's desk staring at the flowers. McGee stepped up to Gibbs, and with concern in his voice asked, "Something wrong, boss?"

Gibbs sighed heavily and plucked the card from the flowers. It said simply, "Soon."

"Yeah, Tim. DiNozzo's got a stalker. Could be Schmidt or the other guy. Those prints Abby was running were from other cards and notes Tony got this week." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Take this card down to Abby and see if the prints match. Have her look for information on Thorson, and see if she can get a description on whoever delivered these damn flowers. I'm gonna get those warrants, then you and I are gonna pick up this asshole Schmidt for a little chat." Gibbs headed for the legal department taking the stairs two at a time.

Gibbs appeared with warrants for Schmidt's home and the bar fifteen minutes later. He and McGee were getting on the elevator as Tony and Ziva were getting off.

"Hey," Ziva exclaimed, "we have a lead?"

Gibbs looked at both agents. "McGee and I are picking up Schmidt, and we have search warrants for his apartment and the bar."

"Well then, Tony and I can..." Ziva's sentence was cut off by Gibbs.

"NO!" He stepped up to Ziva and shot a questioning look at Tony. "Look Ziva, we'll explain later. For now, I don't want this Schmidt asshole to get anywhere near Tony." Gibbs' eyes met Tony's. Tony grinned and nodded.

Tony put his arm around Ziva and led her out of the elevator. "Come on Ziva, let's go to the breakroom. I can fill you in." Tony placed a firm hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Just go get that son of a bitch!"

With an exchanged wink and nod, Tony watched as the elevator doors closed on Gibbs and McGee.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all again for the wonderful PMs and reviews.

Ch 11 – Interrogation

McGee knew that Gibbs wasn't one for idle chit-chat. However, McGee had glanced over at Gibbs several times and noticed the tension on his face. "Uh, boss? Everything okay?"

Gibbs sighed. "No Tim. This whole stalker thing with Tony may really complicate our investigation. I'll save the details for later, but this idiot Schmidt has been putting the moves on Tony for a while." Gibbs paused as he glanced at McGee to see him gaping at him. Gibbs gave a little snort. "Yeah, I actually saw him yesterday. When I came out to talk to you and Ziva, he accosted Tony in the bar." Gibbs grew silent again and frowned. McGee knew there was more to the story.

McGee hesitated before quietly asking, "So, Tony knows this guy?"

"Tony has been to the club a few times, but not for a while because of Schmidt hitting on him. He, uh, also met Commander Adams there." Gibbs took one hand of the steering wheel and ran it down his face and took a deep breath. "Look, McGee, it turns out that Greg, uh, Commander Adams, was involved in a, ummm, BDSM relationship with Schmidt. According to Tony, Adams was supposed to seduce Tony and get him back to a private room Schmidt has at the bar."

McGee was astonished and was reduced to nervous stuttering. "G-G-Gibbs, um, are you, um, saying that Tony is, um, you, know, gay?"

Gbbs shook his head and grinned. "Not exactly, Tim. He's bisexual, and, um, so am I." At that moment they pulled up to Majestic and Gibbs switched off the ignition and turned to McGee. "Tim, one of the things we are going to talk about tonight is the fact that Tony and I are seeing each other." Gibbs had to laugh of the stunned look on McGee's face. "You okay there, McGee?"

McGee opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could think of what to say. "Wow, Gibbs, um, so how long? I mean, don't get me wrong." McGee drew in a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm happy for you guys. You've always been close, I, uh, just never thought…"

"Hey, McGee. Relax. We've only been on one date. We didn't plan on announcing anything for a while, but with this case, well, we wanted to tell all of you now."

McGee nodded in understanding. "I get it, boss. You know, Tony is like a brother to me, so anything I can do to help. I take it Abby already knows?"

"Yeah, we told her yesterday when we had her run the prints. Tony thinks Schmidt may be involved in Commander Adams' murder. It's also possible that he is Tony's stalker."

McGee nodded again and made to open the door. "Okay then. Let's go get this asshole!"

Gibbs called out before McGee climbed out. "Uh, McGee? Thanks for having Tony's back."

McGee simply nodded and smiled. "I got your back too, boss." McGee smiled at Gibbs and climbed out of the car. Thirty minutes later, after a cursory search of Brian's private room and bagging all of the implements that could have caused the injuries to Greg's body, they had Brian in cuffs in the back of the sedan. McGee chuckled as he none to carefully placed the man in the backseat, causing him to bump his head on the doorframe. Gibbs couldn't hide a smirk.

Meanwhile back at NCIS, Tony and Ziva were sitting in the break room, each of them assessing the other. After several minutes of silence, Ziva said quietly. "Are you going to tell me what is going on, Tony? You know we are friends, so you can tell me anything."

Tony looked her dead in the eye. "Thanks, Ziva." Tony ran a finger around the rim of his coffee cup. "I know you think I'm an oversexed frat boy, but I have been lying to you - for a long time, and I'm sorry." He looked up at Ziva with sad eyes. He was afraid that she would be angry, but instead she just smiled at him.

"Tony, after working with you all of these years I have come to read you pretty well. Yes, you have had us all believing your dating stories, but something has changed, yes?" Ziva cocked her head to the side. "Forgive me for asking, Tony, but do you also date men?"

Tony's eyes locked on Ziva's. He sat up straight steeling himself for Ziva's reaction. "Yeah, Ziva. There have been a few."

Ziva grinned back at Tony. "I thought so. You haven't given anything away, but I have noticed, um, things."

Tony narrowed his eyes and looked at Ziva quizzically. "What things?"

"It does not matter. Tony," Ziva said as she reached out and squeezed Tony's hand, "It is okay. I do not have a problem with you being gay."

"M'not gay, Ziva," Tony mumbled, "It's called bisexual."

"Well, whatever it is called, I do not mind." Ziva squeezed his hand again and smiled warmly at Tony.

"Thanks Ziva, but what if I told you I am currently dating a man." Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Not just any man either. I am dating Gibbs." Tony winced expecting a negative reaction from Ziva.

"Gibbs?" Ziva looked at him with wide eyes. She chuckled, "Well that would explain why Gibbs seems so different lately! How long have you been dating?"

Tony laughed. "Since Tuesday. I think you can thank me for Gibbs letting us go home early this week."

Ziva also laughed. "Well, you have a positive effect on him." Ziva sobered and held Tony's gaze. "Tony, I am very happy for you, for both of you. I should be more surprised, but I am not. Somehow, it just seems…right."

Tony stood and pulled Ziva to her feet. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I love him, Ziva." Ziva pulled back and held Tony at arm's length.

"I can tell," she smiled warmly at Tony. "Does anyone else know?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Well, we had to tell Abby yesterday when we had her run prints from flowers some stalker keeps leaving me." At Ziva's concerned look, Tony continued, "Yeah, we'll talk about that at Gibbs' house tonight. My apparent stalker may be the bartender. I have a feeling he is also involved in the murder of Commander Adams, who I knew."

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "Did you date the Commander, Tony?"

Tony sighed, "Not really. Look, I don't want to have to retell this story a million times. You'll get all the details later." Tony looked at his watch. "McGee and the boss should be getting back with Schmidt. We better get back to work." Tony went to refill his coffee and turned to Ziva, who was walking toward the door. "Hey Ziva? Um, thanks, " he said with a sincere smile.

Ziva nodded and smiled back. "You are quite welcome, Tony. I am happy for you."

Tony made it back to the bullpen to find McGee and Gibbs sitting at their desks. "Did you get him, boss?"

Gibbs looked up at Tony and smiled. "Yeah, he's cooling off in holding. I figured we get some lunch and then he and I are going to have a little chat. Ziver, you're with me. Chinese okay for everyone?" With a chorus of "thanks, boss", Gibbs and Ziva left.

In the elevator, Ziva turned to Gibbs and smiled. "Tony told me that you are now dating." Gibbs just grinned and nodded. Ziva placed a hand on Gibbs' arm. "I am very happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Ziva. Means a lot."

Back in the bullpen, Tony noticed McGee staring at him. "I got something on my face, McStaring?"

McGee blushed and walked over to Tony's desk. "Um, no. Look, Tony, Gibbs told me about your new, um, relationship."

Tony raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. "You have a problem with that?"

McGee gaped at Tony. "God, Tony, no! I told Gibbs and I'll tell you; I am happy for you. I think you guys will be good for each other." McGee smiled when he saw the million dollar DiNozzo smile on Tony's face.

"Thanks, Probie. We were going to tell you all eventually, but…" Tony shrugged.

"I know. Gibbs told me about this Schmidt guy and how you sort of knew the Commander."

Tony's head dropped to his chest and he sighed. "Yeah, it's a mess, but we'll tell you all about it tonight."

A few minutes later, Abby practically bounced into the bullpen shouting, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs". She stopped when she noticed Tony and McGee both looking at her in amusement. "Um, where's the bossman? I have some more information about the prints. Um, Tony, the flowers today, ummm…" Abby trailed off.

Tony laughed and stood to face Abby with a big grin on his face. "It's okay, Abs. Gibbs let our little Timmy in on the big secret."

Abby put a hand over her heart and exhaled, "Oh thank God!" She looked at McGee and frowned, "Timmy, I'm sorry, but you know I couldn't…" McGee stood and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, I know you couldn't tell me. You never break your promises." He released Abby and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Tony beamed at the display. "Awwww, McRomantic!" Abby reached out and gave Tony a Gibbs-worthy head slap.

Gibbs and Ziva had just walked in and Gibbs chuckled. "Why are you smacking DiNozzo, Abs? That's my job"

Abby put her hands on her hips and announced, "He was being an ass, Gibbs!"

Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Join us, Abs? We bought plenty."

Abby beamed at Gibbs and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Soon, they were all gathered around Gibbs' desk. When they were nearly finished eating, Gibbs asked, "So, you find anything out about Thorson, Abs?"

Abby went to McGee's computer and pulled up the information she had found. "Yeah, Thorson and this Schmidt guy are cousins."

Suddenly, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee were on their feet standing in front of the plasma. Tony gasped when their driver's licenses appeared on the screen. He took a couple of steps back and sat on the edge of Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs walked over and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and quietly asked, "What is it, Tony?"

Tony was shaking, but managed to croak out, "Thorson. Jesus Christ, Gibbs! That's the new pizza delivery guy! Remember?"

Gibbs glanced up at the plasma, and shouted. "Abs, talk to me!"

Abby, McGee and Ziva traded looks before Abby spoke up, "Well, their mothers are sisters. Thorson grew up in Alexandria. His mother is a homemaker and is father is an investment banker. He is currently attending a local community college. He got kicked out of Virginia Tech a year ago because of a theft charge and several public intox charges. He's currently on probation, but I haven't been able to get a hold of his probation officer." Abby paused for a moment and looked between Gibbs and Tony. "Um, Gibbs, he also matches the description of the guy who delivered the flowers to Tony this morning."

Tony stood silently for a few minutes and collected himself. He suddenly stood up straight and exclaimed, "Great. Brian or Brad? Either one of these assholes could be stalking me!" Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Gibbs cupped Tony's face in his hands and said quietly, "Hey! It could be either or both of them." He looked straight into frightened eyes green eyes as he caressed Tony's cheek. "I'm going to go talk to Schmidt and find out. I promise you Tony, this ends now."

Tony smiled weakly at Gibbs as he leaned into his touch. "I know, Jethro. Let's end this." Tony and Gibbs stared at each other for a few moments.

The sound of sniffling broke the spell, and they turned to see Abby with her head resting against McGee's shoulder. Two tears silently ran down her cheeks. "Awwww, you guys are so cute!"

Gibbs smiled and walked over to Abby. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Okay. You did good work Abs. Now I need you to process the evidence McGee and I brought back." Abby fired off a salute and headed for her lab.

Gibbs turned to the rest of his team and saw them all smiling at him. He rolled his eyes before barking, "You three, observation!"

Brian Schmidt sat silently in interrogation, tapping his fingers on the table. A few minutes later, Gibbs burst through the door and tossed a heavy file on the table. He sat down and rifled through the file before pulling out several crime scene and autopsy photos. Tony, McGee and Ziva watched from observation on the other side of the one-way glass.

Ziva observed Schmidt's reaction as Gibbs continued to ignore him. "I see why you call him creepy, Tony." Ziva shuddered as she watched their suspect leer at their boss.

Tony didn't comment. He was closely watching Gibbs and hoped that Brian didn't do anything to set Gibbs off. The last thing they needed was Gibbs beating the crap out of him!

Once Gibbs had the photos set out in front of Brian, he cleared his throat. "You know this guy?" Gibbs remained calm, giving nothing away.

Brian gave the photos a cursory glance and looked up to meet Gibbs' eyes. "He was my slave, Agent Gibbs." Brian gave an evil grin at Gibbs.

Gibbs gave Brian a crooked smile and shook his head. "You always beat and stab your "slaves?" Gibbs asked.

Brian's grin faded and he leaned across the table. "I didn't stab anyone! Yes, I punished my slave when he needed it, but I did NOT kill him."

Gibbs stared into the cold eyes across from him. "So, any idea who did?"

"I could guess, but I couldn't prove it."

Gibbs smacked his hand down hard on the table. "WHO?"

Brian flinched and furrowed his brow. "If I had to guess, I would say it was my dumb ass cousin, Brad. He liked my slave. I think he wanted him for himself. I shared him; he was good but didn't give me what I really wanted." A feral look flashed in Brian's eyes. "And I think you know what that is."

Gibbs glared at Brian, anger building in him. Gibbs took in a deep breath to calm himself before chuckling. "Yeah, I know what you want. I've heard all about you. Well, you may want him, but you can't have him." It was Gibbs' turn to lean across the table. In a low, threatening tone, Gibbs stated coldly, "He's mine!" Gibbs got up from the table and left the room. He instructed the agent in the hall to take Brian back to holding.

Tony, Ziva and McGee exited observation to find Gibbs leaning against the wall. "What now, boss?" Tony asked.

"I want everything there is on Thorson. Ziva, McGee, get a location on this guy and bring him in. He works for Tony's favorite pizza place, so start there. Tony, you're with me."

McGee nodded at Gibbs. "We're on it boss," he said as he and Ziva turned to head up to the bullpen.

Gibbs pulled Tony into the nearest stairwell. He took Tony's hands in his and quietly asked, "How you doing, Tone?"

Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes and sighed. "I'm okay, Jethro." He leaned in placed a kiss on Gibbs' lips. "I just want this to be over. I just don't get what the deal is with these guys. I mean, where the hell do I fit into all of this?"

Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug needing to feel close to him. "I don't know, but now that the team is onboard we'll figure it out." Gibbs squeezed Tony's hands, "Come on, let's go see if McGee and Ziva have a location on Thorson."

They took the stairs and arrived in the bullpen to see McGee on the phone. "Yeah, got it. Thanks." McGee stood up and approached the two men. "Um, boss, I was just talking to Metro. The pizza place said Thorson started working there a couple of weeks ago. That was about the time one of their delivery drivers disappeared."

Gibbs eyebrows shot up. "Disappeared, McGee?"

McGee frowned and brought up a picture on the plasma. "Yeah, boss. This guy, Mike Willis." Gibbs and McGee both turned when Tony gasped.

"Jesus, Gibbs! That was my regular delivery guy! The other night I asked Brad, uh Thorson, if Mike finally got a night off. He said that he was sick or out of town or something." Tony walked up to McGee. "What did Metro say?"

McGee saw the concern on Tony's face. He fidgeted for a moment before answering. "He was found dead in an alley about two blocks from your apartment building a week ago. Metro's ME said he died from two gunshot wounds to the chest."

Tony went to his desk and dropped down in his chair. "He was a nice guy. We'd chat for a few minutes when he brought my pizzas. He worked most nights trying to earn money to pay for school. He planned on being a lawyer."

Ziva glanced at Tony before announcing, "I put out a BOLO on his car. He drives a 2008 Toyota Corolla with Virginia plates TWP 769."

McGee stood and walked over to Gibbs. "Metro is going to copy us on everything they have. They will have a courier deliver it tomorrow morning."

Gibbs ran a hand down his face. "Okay. We've got Schmidt in holding. I doubt Thorson knows we're looking for him. McGee, can you get updates on the BOLO out of the office?"

McGee looked confused for a moment. "Uh, yeah boss. I will bring my laptop to your house."

Gibbs looked at Tony and frowned. "DiNozzo, you're with me." Tony slowly rose and grabbed his gun and backpack. He turned to Ziva and McGee. "I'm gonna take Tony home. I'll see both of you tonight. Let Abby, Ducky and Palmer know we're still on, okay?"

Ziva smiled as Tony and Gibbs prepared to leave. "Of course, Gibbs. We will stay and follow up on what we have." She stood and walked over to the two men. "Tony, we will get to the bottom of this." Tony nodded at her. "You two go and rest. Do not worry about food; we will take care of it." With that, Ziva pushed the two men toward the elevator.

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Ziver. You too, Tim." He put a protective arm around Tony, not caring if anyone saw them, "Come on, DiNozzo. Let's get you home."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks again to all of you for the wonderful PMs and reviews. It really means a lot.

Okay, I promised y'all some lovin', so here you go!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters and never will (sigh).

Ch 12 – Family

It was 4:30 by the time Gibbs pulled up to his house. He had decided that Tony was too distracted to drive himself, so they left Tony's car at the Navy Yard. Tony started to relax the minute they walked through the door. The house and its smells made Tony feel safe. Tony turned and grinned at Gibbs while giving him an obvious leer. He walked over to Gibbs and rested his arms on his shoulders. Gibbs grinned back at him, happy to see something other than fear in Tony's eyes. Gibbs placed his hands on Tony's hips and with a raised eyebrow asked, "Something I can help you with, DiNozzo?"

Tony laughed before leaning in and purring in Gibbs' ear, "As a matter of fact, there is. Let's go upstairs? I want to be with you." Tony felt Gibbs' arms tighten around his waist and his lips nip at the tender skin of his neck. "Jethro! I need you, now. We have time. Jethro, please," Tony breathed out.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him upstairs and into his bedroom. It was tastefully decorated but not fancy. All of the beautiful oak furniture was hand-made by Gibbs. A king-size bed was in the center of the wall to the left. It had a wrought iron headboard, which for some reason made Tony's mouth go dry. Gibbs led Tony to the bed and gently laid him down on the thick, dove-gray comforter. Gibbs looked down on the beautiful man on his bed and smiled warmly at him. "This is a dream come true, Tone," Gibbs said softly, "having you in my bed".

Lust-filled green eyes locked with blue as Tony reached up for Gibbs. "For me, too," Tony said solemnly.

Gibbs began to unbutton Tony's shirt and kissed each piece of skin as it was revealed. Tony arched into the touch and began moaning softly. "Jethro, please. I want you … I need you. Don't tease me."

Gibbs nodded at Tony and began removing his own clothes. Tony removed his shirt before arching up and shimmying out of his pants. Gibbs grinned noticing that Tony had gone commando. With a devilish smirk Tony said, "Easy access."

Gibbs lowered himself full length on top of Tony, who was stroking his already hard, leaking cock. Gibbs proceeded to slowly kiss his way down Tony's chest to his stomach before reaching his goal. He looked up to see Tony watching him with wide eyes. Gibbs took hold of Tony's cock and without warning took the full length into his mouth.

Tony nearly screamed at the sensation of Gibbs' lips and tongue working over his throbbing cock. "Jesus, Jethro! Oh. My. God!" Tony was reduced to panting and babbling as he his climax threatened embarrassingly fast. Not knowing Gibbs' preference, Tony panted out, "Jethro, I'm gonna come… can't hold it…oh God, oh God, oh God."

Gibbs momentarily stopped his assault on Tony's cock and reached over for the tube of lube on top of the nightstand. "Give it up for me, Tony. Give it all to me." Gibbs then swallowed Tony whole as he began working one lubed finger in and out of Tony's tight hole, targeting his prostate.

"SHIT! OH GOD! JETHRO!" Tony screamed out as his orgasm rocked his body. Wave upon wave of intense pleasure coursed through him as Gibbs released his now flaccid cock and added a second finger. Gibbs made sure to brush over Tony's prostate as he worked to relax the muscles. Tony was nearly boneless by the time Gibbs finally sank into him. Both men groaned at the sensation.

Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath before slowing pulling back and sliding back in. "Oh God, Tony! So tight … so amazing … you are so beautiful … and you are mine," Gibbs panted out between long, slow thrusts.

Tony looked deeply into the blue eyes above him and panted, "Yours. Only yours. Oh God, Jethro." They rocked together slowly before picking up the pace. Gibbs' cock hit Tony's prostate with every thrust, and Tony could feel a second orgasm building. He panted breathlessly, "Jethro, come with me."

Their eyes locked as both men were overcome with desire. Tony exploded between them mere seconds before Gibbs threw his head back and came deeply inside Tony. Sweat was running off of them as they stared into each other's eyes. Simultaneously, each man declared, "I love you, so much."

* * *

Abby, McGee and Ziva showed up an hour later. They had stopped at a deli and brought various meats and cheeses for sandwiches. They were unpacking bags of bread, chips, veggies and drinks when Tony and Gibbs descended the stairs after showering and changing into comfy jeans and sweatshirts. Ziva smiled at them and stated with a raised, questioning eyebrow, "You both look well … um, rested?" Gibbs smiled and winked at her as Tony blushed.

"Awwww," exclaimed Abby, "Tony's blushing!" Everyone laughed except for Tony, who blushed an even deeper shade of red. "We brought stuff for sandwiches. Ducky and Palmer called and said they will be here in a few minutes."

Gibbs walked over to Abby and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Abs. All of you," he said nodding at McGee and Ziva.

"Uh, boss? Can I, um, talk to you for a minute, um, outside?" McGee was fidgeting and looking more nervous than Gibbs had seen in years.

With a look of confusion, Gibbs said quietly, "Sure, McGee." He grabbed two beers from the fridge before heading out to the front porch, McGee hot on his heels. Gibbs open one bottle and handed it to McGee who took a long pull. "What's on your mind, Tim?"

Gibbs waited patiently as McGee got his thoughts together. "Umm, it's not about the case, boss. It's … um … personal." McGee winced as Gibbs' posture stiffened, but he stood tall and took a deep calming breath. "You're like a father to Abby. So, um, I thought I should talk to you."

"About what, McGee?" Gibbs' cocked his head and looked warily at McGee. His expression softened as McGee stood tall and proud in front of him and he motioned for McGee to continue.

McGee cleared his throat. "Well, boss, since you're the closest thing Abby has to a father since her dad died, I wanted to ask for your blessing. I want to ask Abby to marry me." McGee stood stock still not sure what kind of reaction he was going to get and held his breath.

Gibbs stared into McGee's eyes for several moments before he smiled brightly at the young agent. "You're a good man, Tim, and I know you will always love Abby and take care of her. She **is** like a daughter to me, so it means a lot that you would ask for my blessing. I appreciate that, Tim." He reached out to shake McGee's hand, both men smiling. "You have my blessing, Tim. I'm proud of you." Still holding onto McGee's hand, Gibbs pulled him close and whispered menacingly in his ear, "Just be sure you treat her right, or I will kick. your. ass." He gave McGee a mock glare then winked before grinning. "Good job, McGee!"

Gibbs went back into the house leaving McGee standing there trying to calm his nerves. He let out the breath he was holding and collapsed against the railing. All he could think was, '_Thank God that's over! Now, Abby better say yes'._

A few minutes later, Gibbs stood and watched as his whole team, no his family, sat around his dining room table eating and chatting. Gibbs noticed Tony staring at him. He smiled at Tony and motioned for him to come and stand by him. Tony slowly got up from his chair and made his way to where Gibbs was leaning against the doorway. Gibbs stood tall and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, most of you know part of why we invited you here." Gibbs turned to look directly as Ducky and Palmer sitting next to each other with identical confused looks on their faces. "Duck, Palmer, things have been happening fast with this case. The others already know, and I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you the news." Gibbs took Tony's hand in his, brought it up to his lips, and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "Tony and I wanted you to know that we have recently started dating."

Ducky was up out of his chair and over to the two men in seconds, while Palmer sat there stunned blinking rapidly. "My dear boys, I am delighted!" Ducky beamed at Gibbs and Tony as he shook their hands. "I must say, I was not prepared for this wonderful news, but I am most sincerely happy for both of you. My most heartfelt congratulations to you both!"

Tony smiled at the man he considered a grandfather and replied softly, "Thanks, Ducky. This is all pretty sudden, I mean it's only been a few days, but we needed to tell you. We wanted to wait a while to tell everyone, you know how it is, but you were all going to find out soon enough because of this case."

Palmer finally regained the ability to speak and asked, "Um, Tony, what does the case have to do with it? Oh, and, um, by the way, I'm happy for you guys, too."

Gibbs walked over to Palmer and smiled at him as he patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks, Palmer." His smile grew as he looked around the room at each member of his extended family. "Your support means a lot, to both of us." He walked back over to Tony and took his hand and squeezed it. "Okay, everyone get a drink and get comfortable. We have a lot to tell you." He motioned for all of them to go into the living room.

Everyone pitched in to clear the table, tidy the kitchen, and store the leftovers in the fridge. When everyone had a drink in hand they adjourned to the living room and got situated. Ducky, Palmer and Ziva sat on the couch. McGee sat in the adjacent chair with Abby sitting on the floor with her head resting on his leg. An hour and a half later, Tony and Gibbs finished telling the whole story of how they got together, how Tony knew Commander Adams, and the mystery surrounding the two "Bs". McGee checked on the BOLO frequently to make sure they didn't miss a chance at locating Thorson.

Ducky looked at Gibbs with astonishment. "My word! I can see how this whole situation has you a bit rattled my dear boy," he said as he looked at Tony with concern.

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, it sucks. We just need to figure out how Schmidt and Thorson fit into this. Not to mention," Tony stated as he began pacing, "how this fits in with the dead pizza delivery guy, Mike. It's … hinky!"

Ducky stood and declared, "Do not worry yourself my dear boy, we **will** get to the bottom of this, you mark my words." He winked at Tony and patted his arm. Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't manage more than a nod and smile at the elderly man.

The team stayed a while longer chatting in small groups about the case, each person offering ideas and theories. At 10:00 they began to leave. Abby walked up to Tony and gave him one of her patented hugs. "It's going to be okay, Tony. We're gonna get these dirtbags!" She gave Tony a fierce look and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing McGee by the hand and dragging him toward the front door. McGee could only shout a 'good night' over his shoulder. Gibbs and Tony shook their heads and smiled at the sight.

Ziva walked over to where Gibbs and Tony were standing by the front door. She looked from Gibbs to Tony and back and smiled. "We will not stop until we find out who is behind this. I am glad to see the two of you finally happy. It has been too long for both of you, yes? Do not worry; we will not let anything come between you." She kissed each man on the cheek and headed out the door to her car. She tore out of the driveway, tires squealing.

Tony snickered and muttered, "Someone really needs to teach her how to drive." Gibbs just grinned in reply.

Ducky and Palmer made their way over. "Gentlemen, I bid you good night. Come, Mr. Palmer, we will leave these two in peace. I suggest the two of you get a good night's sleep." Ducky winked and patted their shoulders again as Palmer shook their hands and smiled warmly at them.

* * *

McGee pulled into his parking space at his apartment building. Abby went to get out of the car, but noticed that McGee was just sitting there starting out the windshield, his face expressionless. Abby sat back in her seat and grabbed McGee's hand. "Timmy? You okay?"

McGee turned and looked at her and smiled shyly. _"My God she is beautiful," _he thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot to think about." He squeezed her hand before unfastening his seatbelt and opening the door.

They both climbed out of the car and headed up to McGee's apartment. Once inside they sat on the couch. McGee was quiet for a minute before he suddenly grabbed Abby and pulled her into a fierce hug. He wanted and needed to be close to her. He released Abby only to cup her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes and smiled before leaning in to capture her lips in a gentle, sweet kiss.

Abby finally broke the kiss and murmured, "Jeez, Tim. What did I do to deserve that?" She smiled brightly at McGee and saw the look of abject love in his eyes.  
"Tim, I…" Her words were cut off by McGee dropping from the couch to end up on one knee.

Abby gasped as McGee pulled open a drawer of his coffee table and produced a blue velvet box. She placed a shaking hand over her mouth as McGee opened the box and took her hand. "We've been given a second chance, and I don't want to waste any more time." He paused for a moment, staring into Abby's eyes. "Abby, you would make me the happiest man in the whole world if you would marry me."

Tears began streaming from Abby's eyes as she looked from McGee to the ring and back. "Tim! Oh my God! You have no idea. Oh God!" She began to sob as tears continued to pour from her eyes. "I would be honored to be your wife, Tim." She took his face in her hands and whispered, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Thank you, Abby," McGee croaked out, nearly in tears himself as he pulled the 1.5 carat marquis cut solitaire diamond ring from the box and placed it on Abby's finger. He pulled her into another hug. "I love you so much. I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"You already make me happy," Abby said softly as she rested her forehead against McGee's. She leaned in and kissed him gently. The kiss quickly became passionate, and soon they were in McGee's bed tangled up in each other as they made love for what seemed like hours. They held each other close, basking in the afterglow as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony sat on the couch sipping on fresh beers. Gibbs put his arm around Tony and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his neck. Tony ran his hand up and down Gibbs' thigh and heard the hitch in his breath. Tony put his beer on the coffee table before dropping to his knees between Gibbs' legs. Gibbs grinned down at Tony, his eyes blazing. Without a word, Tony unbuttoned and unzipped Gibbs' jeans. He tapped Gibbs' leg, and Gibbs raised his hips up to allow Tony to pull his jeans and boxers off.

Tony hummed in appreciation at the sight of Gibbs' hard, leaking cock in his hand. "God, Jethro," he murmured softly as he stoked the hard flesh in his hand before leaning down and licking the pre-cum pooling at the head. As soon as he heard Gibbs hiss in pleasure, he took all of Gibbs' cock as deep as he could and began to bob up and down, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the head.

Gibbs grabbed onto the couch cushions and threw his head back. "Jesus, Tony! So good." Gibbs could only moan and gasp as Tony worked over his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Tony's teeth gently grazed on the head and his tongue pressed against the vein as he took Gibbs' cock deeper and deeper. Tony swallowed twice and gave his balls a little tug, causing Gibbs to scream out his release. "OH FUCK! TONY!"

Tony released Gibbs' soft cock and climbed up into his lap. Tony began feasting on Gibbs' neck while Gibbs tried to get his breathing back under control. He kissed the top of Tony's head before resting his cheek against the baby soft hair. "That was … amazing, Tone," he said softly, enjoying the feel of Tony leaving his mark on his neck where, with luck, his shirt would cover it.

Tony pulled back and smiled, his green eyes flashing. "YOU are amazing, Jethro." After several minutes of good old-fashioned making out on the couch, Tony pulled Gibbs to his feet and whispered in his ear after giving the lobe a little tug. "Come to bed?" he suggested. "I need you to take me and make love to me, Jethro. I need to feel close to you."

Gibbs whispered back, "Anytime, baby. I love you so much." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's cheek and led him up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town Brad Thorson sat at a table in a dark corner at Majestic trying to figure out his next move. He downed the shot of scotch in front of him and thought, _"Jesus, leave it to Brian, the fucking idiot, to put the moves on a fed, IN FRONT OF HIS FUCKING BOSS._" He knew what he had to do. He scowled figuring he probably didn't have a lot of time before the feds connected him to Brian. He called for a cab, deciding to leave his car in the parking lot. He would get a cheap motel somewhere and lay low until he could put his plan into action. He chuckled to himself in the back of the cab as the pieces of his plan began to come together. _"Soon, soon."_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter posted. Real life got in the way, but mainly this was a difficult chapter to write. I lost track of the number of complete rewrites I did. I think I ended up with five different versions. The plot bunnies were duking it out for dominance and nearly drove me crazy. I hope I saved the right version!

Warning: Angst ahead!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Ch 13 – Getting Answers

"I believe him," Tony said quietly with his elbows resting on his knees as he and Gibbs sat on their favorite park bench, relaxing and enjoying a cup of coffee. They had just returned from enjoying a long lunch together at a local deli the team frequented. It was just past noon on a beautiful, sunny late summer day. After an agonizing morning spent in the dim interrogation room questioning Brian Schmidt, Gibbs wanted nothing more than some fresh air and some time alone with Tony. The Navy Yard was teeming with personnel taking advantage of the nice weather to grab a bite at one of the many food vendors on the grounds of the Navy Yard, or to just sit and watch the Anacostia River flow by.

Gibbs gave Tony a sideways glance and nodded. Years of experience told him that Schmidt told him the truth during the long hours of interrogation. "Yeah," he sighed, "and if we're lucky, he can help lead us to Thorson." He turned toward Tony and looked him directly in the eye, wanting badly to reach out and touch the young Italian. "I still hate turning the son of a bitch loose, though." Gibbs took a giant swig of his coffee and frowned, thinking back to Schmidt putting his hands on Tony. "I'm not totally convinced he isn't involved, at least in stalking you."

Tony shuddered at the thought. He had watched most of Brian Schmidt's interrogation from the observation room on the other side of the one-way glass. Tony watched Schmidt intently for any tells or indication that he was holding back information or lying. Tony always loved watching Gibbs interrogate a suspect, and over the years he had learned a lot from observing. There was just something about the way Gibbs could keep his anger simmering just below the surface while on the outside exuding a calm, cool confidence like he had never seen before. It was a heady combination that was dangerous, but effective.

Tony had left observation several times to follow up on information Schmidt was giving them. Gibbs, being a master at interrogation, spent nearly four hours getting every bit of information he could out of Schmidt. Schmidt apparently came to the conclusion early on that getting cute with Gibbs was not in his best interest. One angry outburst with Gibbs slamming his hand down on the table mere inches from him made it clear that the former Marine was not to be messed with. Schmidt had been all cocky and smart mouthed in the beginning. Tony came back after making a couple of phone calls to see a totally different man sitting across from Gibbs. He was no longer intimidating to Tony as he sat slouching in his orange jumpsuit, practically flinching every time Gibbs spoke.

_Flashback to interrogation:_

_Schmidt admitted his attraction to Tony and that he had used Greg to try and seduce him. He said he enjoyed the challenge Tony presented being a good looking cop, and it was fun chasing after him. He assured Gibbs that he was just looking to have a good time; no harm, no foul. When he noticed that Gibbs had a death glare fixed on him Schmidt leaned back and held up his hands in surrender. "I get it, Agent Gibbs. You made it clear that Tony, I mean, Agent DiNozzo, is yours. I don't want any trouble; he's off limits, I'm not that stupid, man." _

_Gibbs just continued to glare at him with his jaw clenched before leaning across the table. In a low menacing tone he threatened, "You come anywhere near Agent DiNozzo again, and I swear to God it will be the last thing you do. Are we clear?" _

_Schmidt swallowed hard before croaking out, "Crystal." He looked at Gibbs with pleading eyes and sighed. "Look, I want to find out who killed Greg as much as you do. I may not have been the best Dom in the world, but I was really starting to care about him. He's all I could think about last night down in my cell. I'm going to miss him, and not because he was my sub. He was a great guy, Agent Gibbs."_

_It turned out that Schmidt had a solid alibi for Greg's murder. He was seen by several club employees in the office area in the backroom from the time the club closed at 2:00 a.m. until Dave Martin, the head bouncer, ran in to tell him about finding Greg in the alley at 5:30 a.m._

_Gibbs gave him a curt nod of understanding before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Okay, so now why don't you tell me all about your cousin, Brad Thorson." _

_Brian blew out a breath he had been holding and shifted in his seat. "Well, he's a crazy motherfucker, I can tell you that much." _

_For the next hour Schmidt told Gibbs everything he knew about his cousin. He explained that Brad wanted to learn from him about being a Dom and how that led to Schmidt sharing Greg with him. Brad was content with their little arrangement until the night he first saw Tony, which was the same night Gibbs was there; Tony's last time at the club. Schmidt described how Brad looked like he was about to come in his pants when he saw Tony and Greg kissing. Brad had decided right then and there that he was ready for a sub of his own, and that the gorgeous Italian would be his. Schmidt tried to tell him that Tony didn't play, but Brad showed up at the club every night like a hunter on the prowl, and Tony was his prey. He had become obsessed and was frantic that Tony had stopped coming to the club. The cousins got into several arguments about Tony. Brad was convinced that Greg and Schmidt were keeping Tony from him. He demanded information about Tony and where to find him. Greg apparently made the mistake of lying to Brad about having Tony's phone number. _

_Schmidt sighed, "I never saw Tony again until you guys showed up a couple of days ago."_

_Gibbs nodded before growling, "So, is that when you two decided to start stalking my agent?" Gibbs proceeded to pull the evidence bags containing the cards from the file and placed them on the table. He asked Schmidt about the notes and the flowers. "We have your fingerprints and Thorson's on these," he said while tapping on the evidence bags. "You care to explain that?"_

_Brian looked surprised, but chuckled and shook his head. "These," he said pointing to the cards, "look like ones we use at the club. I have a pile of them on my desk. We put them on the door when someone reserves a private room. That's Brad's handwriting, not mine; I don't know anything about this. If my dumb ass cousin is doing this," Brian shrugged, "well, he's crazier than I thought. "_

_Gibbs nodded as he scratched out notes on the yellow legal pad in front of him. Without looking up he asked, "Okay, so you know where we can find him?" _

_Schmidt rubbed between his eyes and sighed. "I have no fucking idea. I haven't seen him for a week or so. He used to come into the bar every damn night. A few weeks ago he got a part-time job delivering pizza for Sal's on Sinclair. He has an apartment above the pizza place." _

_Brian sighed wanting nothing more than to get this over with and get home. "Look, Agent Gibbs, I want to cooperate and be done with this, man. I admit to coming on to Tony, um, Agent DiNozzo, but that's all! All of this other shit…," he trailed off absently waiving his hand in the air in frustration. _

_Gibbs reluctantly released Schmidt when it became clear that he also had an alibi for Mike Willis' murder. He had taken Greg with him to visit an old friend up in New York City. A quick call to the friend confirmed they were in fact in New York City during the time frame Ducky had determined was when Mike Willis was likely murdered._

_End Flashback_

Tony stood and stretched, his stiff joints popping. He straightened his Armani suit jacket as he looked down into Gibbs' gorgeous blue eyes and grinned. "Well, at least we know who B is. Now we just gotta find him."

Gibbs stood and grinned back as he bumped shoulders with Tony. He felt a little better after getting some answers from Schmidt, but he knew full well that Thorson was crazy and was still out there somewhere. Gibbs checked his watch and sighed, "Come on, we better get back. Ziva and McGee should be back by now." They headed back to the coffee vendor to get refills before strolling in lock step back to the office at a leisurely pace, both of them wanting to extend their time alone a little longer.

* * *

Before Schmidt's interrogation began, Gibbs had sent McGee and Ziva to Thorson's apartment armed with a search warrant. The three-room apartment was small but fairly tidy. The flashing number on the answering machine indicated that there were a dozen recorded messages. After a brief but careful search, which turned up nothing useful, it became apparent to Ziva that Brad had not been there recently. They stopped and spoke with the building manager who confirmed that he hadn't seen him for a couple of days.

Ziva desperately wanted to get her hands on Thorson even though she knew that Tony was more than capable of taking care of himself. However, the idea of Tony being stalked by some lunatic was unnerving. Ziva witnessed on several occasions when clubbing with Tony, McGee and Abby how men and women alike were attracted to Tony and to what lengths some would go to get his attention. After all, when she first joined NCIS she had been attracted to Tony herself. She had often fantasized about being with him, but over the years she realized that they could never be more than good friends. Despite their tumultuous history, Ziva cared a great deal about Tony and wanted him to be happy. She certainly never expected him to find happiness with Gibbs, but she was thrilled that they found their way to each other.

Ziva absolutely adored Gibbs and considered him a surrogate father. She knew that Gibbs would always be there for her, unlike her real father, and because of that she felt a fierce sense of loyalty to him. Her respect for Gibbs knew no bounds, and she knew she would lay down her life for him. Ziva marveled at how Gibbs, the most closed off, secretive man she had ever met, had opened his heart and let Tony in. Despite being probably the oddest match conceivable to anyone, Ziva knew that Gibbs and Tony would do whatever it took to make their relationship work.

* * *

Gibbs' phone rang as they reached the double doors to the building. He pulled it from his pocket and answered in his typical monotone, "Yeah, Gibbs." Tony opened the door for Gibbs and watched as his expression turned dark. "Yeah, be there in a minute, Abs."

They cleared security and Gibbs stopped at the snack kiosk in the lobby to buy a Caf-Pow!. "I better check in with Abby. Why don't you go and see if McGee and Ziva found useful," Gibbs suggested.

Tony grinned while discretely stepping back and leering at Gibbs before heading for the elevator and calling out, "You got it, boss!" Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head as Tony stepped into the elevator and turned to him and winked just as the doors began to close.

The music assaulted Gibbs' ears as he walked into Abby's domain. He walked over and stood next to her without saying a word. He watched in fascination as Abby's fingers flew over the keys of her keyboard. She had a look of utter concentration as she worked, and Gibbs figured she must have made an important discovery if she hadn't noticed him standing there yet. He cleared his throat so as not to startle the forensic genius.

"Oh, hey bossman," she said as she turned and smiled warmly at Gibbs while reaching for the offered the Caf-Pow!

Gibbs grinned at her as she downed a quarter of the Caf-Pow! before taking a breath. "Hey, Abs, what do you got for me?"

Abby hit a few more keys and her results appeared on the large plasma screen. "I compared the, um, evidence you and McGee brought me against the wounds in the photos of Commander Adams and Mike Wills." Abby paused and turned to Gibbs with a forlorn look. "Gibbs ... they match. I found skin cells on the rope you brought in and found DNA from both of them. Same with the leather cuffs. There was blood on the metal cuffs that matched Commander Adams. You know what this means, don't you," she asked.

Gibbs frowned and said quietly, "Yeah, both of them were in Schmidt's room, and both of them are now dead."

Abby nodded frantically. "Good thing you arrested Schmidt! Man, he's an idiot making it that easy for you to bust him."

Gibbs slowly shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "It wasn't Schmidt, Abs. He has solid alibis for both murders. Doesn't mean he isn't stalking Tony, but he's not our killer. Looks like it's his cousin, Thorson."

Abby's eyes went wide in panic and she grabbed Gibbs' arm. "You gotta find him, Gibbs," she yelled. "What if he gets a hold of Tony! Oh my God, Gibbs, you have to protect him, you have to..." Abby started pacing; her hands flailing wildly and lower lip trembling.

Gibbs grabbed Abby and pulled her into a hug. He placed a kiss in her hair as he held and rocked her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Tony, Abs. He's mine now, and I will protect him."

Abby pulled away and gave Gibbs a watery smile, "I'm so glad he has you, Gibbs," she whispered. She kissed his cheek before turning and forcefully pushing him toward the door. In her most authoritative voice she demanded, "Now, go and don't you dare let Tony out of your sight for a minute until we catch this guy, mister!" Gibbs waved to her over his shoulder and headed for the door.

A few minutes later Gibbs walked into the bullpen to see all three of his agents hard at work trying to find any bit of information they could on Thorson or his whereabouts. He went to his desk and sat down and stowed his Sig in the drawer. His gut was churning, and he suddenly felt very tired, and much older than his 55 years.

Gibbs sat and contemplated calling his friend Tobias Fornell at the FBI for help on the case. He knew he could trust Fornell and tell him about his relationship with Tony. Fornell would give him a lot of grief and tease him about dating Tony, but he would be supportive. Gibbs and Fornell had developed a strange friendship thanks to all the drama surrounding their mutual ex-wife, Diane. Fornell told Gibbs over drinks one night that he was convinced Diane was the reason he started dating men after their divorce. Gibbs never tried too hard to refute that claim.

Gibbs knew that he should brief Director Vance about the case and about his relationship with Tony, but he didn't want to do that unless it was absolutely necessary. He wouldn't say anything to Vance until discussing it with Tony first. Past experience told him that Vance would go ballistic. Questions went through Gibbs' mind: "Would Vance fire him, or Tony, or both of them? Would he transfer Tony to another team or, God forbid, send him afloat or half way around the world to another post? Gibbs' jaw tightened at the thought. "Fuck it," he mumbled to himself, "if Vance plays hardball, I'll just retire." Decision made, Gibbs leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and watched with pride as his team made phone calls and ran computer searches for information.

Suddenly, McGee jumped up and announced, "I got a hit on Thorson's car, boss!" He hit a few keys on his computer and picked up the clicker as the Metro police report appeared on the plasma. "It's been at Majestic for the last two days. Metro called; said they will have it towed here. I'll help Abby process it."

Gibbs stood and went over to McGee and patted him on the shoulder. "That's good work, McGee." He turned to Tony and Ziva, "You two find anything?"

Ziva retrieved a legal pad from her desk. "I spoke with a Ramon DeMarco, the manager of Sal's Pizza where Thorson worked. According to him, Thorson has not been shown up for work the past few days."

Gibbs turned to Tony, who was busy pulling up records on his computer. Gibbs grinned at the determined look on Tony's face. Tony's eyes were quickly skimming over the information on his monitor while holding the tip of his tongue between his teeth. Tony wasn't as computer literate as McGee, but he had learned a lot from their resident computer wiz over the last few years. Gibbs walked over and stood behind Tony and rested his hand on the back of Tony's chair. He would have preferred Tony's shoulder, but he knew he had to be careful since Vance had a habit of observing activity in the bullpen from the mezzanine above them.

Tony hazarded a glance at Gibbs. "No activity on his credit card or bank account since Wednesday morning, boss. According to a bank officer I talked to, he pretty much cleaned out his checking account; about two grand in cash."

Gibbs looked to make sure Vance wasn't hovering above them. Not seeing Vance anywhere, took the opportunity to give Tony's shoulder a squeeze and speak directly into his ear, "Good work, DiNozzo."

* * *

At 4:00, Abby called Gibbs and the team down to her lab. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva walked into the lab to find Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer waiting for them. McGee looked nervous and was fidgeting. Abby had her arm through McGee's and had him in a death grip. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other, confusion mirrored in their expressions, before noticing that Ziva, Ducky and Palmer shared the same look.

Everyone stared at Abby and McGee for a moment before Gibbs' patience gave out. "Abs," he asked impatiently, "what do you got? Thorson's car here yet."

Abby beamed at McGee, who swallowed nervously. "Um, Metro screwed up so the car won't be here until tomorrow morning." Abby bit her lip and looked at Gibbs with pleading eyes. "Look, Gibbs, I know this is the worst timing, but Timmy and I have something we have to tell you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, knowing that he could never deny Abby. "Okay," he sighed in frustration, "so what's the big news?" Gibbs gave McGee a knowing smirk.

"Not here, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed before her expression morphed into her most effective pout. "It's good news, **and** it's Friday, so let's go to La Casa for dinner and then we'll tell you … our treat." When Abby pouted like that Gibbs was powerless, and she damn well knew it.

Gibbs noticed Tony smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Okay, we'll finish up for the day and meet you two there at 1900. Have to make it an early night though, Abs. We're back here 0700 tomorrow to process Thorson's car and hunt down that son of a bitch."

Abby squealed with delight and threw herself at Gibbs. "Cool!"

Everyone left, save for McGee who was unable to free himself from Abby's clutches. Ducky and Palmer stepped off the elevator and headed to Autopsy leaving Ziva and Tony staring at Gibbs who was trying his best to hide a smirk. Tony stood back and crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Gibbs. "You know something, don't you? Does this have anything to do with your little talk with McNervous yesterday?"

Gibbs shrugged and chuckled, "Could be. Guess you'll find out tonight." The elevator doors opened and Gibbs sauntered out leaving Ziva and Tony trading concerned looks before following him. "Okay," Gibbs announced, "finish up and we're out of here at 0530."

Ziva left at 0530 on the dot leaving only Tony and Gibbs in the bullpen. Gibbs shut down his computer and grabbed his Sig before stopping at Tony's desk. Tony finished packing his gear and they headed for the elevator. "You want me to pick you up," Gibbs asked as he pushed the button for the garage level.

Tony's eyes sparkled as he flashed a megawatt smile at Gibbs. "Oh yeah," he chuckled, "my car's still here. I forgot."

Gibbs smiled back as Tony blushed lightly. It was obvious they were both remembering their passionate love making last night. Suddenly, Gibbs turned serious, his eyes locked on Tony's. He hit the emergency stop and the elevator shuddered to a stop. Gibbs turned and took both of Tony's hands in his and pulled them up against his chest. Determination showed in his eyes as he looked deeply into Tony's. "Tony," he said softly, "I want you to stay with me until we have Thorson in custody."

Tony frowned and tried to hide a shiver. He looked down at the floor before muttering, "Your gut telling you something, boss?" Tony knew when Gibbs had that look there was no arguing with him. When Gibbs didn't respond, Tony looked up into Gibbs eyes for a moment and smiled. "Okay then; I'll go home and pack some stuff. You want me to meet you at La Casa, or should I just come straight to your place?"

Gibbs winked before grinned and whispering huskily into Tony's ear, "My place." Gibbs then pulled Tony to him for a gentle kiss. "God, I've wanted to do that all day," Gibbs panted as he released Tony's hands to start the elevator. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of having Tony with him in his house, and more importantly in his bed.

Before Gibbs could flip the switch, Tony grabbed Gibbs by the middle of his shirt and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Tony's knees went weak as sparks ignited between them as their lips met in a deep, wet kiss full of passion. They remained lost in each other for several minutes, both men taking turns moaning into the kiss before Gibbs forced their lips apart. Smiling blue eyes stared into sparkling green as Gibbs rested his forehead against Tony's. With a last peck to Tony's lips, Gibbs leered at Tony and mumbled, "Let's get out of here." Gibbs flipped the switch, and mere seconds later the elevator doors opened.

Tony reached for Gibbs' hand and gave it a quick squeeze before they both stepped out of the elevator and headed for their cars. Gibbs stood with his keys in hand, and watched as Tony climbed into the Corvette, started the engine, and backed out. Gibbs' gut started screaming at him as soon as Tony was out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I haven't said it for a while, but THANK YOU to all who have taken the time to read and review. It is much appreciated and often inspiring.

We are starting to get into some serious stuff, so chapters may take a bit longer to post than usual. I hope you'll all hang in there. Gotta get through some angst for at least a couple of chapters, which is not easy (for me) to write as I love these character so much.

Disclaimer: Don't own, not making a cent, yabba yabba.

Ch 14 – Searching

Tony pulled into his parking space and switched off the engine. He caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror and noticed that he was grinning like a fool. As much as he wanted to solve Greg's murder and catch Thorson, he was excited at the thought of staying with Gibbs until the case was over. He grabbed his backpack and stepped out of the car, still grinning. He hesitated after reaching the top of the stairs and looked down the hall in both directions before slowly making his way toward his apartment. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his front door was, thankfully, unadorned with flowers. Tony unlocked the door and stepped into his apartment. After a brief glance around he headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took a long pull from the bottle. Not knowing how long he would be staying with Gibbs, Tony checked the fridge and tossed out anything that was close to turning into a science project. He pulled the full bag from the trashcan and tied it closed. He would take it out to the Dumpster when he left.

Tony heard the muffled sound of "Reveille" from his cell phone and grinned as he pulled his phone from his pocket, having assigned that particular ringtone to Gibbs. He flipped the phone open and asked sweetly, "Awww, you miss me already?"

Gibbs smiled and chuckled, "Just making sure you got home, and I wanted to tell you to pack enough for **at least** the weekend." Tony smiled at the emphasis.

"Sure thing, Jethro," Tony said as he looked at his watch, "I'll be there in thirty minutes, okay?"

Tony could swear he actually heard Gibbs grinning. "Yeah, see you in a few." Tony was about to close his phone when he heard, "Hey Tony? I love you."

"I love you too," Tony said softly before ending the call.

A hundred thoughts ran through his mind about how his life had changed so much in such a short time. For the first time in his life, Tony felt like he really belonged. He no longer had to pretend to be someone or something he was not. Gibbs loved him despite his issues and insecurities, and the team was his family. He chuckled to himself as he wondered what Kate would think of his relationship with Gibbs. Tony looked up as if speaking to her in Heaven, "I know you wouldn't approve Kate, but I love him."

Tony switched on the TV as he walked past it on the way to his bedroom. He went to his dresser and opened a carved wooden box and placed his Sig inside. He found the box at an antique store in Georgetown that Jeanne had dragged him to. He then went to his huge walk-in closet and pulled a Louis Vitton suitcase down from the shelf above his rack of suits and placed it on the bed. He hung the dark blue Armani suit he had worn that day in the closet leaving him in only his shirt, socks and boxer briefs. He quickly stripped out of those and threw the garments in the hamper. Not having time for a shower, he pulled on his favorite tight black jeans and a soft red v-neck sweater. He checked his reflection in the full-length mirror and finger-styled his hair into some semblance of order. "I guess that will have to do," he muttered to himself.

Tony decided to take a variety of clothes with him. He carefully put a couple of suits into a garment bag and threw more casual selections from his extensive wardrobe into the suitcase. He quickly splashed on some cologne and grabbed his toiletry kit from the bathroom. He pulled a pair of socks from his dresser and headed back to the living room to grab his favorite sneakers from the coat closet next to the entryway. He only made it a couple of steps into the living room when he felt a sharp sting before everything went black.

Gibbs had showered and dressed and was now pacing around his kitchen, coffee mug in hand. He had chosen this best jeans and a grey button down dress shirt for the evening. He had a pretty good idea what Abby and McGee were going to announce so he thought he owed it to them to dress up a bit for the occasion. He looked at his watch and frowned; it was already 6:45 and Tony had yet to show up. Gibbs pulled out his phone to call Tony. It rang four times before going to voicemail. Gibbs thought Tony must be in traffic if he didn't answer. Tony never let his phone ring more than twice before answering. At the prompt he barked, "You're gonna have to explain to Abby why we're late if you aren't here in the next two minutes." He tried Tony's home phone with the same result.

At 7:15 Gibbs' phone rang. "Shit," he muttered to himself before flipping the phone open. "GIBBS," Abby shouted into the phone. "Where are you guys? Everyone's waiting." Abby sounded more excited than worried. A thought struck her and she suddenly lowered her voice into a seductive tone. "Couldn't resist a little Tony lovin', eh bossman?" Abby snickered by tensed when Gibbs didn't immediately reply. "Gibbs, you there," she asked, concern creeping into her voice.

Gibbs cleared his throat as he continued to pace nervously. "Tony's not here yet, Abs. He should have been here half an hour ago."

Abby gasped, "Have you called him? I mean, Tony is never late, Gibbs."

"Yeah, I know" Gibbs sighed, "got his voicemail and answering machine." Gibbs heard a car coming up the street and peered out the window. "Damn," he thought to himself; it was just Bill Nelson from next door. "I'm gonna drive over to Tony's and see if he's still there. Let me know if you hear from him." Gibbs cut the call before grabbing his keys and running out the front door.

Gibbs couldn't shake the nagging feeling of dread as he made the twenty minute drive to Tony's in less than fifteen. He squealed to a stop in the empty parking space next to where Tony usually parked. He quickly jumped out and ran toward the building. Taking the stairs two at a time, Gibbs was at Tony's door in less than a minute. He raised a hand to knock when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Gibbs drew his Sig from its holster and slowly pushed the door open. He silently entered the apartment and cleared each room finding no sign of Tony.

He noticed the garment bag and open suitcase lying on Tony's bed. It didn't appear that anything in the apartment had been disturbed. Gibbs knew that Tony frequently visited with and helped out some of the elderly people who lived in his building, but he also knew that Tony would have called him if he was running late. Gibbs stood in the middle of the living room as fear crept over him. "DAMMIT," he yelled into the empty room, "I never should have let him come here by himself!" He frantically pulled his cell phone out and hit speed dial for McGee. While he waited for the call to connect, he thought, _"Abby is going to kill me!"_

McGee, Abby, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer were sitting around a large round table at La Casa working on their second round of drinks. La Casa was a popular Mexican restaurant in Georgetown. Being a Friday night, the place was packed and the mood festive. A local band had just started playing and the dance floor was crowded. The team had to shout across the table to each other in order to talk.

McGee suddenly felt his phone vibrate and unclipped it from his belt. He saw that it was Gibbs on the caller ID and immediately unlocked his iPhone to answer. "Hey, boss. We get a case or something," McGee shouted into the phone before hearing a heavy sigh on the other end.

"I wish, McGee," Gibbs muttered as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Tony's missing," he forced out around the lump forming in his throat.

McGee stood abruptly and walked several feet away from the table so that he could hear better. He turned away, stuck a finger in one ear, and whispered into the phone so as not to alarm Abby. "Missing, boss?"

"Um, yeah, Tim. He was gonna drop by his apartment and pack some clothes to stay with me until we catch Thorson. He was supposed to show up at my place at 6:30. I'm at Tony's apartment now. The door was open when I got here. His car is gone, his TV is on, but there's no sign of him. He's not answering his phone, either."

McGee pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Look boss, everyone is here. What do you want us to do? We can all be at Tony's in ten minutes, or…," he trailed off as Gibbs interrupted.

"McGee," Gibbs shouted before swallowing hard and lowering his voice, "I need you and Ziva to come here. Have Abby go back to the office and try to track Tony's phone. It keeps going straight to voicemail."

"You got it, boss. See you in ten," McGee said before ending the call. He stood silently before turning back to the table. He immediately noticed the questioning expression on Ziva's face. _"How the hell do I tell Abby that Tony is missing?" _McGee thought to himself. He stood up straight and saw that everyone at the table had ceased talking and were all staring at him. He cleared his throat before calmly saying, "That was Gibbs. Tony never made it to his place; he's…missing."

Abby jumped up and threw her arms around McGee's neck. "OH NO, TIMMY! What did Gibbs say? Where is he? Timmy, talk to me!" Utterly distraught, Abby started to sob and tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Everyone started asking questions at once, all of them obviously concerned. McGee gently peeled Abby off of him and held his hands up in front of him. "Gibbs is at Tony's apartment. Ziva, he wants you and I to get there … NOW." He turned and pulled Abby into a hug and tried his best to calm her, "Shhh, shhh, Abby, it's gonna be all right. We'll find Tony; just like we always do when he goes missing." He held her at arms length and looked into her tear filled eyes and tried to summon an encouraging smile, "Gibbs needs you to go back to the Navy Yard and try and track Tony's phone. It's just going to voicemail."

Abby instantly grabbed her jacket and purse and started pacing. "Yes, yes, right, of course." She was about to bolt for the door when she realized she did not have her car there. She turned back to McGee and whispered, "I don't have my car."

Ducky overhead this and immediately stepped in and placed a comforting arm around Abby's shoulder. "That's quite all right, my dear. Allow us to drive you." He turned to Jimmy Palmer who was standing quietly next to Ziva with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Mr. Palmer, if you will help me escort Abigail back to NCIS, please?"

Palmer nodded and moved to join the ME. "Of course Doctor Mallard, anything I can do to help. Come on Abby," he said calmly to her, "my car's right out front." Jimmy took a firm hold of Abby's arm and steered her to the door and out to his car.

Ducky smiled at Jimmy and nodded his thanks before turning to McGee and Ziva. He saw the concern written on their faces, and in his most grandfatherly voice said, "You two had best get to Tony's apartment straight away. I am sure that Jethro is quite frantic by now. Mr. Palmer and I will stay with Abby and help in any way we can. Please keep us informed, will you?"

McGee could only frown and watch as Palmer led Abby out of the restaurant. _"This was so not how this night was supposed to go," McGee thought. _

Noticing that McGee was just standing there, Ziva spoke up and addressed Ducky, "Yes, of course Ducky. We will call if we find anything." She gently tugged on McGee's sleeve and gave a tight grin when he finally looked at her. In her usual calm, cool and collected manner, Ziva quietly said, "Let us go, McGee. Tony and Gibbs need us. I will drive." McGee said nothing, instead absently nodding as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, which he dropped into Ziva's waiting hand.

Gibbs stood in the middle of the living room trying not to assume the worst, but he couldn't shake the notion that Tony was, once again, in terrible danger. He suddenly noticed that it had gotten dark, so he walked over and flipped the light switch by the door instantly bathing the room in soft, warm light. _"Okay Marine, focus!" he scolded himself._ The seasoned investigator in him took over and he bolted back to Tony's bedroom. He knew that Tony kept his Sig in a velvet-lined walnut box on his dresser. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully lifted the lid by the corner to find that Tony's Sig was gone. A few minutes later he heard a soft knock on the front door as McGee and Ziva arrived.

"Gibbs, we are here," Ziva called out as she holstered her Sig and carefully stepped into the apartment.

Gibbs came back out into the living room and noticed that McGee was staring at a spot on the tile floor in front of the coat closet. "You got something, McGee," Gibbs asked as he moved to where McGee was now kneeling.

"Looks like a single drop of blood, boss," McGee replied as he pulled a test kit from his backpack and started swabbing the blood drop. McGee quickly checked the rest of the floor around him. "I don't see any more."

Ziva saw the concern on Gibbs' face and stepped over to him. She put a hand on his arm and asked softly. "Gibbs, do you think Thorson has Tony?"

Gibbs concerned eyes locked on Ziva's. He nodded slowly and with a shaky voice replied, "Yeah, Ziver, I think he's got him."

Ziva paused for a moment, knowing she was about to make a dangerous suggestion. "I think we may need to let Director Vance know what has happened. He can send another team to help." Seeing Gibbs sadly shaking his head no, she sighed and pulled Gibbs over to the couch and sat down with him. "I do not think you need to tell him about your relationship, but he will want to know that one of his agents has gone missing."

Gibbs looked up and met Ziva's determined gaze and ran a hand down his face. "You're right," he sighed before clearing his throat. "I need some air. I'll go outside and call him," Gibbs said as he stood from the couch and looked at the young agents. "You two; make sure and dust Tony's dresser for prints. His Sig is gone from the box he keeps it in." Gibbs slowly headed for the door, turning back and taking a last lingering look around before stepping out into the hallway.

The only light visible in the lab was the lamp shining down on Abby's desk in her office off of the main lab. Abby sat in her chair and twisted back and forth and hugging Bert the hippo close while her computer booted up. Once it pinged to life, she dropped Bert into her lap, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she launched the program and began running a trace on Tony's phone. "Damn," she shouted as she slammed her fist down on the desk.

Ducky had just walked into the lab to check on his young friend and witnessed her outburst. He quickly made his way over to her and patted her shoulder. "There, there Abigail. It will be all right."

Abby turned her tear stained face up to look into the concerned face of her de facto grandfather. Tears again began to run down her face as she sobbed, "No, Ducky, it won't. Tony's phone is off and I can't find him."

Ducky pulled a linen handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Abby. She gratefully accepted it and began to dry her eyes. She stood and let herself be drawn into Ducky's open arms. Even though she towered over him wearing her platform boots, she took comfort in the hug. Ducky released her after a few minutes of quietly rocking the distraught scientist. "All better now," he asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

Abby sniffled a few times, wiped her nose and tried to smile. "Yeah thank you. Your hugs always help, Duckman." Abby and Ducky exchanged tired smiles, and she kissed his cheek.

"Any time, my dear," Ducky said with a wink, "all you have to do is ask".

Palmer had stood quietly in the outer lab not wanting to interrupt Ducky's attempt to calm Abby. After a few years of living nervously on the edge of Gibbs' team, Palmer was starting to feel like he was becoming one of them. Gibbs still made him nervous to the point of stuttering and stammering, but not as often as he used to. McGee had told him that sometimes Gibbs still had the same effect on him, so he shouldn't worry about it; some things you never get used to. Palmer smiled as he saw Abby start to regain her composure, when suddenly a thought popped in his head.

Ducky and Abby were startled and jumped when Palmer practically ran up to them. After taking a second to catch his breath, he asked excitedly, "Abby, can you track Tony's car? He told me he had GPS installed in case this one got stolen like his last 'vette."

Abby jumped up and squeezed Palmer. "YES! Jimmy, you are a genius!" Abby plopped back down in her chair and started to work her magic. After several minutes, she picked up her phone and hit speed dial. "GIBBS!" she screamed into the phone, "we found Tony's car."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Love to all for the reviews and PMs!

Disclaimer: Don't own, not making a cent, yabba yabba

Ch 15 – Evil Intentions

Gibbs stared off into the distance as he sat on the front steps of Tony's building trying to summon the courage to call Vance. Ziva was right; he didn't have to tell him about his relationship with Tony. He wondered if he could sound detached as if it was just some nameless person that was missing instead of the man he loved more than anything in the world. He was furious with himself for letting Tony come here alone. For a brief moment he wished that Mike Franks was there to give him the mother of all head slaps for being so stupid. Gibbs knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Tony because of him. He fumbled with his phone for a few minutes and was about to flip it open to call Vance when it rang, startling him. In a tired, defeated voice he quietly answered, "Yeah, Gibbs."

He pulled the phone from his ear as when heard Abby scream. "GIBBS, we found Tony's car!"

Gibbs jumped to his feet, his heart racing with worry. _"Was Tony in an accident and hurt_," he wondered before shouting, "How, and where the hell is it?"

"Actually, it was Palmer's idea to track the GPS in Tony's car. I didn't know he had GPS installed, Gibbs. Did you know he had…,"Abby questioned, only to have her words were cut off by Gibbs.

"Abby," he barked, "where is the car now?" He was now nearly frantic with fear and worry as he waited for Abby to reply.

"Outside of Howardsville, about 140 miles south of D.C.," Abby paused then muttered, "From the county's GIS map, it looks like a farm a couple of miles off of Highway 29."

Gibbs closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, that's good work. McGee, Ziva and I are on our way there now. Send the coordinates and all the information you can find to McGee, and you stay put in case I need you."

Abby sniffled into the phone and pleaded, "Just hurry. You have to find him, Gibbs, and bring him back safe. I'm not going anywhere until I know Tony's safe and sound."

Gibbs smiled and said softly, "That's the plan Abs, don't you worry. I'll find him and bring him home." Gibbs abruptly cut the call and dialed McGee. "McGee, secure the apartment then you and Ziva get your asses down here. Abby has a fix on Tony's car."

McGee and Ziva were out the front door of the building in less than two minutes to find Gibbs behind the wheel of the Challenger impatiently gunning the engine. Ziva hopped into the front seat as McGee scrambled into the back while sending up a silent prayer of thanks that they didn't have a chance to eat dinner. Knowing that Gibbs would be driving like a bat out of hell to get to Tony, the last thing he wanted was to throw up in Gibbs' beloved car; he would never live that down, assuming Gibbs let him live at all.

Gibbs shouted back to McGee as floored the gas, smoking the tires as he turned sharply out of the parking lot crossing in front of two lanes of traffic, sliding the car almost completely sideways in the process, ignoring the blaring of car horns. "McGee, Abby will be sending you GPS coordinates. Tony's car is at a farm outside of Howardsville, so it's gonna take us at least a couple of hours to get there." He looked into the rearview mirror and saw an already slightly green McGee nod as he reached in and retrieved his PDA from his backpack.

* * *

Tony groaned as he started to stir and slowly regain consciousness. He was lying on his side curled into a ball on what felt like a scratchy pile of straw. His eyes fluttered open briefly but everything was blurry, causing him to blink repeatedly to try and clear his vision. He was disoriented for several minutes before realizing that he was in a barn; specifically in a stall. _"How the fuck did I get here," _he muttered quietly to himself. He looked around in an attempt to get his bearings. A horrible smell assaulted him causing a wave of nausea to course through him. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and thought, "_Yep, definitely a fucking barn." _He had to struggle to sit up as his wrists were bound together behind his back, the metal cuffs digging into the tender skin. He eventually managed to stand only to discover that a length of chain attached to a stiff leather collar around his neck was affixed to a large metal ring affixed to the wall and secured with a padlock. He couldn't manage more than a couple of steps before the little bit of slack in the chain was taken up. "Fuck," he groaned, "this can't be good."

Tony heard the sound of footsteps approaching followed by the creak of a rusty hinge as the stall door slowly opened. Tony's eyes went wide in surprise as Brad Thorson, dressed head to toe in black leather, waltzed in and leaned against the opposite wall . Brad crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked and leered at Tony. "Well, well, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." He lowered his arms and licked his lips as he sauntered the few feet to stand directly in front of Tony. "I told you we'd be together soon. Did you like my gifts," he asked seductively. He reached out a hand to caress Tony's cheek, but Tony jerked away from his touch.

"Get your fucking hands off of me," Tony shouted, his eyes blazing. "I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing asshole, but let me the fuck go!" A combination of rage and fear caused Tony to start shaking.

Brad ran his hands up and down Tony's arms as Tony struggled against the restraints. He leaned in and whispered in Tony's ear, "Now, now … just relax love. I have plans for you, but I want to show you something first." He slowly stepped back and pulled a key from his pocket. He was about to unlock the padlock securing Tony to the wall when he reached a hand behind his back and pulled a familiar looking gun from the waistband of his jeans; it was Tony's Sig. He waived it in front of Tony and said with a threatening tone, "Don't even think about trying anything, My Own. It would be a shame if I had to shoot you when I am so close to claiming you as mine."

Tony couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh. "My Own? Claim me? You've **gotta** be fucking kidding me!" He looked down at his bare feet and giggled as he shook his head before looking up and glaring into Brad's glazed over eyes and shouting, "What kind of fucking psycho are you, anyway? I mean, seriously, does this run in your family or something? I thought your cousin was nuts, but you are full tilt bat shit fucking crazy!" Tony suddenly stopped ranting as he felt the sting of Brad's hand slap him hard across his left cheek.

Brad rushed forward and crushed Tony against the wall covering his body with his own. Brad raised the gun and ran the tip of the barrel up and down Tony's left side, his feral eyes locked onto Tony's. Tony couldn't help but notice by the erection pressing against his thigh how aroused Brad was. Brad visibly shivered at the contact and hissed a breath in through his teeth before tossing Tony's gun onto a nearby shelf in the corner of the stall. Excitement raging through him, Brad grabbed Tony's face in his hands and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together. He nipped and licked at Tony's lips trying to force them apart with this eager tongue, but Tony kept his lips firmly pressed together.

After several attempts to plunder Tony's mouth, Brad gave a defeated sigh as he slowly pulled away and finally unlocked the padlock. Saying nothing, he wrapped the chain attached to Tony's collar tightly around his hand so that his fist was right up under Tony's chin and tugged him forward. He grabbed the gun from the shelf as he pulled a stumbling Tony out of the stall and down to the other end of the barn. Tony looked around and noticed that there were about twenty large stalls; ten on each side. Large florescent lights hung from the high ceiling giving the place an eerie, unnatural glow. Passing by the slightly open double doors, Tony noticed that it was pitch dark outside.

As they approached a larger stall at the far end of the huge barn, Brad stopped and spoke directly into Tony's ear, "I'm about to teach you a lesson about what happens when my slave denies his Master what he wants." Tony could only look at the man in front of him with a mix of fear and disgust.

* * *

"Boss," McGee yelled from the backseat, "take the next right." He was suddenly thrown against the door as Gibbs made a hard right turn off of Highway 20 onto a gravel county road. He managed to sit up, surprised that his PDA was still in his hand from the force of his impact against the door. He swallowed and tried to calm his nerves, "Okay boss, according to Abby the farm should be up on the left in about a quarter of a mile."

The car slid violently as Gibbs brought the Challenger to a sudden stop on the gravel shoulder. They had made the three-hour drive in just under two and a half hours. He yanked the keys from the ignition, and throwing the door open he climbed out of the car. Ziva was instantly by his side, flashlight in hand, while McGee gathered his gear before easing out of the backseat. Gibbs checked his watch; it was nearly midnight.

Gibbs pulled a small pair of binoculars from the glove box and surveyed the area seeing only lights from a farmhouse off in the distance. With quiet authority, Gibbs pointed in the direction of the house. "Okay, that must be it. We're going in on foot. I don't want this asshole to panic or bolt if he hears the car." After a brief stop to retrieve some communications equipment and extra ammunition from the trunk, Gibbs nodded his head toward the farm, "Come on, let's go." The three of them made their way silently along the side of the road near a line of trees so they would not been seen approaching the farm.

* * *

Tony stumbled and fell to his knees as he was forcefully shoved into the last stall on the left as soon as the door was thrown open. He stood and regained his balance only to blanch as he took in his surroundings. What used to be a common horse stall had been transformed into some sort of makeshift dungeon. Iron rings with metal shackles hanging from them were affixed to one wall. Chains of varying lengths hung from the solid oak rafters down into the center of the stall. A small table along the wall held various implements like the ones he had seen in the private rooms at Majestic. A heavy leather bull whip got Tony's attention as it was displayed in a large coil on a hook on the wall above the table. Tony shivered and swallowed hard when he saw two wooden sawhorses lashed together in the middle of the stall that were padded with a couple of old saddle blankets. Tony gasped in shock when he saw blood-soaked straw on the ground beneath the sawhorses.

Brad held the chain clipped to Tony's collar firmly and stood in front of him with a wicked smile on his face, looking awfully proud of himself. "So what do you think, My Own," he asked proudly as he waived a hand around the stall. "I think you and I can have a lot of fun here," he purred into Tony's ear before walking a few steps and retrieving a metal-beaded leather flogger from the table. He swung the flogger menacingly back and forth making sure he had Tony's full attention. "But first, My Own, you need to be punished for denying me what's mine." He ran a finger along Tony's jaw and across his lips, smirking when he saw the fear building in Tony's eyes. Brad chuckled as he leered and placed a hand on Tony's ass and circled him a few times before hearing a loud groan from another stall.

Hearing the groan brought Tony back to his senses. He shook his head and blinked several times to clear the fog from his mind. Knowing he needed to defuse the situation and buy some time to plan his escape, Tony started laughing as he stood tall and treated Brad to a dazzling, but insincere, smile. The patented, irritating, cocky DiNozzo attitude took over and Tony started rambling as only he could. "Oh, I don't think so, Thorson. I mean, nice try and all, but it just ain't gonna happen. Don't get me wrong, you're kinda cute … for a little guy, but not really my type, though. I go for really **hot** older guys. You know, strong, powerful **men** like Greg … well Commander Adams I guess I should call him. Shame you had to kill him, but I guess you had your reasons, huh? Hey, by the way, did you really have to kill my pizza guy, too? I mean, seriously dude, that's fucked up. You wanted Mike's job that bad or something?" Tony paused and cocked his head to the side as he took in the stunned look on Brad's face. "Are you and your stupid ass cousin, oh what is his name … Brian, yeah that's it! You and Brian working together or something? Is that who's next door? He find someone else to play with already? He must work fast. Greg, I mean Commander Adams, is still in the morgue. Not too classy, I must say." Tony stopped and took a much needed breath as the groans and moans from the next stall grew louder. "Hey, you next door," Tony yelled out, "keep it down will, 'ya? Tying to have a conversation here, if you don't mind." Tony saw the furious look in Brad's eyes and smirked as he waited to see what Brad's reaction was going to be.

Brad was suddenly right in Tony's face and stated menacingly, "Well, let's just see about that, slave." Before Tony could react, Brad jerked him into the middle of the stall causing Tony to trip and stumble again. "Don't you fucking move," he threatened as he quickly removed Tony's metal cuffs and replaced them with sturdy leather suspension cuffs. Tony winced in pain as the leather cuffs were clipped to a heavy-duty chain dangling above him and his arms were jerked up and raised uncomfortably above his head. Tony thought to himself, _"Okay, so maybe mouthing off wasn't such a good idea." _Next, Brad placed sturdy leather cuffs attached to an adjustable spreader bar on both of Tony's ankles. He finished by adding a red ball gag, and within a couple of minutes Tony could do nothing but hang in his restraints, gagged and completely immobilized.

Brad smacked his lips at the tableau before him. He thought Tony was plenty hot fully clothed, but he was desperate to see his new slave naked. He ran his hands all over Tony's clothed body, and purred, "I don't think you'll be needing these anymore." Tony frantically twisted and thrashed against his restraints, but it was useless; he was held fast and nothing short of a miracle would save him. Tony closed his eyes and silently prayed, _"Gibbs, please hurry." _Brad chuckled as he knelt down and pulled a large hunting knife from the sheath strapped to his right ankle. He held the knife up and turned it from side to side letting the florescent lights glint off of the blade. He grabbed the front of Tony's sweater and began slicing his way down and through the buttery soft fabric until he could pull the tattered material off leaving Tony's chest bare. Brad inhaled sharply and quickly began to cut Tony's jeans away. He gasped audibly when he discovered that Tony had nothing on underneath his designer jeans. He waggled his eyebrows and smiled at Tony as he moaned. "My, my. Commando for me, My Own, or did you have other plans for your tight ass tonight?"

* * *

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva approached the farmhouse from three sides, each peering into the windows on the lower level looking for a sign that anyone was in the house. They met up at the front of the house and Ziva noticed that the front door was partially open. She nudged Gibbs and pointed to the open door. The three agents drew their Sigs before slowly and methodically entering the house. Gibbs searched and cleared downstairs while McGee and Ziva searched and cleared the second floor.

Several minutes later McGee and Ziva came down the stairs and found Gibbs standing over a badly decomposed body in the kitchen. Gibbs walked up to McGee and muttered, "McGee, see if you can ID this guy, then contact the local authorities and tell them what we found here. We may need backup, but you make it clear to them … **no lights or sirens**, you got it, McGee? Ziva and I are going to search the out buildings."

McGee pulled out his phone and searched for the Sheriff's number. He looked into Gibbs scared but determined eyes and nodded once as he placed a hand firmly on Gibbs' shoulder in a show of support. "You got it, boss!"

Gibbs nodded back then motioned to Ziva to follow him. They headed out the back door off of the kitchen and quickly made their way toward a large barn about fifty yards from the house. "Gibbs," Ziva whispered into the tiny microphone clipped to her jacket, "I see light coming from that barn."

Gibbs looked to where Ziva was pointing and noticed light from the barn reflecting off of something partially hidden by a cluster of trees to the left. He gasped when he realized what he was looking at. Gibbs grabbed Ziva's arm tightly and replied in a quiet, shaky voice, "Yeah, Ziva, and there's Tony's car."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: A million thanks to all of you who have followed and added this story to your favorites. I am truly overwhelmed by your support.

WARNING: This chapter was difficult to write as it contains rape. Gibbs is pretty OOC in this chapter as well, but for a very good reason.

Ch 16 – Heartbreak

It was well after midnight as Leon Vance sighed loudly. He stood from behind his desk and stretched before grabbing his briefcase and jacket on his way out the door. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get home to a nice, hot shower and a good night's sleep in his own bed. A major screw up with an ongoing Middle East op had kept him in MTAC for the better part of the last three days doing damage control and coordinating new mission parameters. He knew that Jackie, his wife of fifteen years, was used to him being forced to stay at the office for extended periods, but he hated missing time with her and their two kids. Jackie could always be counted on to stop by with food and clean clothes during an extended op, but it wasn't the same and it wasn't enough.

He rode the elevator down to the main floor and gave a curt nod to the security guard as he passed by and out the main entrance of NCIS. His driver had pulled up in front of the building in a black SUV and was holding the back door open for him. Out of the corner of his eye, Vance noticed dim lights coming from the lower level windows in the direction of the forensics lab. His brow furrowed wondering why Ms. Scuito would be in her lab so late with no current cases pending. He may have been busy in MTAC with the op, but he made a point of being kept apprised of all active cases his teams were working on. Curiosity got the better of him, so he tossed his briefcase and jacket onto the backseat and told his driver to stand by before heading back into the building. Acknowledging the questioning look he got from Martin, the night security guard, he headed for the elevator. Vance was more than a little surprised when he stepped into the lab a few minutes later to find not only Abby, but also Dr. Mallard and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, sitting closely together and talking quietly, apparently holding vigil.

"Ah, Director Vance," Ducky greeted as he stood, surprised by their visitor, "what brings you by at his late hour?"

Vance eyed the three warily as he placed a fresh toothpick in his mouth. "I was going to ask you the same thing, Dr. Mallard. Anyone care to share why the three of you are here in the lab in the middle of the night? Is there a new case I should know about?"

Ducky sighed and stepped over to Vance and gently placed a hand on his arm. "Not exactly, Director," he said calmly, "but a rather disturbing situation has recently come to light. Come, let us adjourn to my office for a nice cup of tea and I will endeavor to explain the situation to you as best I can." Ducky saw Abby and Palmer nod their agreement as he headed for the door, a curious and mildly concerned Vance following closely behind.

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs reached the barn door and could hear muffled voices and sounds coming from inside. Gibbs spoke to McGee over his mic, "McGee," he whispered, "Ziva and I are getting ready to enter the large barn behind the house. We can hear at least one person in there. Tony's car is parked along the west side. Once you get things squared with the locals, I want you to check out Tony's car and then wait for my instructions."

"I got this, boss. Just, go find Tony. The Sheriff and two deputies just got here. Their ME will be here shortly, along with an ambulance. Boss, the victim's name is Paul Morrison. He inherited the farm about five years ago from his grandmother. He's also the owner of the club where Commander Adams was killed."

"That's good work, Tim," Gibbs said while sighing and running a hand down his face. "I don't know who or what we're gonna find when Ziva and I go in, so stand by, McGee."

Gibbs took deep breath before signaling for Ziva to go in ahead of him. Ziva saw the concern written all over Gibbs' face and took a step over to him. "Gibbs," she said in a determined voice looking directly into Gibbs' fearful eyes, "if Tony is in there, we will get him out." Giving Gibbs a brief nod of assurance, Ziva raised her Sig and as quietly as possible squeezed through the gap between the partially open doors. Gibbs pushed on the door on the left, praying that it wouldn't creak as it slowly opened, and followed her inside. Gibbs signaled to Ziva who then moved slowly and deliberately to clear the stalls to the left while Gibbs did the same clearing the stalls to the right.

* * *

Director Vance sat stunned as Ducky finished explaining the events of the past several hours and days. Part of him was angry for being kept out of the loop on such a serious matter, but he also knew that Gibbs would want to handle a personal problem involving a member of his team as quietly as possible. He knew that Gibbs cared deeply for his team and would lay down his life for any of them. Being stuck in MTAC he had not seen or spoken to Gibbs, not that Gibbs would have told him anything anyway. "My God, Dr. Mallard," Vance exclaimed tiredly, "why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Director Vance, until this very evening we did not realize just how much danger our young Anthony was in." Ducky stood and patted Vance on the shoulder as he took the empty tea cup from his tired, shaking hand. "You should go on home, Director. There is really nothing you can do right now and you look utterly exhausted. Jethro, Ziva, and Timothy should be at the location, and I will call you the very minute we have any news."

Vance stood and stretched, "You do that, Doctor. I want to know the second anything turns up or if Gibbs calls. DiNozzo is one of our own and we will use all resources at our disposal to find him. When Gibbs calls, tell him I want a sit rep ASAP. Tell him I have Balboa's team standing by." Vance flipped his phone open and dialed as he walked out of Ducky's office. "Balboa, call your team. I may need you to back up Gibbs…," was all Ducky heard.

* * *

Ziva stopped as she approached the open door to a stall and listened for a few moments trying to determine how many people were in the stall. She heard one man speaking in a low threatening voice and the muffled groans of another. Ziva carefully peered around the corner of the doorway and was stunned to see that a bound, naked man was lashed to an upside down feeding trough. She could not see the bound man's face due to the position he was in, but she could tell that he had dark hair. A second blonde-haired man stood behind him with his leather pants down around his ankles, holding the bound man's hips and forcefully slamming into him. _"Oh please God, do not let it be Tony," _Ziva closed her eyes and prayed silently for the dark-haired man. She was instantly relieved when the blonde man began to speak again.

"That's right, cuz," the man panted and moaned as he thrust in and out of his victim's ass, "you're my bitch now, Brian. Not much of a Dom now … are you? Oh God, you're so tight and you feel so good. This is what you get for trying to keep my Tony from me. I already punished your little sailor fuck toy." The man laughed as Brian let out a muffled scream. "Yeah, scream all you want cousin, no one's gonna hear you. When I'm done with you, I might even let you watch me claim my new slave's gorgeous, tight ass. Of course, that's assuming I don't decide to just kill you, too." Brian continued screaming, but Thorson ignored him as he closed his eyes tightly, threw his head back, and panted in sheer ecstasy as he continued raping Brian at a punishing pace.

Ziva stealthily crept into the stall behind the man and placed the muzzle of her Sig firmly against the back of his head. "Do … not … move," Ziva growled. A startled Thorson instantly withdrew his hard cock from Brian's body and reached for his knife as he turned to face the unwelcome intruder, only to end up staring down the barrel of Ziva's gun. Ziva gave Thorson a murderous glare before shouting, "Gibbs, I have Thorson!" Ziva glare turned into a smirk as she watched Thorson's erection wilt before her eyes.

Gibbs instantly gave up his search and ran the full length of the barn to find Ziva with her Sig pressed firmly and squarely between Brad Thorson's eyes, finger on the trigger. Without hesitation, Gibbs raised his Sig and trained it on Thorson as Ziva pulled out her cuffs to bind his hands painfully tight behind his back. Ziva frisked Thorson and discovered Tony's Sig and the hunting knife. She pulled a tissue from her jacket pocket before recovering the weapons and carefully placed both of them on a nearby shelf to be bagged later. Wanting to make sure that Thorson was completely secure, and to humiliate him for good measure, Ziva restrained him with his own chains to one of the metal rings bolted to the wall.

Gibbs didn't want to look at the naked and bloody man now lying motionless, afraid of what he would do if it was Tony. He knew at that moment that he would not regret for one second putting a few bullets in Thorson's head. He eventually forced himself to glance down, and was both shocked and relieved when he saw that the injured man was none other than Brian Schmidt. Gibbs quickly pulled his knife out and cut the ropes holding Brian firmly in place on the trough.

Ziva quickly holstered her Sig as she reached over and pulled a couple of horse blankets from a pile in the corner of the stall. She placed one on the ground and helped Gibbs roll Schmidt onto it. She knelt down to carefully cover him with another blanket and check for injuries. Brian moaned at her touch, and Ziva noticed that he was having difficulty breathing. She was not able to determine the extent of his injuries because of the amount of blood on his body, but she knew from what she saw that he had been brutally and savagely raped.

Gibbs walked over to Thorson, Sig in hand, wanting nothing more than to shoot him. Instead, he trained furious eyes on Thorson and growled through clenched teeth, "Where…is…my… agent?"

With an evil grin on his face, Thorson snorted and replied snidely, "You're too late. I've already had my fun with him." Gibbs eyes flashed with fear and anger, and he responded by punching Thorson once knocking him out cold.

Gibbs did a double-take as he caught a glimpse of something moving off to his left. He quickly made his way to the next stall and froze momentarily in the doorway at the sight of a naked, bound, and gagged Tony hanging in his restraints. Tony's head hung down, his chin almost touching his chest, and it was clear that he was unconscious. "Oh sweet Jesus," Gibbs managed to mutter in shock. He holstered his Sig as he ran in and quickly removed the gag so that Tony could breathe easier. He held Tony's face in his shaky hands and whispered, "Tony, Tony, I'm so sorry. Oh my God, what did that son of a bitch do to you?"

Gibbs called out to Ziva, anguish evident in his voice, "Ziva, whatever you do, DO NOT come in here!" Gibbs tried desperately to keep his emotions in check at he looked over Tony and tried to assess his injuries. What he could plainly see were numerous angry red welts of varying sizes covering Tony's back, butt and the backs of his thighs. The skin was broken in several places, but none of the wounds looked too deep and weren't bleeding very much. He knew that Tony would not want Ziva seeing him like this. "I found Tony," Gibbs said mournfully as he gently held Tony's face, blinking back tears and barely holding back a sob.

"Is he all right, Gibbs?" Ziva called back as she tended to Schmidt as best as she could. "Gibbs, talk to me! What do you need me to do?"

"Just stay with Schmidt and keep an eye on Thorson. Call McGee and tell him to grab the emergency blankets and evidence kit Tony keeps in the trunk of his car." Gibbs swallowed hard around the large lump in this throat. "Ziva, tell him to hurry."

McGee suddenly heard Ziva's concerned voice through his earwig as he ran full speed towards Tony's car. "McGee, we found Thorson … and Tony. He is unconscious. Gibbs wants you to get blankets and Tony's spare kit from the trunk of his car. Gibbs is with Tony in the farthest stall to the left." Ziva took in a shaky breath and muttered quietly, "Please … hurry, McGee."

McGee stopped dead in his tracks, stunned by the very uncharacteristic, emotional inflection in Ziva's voice. She refused to allow anyone to witness any public show of emotion, instead waiting until she was alone to let it out. She would often times go to the NCIS gym and take out her fear and anger on the heavy bag, or any sparring partner stupid enough to get in the ring with her when she needed to let off steam. McGee jumped into action when he heard Gibbs yell through his earwig. "McGee, get me those blankets and get your ass in here … NOW!"

McGee had no idea what was going on in the barn as pulled the keys from the ignition and popped the trunk of Tony's car. He retrieved two blankets and Tony's kit then ran into the barn. He found Ziva kneeling over a badly beaten man covered with a horse blanket. She was talking to the man trying her best to comfort him as the man moaned loudly, obviously in severe pain. He paused for a moment and allowed himself to glance at the young, blonde-haired, leather-clad man cuffed and shackled to a ring affixed to the wall. McGee recognized him immediately as Brad Thorson. Thorson said nothing; he had a large bruise forming on his jaw, and he appeared to be knocked out.

McGee tossed Tony's evidence kit toward Ziva, who immediately pulled on a pair of gloves. She retrieved and bagged Tony's gun and Thorson's knife. McGee quickly moved to the next stall and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene playing out before him. There was Tony, his best friend and a man he thought of as a brother, naked and bound. Gibbs was cursing and mumbling as he quickly worked to remove the collar from Tony's neck when McGee rushed in and wrapped a soft blanket loosely around Tony. "Boss, hold on to him and I'll get him down," McGee said before reaching up and unclipping Tony from the chain above him. Gibbs easily managed to catch Tony's full weight and oh so carefully eased him to the ground and into his lap. Gibbs pulled the blanket around to completely cover Tony's battered body. Gibbs held and rocked Tony gently while muttering soothing words into his ear and brushing the sweaty hair from his forehead. McGee noticed that Tony was shivering and unfolded a second blanket he had brought in. He cleared his throat not wanting to startle an obviously shaken and distraught Gibbs. "Boss," he said quietly while kneeling down and holding the blanket out in front of him, "Tony is shaking and we need to keep him warm. He's probably in shock. An ambulance is on the way." McGee's heart nearly broke into a million pieces when Gibbs looked up at him with tears silently pouring from his eyes.

"Thanks, Tim," Gibbs croaked out, unable to stop a sob from escaping. "Help me get this stuff off of him and bag it." Gibbs motioned to the suspension cuffs and spreader bar.

McGee was struck by how gentle Gibbs was being with Tony. He could practically feel the love Gibbs felt for Tony rolling off of him in waves. McGee smiled warmly at Gibbs who looked back at him, embarrassed for letting his emotions show so visibly. "Boss … Gibbs," McGee said calmly and firmly, "Tony's going to be fine. We have him … he's safe now. Just sit tight and let me take care of this." When Gibbs nodded meekly at him, McGee smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go outside and call Ducky … let him know that we have Tony." Gibbs could only nod again afraid that he would break down if he even tried to speak.

* * *

It was 2:00 a.m. before Ducky could convince both Palmer and Abby to lie down and get some rest. Palmer was asleep on a mat on the floor across the room. Ducky knelt beside Abby, who was sleeping fitfully on the futon in her office. Not having children of his own, Ducky felt a great affinity for the young members of what Abby aptly named "Team Gibbs." Despite all outward appearances, Abby Sciuto was a brilliant scientist. Unfortunately, people who failed to look past the Goth attire and ear-splitting music never got to see that she was also a caring, loving, and fiercely loyal friend. Ducky knew that Abby had an especially close brother/sister kind of bond with Tony, who somehow managed to be the one to find trouble and end up in grave danger. Abby always had a difficult time when Tony was in danger, and today was no exception.

At 3:00 a.m., Ducky looked at his sleeping charges and smiled sadly before walking toward the door, intending to catch a couple of hours of sleep on the couch in his office. He only made it a few steps when his cell phone rang. He flipped it open when he saw McGee's name and quickly answered. "Timothy, thank goodness! We have been nearly frantic with worry. Have you any news?" Ducky listened for several minutes as McGee filled him in on what they found and more importantly on Tony's condition. "Do not worry, Timothy, we will have Anthony right as rain in no time….Yes, yes, we will be ready and await your arrival."

* * *

Ziva leaned against the hood of the Sheriff's car and watched in amazement as McGee took charge of the scene, ordering the paramedics into the barn to help Schmidt and Tony, and generally bossing the LEOs around. McGee took great personal satisfaction in none too carefully hauling Thorson, who had just come to when McGee reached him, out of the barn and literally dragging him toward a waiting Sheriff's Deputy. "This guy is an NCIS suspect wanted for the murder of a U.S. Navy officer and possibly two other men. Another team from NCIS will be back later this morning to place him in federal custody and take him back to D.C. Do not let this man out of your sight for a second! Am I clear?" McGee barked with authority, doing his very best Gibbs impersonation.

"Yes sir, Agent McGee!" the young Deputy answered practically snapping to attention. The Deputy opened the back door of the Sheriff's car and stood back as McGee forcefully shoved Thorson into the backseat causing him to slam head first into the passenger side door.

Ziva chuckled and shook her head as she stood and walked around the front of the car to McGee, giving him a fist bump as they watched the Deputy peel out down the long gravel drive with Thorson secured in the backseat. She placed a firm hand on McGee's shoulder and said proudly, "You did good work, McGee. Gibbs will be very proud of you. It is good to see you step up and take command like this."

McGee smiled warmly at Ziva and said with sincerity, "Thank you, Ziva. That means a lot." He sighed and looked around at the swirl of activity surrounding the house and the barn. "Gibbs is in no condition to deal with this shit right now," he said waiving a hand around aimlessly and frowning deeply. "Jesus, Ziva," he muttered quietly, "you should have seen Gibbs after he found Tony in there. He was devastated; I've never seen anything like it before."

Ziva and McGee exchanged sad glances as the paramedics came out with Schmidt on a gurney. Several IVs were placed in his arms and an oxygen mask was covering his nose and mouth. They had cleaned him up a bit and he was covered in clean blankets. The medics carefully wheeled the gurney to one of the waiting ambulances parked nearby.

Ziva took a deep breath and shuddered as they carefully loaded him into the ambulance. "That poor man McGee! I do not think I will ever get what I saw out of my mind. His own cousin, McGee," she sighed, "I just … do not understand." She stopped speaking as her voice threatened to break and tears formed in her eyes. After regaining some of her composure, Ziva managed to speak in barely a whisper, "I am just thankful that I did not witness what that evil man did to Tony."

McGee suddenly felt overwhelmed as the adrenaline began to wear off. He turned to a tearful Ziva and pulled her into his arms. They held each other for several minutes until suddenly the barn doors were thrown wide open. A second team of paramedics wheeled a now conscious Tony out on a gurney with Gibbs walking along side holding Tony's hand tightly in his own.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you, again, for all the reviews and PMs!

Ch 17 – Reunions

"Please Jethro," Tony whined as they reached the back of the ambulance, "I just wanna go home." Tony pouted causing Gibbs to drop his head and sigh in defeat. Tony managed a cheeky little grin, knowing he had won this round. "Come on," he pleaded looking up at Gibbs with huge puppy dog eyes, "Ducky can patch me up." Gibbs snorted and shook his head as he held up a hand to stop the paramedics from placing Tony inside the ambulance.

"Okay, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, while attempting to glare at Tony but failing miserably, "but if Ducky says you need to go to the hospital, we go … **no argument**. You hear me, Tony?"

"Deal," Tony exclaimed happily as he sat up quickly and swung his legs over the side. He grabbed Gibbs' arm to steady himself as the world started spinning around him.

Gibbs turned and grabbed Tony by the shoulders to further steady him. "You sure you're okay, Tone," Gibbs asked softly, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, just sat up too fast. A little dizzy, but I'll be okay." Tony felt an arm slip around his waist as Gibbs helped him slide off the gurney. Tony's legs were a bit shaky a first, but after a few minutes he was able to stand unassisted.

Gibbs looked up and saw McGee and Ziva running toward them, both of them smiling at the sight of Tony standing. He pulled his keys from his pocket and threw them to Ziva. "Ziver, go get my car. We'll take Tony back and let Ducky have a look at him."

Ziva looked at Tony and narrowed her eyes at Gibbs. "Should we not take him to the hospital?"

Tony looked down at his feet and muttered, "M'fine, Ziva, just a little sore and tired. I really just want to go home." He looked up meeting Ziva's gaze as she nodded once in understanding.

* * *

Ziva jogged the quarter of a mile back to where they had left Gibbs' Challenger by the side of the road. As she ran, the events of last night and this morning all came flooding back to her. Having to tend to Schmidt while her partner was hurt was disturbing. She knew that Tony must have been in bad shape for Gibbs to order her to stay away. Tony hated anyone seeing him appear weak, which she understood as she felt the same way. By the time she finally reached the car, Ziva was shaking and unable to hold back the tears of relief that poured from her eyes. She closed her eyes and recited prayers in Hebrew for Tony, and for Schmidt as well.

* * *

McGee quickly processed Tony's car lifting several prints and carefully cleaning up the dust he had used. When he was finished, he went back into the barn to retrieve all of the evidence they had bagged while the paramedics were busy with Schmidt and Tony. When he reached the stall where they had found Tony, McGee dropped to his knees and wept into his hands. He looked up and closed his eyes as he prayed, _"Thank you God for letting us find Tony in time."_

* * *

The sun was coming up as Gibbs and Tony sat on the back bumper of the ambulance waiting for Ziva to return. Both men were startled when an NCIS issued Charger slid to a stop in front of them right behind Gibbs' Challenger. His brow furrowed in confusion when Agent Balboa and one of his team jumped out and jogged over to the ambulance, Ziva right behind him. "Balboa, what the hell are you doing all the way out here?"

Balboa shook Gibbs' hand and nodded to Tony seeing that he was wrapped in a blanket. "How you doin', DiNozzo?" Tony simply nodded back. "Vance called and said you might need backup. You wanna fill me in on what's going on, Gibbs?"

"Later. Right now we need to get Tony back to D.C. I need you to follow the Sheriff back to his office and pick up a prisoner named Brad Thorson. I want that asshole in federal custody back at NCIS," Gibbs said with a touch of authority. "He's implicated in the murder of a Navy Commander in D.C. … and a bunch of other shit," Gibbs trailed off.

Balboa clapped Gibbs on the back, seeing the emotion swirling in his eyes, and stated, "You got it, Gibbs. I'll have this Thorson asshole on ice in holding for ya'. I get the feeling the two of you have **a lot** to talk about."

Gibbs snorted, "You have no fucking idea, Balboa. See you back in D.C., and thanks."

Ziva drove Gibbs' car back to D.C. at a steady twenty over the speed limit. Gibbs sat in the back with Tony who was lying down with his head resting in Gibbs' lap. She glanced in the rearview mirror and was touched when she saw Gibbs' expression as he looked down at Tony; the man was obviously in love. She could tell he was running his fingers through his hair as Tony lay on his right side trying to avoid making contact with the seat back. The paramedics had given him a couple of Tylenol for pain, but Tony refused to let them treat his wounds. He was sore all over from being suspended for so long, not to mention the abuse Thorson had inflicted on him. The comforting feel of Gibbs's fingers in his hair was so soothing that Tony was thankfully able to drift off and sleep the rest of the way home.

With Tony fast asleep, Ziva took the opportunity to fill Gibbs in on everything McGee had done at the scene. She explained how he coordinated everything with the LEOs, gathered and bagged the evidence, and managed to call Ducky several times to update him on the situation. She told Gibbs about Vance stopping by the lab and Ducky telling him about Tony's abduction. She noticed Gibbs frowning. "Gibbs," she said firmly, "Director Vance was going to find out eventually. Ducky did **not** tell him about you and Tony; just that Tony was missing." She saw the look of relief that came over Gibbs. "You know," she said with a smile, "Tony is lucky to have you, Gibbs." She looked in the rearview mirror again to see Gibbs shaking his head while looking fondly down at Tony.

"Nope, Ziver," Gibbs said affectionately, "I'm the lucky one.

* * *

McGee was following Ziva in Tony's car. Gibbs didn't see the need to have it towed back to the evidence garage since McGee had already dusted and lifted Thorson's prints from the steering wheel and shifter. Tony had warned McGee that he would not live to see tomorrow if his beloved 'vette ended up with so much as a tiny scratch on it. McGee cruised along enjoying the experience of driving a vintage car. He was almost thankful for the loud, throaty roar coming from the side pipes, which helped keep him awake during the long drive. The car had a lot more power than his five-year old Toyota Celica. McGee made a mental note to ask Tony go car shopping with him soon. An hour away from D.C., he pulled out his phone and called Ducky. "Hey Ducky, we're on the way. We should be at NCIS in about an hour."

* * *

Ducky, Palmer and Abby were huddled around the desk in Ducky's office enjoying a simple breakfast. They had each managed to get a few hours of much needed sleep, and were feeling refreshed knowing that Tony was safely with Gibbs.

Palmer felt helpless and wanted to do something useful, so he drove to Ducky's favorite pastry shop near the Navy Yard and brought back a large selection of delectable pastries. Knowing that Abby didn't drink coffee, he stopped at a local convenience store on the way back and bought a large Caf-Pow! for her. Ducky had just started to update them on the latest news from McGee when Vance walked in. Ever the gentleman, Ducky greeted Vance enthusiastically, "Ah! Good morning, Director! Would you care to join us for breakfast? I'm afraid Mr. Palmer got a bit carried away, so please do help yourself to a pastry or two. Would you care for some tea or coffee, Director?"

Vance patted Palmer on the shoulder as pulled up a chair, nearly causing a nervous Palmer to choke on the piece of Danish in his mouth. "Tea would be great, Doctor Mallard, thank you." Vance took the offered teacup from Ducky and grabbed a pecan roll from the box sitting in the middle of Ducky's desk. He took a bite and hummed while nodding to Palmer in appreciation. "Good choice, Palmer. Thank you." He leaned back in his chair and looked at Ducky. "So, have you heard anything more from Gibbs or his team?"

Ducky proceeded to bring Vance up to date on the situation. He looked at the clock on the wall and exclaimed, "They should all be arriving very shortly. Am I correct that Agent Balboa has gone to bring that evil man who abducted Anthony back here?" Vance continued to work on his pecan roll and simply nodded in the affirmative.

* * *

McGee called Abby as he approached the main gate of the Navy Yard. It was 10:00 a.m. when he very slowly and carefully pulled Tony's car into the evidence garage. Abby, who had been waiting rather impatiently for him, ran to McGee and threw her arms around his neck as soon as he was out of the car. "Oh, Timmy," she sobbed into the side of his neck. McGee wrapped his arms around Abby and held her tight. Abby heard McGee's tired sigh and released her hold on him. "Timmy, come with me," she said softly taking his hand and leading him inside and to her lab. "Here," she said quietly, pointing to the futon in her inner office, "lie down. You look exhausted." McGee could only manage a nod and a groan as he stretched out and toed off his shoes; he was asleep and snoring softly before Abby had him covered with a blanket. Abby smiled down at the sleeping man and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She dimmed the lights as she walked out closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ziva brought the Challenger to a relatively gentle stop at the loading dock door that lead straight to Autopsy. "Do you need my help," she asked as Gibbs very gently tried to wake Tony.

"Yeah, not sure if he can walk in on his own," Gibbs said as he looked down smiling affectionately at Tony, who had apparently decided he wanted to cuddle as he snuggled up against Gibbs. Gibbs chuckled as he shook Tony a little more firmly, "Come on, sleepyhead."

Tony's eyes suddenly snapped open as he woke with a start. He winced as he suddenly flipped onto his back. "OWIE," he yelled before looking up to see blue eyes smiling down at him. Tony blinked a few times as he tried to get his bearings. He smiled back at Gibbs before reaching up to caress his cheek, "We home yet, honey?"

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled again, "Not yet, dear. Ducky's gotta check you over first."

Tony frowned and exhaled. "Oh, yeah. Okay then, let's get this over with." Ziva opened the back door and leaned over Tony to help him sit up. "Hey, Ziva," he said waggling his eyebrows and leering at her, "you and me in the backseat of Gibbs' car … hinky!"

Ziva tried to glare at Tony but could only laugh instead seeing mischief dancing in his eyes. She was relieved to see that her partner was in such good spirits despite all the horrible things he had been through only hours ago. "This is something that will **never** happen again, I can assure you, Tony."

Gibbs was almost out of the car when he was pretty sure he heard Tony mumble, "bummer," under his breath. He shot an exasperated glare at Tony when he came around the car to stand next to Ziva. Tony responded by flashing his most innocent smile up at him. "Come on lover boy," Gibbs said with an eye roll as he and Ziva got a wobbly Tony to his feet.

Slowly but surely they made their way inside. Ducky frowned as the three of them approached at almost a snail's pace. "Oh my dear boy," he exclaimed, "let us get you fixed up straight away." He directed the trio to the first autopsy table, which Palmer had prepared for Tony. Palmer had placed a foam pad and blanket on the cold metal table and had retrieved a pillow from Abby's lab. He reached a shaky hand out to help get Tony situated on the table.

Seeing the concern on Palmer's face, Tony patted his hand and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Palmer. Appreciate it."

Palmer nodded and said quietly, "You're welcome, Tony. Anything I can do, you just let me know, okay?" Tony just nodded and closed his eyes. As he turned away, Palmer noticed an exhausted Ziva leaning against the wall looking as if she could barely stand. He quickly walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Ziva, would you like somewhere to lie down? I can make up another table, or I can take you to Abby's lab."

Ziva smiled and said warmly, "Thank you, Jimmy." Knowing that Ducky was going to give Tony a thorough examination, she whispered, "I think Abby's lab would be best." Jimmy nodded in agreement and took her arm to lead her out, getting smiles and nods of thanks from Ducky and Gibbs.

Vance walked into the room, stopping in front of Palmer and Ziva in the doorway. "Good work, Agent David," he said, receiving a tired nod and smile in return. He walked over and looked down on the dozing man on the table. He cleared his throat and saw two sleepy green eyes flutter open and blink at him in confusion. Vance smirked and asked, "How you feeling, DiNozzo? Sounds like you had one hell of a night."

Tony sighed, "Yes sir, but I'm okay."

Ducky stepped up and chimed in, "Well, I will be the judge of that my dear boy." He turned to Vance, "Director, if you will excuse us, I was about to examine Anthony."

Taking the hint, Vance nodded and stepped over to where Gibbs was quietly standing. "Gibbs, why don't you and I talk while Doctor Mallard takes care of his patient."

Gibbs tried his best glare not wanting to let Tony out of his sight, but Vance placed a firm hand on Gibbs' shoulder and steered him toward Ducky's office. "I guess we'll be in your office, Duck. Let me know when you're done with DiNozzo," he muttered tiredly.

* * *

Gibbs sat up suddenly not registering where he was and throwing off the blanket covering him. He groaned realizing that he had fallen asleep on the extremely uncomfortable old couch in Ducky's office. Ducky heard the groan as he stepped into his office. "Ah, Jethro! Did you sleep well?"

Gibbs ran a hand down his face before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Duck? What's going on? Where's DiNozzo?"

Ducky poured a cup of coffee from a thermos on his desk and handed it to Gibbs who swallowed down half before letting out a contented sigh. Ducky smiled and sat beside Gibbs. "Anthony is fine, Jethro. He is fast asleep and Palmer is watching over him. You fell asleep right after your talk with Director Vance. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"How long was I out, Duck," Gibbs asked while letting out a yawn.

Ducky looked at the clock on the wall. "About three hours, Jethro. Timothy and Ziva have also managed to get some rest. In fact, I believe they are both still asleep in Abigail's lab. Shall I send Mr. Palmer to wake them?"

Gibbs stood and stretched before downing the rest of the coffee and pouring himself a refill. "Naw, let 'em sleep. They did great work last night, Duck. McGee … well, he took control." Gibbs sighed and started pacing. "I was out of it, Duck. Once I saw Tony, I …," he trailed off with a hitch in his voice.

Ducky patted the couch and motioned to Gibbs. "Come, sit down and tell me what happened."

For the next half hour, Gibbs told Ducky about Tony's rescue. More importantly, he told Ducky how he felt. Gibbs was never comfortable talking about his feelings, but seeing Tony hurt and so vulnerable opened up something deep inside that he needed to share with the world. Looking down at his feet so that Ducky couldn't see the tears pooling in his eyes, Gibbs quietly muttered, "I could have lost him, Duck."

Ducky's heart broke for his friend; he had never seen Gibbs at such a loss and so out of his element. He gently patted Gibbs' knee. "Jethro, you love him! Of course seeing the one you love in such a state had to be heartbreaking." Gibbs looked up, allowing tears to silently run down his cheeks. "Jethro," Ducky admonished, "Anthony is going to be just fine. His physical wounds are thankfully minor. It is unlikely that there will be any scarring." Ducky suddenly frowned and looked Gibbs straight in the eye. "However, Jethro, young Tony may well have deep emotional scars from this horrific experience." At Gibbs' wide-eyed, fearful expression, Ducky said, "Just be there for him. He may have nightmares for a while. He was not able to give me many details. Apparently, that deviant rascal injected Anthony with a drug. Abigail is running tests on his blood as we speak."

Gibbs was shocked, but quickly recovered. "Oh, I'll be there for him, Duck. I don't plan on letting him out of my sight for a long, long time."

Ducky chuckled and stood offering a hand to Gibbs. "Let's go see how young Anthony is getting along, eh?" Gibbs let Ducky pull him to his feet, and with a fresh cup of coffee in hand he followed Ducky out.

They made it to Autopsy just in time to see Abby come running in. Tony was sitting up dressed in a pair of scrubs with his legs dangling over the side of the table, talking animatedly with Palmer. "Oh Tony!" Abby cried out, wanting badly to pull Tony into a hug. Instead she stopped in front of him with tears in her eyes.

Tony grinned at her and with a twinkle in his eye said, "I'm okay, Abs. How about a hug?" He knew that Abby had been worried sick about him, so he opened welcoming arms to his de facto little sister.

Abby sobbed and very gently rested her head against Tony's chest and snuggled in close, mindful not to put pressure on any bandaged areas. Tony gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Abby pulled back and looked into Tony's eyes. "Tony," she said around a lump in her throat, "I was so scared. We all were." She sniffled a few times and attempted a smile. "I am so glad you're okay." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheek before taking a couple of steps back and placing her hands firmly on her hips. She suddenly glared at Tony and declared, "When you're done here, mister, I'm taking you to a vet to have one of those locator chips implanted in you!" Tony's eyes went wide in shock as Abby just stood there continuing to glare at him.

McGee and Ziva walked into Autopsy to find Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky laughing, and Abby glaring at Tony. They exchanged a confused look before Ziva stepped forward and asked, "What is so funny?"

Gibbs chuckled as he turned to the two younger agents. "Abby thinks DiNozzo needs a LoJack." Gibbs then pulled McGee off to the side and held out his hand. A shocked McGee reached out and shook the offered hand. "You did a great job, Tim. Ziva told me on the drive back how you took over and commanded the scene out at the farm. She's pretty impressed with you, and I'm very proud of you, Tim. You're turning into one hell of a good agent, and I am grateful to have you on my team." Gibbs grinned at McGee who stood before him with his mouth hanging open.

McGee released Gibbs' hand and smiled, "Thank you, boss," he said sincerely, "that means a lot coming from you." Gibbs looked at him in amusement as McGee scratched his head. "Out there … in the barn … you needed to be there for Tony. It may be none of my business, boss, but it's pretty clear how much you love him."

Gibbs blushed slightly and smiled back before glancing over at Tony. "Yeah, Tim, I really do." He clapped McGee on the back as they both turned and walked to join the rest of the team gathered around Tony.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you, again, for all the reviews and PMs! Several of you have requested flashbacks and/or nightmares about what happened to Tony after Thorson got a hold of him. Fear not: I'm already on it!

This chapter has a bit of angst, but there's also some much deserved lovin!

Disclaimer: Still don't own, still not making money.

Ch 18 – Home Again

Gibbs could tell that Tony was getting uncomfortable with everyone hovering and fawning over him. He knew how much they all cared about him, but Tony looked tired and in pain, and Gibbs wanted nothing more than to get him home. He stepped over and carefully helped Tony down from the autopsy table. "You ready to get out of here, DiNozzo?"

All of Tony's muscles had tightened up while lying there for a few hours causing him to wince as his feet hit the floor. "More than," he groaned. Tony and Gibbs ended up standing toe to toe, gazing deeply into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Abby exclaimed clasping her hands and holding them over her heart. She stepped forward and kissed Gibbs on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Take care of him, Gibbs. He needs you really bad right now."

Gibbs turned his head and whispered back, "I intend to Abs." After a brief hug he released Abby, who promptly turned and gave a pouting Tony a kiss, too. Gibbs then told everyone to go home and get some rest. Vance had informed him that he had taken the team off of rotation until 0800 on Tuesday. "Reports can wait until then," he ordered.

Half an hour later Gibbs assisted Tony up the front steps and into his house. Tony still looked tired, but his eyes sparkled as he turned and smiled at Gibbs. Not being able to resist that smile, Gibbs reached out and took Tony's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He rubbed his thumbs over Tony's cheekbones while searching his eyes. "How you feeling, Tone," he asked softly, his hands still on Tony's face.

Tony gave a slight shrug and sighed. "I don't know, really. Kinda tired … sore … pissed." He looked down at the floor and suddenly began to shake as his eyes filled with tears. Unable to keep his emotions in check a minute longer, Tony let out a loud sob, "Thank God you got there, Jethro. I was so scared." He threw his arms around Gibbs' neck and sobbed into his neck, holding on like Gibbs was his lifeline.

Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed as he carefully wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. They swayed together for several minutes taking much needed comfort from each other. A loud rumbling from Tony's stomach caused Gibbs to pull back and look at Tony with raised eyebrows. "Sorry about that," Tony mumbled while blushing and smirking at Gibbs.

Gibbs threw his head back and laughed. "Guess we better get you something to eat. Come on," he said taking hold of Tony's hand and leading him toward the kitchen, "have a seat right there and I'll call for takeout. What are you in the mood for?"

Tony waggled his eyebrows and leered at Gibbs as he sat down gingerly on one of the handmade kitchen chairs. "How about Chinese, then maybe later we can make our own dessert," he suggested rather seductively. Gibbs' reply was an exaggerated eye roll as he pulled out his cell phone to call in their order.

After a quiet dinner, Tony went upstairs to grab a shower while Gibbs tidied up the kitchen. Gibbs peered out the small kitchen window above the sink while rinsing out a dish rag to wipe off the table. He didn't want to say anything, but he felt that Tony was in denial about the whole incident with Thorson. Tony was falling back on his old methods of deflection of using megawatt smiles, jokes and sexual innuendo to hide what was really going on with him. Gibbs was sure a total meltdown wasn't far off; he just hoped he would be able to handle it when it happened.

He sprinted up the stairs when he heard the shower turn off to find Tony stepping out of the en suite bathroom holding a towel loosely around his waist. Tony stopped and looked quizzically at Gibbs, who had pulled back the covers and was spreading an old beach towel out on the bed. Tony walked over and stood in front of Gibbs with his brow furrowed. Gibbs gave him a lopsided grin and pointed to the towel with "Virginia Beach Is For Lovers" in faded blue lettering emblazoned across it. "Lay down on your stomach. I have some comfy PJs for you, but first…," Gibbs trailed off as he held up a bag of bandages and ointment courtesy of Ducky from the nightstand.

Tony rolled his eyes and climbed into position on the bed as instructed and moaned as he stretched out. Gibbs spent several minutes kneading Tony's sore shoulders and neck, which were thankfully free of welts. Tony moaned appreciatively as the knots in his shoulders melted away. He only winced a few times as Gibbs then gently and efficiently cleaned the more severe cuts and welts and applied fresh bandages to them. The minor wounds were simply treated with the ointment and covered with a thin strip of gauze. The antiseptic ointment that Ducky sent contained lidocaine, which helped numb the skin and ease the pain.

Gibbs helped Tony into the softest t-shirt and flannel pajama pants he could find then retrieved a couple of Advil and a glass of water from the bathroom. Tony glared mutinously at Gibbs from where he now sat on the bed; however, the Gibbs 'don't-argue-with-me' glare he received in return trumped his. Tony dutifully swallowed down the Advil without argument earning a gentle, sweet and loving kiss as a reward. Gibbs quickly got ready for bed after running back downstairs to check that all the doors and windows were locked, not really sure if he was doing that for his sake or for Tony's.

They made out for what seemed like hours both of them needing to reconnect, but neither of them wanting to take things further. They were content to just kiss, caress, and hold each other, reveling in the closeness. Tony eventually ended up on his left side cuddled right up against Gibbs, with his head resting on Gibbs' shoulder. Tony drew lazy circles on Gibbs' chest while Gibbs in turn ran a soothing hand up and down Tony's arm. Gibbs was soon rewarded with soft snoring and chuckled to himself as he gently kissed the top of Tony's head as he held him close.

* * *

Gibbs had been awake for hours, unable to get the images of Tony in the barn out of his head. Realizing that sleep was not in the cards, he finally managed to untangle himself from Tony without waking him and headed downstairs to start a pot of coffee. Gibbs watched the coffee drip into the carafe and thought back to the past week. It was 0100 on Sunday according to the chime of the regulator clock on the wall.

It had only been five days since his first date with Tony. So much had happened in the span of those five days, and he was a bit overwhelmed. He was grateful and shocked in equal measure that Tony loved him and wanted to be with him, but it had all happened so fast. _"For crying out loud"_, Gibbs thought, _"only a few days ago we were just good friends and colleagues!_" Gibbs knew, deep down in his soul, that he loved Tony as much as he ever loved Shannon. He vowed at that moment that he was not going to waste any more time, or ever take what he felt for Tony for granted.

Gibbs had just raised his Marine Corp coffee mug to his lips and was about to take a drink when he was startled by the sound of a crash and Tony calling out his name. He shot out of his chair almost dropping the mug, and taking the stairs two at a time ran into the bedroom. He quickly turned on the small lamp on his dresser bathing the room in a subtle glow, and took in the sight before him. The glass of water he had gotten for Tony earlier lay shattered on the floor beside the nightstand. Tony was thrashing around on the bed alternately mumbling incoherently and screaming for Gibbs; obviously in the throes of a nightmare.

_The pain is unbearable. Each stoke of the flogger is agony; the metal beads cutting into his flesh. He can't speak; there was something in his mouth. A gag? He tries to scream, but he can only hear the screams in his head. "Gibbs, can you hear me?"_

_He hears the voice of a man echoing as if coming from a distance. Another stroke from the flogger, his skin is on fire. "Yes, My Own," he hears the voice say, "punishment before pleasure." Laughter? He is lost, his mind locked in a fog of pain._

"_You are perfect, My Own. Oh yes, soon my love, soon. It will be so beautiful." _

_Silence. "I have to get away," he thought, "I can't move, no arms, no legs … can't get away. Please help me, Gibbs!"_

_A vision in black with a long tail appears. "No, that's not right," he thinks. The vision speaks, "Now you will understand my power!" The long tail wags._

_The pain is back. Different pain. Worse pain. "What's that sound," he thinks, hearing a whistle by his ear. Blazing pain across his back and legs. The long whip blazing a trail of agony over his skin. "Can't breath!" Darkness._

Gibbs frantically tried to pull Tony from the nightmare gripping him. "TONY! Please, baby, wake up," he plead, his voice laced with concern. He sat next to Tony on the bed, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him forcefully. He patted Tony's cheek, shaking him a few more time, and continued to plead with him to wake up, but nothing worked. As a last resort, he delivered a head slap and yelled, "DiNozzo!"

Tony's eyes snapped open and he gasped, pulling in a lung full of air. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his panicked breathing. When he opened them again, he swallowed hard not immediately recognizing the wide blue eyes in front of him.

"Tony, you with me," Gibbs asked softly, searching and waiting for awareness to creep back into the unfocused and terrified green eyes before him. He held onto Tony's arm with one hand and gently combed the sweaty hair back from his forehead with the other. "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here. Just a bad dream," Gibbs murmured softly while pressing his forehead to Tony's.

After several minutes of gazing at each other, Tony reached up a shaky hand and placed it on Gibbs' cheek. "Jethro, you're really here," he asks with wonder.

Gibbs let out a breath and allowed a couple of tears to spill from his eyes before taking Tony's hand in his and entwining their fingers. "Yeah, Tone," he whispered, "I'm here. You're safe now. I've got you." He didn't say anything as Tony, surprised by Gibbs tears, turned and sat on the edge of the bed staring down at the floor. "Tone, you wanna tell me about it?"

Tony slowly shook his head as he ran his free hand through his hair before dropping it to his side. Gibbs sat next to him and saw Tony begin to shake. He grabbed the extra blanket that he keeps over the foot of the bed and wrapped it around Tony's shoulders. Gibbs leaned over and rested his head on Tony's shoulder. "S'ok, Tone. You can tell me when you're ready. You wanna try and go back to sleep? I'll be right here with you."

Tony turned and placed a kiss in Gibbs' hair. "I don't think that's gonna happen, Jethro. What time's it anyway," he asked with a yawn.

Gibbs raised his head and squinted at the small old clock sitting on the dresser. "Almost 0200. You sure you don't …," he began before Tony interrupted.

"No," Tony sighed as he flopped back onto the bed with a wince. "I don't think I wanna close my eyes right now. Sorry I woke you. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll go down and watch something on the tube."

"Not happening, Tony, and you have nothing to be sorry for. I was already up anyway; couldn't sleep." Gibbs lay down with this head propped up on his hand and looked down at Tony, relieved to see that he was no longer shaking. Blue eyes locked on green as they stared at each other while trading gentle caresses.

Gibbs laughed suddenly in response to Tony's stomach growling loudly from his prone position. "Really, Tony," Gibbs asked with a chuckle.

Tony responded with a shrug. "I'm a growing boy, what can I say?" Tony reached out a hand so that Gibbs could pull him back up.

"Okay then," Gibbs offered, "how about you come downstairs with me and I'll fix you a really early breakfast?"

Gibbs watched Tony out of the corner of his eye as he stood at the stove and prepared a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Tony was sitting quietly at the table occasionally sipping on the hot chocolate Gibbs had made for him. Gibbs could see that Tony was struggling with his thoughts; his expression unreadable. _"Is he trying to remember, or forget,"_ Gibbs wondered.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts when Gibbs came over with two plates laden with food and joined him at the table. Gibbs poured them each a small glass of orange juice and buttered the toast all the while watching Tony. Tony looked across the table to see Gibbs concerned look. He smiled at Gibbs as he sat up straight and grabbed his fork. "Thanks for looking out for me, Jethro," he said meekly. "I don't think I could handle this without you."

Gibbs reached over and took Tony's hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He looked into Tony's eyes trying to covey sincerity as he said, "You're not alone, Tony. I'll be with you every step of the way. Whatever it takes, we'll get through this together, okay?" Gibbs smiled at the determined nod and smile from Tony.

They finished breakfast in silence then worked together to quickly clean up the kitchen. Tony stretched as much as the scabs forming on his back would allow and held out his hand to Gibbs, who took it and entwined their fingers before raising their joined hands to place a kiss on Tony's knuckles. Tony nodded his head toward the old but comfortable plaid couch in the living room and grinned at Gibbs. They got into their new favorite position; Tony reclining against Gibb's chest as Gibbs relaxed with his back against the arm of the couch. Tony craned his head up and looked at Gibbs with pleading eyes. Without hesitation, Gibbs leaned down and covered Tony's lips with his.

They remained like that kissing for several minutes before Tony started to get a kink in his neck. They rearranged themselves so that Gibbs way lying on his left side against the back of the couch with Tony on his right side so that they were face to face. "Much better," Gibbs mumbled against Tony's lips.

Tony snickered and waggled his eyebrows, "I know something that would be even better." He reached up and held Gibbs' face in his hands, green eyes searching blue. "Make love to me, Jethro? Please?"

Gibbs gasped and swallowed hard. "Are you sure, Tone," he asked softly, his eyes now searching Tony's.

Tony smiled and leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Gibbs' lips. Nodding almost shyly, Tony whispered in his ear, "I need you, Jethro. I need to feel close to you. I want you so much. Please?"

Gibbs nodded back and smiled as he gently stroked Tony's cheek. "Okay, but if it gets to be too much, we stop. Am I clear?" Tony nodded enthusiastically and gave Gibbs a quick peck on the lips before standing up and pulling Gibbs to his feet.

When they reached the bedroom Gibbs helped Tony pull the t-shirt over his head, mindful of the myriad of bandages crisscrossing his back. Soon, both men were gloriously naked and stood admiring each other. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at you, Jethro. The words brutally hot come to mind when I think of you like this."

Gibbs snorted, "That's a bit much for this old body, don't ya think?"

Tony slowly shook his head in response and pulled Gibbs in for a long, wet kiss. Passion built as their tongues danced while Tony pulled Gibbs hips close so that their erections were rubbing against each other. Tony broke the kiss and threw his head back with a moan, "Jesus, Jethro! I love how hard you make me."

Gibbs attacked Tony's neck and mumbled against the tender skin, "Let's do something about that, shall we?" Gibbs walked over to the bed and stretched out on his back and leered at Tony who stood staring at him in admiration. He crooked his finger signaling for Tony to come to him.

Tony climbed onto the bed and covered Gibbs' body with his own, moaning as their erections were reunited. Tony pushed himself up, his hands placed on each side of Gibbs' head. He smiled warmly down at the gorgeous man beneath him before lowering himself to take Gibbs' lips in a bruising kiss. Tony broke the kiss and looked into Gibbs' fully dilated eyes and quietly asked, "What do you want, Jethro?"

Gibbs swallowed hard, overcome with a sudden desire to be possessed by Tony. "I want … need you inside me. Will you do that for me, Tone?" Gibbs initial apprehension dissolved away as Tony's eyes flashed with desire, longing, and pure unadulterated love. "Please, Tony … make me yours."

Tony responded by sealing their lips together in a kiss so sweet and tender that Gibbs felt tears building in his eyes. Tony then used his lips to blaze a trail down the column of Gibbs' throat gently kissing and nipping loving the feel of Gibbs' beginning to quiver beneath him. Very slowly, Tony kissed and nibbled his way gown to Gibbs' chest where he lavished attention on each nipple, making them harden while driving Gibbs wild. Tony smirked against Gibbs' torso as he continued his path down to the prize between his legs. He held Gibbs' cock in his hand and teased the tip with his lips and tongue as he lapped up the pre-cum that was leaking out.

Gibbs' hips shot up off the bed as he felt the entire length of his cock swallowed down Tony's throat. "Holy shit, Tony!" he screamed. Tony smiled around the warm, throbbing flesh in his mouth and continued to suck hard while swirling his tongue around the head. Gibbs couldn't think straight as he was sure Tony was trying to suck his brain out through his dick. Wanting to give Tony fair warning, Gibbs managed a strangled, "Gonna come, Tone. Can't hold it." Tony took that as a sign to redouble his efforts, so he swallowed hard twice taking Gibbs as far down his throat as he could . His other hand tugged on Gibbs' balls, and that was all it took to make Gibbs scream his name as he shot his load down Tony's throat, stream after stream of semen pulsing out of his cock as Tony took everything without wasting a drop.

Tony climbed back up Gibbs' body and kissed him thoroughly, letting Gibbs taste himself on his tongue, while reaching into the nightstand drawer. Soon, Gibbs heard the pop of the cap on the lube as Tony squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Oh so gently, Tony reached down and eased a finger inside Gibbs and began opening him up. Gibbs became impatient as soon as Tony had worked three fingers in and out of him for several minutes. He was writhing on the bed and hard as a rock again. "Any day now, DiNozzo," he barked.

Tony broke out in laughter as he thought, _"figures he'd be a bossy bottom."_ "Whatever you say, boss," Tony chuckled as he lined his iron-hard cock up to Gibbs' opening and slowly eased all the way in. They both moaned as Tony stilled to let Gibbs adjust and Tony to pull back from the edge. He wanted this to last and wanted to make it good for Jethro.

After a few minutes of gentle kisses Tony began to move, thrusting slowly and nailing Gibbs' prostate with each stroke. It didn't take long before Gibbs was begging for release; Tony not far behind. Tony reached down and took Gibbs' pulsing cock in his hand. "Come with me, Jethro." Both men began panting and moaning and soon Gibbs arched his back and came all over his chest. Tony slammed his eyes shut as he followed with his own mind-blowing orgasm just seconds later. Tony opened his eyes and saw a curious expression on Gibbs' face. Tony frowned and withdrew his now flaccid cock from Gibbs' ass. "Something wrong, Jethro?"

Gibbs reached up and stroked Tony's cheek as he fought to control the tears beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes. "No, um, it's just that you were right. It does mean so much more … with you. I love you Tony, more than you will ever know."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thought I should remind you that I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. I swear I read each chapter over and over, but somehow I don't notice stupid mistakes until it's posted. I end up Gibbs slapping myself often (and it's really starting to hurt!)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and not making a cent.

Ch 19 – Unexpected Ally

Tony slowly woke up to find himself half draped across Gibbs, clinging to him like a limpet. He didn't move for fear of waking Gibbs and, to be totally honest, he was quite happy to stay just where he was for as long as possible. He burrowed in even closer and sighed dreamily, thinking back to last night. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Gibbs would allow himself to be topped. He just figured it was a "Gibbs thing" to always be the one in control and Tony was totally fine with that. But last night, something in Tony's perception of Gibbs shifted as he realized that Gibbs didn't only love him, but he needed him. Tony smiled and placed a kiss on Gibbs' chest, right above his heart. Gibbs stirred for a moment and murmured something that Tony couldn't quite make out.

Gibbs' eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself looking into a pair of smiling emerald green eyes mere inches above him. He blinked a few times to clear the fog of sleep and kissed the tip of Tony's nose. Smiling at the beautiful face above him, Gibbs managed a gravelly, "Good Morning, Tone".

Tony gave Gibbs a quick peck on the lips and smiled as he rolled off of Gibbs and gently onto his back. "Good Morning to you, Jethro. Sleep well?"

Gibbs craned his head up and saw that the clock read 8:30. "Yeah. Don't usually sleep this late. Guess we were both pretty tired." He stretched before rolling out of bed. On his way to the bathroom, he stopped and looked down at Tony, who was grinning up at him, in amusement; Tony's smile looked like it was about to split his face in two, causing Gibbs to blush. "You're in an awfully good mood. How you feeling?"

Tony gingerly rolled out of bed came to his feet in front of Gibbs, unable to stop smiling. "I feel great, thanks to you," he said as he stroked Gibbs' cheek. "Last night, well, earlier this morning was fantastic. Thank you, Jethro," he whispered pulling Gibbs to him for a long, passionate kiss

Gibbs ripped his lips from Tony's getting a whine and a pout for his trouble. "You're more than welcome, Tone. It was fantastic for me, too," he said softly before giving Tony a smile and a chaste peck on the lips before stepping away. "Need the head. We'll finish this in a minute," Gibbs said as he headed toward the bathroom.

Tony released Gibbs and laughed. "Okay, why don't you grab a shower and I'll make coffee?" All Tony heard was a grunt, which he interpreted as "That would be great, Tony, thank you!" With a snicker, Tony pulled on a pair of soft faded jeans and a Marine Corp hooded sweatshirt he nicked from Gibbs' closet and headed downstairs.

Tony busied himself setting up the coffee maker, being sure to make it stomach-lining-eating strong for Gibbs; he could just add a lot of milk and a ton of sugar to his. He was really feeling pretty good despite the constant reminder that he has been whipped every time he moved causing the bandages to pull on his skin and the edges of his cuts. The pain wasn't bad; it's not like he hadn't had the shit kicked out of him before. He'd been in his fair share of fist fights over the years, not to mention all the beatings he had taken from terrorists and other bad guys during his tenure at NCIS. It was different this time, though; it was personal.

He was relieved when Ducky told him that none of the wounds would likely leave scars. He had plenty of scars from bullet and knife wounds, but he wore those as badges of honor. Bearing scars from being beaten by a psychopath who had the hots for him was not something he thought he could handle.

"What's the plan for today," Tony asked nervously while sipping on his very light coffee, even though he knew the answer.

Gibbs, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved NCIS t-shirt, looked up from his newspaper and gazed thoughtfully at Tony for a moment. "Interrogating Thorson," he said flatly before continuing to read the headlines.

"When are we heading in to the office," Tony asked.

Gibbs' put the paper down and raised his eyebrows at Tony. "We?"

Tony put his coffee mug down and smirked at Gibbs. "Yeah, we! I wanna be there, Jethro. Not in interrogation, I don't want to get that close to him, but I want to be in observation. I can't wait to hear what he has to say about why he did all of this. I mean, he killed three people that we know of, to get to me. I need to understand it, Jethro."

"You sure, Tone?" Gibbs didn't think it was a good idea for Tony to be there, but he would leave the decision up to him.

"Yeah, positive." Tony got up from the table and got quiet for a minute before turning back to Gibbs. "I also want to visit Schmidt at the hospital."

Gibbs nearly chocked on his coffee in surprise. "Why, Tony," Gibbs asked with concern in his voice as he got up and stood in front of Tony.

"Gibbs, from the bits and pieces I can put together, Schmidt got the worst of it. If Thorson hadn't turned on him … out at the farm … I probably wouldn't be standing here right now." Tony's eyes locked on Gibbs' and he swallowed hard. "I think I owe him that much."

Gibbs set his mug on the counter and put his hands on Tony's shoulders. Understanding Tony's need for some closure, he smiled and said, "Okay, Tony. We can head over to the hospital after I chat with Thorson. I need to get his statement anyway. Then we can stop by your place and get your stuff. That is, if you want to stay?"

Tony smiled brightly at the invitation and pulled Gibbs into a warm hug. With the stalker threat no longer valid, Tony didn't need to stay with Gibbs for his safety, but he still wanted to. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

* * *

Tony and Gibbs stepped off of the elevator at 10:00 to find McGee and Ziva at their desks. Tony, donut in hand, looked puzzled until he saw the look of pride on Gibbs' face. McGee looked up and smiled at the two men. "Good Morning, Tony, Boss."

Gibbs walked over to McGee's desk and took a drink of his venti dark roast coffee that he and Tony had picked up on the way to the office. He looked at McGee then Ziva and asked, "Wanna tell me what you two are doing here?"

McGee stood and cleared his throat. "Well, Abby, Ziva and I talked last night and decided to come in and work on our reports. We knew you were going to be in to question, um, Thorson, so we thought having our reports to work off of would help. Abby wanted to double check the results of the blood tests she ran yesterday."

Ziva walked over and faced Gibbs. "Gibbs, we want to make sure there is no way this mormon can get away with this." She was about to say more, but instead turned and glared at Tony, who was laughing. "What is so funny, Tony?"

Tony wiped his eyes and chuckled, "It's moron, Ziva, not mormon." He flinched slightly and took a step back as Ziva came over to him.

Ziva's expression softened and she smiled at Tony. "Whatever he is, we will not stand by and let Thorson get away with any of the horrible things he has done, including what he did to you, Tony."

Tony smiled back at her and looked up to see Gibbs and McGee both nodding in agreement. "Thanks, Ziva. You too, Tim." Tony took a moment to compose himself as tears once again threatened to fall. "I'm, uh, gonna go check in with Abby, boss."

Gibbs nodded and called out as Tony neared the elevator, "I'll call you when I'm ready to question Thorson." Tony nodded once in response before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

Tony could hear the music blaring from the lab even before the elevator doors opened. He smiled as he crept up on an unsuspecting Abby and pulled on one of her pigtails. She turned to smack the intruder, but instead beamed and grabbed the Caf-Pow! Tony held out.

"Tony! How are you?" Abby took a long drink while waiting for a response.

"I'm good, Abs. Just wanting this whole thing to be over with. Gibbs is gonna interrogate Thorson in a little bit. Thought I'd come check in with you first."

Abby turned serious and narrowed her eyes. "Tony, really, how are you?"

Tony could see the concern written all over Abby's face. He knew that they all had one question for him, but no one had asked. "Fine, Abs," he sighed. "Look, I just took a beating from the guy. Not my first rodeo getting the shit kicked out of me." He stared into Abby's fearful eyes and said softly, "He didn't rape me, Abs. I know you have all been wondering; but no, he didn't."

Abby let a loud sob of relief escape as she reached for Tony. "Oh, thank God! I didn't want to ask, and Ducky wouldn't tell us. Thank you for telling me, Tony."

Tony pulled her into a comforting hug and held her for several minutes while muttering, "Everything's okay". He pulled away and handed her a tissue from the box on her desk. "Better now?"

Abby sniffled, blew her nose, and smiled at Tony. "Much."

Tony suddenly frowned at Abby and said softly, "Abs, I'm really sorry that Friday night got all screwed up … because of me."

"Oh Tony," she exclaimed, "it wasn't your fault. Tim and I just wanted to tell you something, but it can wait." She gently hugged Tony again and whispered in his ear, "Nothing was more important than getting you back from that creep, Tony."

"Oh God! Abs," Tony cried out, having just gotten a look at the ring sparkling on Abby's left hand, "did you and McLoverboy get engaged?" He was practically jumping with excitement.

"Oh, um, yep," she said, beaming at Tony. "That's what we were gonna tell all of you Friday night. How about we try again tonight? Can you keep it a secret that long, Tony?"

He glared at her for that comment before his expression softened as he kissed her cheek, "Anything for my Mistress of the Dark."

Back in scientist mode, Abby marched over to her workstation and brought up Tony's blood tests. "Okay, I found traces of Rohypnol and Diazepam, basically Valium, in your blood. Not very large doses, but enough to make you, um, let's just say very, very relaxed."

They were interrupted by Tony's phone, which he pulled from his pocket. Knowing it was Gibbs from the ringtone, he flipped it open and winked at a grinning Abby before he answered, "Yes, dear? Okay, be there in a sec." He grabbed the tox screen results Abby held out to him and quickly headed for the door, calling over his shoulder, "Gotta run. Set it up for tonight, and we'll see you guys later."

* * *

Armed with preliminary reports and the video tapes from Majestic, Gibbs left Tony, McGee and Ziva in observation, and was about to open the door to interrogation when Vance came around the corner and called out to him. "Gibbs, hang on a minute. I'm going in with you."

Gibbs glared at Vance and demanded, "Why, Leon? Don't think I can handle this guy?"

Vance gnawed on a toothpick and smirked. "I have no doubt you can handle him, but I have to be sure you don't lose it in there." His expression turned very serious as he stepped into Gibb's personal space. "I know this case is personal for you, so I need to make sure you don't kill the guy. If I have to step in and take over the interrogation, I will. Understood?"

Gibbs just nodded curtly and made to open the door. Vance stopped him and said in a low voice, "And when this is done, I need to see you and DiNozzo in my office before you leave today. We have some things we need to discuss."

Gibbs swallowed nervously, wondering if Vance knew about him and Tony and what he would do if he did. _"Oh well, I guess we'll find out,"_ Gibbs thought before turning the knob and stepping into interrogation, Vance right behind him.

Gibbs ignored Thorson as he put a video tape in the machine and hit play on the remote as he pulled out his chair from under the table while Vance sat quietly in a chair in the corner. High-quality images from the security cameras at Majestic clearly showed Thorson dragging an obviously beaten, unconscious, and half naked Greg Adams into the alley and stabbing him repeatedly. Gibbs stopped the tape and glared at Thorson, who smirked back at him. "You didn't ask for a lawyer, why?"

Thorson sat up and placed his folded, cuffed hands on top of the table. "I didn't do anything wrong," he stated simply with a slight shrug and a smile on his face.

Gibbs eyes flashed with fury and he slammed a hand down on the table. "You kill a Navy Commander, a pizza delivery guy, and the owner of Majestic," he said as he arranged photos of the victims on the table. "Then you savagely rape your own cousin, and …," Gibbs trailed off as he was suddenly overcome with emotion. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, regaining his composure.

"Gibbs, you okay," Vance asked quietly from his seat in the corner.

"Yeah, fine," Gibbs spat out, shooting Vance a sideways glance. Fixing a glare on Thorson again, "You kidnapped a federal agent and assaulted him."

Thorson just shrugged again and said coldly, "What do you want me to say? Yes, they all got in my way, so they had to be dealt with … except for my beloved." With a dreamy look in his eyes, Thorson licked his lips. "My Own … **my** Tony … he was the prize, you see. I would have kept him forever, if you all hadn't interfered and ruined my plans." Thorson cocked his head and sighed. "It was going to be so perfect" he muttered as he stared off into space.

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief while looking down at the table, Vance eyeing him warily. Gibbs suddenly stood, knocking his chair back against the wall under the one-way glass. He leaned over so he was mere inches from Thorson, and calmly stated, "We have you on tape killing Commander Adams, plenty of forensic evidence connecting you to the murders of Mike Willis, the pizza delivery guy, and Paul Morrison."

Gibbs stood and began slowly walking around the table to stand behind Thorson, who was starting to look nervous. Vance sat on the edge of his chair, ready to jump in if Gibbs decided to attack Thorson. Gibbs placed his hands on the back of the chair for a moment before continuing to circle the table.

"We have another federal agent who witnessed you **raping** Brian Schmidt, and Agent DiNozzo has already told us everything about what you did to him. You are definitely looking at life in prison, if you're lucky, though I have a feeling the death penalty will be very much in play. Three counts of capital murder, drugging and felony kidnapping of a federal agent, felony kidnapping and rape of your own cousin. You're done, Thorson, you piece of shit." Gibbs stood Marine straight back on his side of the table and stared at Thorson, who looked about ready to wet his pants.

Gibbs gathered up the file and evidence he had brought in and headed for the door. Vance went to stand when Gibbs turned back to glare at Thorson one last time and growled, "I hope you rot in hell." Vance smirked at Gibbs around his toothpick and held the door open for him.

Out in the hall, Vance and Gibbs watched as Tony, Ziva and McGee came out of the observation room. Vance gave them all a brief nod before leaning in and whispering to Gibbs, "You and DiNozzo in my office in twenty." Gibbs nodded in reply.

The team headed to the elevator in silence. Everyone kept stealing glances at Tony, whose expression remained blank. When they reached the bullpen, Ziva and McGee headed for their desks to shut down their computers while Gibbs hung back with Tony. "You okay, Tone," he asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess," Tony sighed out as he ran a hand down his face. Turning to face Gibbs, he narrowed his eyes and asked, "So, what does Vance want to see us about?" Gibbs just shrugged in response, but the look in his eye told Tony everything he needed to know; no matter what happens, I'm not letting you go. Tony smiled and winked, letting Gibbs know that the message had been received and understood.

The elevator dinged and Abby bounded out coming to stand in the middle of the bullpen bouncing in place with excitement. "It's so on! Tonight, La Casa, round two. I called Ducky and Palmer. We're on for 6:00, okay?"

Gibbs pulled her in by the side and kissed her temple. "We'll be there, Abs. Promise." He turned and looked from McGee to Ziva and smiled at both of them. "You two," he said, "great work. I mean it. Go, get out of here. We'll see you tonight." Once the three of them were gone, he turned to Tony and smiled, "You're with me, DiNozzo."

Tony grinned back, "Damn right I am!" They both chuckled and climbed the stairs for their meeting with Vance.

* * *

Vance had left his office door open, knowing that Gibbs would just barge in anyway. He had just poured himself a scotch when Gibbs and Tony walked in. "Um, you wanted to see us, Director," Tony asked.

Vance motioned to the couch as he took a seat in one of the leather chairs next to it. "Yeah, DiNozzo, I did. First, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir, but I'm sure that's not why you wanted to see us," Tony said nervously.

Vance, always one to be direct, looked from Tony to Gibbs and stated plainly, "I have a feeling there is more going on that I don't know about." He paused and took a drink of his scotch, "Something you want to tell me, gentlemen?"

Tony's eyes widened, but Gibbs's expression didn't change. "What do you think you know, Leon?"

Vance looked Gibbs dead in the eye. "I think there is more to your relationship than that of mere colleagues. In fact, I think you two are involved, romantically. Am I wrong about that?" He took another sip and waited patiently for an answer.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other, holding an entire conversation with just their eyes. Tony gave Gibbs a tight smile and nod giving Gibbs the courage to speak. "Well, Leon, you're right. Long story, but yes, recently Tony and I have started dating. Wanted to see how things worked out before telling anyone, but the team, Ducky and Palmer already know." Gibbs swallowed, uneasy that Vance's expression wasn't giving anything away. "Look, Leon, if it's going to be a problem, I'll retire. Tony can take over the MCRT, and …," he trailed off as Vance held up a hand.

"No one is retiring, Gibbs," Vance said in exasperation, with an eye roll and a hint of a smile on his face. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not shocked, but as long as it doesn't affect your team or how you do your jobs, I don't have a problem with it. What did the rest of your team have to say? If any of them have a problem, then I might have a problem."

Tony could only laugh as he thought back over the last week. "Director, it hasn't even been a week yet. We told the team because I knew Commander Adams and Brian Schmidt from the club where the Commander was killed. We thought they would find out anyway because of the whole stalker, Thorson thing. What a mess, I mean, how I got caught in the middle of this is ridiculous, really …." Tony was cut off by a perfectly executed head slap.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the affronted look he got from Tony, who was rubbing the back of his head. "Leon, it's all in our reports. Everyone on the team has showed us their total support, so no problem there. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go and get Schmidt's statement at the hospital." Gibbs stood and held out a hand, which Tony took with a smile as he allowed Gibbs to pull him to his feet.

Vance shook his head ruefully, but held his hand out first to Gibbs and then to Tony. Both men shook it as Vance smiled at them. "Well, I'll be damned, but if you two are happy and the team doesn't have a problem then we're good." Gibbs nodded at Vance and soon he and Tony were heading toward the door only to stop when Vance called out, "Just do me a favor and keep it out of the office."

Gibbs grunted something unintelligible, but Tony called back over his shoulder, "You got it, Director!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: As promised, this chapter contains a flashback and Tony's struggle to remember. Gibbs is a bit OOC here, but sometimes love does that to you!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and not making a cent!

No beta, so all (stupid) mistakes are mine and mine alone!

Ch 20 – Time for Healing

Tony sat on a cold, hard chair in the waiting room, flipping through a six-month old "People" magazine, while Gibbs was in getting Schmidt's statement. He sat and reflected on the events of the past few days, trying to make sense of it all. He put down the magazine and stared out the window as questions ran through his mind: Why did Schmidt and Thorson both target me? Why did Thorson have to kill Greg and Mike? How did he end up at the farm? How long had he been planning this?

Half an hour later, Gibbs opened the door to the waiting room and saw Tony leaning against the wall staring out the window. Not wanting to startle him, Gibbs spoke quietly as he approached before placing a firm hand on Tony's shoulder, "He's ready, whenever you are, Tony." Tony turned and looked at Gibbs with apprehension. "You don't have to do this, Tony."

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, Jethro, I do. You want to come with me?"

Gibbs reached for Tony's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Only if you want me to. Otherwise, I'll be right here."

Tony smiled warmly and leaned in to whisper in Gibbs' ear, "I always want you with me." Tony nodded toward the door and Gibbs followed him out. Gibbs had filled Tony in on Schmidt's condition as they walked to his room. Tony knocked on the door and heard a raspy, "Come in."

Tony slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. He walked the short distance to stand at Schmidt's bedside, while Gibbs hung back by the door. Tony looked down at the man in the bed and frowned. Schmidt was looking up at him with the eyes of a completely defeated and broken man. Tony carefully pulled a nearby chair closer and sat down as he cleared his throat. Schmidt was the first to speak. "Not sure why you wanted to see me, Tony, sorry, I mean Agent DiNozzo. I already told your boss everything I could remember."

Tony smiled weakly at the man. "It's okay Brian, you can call me Tony. I'm not here to question you. I just wanted to see how you were doing, and see if there was anyone I could call or if there was anything I could do."

They talked for nearly an hour while Gibbs stood silently, only speaking up when he had to leave the room to make or take a phone call. Schmidt apologized to Tony for using Greg to seduce him, for letting Thorson get his hands on Greg, and for what Thorson did to him. Tony responded by apologizing for not being able to stop Thorson out at the barn. Schmidt then asked questions about the charges against Thorson and what was to come next. Tony explained that Thorson had confessed, but that there would still probably be a long, drawn out trial.

"As for what comes next for the two of us," Tony shrugged but replied with resolve, "We heal and we don't let your bastard cousin ruin our lives." Tony gave Schmidt Dr. Cranston's number. "She's a really cool lady and an awesome shrink. She could really help you get through this, Brian. At least think about talking to her? I probably will at some point. I have Jethro, uh, Agent Gibbs, to help me now, too." Schmidt nodded, understanding the message Tony was conveying, and remembering Gibbs' earlier declaration during his interrogation.

Gibbs came back into the room and told Tony that the nurses said it was time to leave. He joined Tony by the bed and shook the bandaged hand Schmidt raised weakly to him. "You get better, Brian. We'll be in touch."

Tony shook Schmidt's hand, and as he turned to leave Schmidt called out, "Hey, Tony? Thanks, man, and again, I'm really sorry … about everything."

Tony nodded and offered a small smile. "Don't worry about it, just get better, okay?"

* * *

Tony fidgeted in his seat as Gibbs drove them to the apartment to pick up some clothes and other things Tony might want to bring to the house. Gibbs wondered why Tony was so on edge, but decided to wait until they reached the apartment to gauge his reaction to being back there. In the meantime, Gibbs reached over and took Tony's left hand in his right and entwined their fingers. Tony smiled bashfully at Gibbs and gave his hand a firm squeeze.

When they reached the apartment, Tony was taken aback by the crime scene tape across his front door. "What the hell? Never thought I'd see that," Tony exclaimed before chuckling, "but at least it isn't a bunch of damn flowers this time." Gibbs let out a snort as Tony unlocked the door. The smell of the garbage Tony never had a chance to take out assaulted him as soon as he stepped inside. "Damn, at least McGee could have taken out the damn trash!"

Gibbs went over and opened all of the windows to let some fresh air in before grabbing the bag of trash as Tony stood looking around his living room. "Back in a second," Gibbs said quietly as he headed for the door, dropping a kiss on Tony's head on the way. When he came back, Gibbs noticed that Tony hadn't moved so much as an inch. "Tone," he called softly as he stepped closer, "babe, you okay?"

Tony's expression was a combination of confusion and fear. His brows were knit tightly together as if he was deep in concentration as he stared at a spot on the floor, not uttering a word. Tony looked around and noticed the pair of socks he meant to wear Friday night laying on the floor near the coat closet where he kept his sneakers and running gear. He picked the socks up off of the floor and held them out to Gibbs. Quietly, his voice lacking any emotion, Tony said, "I was holding these when I came out here to put on my shoes. Then, next thing I know I wake up in a barn."

_Flashback_

_Tony felt a brief, sharp sting on his neck before everything went out of focus. He was awake, but he could barely move from where he collapsed on the floor. He tried to stand, but his arms and legs were too weak. He tried to crawl to the couch, but only made it a couple of feet. He could hear soft laughter, but he had no idea who was in his apartment. He didn't know if he was being robbed, or exactly what was happening. He heard someone moving around in his bedroom. He tried to speak, but no words would come out. He felt someone put their arms around him and lift him up enough to drag him to the door. _

_The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the front passenger seat of his car. His eyes couldn't focus enough to recognize the driver, but he saw blond shaggy hair. "Brad? Thorson?" he slurred._

"_Yes, Tony my love, it's me," Thorson said affectionately as he kept his left hand on the wheel and stroked Tony's cheek with the right. "I'm taking you somewhere special, where we can be alone and no one will ever find us. It is going to be so beautiful, My Own. I have been planning this for a long time." All Tony could do was blink as he tried to process this information. _

_Thorson was suddenly angry and began to growl and pound on the dash with his fist. "Everyone thought they could keep you away from me, my love, but I took care of them. But you'll see, My Own, it was all worth it to get you for myself."_

_When Tony woke up in the barn, he had no idea where he was or how long he had been out. Whatever Thorson injected him with must not have been very strong, because he was now pretty clear headed; feeling more like he just had a mild hangover, which he was used to. Tony knew that Gibbs would be worried when he didn't show up at his place and would do everything possible to find him. Tony tried to check and see if he had his phone, but with him wrists cuffed behind him he couldn't reach for it. Tony closed his eyes and prayed over and over, "Please Gibbs, hurry!"_

_He was led through the barn to the other end, and Tony became aware of someone groaning in pain. He tried to look into a stall as they passed it, but Thorson's hold on the chain attached to the stiff collar around his neck was too tight and he couldn't turn his head. Tony tried to buy time and turned to his number one weapon; he talked, firing off insults trying his best to bait Thorson to react, hopefully enough to give Tony an opening to fight and escape. His plan, however, backfired spectacularly._

_Tony was shocked at how quickly Thorson had managed to get the cuffs on him and hang him by his hands from the chain, leaving his feet barely touching the pile of hay he was standing on. He swung his feet trying to find purchase, but to no avail. He didn't know what the spreader bar was for, but once it was attached to his ankles he knew he would not be able to kick Thorson. He opened him mouth to scream only to have Thorson place the red ball of the gag in his mouth before buckling it securely in place. _

_Tony was practically immobile and unable to speak. Thorson made short work of cutting Tony's clothes away leaving him naked and totally at his mercy. Tony felt another sting as Thorson injected something into his neck. A few minutes later, through the drug-induced fog, Tony heard Thorson speak to him as he walked over to a table laden with a variety of implements. _

"_What to do to you first, My Own? So many choices, so many ways to punish you," Thorson said as he ran his hand over each implement before picking up a metal-beaded flogger. He turned and stood in front of Tony with an evil grin across his face, flicking the flogger from side to side. Tony's eyes went wide in fear as Thorson spoke directly into his ear, "You broke a rule, My Own, and I have to punish you. You denied your Master, slave, but I will teach you to obey me." Thorson's feral eyes blazed as he ran his hands over Tony's now naked body. "So perfect, My Own. When you've had your punishment, I will claim you. You will love it, My Own. My hard cock in your ass; I will claim you as mine and **only** mine. No one will ever have you again. From this moment on, you belong to **me**." Thorson released an evil laugh as Tony tried to scream through the gag._

_Tony's vision began to blur and his eyes began to flutter closed. Suddenly, a flash of intense pain coursed through him as the metal beads of the flogger landed forcefully on his shoulders. Again and again, the flogger rained down on his tender flesh of his back, his butt and his legs, cutting and biting with each stroke. Tears began to pour from his eyes as Tony realized that there was no way out; he was well and truly at Thorson's mercy, and just maybe Gibbs wouldn't be able to save him this time. Tony's mind drifted as the flashes of pain continued for several minutes before stopping. Tony steeled himself for Thorson planned next; Tony knew he was about to be raped. He prayed like never before in his life; prayed for Jethro to save him, for the strength to survive, for this nightmare to end. _

_The pain was back even worse than before. Through the haze of drugs and pain, Tony had seen Thorson flick out the bull whip that had earlier been hanging menacingly from a hook on the wall. Each stroke of the whip was agony, but thankfully those strokes didn't last long. Tony lost count of the lashes but felt one final stroke of the whip blaze a trail of fire across his back before he was overcome by darkness._

_End flashback_

Tony didn't resist as Gibbs gently pulled him to the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony finally spoke. "Jethro, I can't remember everything; just little bits and pieces. I remember a sting, I guess that would be the Rohypnol Abby told me Thorson injected, then riding in my car," Tony said, confusion evident in his voice. "The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a fucking barn, cuffed, collared, and chained to the wall, and Thorson had my gun," he exclaimed as he stood and began pacing.

Gibbs sat quietly and let Tony tell his story without interrupting. He could see that Tony was struggling to remember; trying to put the disjointed pieces together. It broke Gibbs' heart to see the man he loved so much in such pain. He wanted badly to take Tony in his arms and reassure him that he was safe, but he knew that Tony needed to get this off his chest. Gibbs was determined to be there for Tony, no matter what, but he wouldn't push him to talk.

Tony stopped pacing and sighed. His emotions were all over the place. He was grateful that Thorson never got a chance to rape him. He felt guilty that he couldn't stop him from raping Schmidt. He was mad at himself for being taken in the first place. He was embarrassed that Gibbs and McGee had seen him in such a vulnerable situation. Tony suddenly turned to Gibbs and asked with a shaky voice, "Did Ziva see me, you know, after you found me?"

Gibbs stood and slowly walked over to Tony. He smiled weakly at him before softly replying, "No, Tone. I made her stay away. I knew you wouldn't want Ziva, of all people, to see you like that." Gibbs placed his hands on each side of Tony's face and searched his eyes. "Tony, Ziva was upset knowing that you were hurt. Hell, I was pretty much out of it."

Tears began silently spilling from Gibbs' eyes and he sobbed, "God, Tone, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry I let this happen. I never should have let you come here alone. It's all my fault. Tony, I should have …," Gibbs words were cut off by a sharp smack to the back of his head. In his shock he could only gape at Tony who was smirking at him. Gibbs blinked a few times and barked, "DiNozzo! Did you just head slap me?" Suddenly, Gibbs doubled over in a fit of laughter; Tony joining in with a series of giggles of his own.

Tony got the giggles under control and quickly sobered. He pulled Gibbs' face to his and kissed him gently. He sighed and rested his forehead against Gibbs' and looked deeply into his steely blue eyes. "Jethro, none of this is your fault … or mine, for that matter." He took Gibbs' hand and led him back to the couch. "Wait here," Tony said as he went into the kitchen and brought back a couple of bottles of beer. Tony sat next to Gibbs and took a long pull before clearing his throat and asking, "So, what happened out there … after you found me?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and sat his beer on the coffee table before turning to Tony. He spent the next hour telling Tony about Palmer's idea to track his car, getting to the farm, finding the club owner dead, and what he and Ziva found in the barn. "Ziva caught Thorson in the act of raping Schmidt. I was at the other end of the barn and ran in when she told me she had Thorson. Tony," he sighed, "we couldn't tell who Thorson's victim was. God, I know we both prayed it wasn't you. Anyway, I was more than shocked to see that it was Schmidt. Ziva cuffed Thorson and I knocked his sorry ass out. I saw you out of the corner of my eye and ran in to find …." Gibbs couldn't speak as tears began freely flowing from his eyes again as the memory of seeing Tony flooded back in.

Tony put his beer down and pulled Gibbs into a firm hug. For several minutes they held on to each other, Tony finally pulling back when he felt some of the tension leave Gibbs' body. "You okay, Jethro," Tony asked quietly, concerned by Gibbs' reaction.

Gibbs wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffled a few times and nodded. He took Tony's hand and raised it to his lips. His voice still shaky with emotion, Gibbs said, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just … when I saw you … I thought the worst. Hell, Tony, I wasn't even sure if you were alive! Then, McGee came in." Gibbs paused and smiled. "McGee, man Tony, he took complete control. I was … am … so proud of him. He helped me get you down and get all the cuffs and shit off, we wrapped you up in the blanket, and he just told me to stay put and that he would take care of everything."

It was Gibbs' turn to stand and pace, gesturing with his hands as he tried to find the words. "Tony, I couldn't leave you. I had to be there … with you, for you. When you finally came to, it was like all of my prayers were answered." Gibbs again had to choke back the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He turned to Tony and saw the tears pouring from his eyes. He pulled Tony to his feet and into a loving embrace; both men sobbing as they were overcome with a combination of fear and relief, but mostly the love they felt for each other.

Tony finally pulled away. He saw the clock on the wall and noticed that a couple of hours had passed. "Man, we better get a move on if we're gonna make it to La Casa," Tony exclaimed. "No way in hell am I missing this; not again! Abby will kill me if I miss the big engagement announcement … again! Oops, so much for keeping it a secret." Tony cringed at the thought of Abby smacking him into next week.

Gibbs let a laugh escape and gave Tony a peck on the lips. "I already knew about it. McGee asked me for Abby's hand when the team was over at the house. Come on, let's grab your gear and get out of here."

Gibbs shut all of the windows he had opened while Tony grabbed the stuff he had already packed. Tony smiled at Gibbs who was waiting patiently by the door. "Let's go home, Jethro," Tony said without thinking as he led Gibbs out the door, totally oblivious to the full-blown, dazzling smile Gibbs had on his face. Gibbs nodded and thought, _"Home with Tony._ _I really like the sound of that."_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you, thank you, and thank you for the reviews and PMs. I don't say it often enough, but your comments really mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the fantasy!

Ch 21 –Celebrations

They rushed back to Gibbs' house to get ready for dinner out with the team. With a look of total innocence on his face, Tony suggested helpfully that it might save time if they just showered together. Gibbs snorted and rolled his eyes in response, but secretly agreed that whatever the reason, a joint shower was a hell of a good idea. They made short work of stripping, each man stealing glances at the other in the process. Gibbs stepped into the shower and held out a hand, which Tony took allowing Gibbs to pull him under the soothing spray.

Within minutes, they were both panting as they traded passionate kisses and marked each other with small bites to tender flesh. The shower started out as an affirmation of their growing bond, but suddenly turned into blazing desire. Gibbs knew they didn't have a lot of time, so he dropped to his knees and swallowed Tony whole without preamble. It was quick and dirty, and all too soon Tony was coming shooting stream after stream of hot cum down Gibbs' throat, screaming silently as his orgasm tore through his body. Gibbs eventually released Tony's flaccid cock and gracefully rose to his feet, keeping his body pressed firmly against a trembling Tony to keep him from collapsing.

"Jesus, Gibbs," Tony managed to pant as his arms hung by his sides and his head dropped to Gibbs' shoulder; he was truly and utterly spent. He managed to lift his head to find deep blue eyes dancing with love and affection gazing at him. Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs gently, and was about to return the favor, but Gibbs stopped his descent.

Tony looked at Gibbs with surprise and sighed in disappointment. Gibbs patted Tony's cheek and chuckled, "Later. We need to get dressed. Don't want to be late, remember? Trust me; we'll have plenty of time when we get home. Not to mention," Gibbs added seductively as he stroked Tony's cheek, "we have all day tomorrow."

Tony gave a full-body shiver at the thought of spending a whole day in bed with Gibbs. "God, Jethro," he breathed out, "you're killing me. I'm gonna hold you to that."

They made short work of getting clean; both men reveling in the feel of the other man's strong, soapy hands running over their skin. Gibbs very carefully removed Tony's bandages and gently washed the healing wounds with a soft washcloth. He checked each one carefully, relieved to see no sign of infection.

Tony reached around and grabbed a surprisingly soft, fluffy towel for each of them off of the towel bar on the shower door. Tony could smell the fabric softener wafting from his towel and chuckled, "Since when did you start using fabric softener? I mean, these things are usually like drying off with sandpaper." Tony had stayed at Gibbs' house enough times to know that the man was not big on creature comforts.

Gibbs dried himself quickly then wrapped a towel around his waist and mock growled, "I got tired of you bitching about my sheets and towels every time you had to crash here." He picked up their discarded clothes and put them in the hamper. Gibbs stood and glared at Tony, who he had caught sight of in the mirror leaning against the countertop leering at him as he bent over and gathered their clothes from the floor. "Come on, DiNozzo, let's get you fixed up." Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled an eye-rolling, but grinning, Tony into the bedroom. Gibbs carefully and with Marine Corp efficiency applied Ducky's ointment and fresh bandages to the few places on his back that still needed them, placing little kisses over each one.

* * *

Tony insisted they get to La Casa fifteen minutes early, knowing that Abby would be worried out of her mind if they were even two minutes late. They were both dressed casually; Tony in fashionable stonewashed jeans, a white button down shirt and his sneakers. Gibbs was in his best pair of dark blue jeans with a light blue shirt that nearly matched the blue of his eyes. They were glancing around the crowded restaurant searching for Abby when Ducky and Palmer walked in the door, followed closely by Ziva and her date, Marcus Martinez. Gibbs and Tony exchanged a surprised look not knowing that Ziva was seeing anyone.

Ziva quietly introduced Marcus, who smiled pleasantly and enthusiastically shook hands with each man. Ziva had met Marcus a couple of weeks earlier during an early morning run in the park near her apartment building. She stopped and offered her help when she saw him sitting on a bench wrapping his ankle with an Ace bandage. She sat with him and they chatted while he waited for a friend he had called to come and pick him up. They talked for nearly an hour and found that they had a lot in common, including both having combat backgrounds. Marcus was more than a bit shocked to find that Ziva was ex-Mossad. They traded phone numbers and Marcus insisted on taking Ziva to dinner that very night. "It's the least I could do for the beautiful lady who came to my rescue," Marcus said with a charming smile.

Ziva was nervous about introducing Marcus to the team knowing that Tony would tease her relentlessly and harass her for details about him. Tony made a quick assessment and decided that if nothing else, he and Ziva looked good together. Marcus was tall and athletic; lean and fit, but not overly muscular. He had sun-bleached brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to sparkle every time he looked at Ziva. Tony figured he was probably in his mid-thirties. Ziva looked up and noticed Tony smiling fondly at her. He winked and nodded at her, which told Ziva that so far, at least, Tony approved of Marcus.

They were all seated around a large round table sipping on drinks after placing their food orders. Gibbs sat next to Tony and rested his arm over the back of Tony's chair. He wanted desperately to hold Tony's hand, but settled for subtle touches to his arm, back or leg every few minutes. Tony reveled in the contact and responded to each touch by bumping Gibbs with his knee or shoulder. They traded shy smiles when they thought no one was looking.

Ducky monopolized Marcus wanting to know everything about the young man, and his intentions toward Ziva. Marcus was the epitome of polite allowing the elderly man to question him. He regaled Ducky with stories about his time as a Navy Seal and how he now putting some of his hand-to-hand combat training to good use by teaching self-defense classes for women at a gym and at some of the local high schools. He had recently been hired as a private contractor by the Navy to help implement new weapons and hand-to-hand combat training programs.

Palmer and McGee were chatting animatedly about the latest version of a role-playing game they both liked. Gibbs narrowed his eyes and cocked his head as he tried to figure out just what the hell they were all excited about, causing Tony to snicker and lean in to him. He whispered in Gibbs' ear, "Forget it, Jethro. Palmer and the Elf Lord have a language all their own, which none of us will ever understand."

Tony noticed that Abby was bouncing in her seat with excitement. He beamed at her across the table, and swiftly kicked McGee in the shin under the table. "Probie," Tony yelled to get his attention. McGee looked at Tony and glared at him while reaching down and rubbing his now bruised shin. Tony returned the glare with a knowing smirk and chuckled, "I think now would be a good time to, um, you know. I think Abby is about to spontaneously combust." To get things moving along, Tony picked up his knife and started tapping the side of his water glass.

Gibbs had gotten up earlier under the pretense of needing to use the head, but had instead made a detour to the bar to order two bottles of champagne. Abby and McGee stood and announced their engagement, not really surprising anyone. While hugs and handshakes of congratulations were shared, Gibbs signaled to the bartender and waiter, who promptly brought over the champagne and filled glasses for everyone. Gibbs stood ramrod straight and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He raised his glass to McGee and Abby. "To Abby, who is like a daughter to me, and Tim, a young man who over the years has become an incredible agent and friend; take care of each other, love each other, and be happy!" A chorus of "To Abby and Tim" rose from the table.

It was going on 9:30 when Ducky and Palmer rose and said their good-byes. Before leaving, Ducky pulled Abby and McGee aside. "My young friends," he said fondly with a smile, "I would be honored if you would allow me to host your wedding celebration at Reston House. I have more than enough room, and you would make this old man very happy."

Abby's moist eyes sparkled and she whispered conspiratorially in Ducky's ear, "We were actually planning to ask you Duckman, so thank you!" She gave Ducky a kiss on the cheek and turned to McGee, who was shaking hands with Ducky.

Abby, determined to get Gibbs out onto the dance floor, talked him and Tony into staying for a while longer. Ziva and Marcus stayed as well, and the group moved to a smaller table near the dance floor. The DJ played a slow song, so Abby grabbed Gibbs hand and nearly pulled him out of his chair. One pout and a whimper from Abby was all it took, and soon Gibbs was holding Abby close and swaying with her to the music.

Marcus excused himself leaving Tony, McGee and Ziva sitting quietly and grinning as they watched Gibbs and Abby dance. Tony turned to pick up his drink and noticed that McGee and Ziva were looking at him with concern. His smile turned into a frown as he took a sip of his beer and asked quietly, "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Ziva and I just want to know how you're doing, Tony," McGee said, sounding a bit nervous. "After what Thorson did to you, um … are you really okay, Tony?"

Tony smiled tiredly and nodded as he looked thoughtfully at McGee and Ziva. He knew what they wanted and needed to know, but were unable or unwilling to ask. "You know, I never thanked you, either of you, for getting me out of there, and for that I'm truly sorry. I'm fine, really. Knowing that the psycho is going away is a relief." Tony closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he thought of what could have happened if they hadn't got to him in time. "Look, you got me out of there before he got a chance to do to me what he did to Schmidt. I'm lucky that I got out of there with only cuts and bruises; it could have ended a hell of a lot worse. It's not like I haven't had the shit kicked out of me before." Tony then paused and raised his glass to salute his friends. "Thank you, both of you. You guys are the best," he said with a wink. Ziva and McGee smiled back at Tony and returned the salute.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Gibbs unlocked the front door and motioned for Tony to step inside. They hadn't planned on staying at La Casa so long, but Abby was so happy they couldn't leave. Tony stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to Gibbs. Understanding the significance of the locked door, Tony smirked as Gibbs walked over to meet him. Without saying a word, Gibbs put his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him close. Gibbs looked deeply into sparkling green eyes seeing all the love he felt being reflected back at him. He smiled before taking Tony's lips in a gentle kiss before nipping on his ear lobe and whispering, "You are the only thing in this house worth locking the door for, Tony."

Gibbs slowly woke to the sound of mourning dove calls from the large birch tree outside the open bedroom window. A gentle breeze blew in causing the curtains to flutter slightly. It was still technically summer, but the nights were cool and Gibbs loved having the windows open instead of running the air conditioner. He sighed in contentment and stretched, wincing at the now familiar ache in his ass. He chuckled and reached out for Tony only to find the other side of the bed empty and the sheets cold. He immediately sat up and listened carefully for any sound of Tony in the house, relieved when he heard cupboard doors in the kitchen opening and closing and the sound of pots and pans clanging together. Gibbs' rolled out of bed and pulled on sweats and a t-shirt and made his way to the bathroom to relieve his full bladder and brush his teeth before heading downstairs. He stood leaning in the doorway and watched as Tony busied himself in the kitchen chopping potatoes, onions and peppers.

Tony had woken up feeling restless after a night filled with unpleasant dreams. He didn't have another nightmare, but he woke several times during the night feeling unsettled. Tony never paid too much attention to his dreams, but these were more vivid than usual. Thorson appeared at some point in all of them, no matter what the rest of the dream was about. He'd have to ask Abby, who has always had a macabre fascination with dreams and loved trying to to figure out their hidden meanings.

It had been a week since he last went for a run, but he didn't think he was up for that quite yet. Tony rolled onto his side and watched Gibbs for several minutes as he slept peacefully. He knew that their talk at his apartment yesterday had taken a heavy toll on Gibbs. Tony was humbled that Gibbs, the strongest man he had ever known in his life, had cried in front of him and let himself show his vulnerability. He smiled and thought to himself that he had to be the luckiest person in the world to have Gibbs love and care for him so completely. It was almost overwhelming at times, but Tony wouldn't trade his life for anyone's.

As much as he would have liked to repeat their passionate love-making last night, Tony wanted to let Gibbs sleep. They had headed straight for the bedroom when they got home last night. After a good hour spent kissing and exploring with hands, lips and tongues, Gibbs begged then ordered Tony to fuck him, hard. Tony took Gibbs hard and fast as ordered, and it wasn't long before both men came in tandem screaming out each other's name. In turn, Gibbs made love to Tony slow and sweet, cherishing and worshiping him while murmuring in his ear over and over that he loved him.

Tony was about to curl in and cuddle up next to Gibbs when his stomach growled, loudly. Figuring he still needed something to do to burn off the restlessness he was feeling, he decided that making Gibbs a nice big breakfast was the answer. After a quick shower, he threw on a pair of Gibbs' sweats and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "First order of business," he mused to himself, "coffee!"

* * *

"Good morning, Jethro," Tony called out while setting down the large butcher knife he was using, and pulling a large coffee mug down from the cupboard above the coffee maker. He poured a cup of the steaming brew and turned to see Gibbs leaning against the doorway with his head cocked to the side and smiling at him. He returned the smile as he walked over and sat the mug down on the kitchen table next to the newspaper he had retrieved from the front porch and Gibbs' reading glasses. On his way back to the finish chopping, he stopped and gave Gibbs a peck on the lips. "Hope you're hungry. Breakfast will be ready in a few."

Gibbs took a large gulp of his coffee and let out a contented sigh. "Man, you make great coffee, Tony" he chuckled as he made his way over to the counter so see what Tony was fixing for breakfast. "You need any help," he asked as he rested his chin on Tony's shoulder.

Tony had just finished chopping and was swirling canola oil around in the bottom of a large skillet. When the oil was hot enough, Tony dumped in the potatoes, onions and peppers that he had so expertly chopped and stirred them thoroughly. He turned and flashed a dazzling smile at Gibbs, "Nope, I got this. You just go read your paper and drink your coffee."

Gibbs drank his coffee and watched as Tony moved around his kitchen with grace and ease. It was a pure domestic scene that he didn't ever expect to see again in his house. He never paid much attention to what any of his ex-wives did around the house. He was more content to shut himself down in the basement, which is probably why none of those marriages lasted very long.

Gibbs leaned back and patted his full belly before letting out a loud belch. Tony looked at him in astonishment and laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment to my superior cooking skills."

Gibbs blushed and took a sip of coffee. He looked up at Tony and said meekly, "S'cuse me." He cleared his throat and grabbed Tony's hand giving it a loving squeeze. "Um, that was great Tony, thank you. I could really get used to having you around to cook for me."

Tony looked down at his lap and asked quietly, "Just to cook for you?" He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt insecure. He was afraid to look up and see Gibbs' reaction.

Gibbs, alarmed by Tony's reaction, got up and knelt in front of Tony and exclaimed, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He hadn't meant to hurt Tony and wanted to head slap himself for making him feel bad. "Tony, look at me," he said softly as he put a finger under Tony's chin and forced him to look up. Gibbs sighed at the sad look in those beautiful green eyes as he placed his forehead against Tony's and asked quietly, "Do you remember what you said to me yesterday when we left your place?"

Tony looked confused and slowly shook his head. He thought about it for a minute and smirked before asking curiously, "What did I say?"

Gibbs took Tony's face in his hands. "You said, 'let's go home'." He paused and smiled brightl, his eyes never leaving Tony's. "Tony, I, uh, would love for this to be **our** home." At the wide-eyed, shocked expression on his face, Gibbs knew Tony wasn't expecting him to say that. Tony's mouth opened and closed a few times, but words failed him.

Gibbs stood up and took a deep breath. "Look, Tony, I know it's only been a week, but when you said that yesterday, it just felt so … right. This house hasn't been a home for a long, long time. When you're here, and even years ago when you had to crash here for a few days, it feels like home." Gibbs saw a smile begin to creep over Tony's face. He pulled Tony to his feet and declared, "I love you, Anthony DiNozzo. I never want us to be apart. I know it's crazy but, dammit … it's how I feel. Whadya say Tone? Think you could put up with and old bastard like me 24/7?"

Tony nearly knocked Gibbs over when he threw his arms around his neck causing Gibbs to take a step back to brace himself. Tony held him so tight that Gibbs thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. He managed to peel Tony off of him a bit and chuckled, "Is that a yes?"

Tony proceeded to kiss Gibbs soundly before throwing his head back and yelling, "Not just yes, Jethro. Hell, yes!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the fantasy!

Ch 22 – Changes

ONE MONTH LATER:

The move to Gibbs' house, **their** house as Gibbs kept reminding Tony, took much longer than they had planned. They had spent the day Gibbs asked Tony to move in figuring out what to do with all of Tony's stuff. Tony's living room furniture was much nicer than the old, worn and out of date, but comfortable, sofa and arm chair that Gibbs had, so Gibbs agreed to donate them to Goodwill to make room for Tony's large suede leather couch, recliner, his two oak end tables and coffee table.

The compromised on the rest of the house; Gibbs' oak dining room table and chairs got to stay and Tony's bed and dressers would be brought in to replace the older bed and furniture currently in the guest room. Gibbs would make room in his office for Tony's desk and a bookcase, and even agreed to Tony putting his 32-inch TV in the bedroom. Gibbs old black and white console TV would be relegated to the city dump making room for Tony's huge plasma and entertainment center in the living room. Other pieces from Tony's antique furniture collection would be placed in various places throughout the house wherever they would fit.

They plan was to start moving Tony's stuff in the next weekend, but that plan got derailed by work. The team spent practically the next solid month working case after case. They were the MCRT with the highest solve rate for a reason; they were skilled investigators and dedicated agents who worked around the clock when necessary to get the job done, sometimes not leaving the office for days on end. They had been assigned two multiple-victim murder cases back to back, a botched kidnapping of a weapons specialist and her daughter, a drug distribution ring on the carrier U.S.S. Seahawk, and had just finished a joint operation with the FBI hunting down and bringing in two Al Qaeda operatives attempting to set up a terror cell in D.C.

One Wednesday morning, Gibbs decided he had enough and marched into Vance's office, unannounced, to demand a weekend off for his team. "They're exhausted, Leon," Gibbs exclaimed. "We've solved five major cases in the last month, including this joint FBI op, damn near working around the clock. My team needs a break. They can't keep this up forever!"

Vance leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together, his expression unreadable. He chewed on his toothpick for a few moments as he regarded a tired-looking Gibbs before replying with just a hint of a smirk, "I agree, Agent Gibbs. Your team has done a hell of a job, and since you're making me look so good, your team is off rotation until next Wednesday. God knows you've earned it." Vance had to laugh at the surprised look on Gibbs' face; his eyebrows nearly disappearing when they shot up. "Go on," he chuckled, "get out of here and send your team home. You all deserve a few days off to get some rest. I need to keep my MCRT in top form."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Vance and shook his hand before bolting for the door. "Thanks, Leon. Appreciate it," he called back over his shoulder. A few minutes later, Gibbs and his team were powering down their computers and practically dragging their exhausted bodies to the elevator.

* * *

McGee, Palmer, Ziva and Abby showed up at Tony's apartment at 0700 on Saturday morning to help with the move. McGee and Abby stopped and picked up coffee and donuts for everyone on the way to the apartment. He was not surprised to see that Tony and Gibbs had already gotten some of the heavier pieces of furniture moved into the truck. Ducky, not wanting to be left out, showed up later in the morning to supervise.

At noon, Tony decided it was time for a pizza and beer break. He called Sal's and ordered three large pizzas; his favorite was pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese, but he also ordered a regular sausage pizza and, to appease Ducky, a veggie pizza. Tony hesitated before opening the door when the pizzas arrived. He hadn't ordered pizza from Sal's since the night Thorson showed up, opting instead to pick it up. McGee saw Tony's stiff posture and quickly fished out his wallet and joined him at the door. "Hey, let me get this Tony. You go get the drinks." He stepped in front of Tony and paid the delivery guy and included a generous tip.

Tony smiled at McGee and muttered, "Thanks, Probie." McGee nodded and then placed the pizza boxes over on the breakfast bar while Tony retrieved beer, soda and Caf-Pow! from the fridge. Abby pulled paper plates, cups and napkins from a bag she had brought with her. The team sat in a circle on the floor happily munching away, enjoying their makeshift picnic.

It was late afternoon by the time they were finished loading the truck, and everyone was exhausted. The elevator helped with moving the heavier stuff, but most of the boxes were carried down the three flights of stairs. Abby and Palmer couldn't resist teasing Tony good-naturedly about the amount of stuff he had; Abby going so far as to ask exactly how many of the boxes were just shoes. Tony mock glared at her before laughing and pulling her in for a brotherly hug, while at the same time managing to reach out and give Palmer his first ever head slap. Ziva snickered at Palmer's shocked expression as she stood and stretched in preparation for more trips up and down the stairs.

Tony took one last look around the empty apartment after everyone left, carefully checking each closet and cupboard to make sure that nothing had been left behind. He was amazed at how much stuff he had amassed over the six years he lived in the apartment. Everything he owned was packed into the back of a large Penske moving van that Gibbs had rented so they could make the move in one trip. They had agreed to get an early start the next morning to unload the truck at the house. It wouldn't take as long since fewer stairs were involved, and Gibbs had already moved the stuff he was getting rid of out to the front lawn ready to be picked up by Goodwill. Gibbs drove the truck and was skillfully backing it into the driveway as Tony pulled up and parked his car in the street.

By Sunday afternoon all of the furniture was in place and boxes were neatly stacked in each room of the house waiting to be unpacked. Abby and McGee offered to stay and help unpack some boxes, but Gibbs vetoed that idea. "Naw, we can take it from here, but thanks for all your help. We'll see you on Wednesday at 0800." Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek and shook McGee's hand before opening the front door for them. He watched them climb into McGee's car and drive off before shutting and locking the front door.

Gibbs looked over to find Tony already fast asleep on the couch. He chuckled and placed a kiss on Tony's forehead before heading to the kitchen to start dinner. He took a package of pork chops from the refrigerator and placed them in a baking dish, covering them with his famous homemade barbeque sauce before placing them in the oven. He washed and wrapped a couple of potatoes in tin foil and placed them on the rack in the oven as well. He would throw together a salad when the chops were almost done. He woke Tony with a gentle kiss an hour later and smiled down into sleepy green eyes that slowly fluttered open to meet his. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he murmured, "dinner's ready."

Tony smirked as he slowly sat up and stretched. "I guess that would make you Prince Charming then?" He laughed at the eye roll from Gibbs, who pulled Tony to his feet and dragged him into the dining room.

"Wow, Jethro," Tony said after swallowing a mouthful, "this is really great. I didn't know you were such a good cook."

Gibbs snorted, "Well, had to learn or go broke ordering takeout every night." He smiled warmly at Tony and said, "It helps having someone else to cook for, too."

Tony smiled and reached over to give Gibbs' hand a squeeze. "Yeah, we can take turns. So far, you've only seen me cook breakfast. Wait until you see what I can do with pasta!"

Gibbs' eyes were shining when he pulled Tony's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss over his knuckles. He grinned as he looked into equally shiny green eyes and leaned over the table to whisper in Tony's ear, "Welcome home, Tony."

* * *

Tony woke at 0900 Monday morning to the sound of the pinball machine ringtone he had assigned to McGee. He reached over and fumbled for his cell phone and grabbed if off of the nightstand before flipping it open and yawning into it, "S'up, Probie?"

McGee stammered, "Oh, sorry Tony. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah," Tony yawned again as he ran a hand down his face, "but I need to get up anyway. Waddaya want, McGee?"

"I need your help with something, if you're not too busy. Actually, I was hoping you could go car shopping with me today," McGee pleaded.

Tony laughed and sat up. "You're finally ready to get a real man's car, McGee?" The bathroom door opened and Gibbs stepped out with one of Tony's huge fluffly bath towels wrapped low on his hips, causing Tony to moan in appreciation.

"Tony? You okay," McGee asked nervously.

"Yeah," Tony sighed while continuing to leer at Gibbs. "What time you wanna go?"

"How about I pick you up in an hour," McGee offered.

"See 'ya then, Probie," Tony replied before flipping his phone shut and tossing it back on the nightstand. He stood and quietly tiptoed over to Gibbs, who was leaning over and searching through a bottom dresser drawer for a t-shirt. Tony grabbed Gibbs around the waist and gave him a squeeze. "Morning, Jethro," he said sweetly.

Gibbs slowly rose and tossed the t-shirt he found on the bed as he turned in Tony's arms for a proper good morning kiss. It was a gentle, sweet, and loving kiss that left both men grinning at each other when they broke apart. "Good morning, Tony. Sleep okay?"

Tony rested his arms on Gibbs' shoulders and placed a kiss below his ear before murmuring, "Yeah, I always sleep great with you."

Tony released Gibbs with a peck on the lips and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. Dressed in old torn, faded jeans and an Ohio State sweatshirt, he headed to the kitchen to find Gibbs waiting for him with an extra light cup of coffee. He grabbed the steaming mug and took a sip before sighing and kissing Gibbs on the cheek. "Perfect, thanks. Oh, by the way, McGee is picking me up in about half an hour. He wants me to go help him pick out a new! Can you believe it?" Tony flashed a megawatt smile and laughed like a kid on Christmas morning. Gibbs smiled, knowing how much Tony loved cars. He could only imagine what Tony would try and talk McGee into buying.

"You two have fun," Gibbs said as he patted Tony's cheek. "I'm gonna hang out and work on the boat for a while. Then when you get back," he said as he put his arms around Tony's waist, "we can start putting all this stuff away." They both turned their heads and sighed at the stacks of boxes nearly filling the living room.

* * *

"You **have** to get this one, McGee! I'm freaking serious," Tony yelled from the passenger seat of the 1969 Camaro he talked McGee into taking out for a test drive. McGee had told Tony how much he enjoyed driving his 'vette, and that he wanted something powerful, but a little more sensible. They had been to two other vintage car dealers, but nothing caught McGee's eye until he saw the Camaro. The car was in excellent shape; orange with a black rally stripe, brand new interior, modified LS1 engine and a Richmond 6-speed transmission. Tony simply labeled it awesome! "Hell, you might even give Gibbs' Challenger a run for its money."

In the end, McGee let Tony handle the salesman and was shocked by the deal he got. Not only did Tony get the guy to come down $3,500 from the $20,000 sticker price, but also got $5,000 for McGee's Toyota in trade. McGee shook his head in disbelief as he signed the papers and the salesman handed over the keys.

They climbed back in the car, but before starting the engine, McGee turned to Tony. "Hey, uh Tony? Can I ask you something?"

Tony looked at McGee and smiled, "Sure, Probie, shoot."

McGee cleared his throat and smiled back. "You're the closest thing I have to a brother, Tony, so I was kind of wondering if you would be my best man?"

Tony beamed at McGee, "Of course, McSilly! I would be proud to stand up with you. You're like a brother to me, too." They bumped fists before McGee turned the key brining the Camaro to life. After checking to make sure they were clear of any oncoming traffic, they traded evil grins before McGee mashed his foot on the gas pedal and squealed out of the car lot, managing to get through the gears like a pro. Anyone passing by would have easily heard the "woo hoos!" and "yee haws!" coming from the car as it roared down the street.

Tony was still laughing as they pulled up the curb in front of the house and both of them climbed out. Gibbs heard them pull up and came out to investigate. "Not bad, McGee. Not bad at all," he said nodding appreciatively as he walked around admiring the car. "DiNozzo talk you into buying this?"

Tony punched Gibbs in the arm and glared at him. "Hey, I got him a hell of a deal on it. Got a lot for his old POS, too." Gibbs narrowed his eyes and looked at Tony like he had gone crazy.

McGee laughed at the exchange. "It's true, boss. Couldn't have done it without him." After a quick look under the hood and a recitation from Tony about horsepower, torque and general "awesomeness" of the car, McGee climbed back in and turned the key. He took a brief glance in the rearview mirror and saw Gibbs reach out for Tony's hand, which Tony offered with a warm smile. A huge grin broke out over McGee's face as he pulled away from the curb thinking to himself, _I hope Abby and I will be that happy."_

* * *

Tony and Gibbs managed to get the majority of the boxes unpacked by Tuesday evening. Since they had to go back to work the next day, they decided to turn in early. Tony headed upstairs while Gibbs locked up and turned off the lights downstairs. When Gibbs reached the bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Tony already naked and kneeling on the bed already hard and leaking, waiting for him.

Gibbs' heart swelled and his cock jumped when Tony gave him a sultry smile and crooked a beckoning finger at him. Gibbs slowly crossed from the doorway to the bed peeling off his shirt on the way. Tony's hands reached out to touch Gibbs' bare chest, his fully dilated eyes flashing with desire. Tony ran his hands up through the soft, silvery hair and up to broad shoulders before one hand slipped further up and behind Gibbs' neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Gibbs used his position to his advantage and took hold of Tony's arms to slowly lower him down on the bed.

Tony's eyes locked on Gibbs' as he watched him step out of his jeans and boxers. The look of utter and complete trust in Tony's eyes nearly overwhelmed Gibbs as Tony silently reached for him. Gibbs laid himself full length on top of Tony while never losing eye contact. Tony pulled him in for another deep kiss before breathlessly whispering in his ear, "Jethro, I want you. Please." Tony planted kisses all up and down Gibbs' neck making the older man purr with pleasure. Tony bit his ear lobe and moaned, "Make me feel it. Take me … hard and fast. Please, Jethro. I need you, so much."

Gibbs closed his eyes and swallowed hard trying to keep some semblance of control. He knew he could never and would never deny Tony anything he asked. He opened his eyes and smiled down at Tony and kissed him sweetly before whispering in his ear, "Anything you want Tony. Always."

Gibbs tormented Tony dragging moans and pleas from him until Tony was nearly incoherent with need. "Jethro," he yelled, "please, oh please."

It only took a few minutes for Gibbs to prepare Tony before quickly lubing his cock and sinking into him as forcefully as he dared, causing both men to cry out. Gibbs showed no mercy as he repeatedly slammed into Tony giving both of them what they wanted and needed. Gibbs couldn't hold on for long and begged, "Tone, oh God … come with me … NOW!"

Tony arched off the bed and screamed out his release, Gibbs a mere second or two behind. Both men were sweating profusely as they desperately tried to calm their breathing. It was several minutes before either of them regained the ability to speak. "God, I love you so much," Tony panted out.

The cum cooling and drying on their skin was starting to itch, so Gibbs eventually rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to fetch a warm washcloth to clean them up. Within minutes, they were fast asleep wrapped around each other with the covers pulled up like a cocoon surrounding them.

* * *

Gibbs started laughing after following Tony into the elevator from the parking garage, admiring the view on the way. "What's so funny," Tony chuckled, amused by Gibbs' sudden fit of the giggles.

Gibbs smiled at Tony and blushed slightly, "Um, hate to tell you, but um ... you're walking kind of funny this morning. Just thought you'd want to know."

Tony put his hands on his hips and mock glared at Gibbs. "Gee, I wonder why that is." Tony then leaned in and gave Gibbs a peck on the lips and grinned at him. "Totally worth it though." Both men managed to get in "work mode" as the elevator dinged when it reached their floor.

Half an hour later, Ziva and McGee stepped off of the elevator. "Good morning, Tony. Good morning, Gibbs," Ziva greeted warmly.

"Morning Ziver. Morning Tim," Gibbs replied, totally in boss mode, "no case yet, so get your paperwork caught up until we get a call."

The team worked most of the morning reading and replying to all of the emails that piled up during their time off and getting caught up on paperwork. Tony filled out HR forms for his change of address, McGee downloaded a new encryption program, and Ziva sharpened her knives. Gibbs sat back and watched the three agents as they chatted and teased each other while they worked. Tony couldn't resist giving Ziva a hard time about Marcus, and teased her to the point where Gibbs thought she might just use one of her knives on him.

Before Gibbs could step in and put an end to it, his phone rang. He listened for a few moments, noticing that the other three agents were out of their seats preparing to "grab their gear" for a new case. He held up a hand and signaled for them to sit back down as he told the caller, "Be there in a minute." He turned to his team and sighed, "Director wants to see us." All three agents groaned; Vance wanting to see them in his office was never a good thing. Ever since he split up the team sending McGee to the basement, Ziva back to Israel and Tony afloat, they were all a bit wary of Vance and his motives.

* * *

Vance was pacing back and forth behind his desk when the team walked in and stood quietly in front of it. It was not difficult to see that Vance did not have good news by the expression on his face; it was showing pure rage. He pulled the toothpick from his mouth and threw it into the trashcan under his desk. He looked at each member of "team Gibbs" and took a deep breath before speaking. In his typical direct tone, Vance stated plainly, "Thorson escaped this morning."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This is another one of those chapters that I had to keep rewriting. (Now I know how McGee, I mean Thom E. Gemcity feels!) It's a bit longer than usual, but a lot is about to happen!

I can't remember if Balboa is a real character from the show or not, or if he has a first name, so forgive me if I got his name wrong.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters (major bummer), just borrowing them for a little while.

Ch 23 – Going Hunting

_In his typical direct tone, Vance stated plainly, "Thorson escaped this morning." _

* * *

"Oh my God!" McGee shouted in exasperation before he and Ziva began yelling over each other demanding details regarding Thorson's escape. The two younger agents wanted answers; Gibbs was beyond furious and simply glared at Vance.

Tony, who had dropped into one of the upholstered arm chairs in front of Vance's desk, threw his head back and barked out a laugh. "Of course he did," Tony yelled to no one in particular, "Why am I not surprised?"

Vance whistled and held up a hand to silence everyone else and looked at Tony who was now sitting forward with his elbows on his knees, shaking his head in disbelief, "You all right, DiNozzo," Vance asked as he cautiously came around his desk.

Gibbs quickly made his way over and knelt down in front of Tony, plaicing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey Tony, look at me," he said firmly to get his attention. Tony looked up at Gibbs with a wild look in his eyes. "You with me, Tone?" Gibbs chuckled lightly as he moved his hand from Tony's shoulder up to gently hold Tony's cheek and stroke it with his thumb.

Tony leaned into the touch and smiled shyly at Gibbs who then stood and pulled Tony to his feet. "Yeah," he chortled nervously, embarrassed by his reaction to Vance's news, "Um, sorry 'bout that. Not sure what I was expecting to hear, but it sure as hell wasn't that. I mean, you gotta be kidding me!" Tony looked briefly at the others in the room before fixing a determined gaze on Gibbs, "I'm guessing **we** get to hunt him down now, right boss?"

Feeling protective and wanting to give Gibbs and Tony a modicum of privacy, McGee had stepped into Vance's line of sight and cleared his throat, "Um, Director, uh, can you, uh, tell us how this happened?" He looked curiously at Vance noticing the odd expression on his face; a combination of wonder and understanding. McGee let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, relieved that the Director didn't seem even remotely shocked or upset by the rather intimate display taking place in the middle of his office.

"I'll tell you what I know, which I hate to admit isn't much," Vance said coolly as he motioned for everyone to take a seat around the long table. While the team got situated, Vance brought a pitcher of water and glasses over from his bar and placed them in the center of the table. Ziva filled glasses for everyone earning smiles and mumbled 'thank yous' from her teammates.

From his seat next to Gibbs, Tony suddenly blurted out, "I want to know how this nut job managed to escape **federal** custody. I mean, the U.S. Marshals had him, right? It wasn't a bunch of police academy rejects working as security guards, right?" Vance, seeing the anger and frustration in Tony's eyes, dropped his head back and sighed deeply before sitting up straight with his hands clasped together atop the table.

"Okay, here's what I know. Thorson was being transferred to court by the U.S. Marshals Service for a hearing this morning and bolted as soon as the transport van door opened. It seems he met with his attorney last night in the GW Hospital Psych Ward to go over the results of his follow up psych evaluation. Since his arrest, Thorson's doctors have been under a court order to keep him medicated with psychotropic drugs. His shrink declared him fit to stand trial and ready to be moved back to the jail, but his lawyer wants to fight it; she'd rather he be kept in the hospital and not in a cell until his trial starts next month."

Vance stood up and started pacing as he continued, his voice rising in anger as he spoke, "Apparently, the idiot lawyer left a paperclip behind, which Thorson was able to conceal. Long story short, he managed to use it to pick the locks on his full-body shackles during the trip to the courthouse, without either one of the Marshals noticing. He overpowered a rookie Marshal and took his gun. Now, we have two Marshals in the hospital with gunshot wounds and Thorson running loose. Metro police have been canvassing neighborhoods near the courthouse, but so far haven't found any witnesses to the escape."

Vance stopped pacing in front of Gibbs and pinched the bridge of his nose, dreading what he had to say next. With a big sigh he said, "Gibbs, I know you're not going to like this, but the attorney responsible for this screw up is none other than your favorite lawyer and mine … M. Alison Hart."

Gibbs pounded his fist on the table and looked at Vance with his jaw clenched tightly. M. Alison Hart was a major reason why Gibbs absolutely hated lawyers, especially defense attorneys. She walked a fine line where legal ethics were concerned; even crossing that line if her client paid enough. They had butted heads several times over the past few years; each case making Gibbs despise her more and more. Wanting nothing more than to go after Hart and throttle her with his bare hands, Gibbs shot out of his chair and walked over to Vance demanding, "And just what does that stupid bitch have to say about all of this?"

"Director Vance," Ziva interrupted loudly as she got up and stepped in front of Gibbs, fists clenched at her sides, "permission to drag, I mean … **bring**, this Hart woman in for questioning?" McGee snorted as Vance and Gibbs both raised their eyebrows at Ziva, who remained stone-faced, and glanced over at Tony to see a huge smile across his face.

Vance shook his head and glared at Ziva. "That won't be necessary Agent David; she's already on her way here. I, for one, can't wait to see her try and talk her way out of this."

Turning his head to meet another glare from Gibbs, Vance said with a stern voice, "You **will** let me handle Hart, Agent Gibbs! Your job is to work with Balboa and come up with a plan to hunt down Thorson. Balboa's been read in; he and his team are standing by."

Vance walked back around his desk and sank into the oversized leather chair. He leaned back and declared simply, "Each of you will be assigned a protection detail until this Thorson is caught … or killed; I personally don't care which. From what I've read in all of your reports, this guy will not let anyone get in his way. He's now off his meds and likely armed, so that makes him particularly dangerous. That means not only DiNozzo, but **all** of you could be targets." Vance held up a hand as Gibbs opened his mouth to protest, "No argument Gibbs! Catch this guy and let's end this, once and for all."

Tony strode over and slammed his hands down and leaned over Vance's desk, his eyes flashing with resolve as he declared, "I want this asshole dead, Director! I want to be the one to put a bullet between his eyes! I promise you, this guy is going down!" Vance said nothing, but nodded curtly in agreement as he began chewing on a fresh toothpick.

The team started for the stairs after receiving a final order from Vance to be careful and watch each other's sixes, but Gibbs stopped them out on the mezzanine above the bullpen. "McGee, Thorson doesn't know Abby, but just in case she is not to go **anywhere** alone. You read me, McGee?" McGee replied with a determined nod.

Turning to Ziva he placed his hands on her shoulders and said sternly, "Ziva he is probably really pissed at you and me, so no trying to ditch your protection detail. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Gibbs," she mumbled quietly, "I understand." Gibbs narrowed his eyes at and stared at her in an attempt to convey just how deadly serious he was. Knowing it was a losing argument, Ziva accepted Gibbs' order, rolled her eyes in defeat, and huffed in exasperation.

"With Balboa's team backing us up, we **will** get this asshole! DiNozzo, you're with me." The standard chorus of "yes, boss" rang out before the team descended the stairs and started making calls to airports and bus stations with a BOLO notice and making sure that Metro PD had put out an APB on Thorson.

Gibbs, concerned by his earlier reaction, stopped in front of Tony's desk. Tony put down the phone receiver he had just picked up when he saw the concern on Gibbs' face. He snorted and held up a hand before Gibbs had a chance to speak. "Before you say anything, Jethro, I'm fine. I just freaked out for a minute, but I'm okay. I was thinking though, uh, we need to find Schmidt and let him know. I was just gonna call the club and see if he's there."

Gibbs wanted to kick himself for not thinking of that and smirked at Tony. "Good thinking, DiNozzo! I have no doubt Thorson will be looking for him, too. Get on it! I gotta go meet with Balboa. I'll be back in a bit." Leaning over the desk and poking a finger into Tony's chest, Gibbs locked his eyes on Tony's and growled, "Don't. you. go. anywhere." Tony smiled and chuckled at the 'I'm-not-fucking-kidding-DiNozzo' glare Gibbs gave him.

"M'not going anywhere without you, boss! Scout's honor," Tony said sweetly as he reached for the phone. He smiled and winked at Gibbs, who turned to see a grinning Balboa perched on the corner of his desk, his massive arms crossed over his chest, waiting patiently for him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Balboa and shoved him out of the way so he could retrieve the files he needed from his file drawer of his desk. "Conference room," Gibbs barked, earning a laugh as Balboa dutifully followed Gibbs down the hall.

* * *

Richard "Rick" Balboa is a highly decorated former Navy Seal and is _almost_ as legendary throughout NCIS as Gibbs. When Balboa retired from the Navy a few years ago, Gibbs immediately recommended him to the Sec Nav and then Director Tom Morrow to head up a newly created Special Services Team tasked with handling hostage situations and high-level security details.

He was a huge man who looked like he stepped right out of some futuristic warzone video game, especially when he had on full-body armor and armed with an assault rifle. He was intimidating to those who never met him but was, in fact, a gentle giant with a lowbrow sense of humor. He was close to Gibbs' age; married with twin sons, who both elected serving in the military over college. One was currently training to be a Navy pilot, and the other was training to become a Marine sniper. Balboa's wife, Marlene, had been good friends with Shannon and used to babysit Kelly on the Gibbs' rare date nights.

Rick was instrumental in supporting Gibbs through his grief when Shannon and Kelly were murdered, and over the years they became nearly as close as brothers. Any time of the day or night, Rick was there for Gibbs when he needed him. Rick never judged Gibbs for how he dealt with his grief, which more often than not involved drunken fights at the local bar they frequented. When Rick brought Gibbs home after such a fight, Marlene would treat Gibbs' cuts and bruises and put him to bed in their guestroom without asking any questions. Balboa and Mike Franks were the only people Gibbs trusted when he had gone to Mexico to assassinate Pedro Hernandez; a secret Rick vowed to take to his grave.

From his seat across the conference table from Gibbs, Balboa could see the worry and fear in Gibbs' expression. "Hey, Gibbs," he said firmly, causing Gibbs to look up at him, "you know you can clue me in on whatever is going on. We've been friends a long time, so you can trust me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed as he opened a file on Thorson, "I know, Rick. It's just … this Thorson case got way too personal. I mean, he almost … he planned to …," Gibbs trailed off and looked away from his friend as he felt the burn of tears forming in his eyes.

Balboa reached across the table and placed a firm hand on Gibbs' arm and squeezed. "Hey, come on man, it's gonna be okay. I read all of the reports Vance gave me on this case. I know what the asshole did to DiNozzo and to his cousin; that poor bastard." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I also have a pretty good idea about you and DiNozzo. I mean, I could see it plain as day out at the farm." He laughed at the wide-eyed look Gibbs directed at him. "Don't worry about it, man, my team didn't notice, and you know I won't tell anyone. I happen to think it's great and about damn time you found someone! I mean if you're finally moving on and happy and Tony's happy, then who gives a shit what anyone else thinks!" He smiled at Gibbs before asking, "Does the rest of your team know? Does Vance know?"

"Yes and yes," Gibbs said, managing a shy smile. "In fact, um, Tony just moved in with me last weekend."

"No shit? Wow! Don't waste any time, do you," a stunned Balboa asked with a laugh before turning serious again. "Okay, okay, you can tell me all about it later over a few beers, but right now … we need to find this Thorson asshole!"

* * *

Tony had made several attempts to reach Brian Schmidt at the club and at his home number to no avail, and he was getting concerned. He was about to ask McGee and Ziva for updates on the BOLOs when his desk phone rang. "Very Special Agent DiNozzo," he said with the receiver held between his shoulder and chin as he turned and grabbed a file from the credenza behind his desk. "Yeah, bring 'em up." Tony hung up and noticed McGee looking at him questioningly. "Schmidt and the bouncer from the club are on their way up."

Tony got over to the elevator as it dinged. The doors opened to allow Dave Martin and Brian Schmidt, escorted by security, to step off. Tony smiled at Brian and shook his hand. "Good to see you, Brian. How's it going?"

Brian cleared his throat before answering timidly, "I'm good. I take it you guys know about Brad's escape?"

Tony sighed and noticed Dave Martin eyeing him warily. "Yeah, we're looking for him. Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk and I can let you know what's going on." Tony jerked his head and led them toward the break room; Brian and Dave following closely. He motioned for them to have a seat at one of the tables. "You guys want anything to drink? The coffee here is awful, but I can get you water or soda if you want." Both men accepted, and Tony retrieved bottles of water from the refrigerator.

Tony noticed that Dave stayed close to Brian at all times; not touching, but sending off a protective vibe that Tony easily picked up on. He grinned at the men sitting across from him and cleared his throat. "So, Brian, how are you, really? I, um, have been trying to get a hold of you for the last half hour."

"I'm okay now Tony, really. I, um, called that shrink, uh, Dr. Cranston. You were right; she's pretty cool and has been a big help to me dealing with this shit." He turned and looked fondly at Dave then back to Tony. "Dave has been a big help too. It's kinda like it is with you and Agent Gibbs. Dave's the manager at the club now; Paul's brother inherited it and wants to keep it open, but with some changes. I don't plan on going back there; thinking it's time to make some serious changes of my own. No more, uh, well, you know what I mean."

Tony gave Brian a half grin and nodded, understanding the message. "Yeah, I get it. You guys together now?" he asked curiously, waving a hand at the two men.

Dave decided to chime in after sitting up and placing a protective hand on Brian's shoulder. "Yeah, we are. We've been together since he got out of the hospital. He was always a good friend to me, so I wanted to be there for him." Dave leaned across the table and looked Tony in the eye. "I hope you guys catch that bastard soon! I never liked the guy, but I thought he was just a harmless pervert." He sat back, sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "What he did to Brian …," he trailed off, "dammit, you guys gotta catch him!"

"Hey," Tony exclaimed, his eyes again flashing with determination, "we are going to get him. We have our two best teams here on it, plus Metro PD, and our Director is contacting the FBI. Don't worry; we'll get him. Brian," he said looking at the scared man solemnly, "I promise."

Brain suddenly stood and paced nervously, "So what should I do until you catch him, Tony? How do I know he isn't gonna come after me again?"

"We are going to assign a protection detail for you. Don't go to the club or to your place since we don't know what he might be planning. We can put you up in a safe house, or…."

Dave interrupted firmly, "No, Agent DiNozzo! Brian will be staying with me. I will protect him." He turned to Brian and smiled before muttering, "always."

Tony pulled out his phone and called Gibbs. A few minutes later, an agent from Balboa's team assigned to Brian came in and escorted him and Dave out. Tony followed them to the elevator. "I will keep you posted, Brian. You guys take care and best of luck … I mean it. Call if you need anything, and especially if Thorson tries to contact you."

* * *

As the day dragged on, each member of Team Gibbs became more and more agitated; each ring of a phone making them jump in their seats. They were all on edge; various degrees of mad, nervous, anxious, tired, hungry and desperate. Feeling helpless, Ziva kept an appraising eye on Tony while McGee kept busy by repeatedly cheking on the BOLOs.

Gibbs spent nearly an hour in observation while Director Vance questioned attorney M. Alison Hart about Thorson and his escape. He was impressed by Vance's 'don't-even-try-and-bullshit-me' posturing; not giving Hart a chance to spin the screw up in her favor. Gibbs was leaning against the wall in the hallway smirking when Hart and Vance came out of interrogation. He couldn't hide his satisfaction at seeing her knocked down a few pegs.

Hart stepped up to Gibbs trying her best to hold on to her sense of superiority, but failing miserably. "Mr. Gibbs, this is not my fault. I was just trying to protect my client's ….," she tried to say, but stopped when Gibbs glared at her, waves of anger pouring off of him.

"Don't even say you were protecting his goddamn rights!" Gibbs shouted at the now wide-eyed and rattled attorney. "Did you read the reports? Huh? Do you know what your client did and what he is still capable of doing? Thanks to **you**, that asshole is out there somewhere." Gibbs took a deep breath and threw his hands up in frustration. "Jesus Christ! You're acting like your fucking client was charged with j-walking instead of multiple counts of murder, kidnapping and rape! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hart stood frozen in place, turning pale at Gibbs' tirade and unable to immediately respond to it as she would have in the past. She finally managed to look at Gibbs and say, "I'm sorry, Mr. Gibbs," with no sign of remorse or contrition in her voice, "But I was just doing my job."

Gibbs snorted and sneered at Hart in disgust. "Your job? Yeah, that's rich. I'm done here. I gotta track down your client, and with any luck he'll be delivered to the morgue instead of jail." He started to walk away, but turned back and said, "And by the way, Ms. Hart, it's SPECIAL AGENT Gibbs!"

* * *

Once the protection details had been assigned and sorted out, Gibbs sent the team home with stern warnings to not to let their guard down for a minute. Gibbs called Ducky to inform that even though it was highly unlikely that Thorson would target him or Palmer, a protection detail was being assigned to both of them. "Duck, come on," Gibbs pleaded, "just as a precaution. Let them do a quick search of your house and Palmer's place before you guys go in. After that, your detail can watch from their cars on the street. Okay, good and thanks, Duck. See you tomorrow." He hung up and looked at Tony with a tired smile. "Ducky is going to take Palmer home with him. I think that's probably a good idea."

Tony nodded but frowned noticing the lines of stress and worry on Gibbs' face. He quickly powered down his computer, grabbed his backpack and gun, and walked over to stand in front of Gibbs' desk. "Jethro," he said softly, "let's go home. There's nothing else we can do from here tonight. If anything comes up, you will be the first one to hear about it." When Gibbs didn't immediately move to stand, Tony walked around the desk and firmly thrust his hand out. At the eye roll he received, Tony used his best puppy dog eyes and begged, "Please, Jethro? Please take me home?"

Unable to resist those pleading eyes, Gibbs gave Tony a weak smile and took the offered hand letting Tony pull him to his feet. He grabbed his gun and together they slowly made their way to the elevator. Gibbs growled menacingly when two young Marines approached, stepping into the elevator with them and standing protectively behind them. Tony snickered, not knowing for sure if Gibbs was mad about the protection detail, or mad at not being able to fool around a little bit in the elevator as was becoming a habit whenever they got the chance. Gibbs turned and smirked at Tony who was waggling his eyebrows at him. Jerking his thumb at the two Marines, he leaned into Tony and mumbled, "No way are they coming in the house when we get home!"


	24. Chapter 24

Wow! From your reviews and PMs, it would appear that there are **a lot** of M. Alison Hart haters out there! I have to admit I'm one of them! Ha, ha!

Okay, this chapter contains some much needed lovin' for our heroes. If you're not into that kind of stuff, don't read. If you are, enjoy!

Ch 24 – Take Down Pt. 1

Brad Thorson managed to walk the few blocks from the courthouse to his apartment without detection, carefully ducking into alleys and between houses and other buildings whenever possible. He climbed the stairs from the back entrance and peered down the hall to make sure the coast was clear. He quickly located the spare key he had hidden in a gaudy floral wall sconce in the hallway, unlocked the door, and stepped into the apartment. He exhaled sharply, relieved to see that all of his belongings were still there; after all, he was a few weeks behind on his rent. He locked the door and tiptoed to his bedroom where he changed into jeans and a t-shirt before stuffing the bright orange "Federal Prisoner" jumpsuit he had been forced to wear into the back of his closet.

His time spent sitting in a jail cell didn't diminish the fury Thorson felt that Tony had been wrongly taken away from him, dashing all of his hopes of having the ultimate Master/slave relationship with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. He was mad at himself for giving Tony too high a dosage of Valium at the farm, causing him to pass out during his initial training and punishment. He could have gone ahead and claimed his slave whether he was conscious or not, but he wanted him awake and aware during the claiming. He wanted desperately to look into Tony's eyes as he pinned him down and pounded into him; taking what was rightfully his until his new slave understood to whom exactly he belonged, now and forever. With Tony out cold, he instead took his growing frustration out on Brian for the second time in as many days by repeatedly whipping and raping him. He left Brian helplessly tied in place, bleeding, struggling to breathe, and ready to be used over and over again; totally at his mercy.

Thorson plopped down on his old, worn futon with a groan and grabbed the half-full bottle of scotch sitting on his cheap consignment store coffee table. He twisted the cap off and threw it across the room before taking a long swig straight from the bottle, relishing the burn in his throat as he swallowed. He knew it was a big risk being at his apartment, but he didn't have many options. He sat in the slowly darkening room for several hours contemplating his next move, knowing he only had one shot at getting away. He didn't dare turn on any lights or make a sound in case the police came there looking for him. He kept the gun he had taken off of the Marshal close to him at all times, deciding that no matter what happened next, he would not be taken back to jail; he'd rather go out fighting.

He managed to doze off and on for a couple of hours; every little sound putting him on high alert. As night fell, the only available light in the apartment came from a nearby street lamp, which bathed the small rooms in an eerie, shadowy glow. He could just make out the clock on the wall by the front door, which read half past nine. He went into the small kitchen and brought back a package of stale saltine crackers, which he munched on and chased down with more scotch.

An hour later, a slightly buzzed Thorson went into his bedroom and packed a small duffle bag with enough clothes to last him a few days. He needed help and knew that there were only a couple of people he could call to get enough money to last him a couple of weeks, and maybe even get a ride out of town. All he needed was enough cash to get to Baltimore where he could go underground in the BDSM community Brian had introduced him to a few months ago. A smile crossed his face as he went back to the living room and plopped back down on the futon. Images of a bound and naked Tony flashed through his mind causing him to become aroused. He unzipped his jeans and thrust his hand inside and began stroking himself as he let his fantasies take control. It only took a few minutes before Thorson was spilling out over his own hand with Tony's name on his lips as he came. He finished off the bottle of scotch for courage and picked up the phone, dialing the first number with a shaky hand. _Here goes nothing,_ he muttered to himself. "Hey bro," he said casually when the call connected, "I need a favor."

* * *

It was nearly 1900 before Gibbs and Tony walked in the front door of the house. Tony carelessly tossed his backpack into the corner in the general direction of the coat rack, while Gibbs was in full "Gunny" mode on the front porch with the two Marines stoically standing at attention. "Come in this house without an express order from me," he growled, "and I will make sure you get transferred to an Arctic outpost for the rest of your hitch!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the young Marines answered loud and proud in unison, causing Gibbs to snort with the tiniest hint of a half grin curling on his lips.

Tony heard Gibbs bark, "Don't call me sir!" as he slammed and locked the front door. He smiled brilliantly at Gibbs as he toed out of his shoes and carefully placed them by his backpack. Gibbs shot Tony a glare and barked, "What?"

Tony laughed out loud before grabbing Gibbs' hand and pulling him all the way through the living room, around the corner, and into the kitchen. Once they were safely out of view of the Marines, Tony pushed Gibbs up against the refrigerator and covered his body with his own. "Mmmm," Tony hummed and purred as their groins met, "alone at last. Turns me on when you get all big, badass Marine." He then proceeded to passionately kiss a growing smirk right off Gibbs' lips, taking total control and devouring Gibbs' mouth.

Gibbs didn't put up much resistance against the onslaught, but did manage to turn them so that Tony was now pressed up against the refrigerator. He forced Tony's legs apart with his knee, applying just enough pressure underneath Tony's balls to make him moan and break the kiss. Both men panted as they pulled much needed air into their oxygen-starved lungs. "Damn, Tony. How you wanna do this? Food first? Shower?" Gibbs asked breathlessly.

Tony cut off that line of questioning by nibbling all the way up Gibbs' neck and purring in his ear, "Long, hot shower … together … mmmm … then food." Gibbs simply nodded his reply as he gazed into flashing green eyes and let Tony pull him all the way upstairs and straight into the bathroom.

Tony stripped in near record time and turned on the shower before leaning back against the vanity to watch the floor show Gibbs inadvertently put on as he methodically stripped off his own clothes. "Damn Gibbs," Tony groaned appreciatively, licking his lips while continuing to leer, "I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing you naked. So gorgeous. Mmmmm, you look positively yummy!"

Gibbs blushed and snorted as he stepped up and gently took Tony's rock hard cock in his hand. He began to stroke it slowly, spreading the pre-cum that was already leaking out over his length pulling a series of moans from Tony. He only tormented Tony for a minute or two before dragging him into the shower. After quickly washing their hair and bodies, the two lovers held each other close and gazed into each other's lust-filled eyes as they enjoyed the flow of the water raining down on them. Gibbs reached to continue his earlier torment of Tony, but the young Italian had a different idea. He gently slapped Gibbs' hand away before gracefully dropping to his knees, all the while maintaining eye contact. Gibbs looked down at the erotic vision before him and groaned loudly. Not wanting Tony to drown, he blindly reached up to redirect the spray off to the side a little bit as his head dropped back against the tile wall, knowing that Tony was about to rock his world.

Tony gently grabbed Gibbs' now fully hard leaking cock and placed a gentle kiss on the tip, pulling a thin string of pre-cum with him as he backed away. Tony smacked his lips and murmured, "You taste so damn good," before taking Gibbs' full length into his mouth and began working it over with his tongue and a hint of teeth while sucking hard.

Gibbs first gasped in ecstasy then moaned as Tony's skilled mouth worked its magic. Gibbs gently thrust his hips forward meeting each of Tony's erotic attacks. They set a steady rhythm for several minutes as Gibbs tried desperately to stave off his inevitable orgasm. "Jesus, Tone," he breathed out, "I hope you're ready for it, baby. Oh God, here it comes!" Gibbs thrust forward with a grunt one last time, burying his throbbing cock down Tony's throat, causing Tony to reflexively swallow hard as Gibbs' release shot out in stream after stream.

Tony swallowed every drop he was offered and continued gently suckling on Gibbs until the tremors from his mind-blowing orgasm subsided. Tony held onto Gibbs' arms and gracefully rose to his feet looking awfully proud of himself. He kissed Gibbs on the tip of his nose then backed up and shot Gibbs a grin. "Yep, yummy," he said, causing both of them to laugh. Tony turned the now cooling water off and grabbed each of them a warm fluffy towel from the heated rack he had installed on the sly one evening while Gibbs was working on the boat.

They quickly dried off and went into the bedroom to get dressed; both of them opting for comfy sweats. Gibbs picked up the wet towels from the floor and took them to the hamper in the bathroom while Tony headed down to the kitchen to start dinner. He shook his head and chuckled to himself as he grabbed two clean towels from the linen closet and hung them neatly on the heated towel rack. At some point during the move, all of Gibbs' old, thin, scratchy towels had mysteriously disappeared. Tony, of course, was a picture of innocence when Gibbs asked him about it. He would never admit to Tony how much he loved the big soft towels, but he had to wonder how he ever got along without them – or Tony for that matter.

* * *

Tony decided that spaghetti would be quick and easy for dinner. He was stirring a pan of sauce with one hand while searching the cupboard next to the stove for more oregano with the other. He had just put a pan of salted water on for the noodles when Gibbs came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "Mmmm, spaghetti. My favorite," Gibbs murmured against Tony's neck.

Tony huffed with indignation, "This is not **real** spaghetti, Jethro! No self-respecting Italian uses ground beef and sauce out a jar, but there isn't time for me to make my special authentic marinara. Mine takes a couple of hours to make and is so good, but this will have to do." Gibbs chuckled as Tony added damn near every spice he could find in the cupboards and stirred the bubbling sauce.

"I'll make a salad and some garlic bread," Gibbs offered while dipping a finger in the sauce to sample it, earning a kiss from the sexy chef.

During dinner, Gibbs told Tony about his earlier talk with Balboa causing Tony to blush. Tony knew that Gibbs and Balboa were friends but he was happily surprised that Gibbs opened up and shared his feelings with someone outside of their normal circle of friends. Tony, in turn, filled Gibbs in on his meeting with Brian and Dave. Gibbs was glad to hear that Schmidt had someone and was turning his life around.

After a quick clean up of the kitchen, the plan was to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. It would be a welcome distraction from the day's drama. It was Gibbs' turn to pick the movie, so being a fan of westerns in general and John Wayne in particular, he decided on "True Grit". Tony brought out a cup of coffee for Gibbs and a hot chocolate for himself, carefully placing them on the coffee table before snuggling close to Gibbs on the couch and pulling the afghan from the back of the couch to cover his cold feet.

Ten minutes into the movie, Tony's phone rang. He groaned and let his head drop to the back of the couch in frustration as he reached over to the end table for his phone. Without checking the caller ID, he flipped it open and answered gruffly, "DiNozzo." He immediately jumped to his feet and held a finger up at Gibbs as he talked. "Where? When? Okay, don't you do anything! I mean it! Leave it to us. We have a plan and people in place, and we will take him down. Yeah, have your guard bring you to NCIS so we know you're safe; we may need you there to answer some questions. Okay. I promise. Don't worry." Tony flipped the phone shut and sighed before running for the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "That was Dave Martin, the bouncer. Thorson, the dumbass, called him for help. Can you believe it?" Tony stopped half way up the stairs and turned to Gibbs with a feral look in his eye. "Let's go take the son of a bitch down!"

Tony and Gibbs quickly changed into jeans and made calls to the team while putting on their socks and shoes. Tony called Ziva and McGee, while Gibbs called Balboa, ordering everyone to get to NCIS ASAP. Gibbs grabbed his keys from the nightstand and ran down the stairs, Tony right behind him. He threw open the front door and yelled over his shoulder at the Marines as he bolted past them and ran toward the Challenger. "Protection detail is over! Dismissed!" Tony, hot on his heels, scrambled around the front of the car and climbed into the passenger seat, barely getting the door shut before Gibbs tore out of the driveway, smoking the tires as he peeled out onto the quiet neighborhood street. The stunned Marines were left standing there on the front porch gaping and blinking at each other in shock, trying to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

Twenty minutes later everyone was gathered around the conference room table looking over the blue prints of Thorson's building. McGee finally got a chance to show Abby what his new car could do as he drove like a bat out of hell, getting to the office in less than ten minutes. Abby had insisted on coming to the office with McGee, refusing to be kept out of the loop. He already had the building's schematic printed and held it out as Gibbs breezed in and snatched it from his hand. "That's good work, McGee," Gibbs said proudly as he walked by signaling for McGee to follow him and Tony. Ziva showed up a few minutes later and began strapping on various weapons as the plan to take down Thorson was being devised.

Abby was sent to the bullpen to wait for Dave Martin and Brian to arrive while Tony filled everyone in on his brief conversation with Dave, who was both shocked and pissed to hear from Thorson. He agreed to help him hoping to buy some time so he could call Tony as promised and let him know where the bastard was hiding out. Thorson would hole up in his apartment until early the next morning when Dave would show up with some cash and give him a ride out of town. Thorson told Dave to knock twice, pause, and then knock three more times when he got there. Everyone in the room shook their head and snorted or chuckled at the overly melodramatic signal. Tony beamed at the reaction and exclaimed, "I know, right? What a moron."

It was decided that Team Gibbs would take the lead and enter from the front, while Team Balboa, as Abby affectionately named them, would quietly evacuate the other tenants in the building, cover the exits, and be ready to provide backup during the take down if necessary. There was a brief moment of tension when Gibbs suggested that Tony hang back with Balboa's team. Tony's head snapped up in shock, and after a stare down between the equally stubborn men Gibbs rolled his eyes and dragged Tony into the nearest elevator. Gibbs pressed a button for any random floor, and the elevator had barely moved when Gibbs reached over and flipped the stop switch. He slowly turned to face Tony, knowing he was probably furious with him, and sighed at the angy look in Tony's eyes. "Tony," he said softly as he took hold of Tony's hands, "you really think it's a good idea for you to have to face this guy?"

Tony glared at Gibbs for a moment and ran a hand down his face, hurt that Gibbs would question him. "Don't you think I've earned the right to take him down, boss?" Gibbs visibly flinched at the use of 'boss', and swallowed hard.

"Look, Tony, I just … what if something goes wrong in there? I can't handle the thought of him trying to get to you, or you getting hurt. I can't let anything happen to you, Tone," Gibbs pleaded.

Tony's expression softened, realizing that it was fear and concern for him that was driving Gibbs. He squeezed Gibbs' hands as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know, but Jethro, I am a trained federal agent, you know. I love that you want to protect me Jethro, but I'm a big boy and … I just need to do this, okay?"

Gibbs smiled at Tony with pride as he flipped the switch again. "Yeah," he sighed, relieved that he was forgiven. "Okay. Let's go get this over with." Gibbs pulled out his phone and pushed speed dial for Vance and beamed at Tony while it rang on the other end. "I'm proud you, Tony," he said emphatically with nod and a wink as he stepped off the elevator and into the bullpen to find everyone geared up, game faces clearly in place, except for Tony who couldn't for the life of him stop smiling brightly in response to Gibbs' declaration.

* * *

The sun had just started to peek low above the horizon as the small army of heavily armed agents pulled up two blocks away from Thorson's building. Fortunately, at that early hour there was no pedestrian traffic and very little traffic on the street. They all gathered at the back of the huge black truck with "TACTICAL WEAPONS AND COMMAND" emblazoned on both sides, to double-check their equipment and for final instructions before breaking into pre-assigned teams. Brian had helpfully pointed out that Thorson's apartment was at the front of the building, so the teams made their way down a nearby alley to approach from the rear of the two-story building.

There were only five apartments on the upper floor; Thorson's was number five at the very end of the hall. The rest of the apartments were quickly and quietly evacuated, with only minimal grumbling from the inhabitants at being woken so early, as Gibbs and Tony slowly and carefully approached Thorson's apartment. They stood pressed up against the wall on each side of the door, which thankfully didn't have a peephole. McGee and Ziva hung back a couple of feet, guns drawn and trained on the door, ready to follow them in.

Gibbs, hand on his Sig, looked nervously over at Tony before jerking his head at the door. Tony replied by closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep, calming breath. He nodded at Gibbs with the now familiar look of determination in his eyes before slowly pulling his Sig from its holster and raising his free hand to knock with the pre-arranged signal before suddenly pulling his hand back. Tony's eyebrows furrowed as he leaned in closer after hearing muffled voices coming from the other side. "Shit, boss!" Tony whispered, "there's someone else in there with him."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Just a friendly reminder that I DO NOT have a beta, so please forgive me for any (stupid) typos or mistakes. This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but you will see why.

Ch 25 – Take Down Pt. 2

_Tony's eyebrows furrowed as he leaned in closer after hearing muffled voices coming from the other side. "Shit, boss!" Tony whispered, "there's someone else in there with him."_

* * *

Gibbs swore under his breath as he pushed away from the wall grumbling as he walked halfway down the hall. Ziva immediately took up his position to the left side of the door and shared a concerned look with Tony. McGee noticed Gibbs whispering into the small mic clipped to his "NCIS" jacket collar. "Balboa, we may have a hostage situation up here. Yeah, there's at least one other person in the apartment with Thorson. I have no idea who … yeah, just get your ass up here."

Taking the stairs two at a time, no easy feat wearing over thirty pounds of additional gear, Balboa was at Gibbs' side in less than a minute. "Here, Gibbs," he said, breathing heavily as he waived some electronic gizmo in front of him, "I'll stick this on the door so we can hear what's going on in there." Gibbs nodded in approval, and despite his large size Balboa moved stealthily down the hall and affixed a high-tech amplifying unit to the middle of the door.

Inside the apartment, Thorson was pacing nervously alternating between watching the clock and looking out the window for Dave Martin to show up. Growing more impatient and agitated by the minute, he turned and glared at his "guest", who sat tied to a metal folding chair with a dirty kitchen towel stuffed in her mouth, and demanded in frustration, "Where the fuck is he? He should be here by now!"

M. Alison Hart, dressed in a dark blue suit and matching five-inch Jimmy Choo heels, shook her head frantically as she struggled against the ropes binding her wrists and ankles to the chair and attempted to scream through the makeshift gag. Thorson raised the gun he had taken off of the Marshal and pointed at her. "Now, now, counselor, you will be quiet or I **will** pull the trigger," he said sternly as he slowly walked over and pressed the gun against the terrified woman's forehead as tears of ran down her cheeks.

After listening to the amplified voices coming from the apartment for several minutes, the team pulled back down the hall. "Jesus Christ," Gibbs muttered through clenched teeth, "he's got his damn lawyer in there! Goddamn Hart, that stupid bitch!" Gibbs closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before suddenly blurting out, "Fuck it. We're going with the original plan. Balboa, get another one of your team up here to back us up." As they again approached the door, Gibbs turned to his team. "McGee, Ziva, when we go in, I want you two to try and get Hart out of there, but she got herself into this mess, so you **will** take cover if Thorson tries anything; **her** safety is not our top priority right now."

A couple of minutes later, Tom Jensen from Balboa's team joined the group in the hall. Gibbs sighed and nodded at Tony. "Okay, DiNozzo, you know the signal." Tony took up his original position to the right of the door, and took a deep breath before reaching out and rapping his knuckles against the door. The others all stood back with their guns trained on the door, ready for anything.

"It's about fucking time," Thorson yelled as he turned the deadbolt and threw the door open. To say that he was shocked to see Tony instead of Dave Martin standing in his doorway was the understatement of the decade. Thorson gasped as a sudden wave of desire flooded through him at the sight of **his** beautiful Tony. Ignoring that other agents out in the hall had their guns trained on him, a smiling Thorson stepped backward and leered before muttering breathlessly, "My Own, you've come back to me! I knew you would. I knew you couldn't stay away."

Knowing that having Tony standing there when the door opened would throw Thorson off balance and possibly make the assault on the apartment easier, Gibbs reluctantly agreed to let him be the first in line. Using Thorson's shock to his advantage, Tony advanced on him slowly and deliberately with fire in his eyes and Sig aimed right between Thorson's eyes. "Hello Thorson," he said with blatant disgust. "Yeah, I came back, but only to place your sorry ass under arrest," he continued with satisfied smirk.

Ziva cautiously stepped into the apartment behind Tony and slowly made her way to the right over to where M. Alison Hart sat bound and gagged, keeping her gun vigilantly trained on Thorson. Thorson immediately recognized her from the farm and snapped back to reality. "You stupid bitch," he screamed at Ziva, "You ruined **everything**!"

Gibbs peeked around the doorframe in an attempt to assess the situation and to draw Thorson's attention to him before stepping in to stand next to Tony. "It's over, Thorson," Gibbs stated simply, almost casually, "drop your weapon and put your hands behind your back. There is no way out of this for you."

"Fuck you!" Thorson bellowed at Gibbs as he took a few more steps back, tightened his grip on the Beretta in his hand. He paced frantically and his eyes darted around the room like a madman as panic took over making him shake as he looked for any possible escape route. Seeing the obvious signs of panic and desperation, Tony slowly took a couple of steps closer to Thorson.

McGee picked that moment to slowly move around Tony on his right in a flanking maneuver to cover Ziva as she worked with one hand to free the now hysterical attorney. Cornered and fueled by adrenaline as agents continued to pour into the room, Thorson reacted by suddenly and indiscriminately firing in McGee's direction hitting him once in the shoulder and throwing him back against the wall. McGee slid to the floor as Gibbs and Tony responded by putting two bullets each in Thorson's chest dropping him instantly where he stood.

Tony quickly holstered his Sig and shouted to Balboa in the doorway, "Get an ambulance. McGee's been hit." He dropped to his knees and immediately put pressure on McGee's shoulder. "You're okay, Probie," he said calmly, "I got 'ya brother. Ambulance is on the way. Just hang in there McGee."

McGee tried to get up, but Tony held him down to keep pressure on the wound that was bleeding profusely. "I'm okay, Tony," he said weakly through gritted teeth as he patted Tony's arm reassuringly despite the agonizing pain. "We get him?"

Tony smiled fondly down at McGee and said with pride, "Hell yeah we got him!" Tony's smile turned to a frown when he looked up and saw Ziva and Hart lying motionless in a heap. "Boss," he yelled to get Gibbs' attention, "Ziva's down!"

Gibbs' head snapped up and he looked to where Tony was pointing. He got up from his position over Thorson's corpse, quickly scrambling to where Ziva was lying prone and covering Hart. "Ziva!" Gibbs called out desperately not paying any attention to the attorney under her. Not getting a response, he placed shaky fingers on Ziva's neck to check for a pulse and exhaled in relief at the flutter he felt beneath his fingertips. His eyes widened in shock at the pool of blood he noticed. "Balboa," he yelled, "Get over here. I need your help!"

Balboa ran over and crouched next to Gibbs and said reassuringly, "Ambulance is on the way, Gibbs. It's gonna be okay. Let's get her turned over and see if we can figure out where the hell all the blood is coming from." Using extreme caution they rolled Ziva onto her back and unzipped her. "Holy shit," Balboa exclaimed before yelling into his com mic, "tell the paramedics to hurry the fuck up!"

Ziva began to stir and moaned as Gibbs pressed a clean towel that Agent Jensen had retrieved from the bathroom to a huge gash on the side of her head. In addition to the obvious head wound, Ziva had three slugs from Thorson's gun embedded in her vest, likely cracking or at the very least severely bruising several ribs. "S'ok, Ziver, just stay still. Medics are on the way. Hang in there with me," Gibbs murmured soothingly over and over as he continued to apply pressure to staunch the bleeding from her head wound.

Ducky and Palmer arrived at the same time the ambulances pulled up in the street out front. "Can't you move any faster? We have two agents needing immediate attention. Get moving!" Ducky uncharacteristically barked at the paramedics, who were moving too slowly for his liking. He and Palmer elbowed their way past them and ran up the stairs, as Ducky continued yelling for the paramedics to move faster. Finally entering the apartment, Ducky and Palmer both stopped short and gasped at the sight of McGee and Ziva bleeding from their wounds. "Oh my Lord!" Ducky exclaimed before rushing over to Tony, who had just stepped aside and was busy wiping McGee's blood from his hands as a paramedic finally got to work. Ducky placed a firm hand on Tony's shoulder and asked pointedly, "My word Anthony, what in God's name happened here?"

Tony directed Ducky over to Thorson's lifeless body and pointed down at him. "This asshole shot my friends because of that stupid **bitch** over there," Tony yelled as he pointed over to Hart, who was sitting up staring blankly back at him while another paramedic took her blood pressure. The two teams of paramedics worked quickly to stabilize their respective patients, and soon Ziva and McGee were being loaded into ambulances for the thankfully short ride to George Washington Hospital.

Tony and Gibbs stood out front of the building squinting against the low early morning sun blazing between the buildings across the street and watched solemnly as the ambulances carrying McGee and Ziva sped away, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Metro PD showed up to hold back the growing throng of curious onlookers and to tape off the immediate area. Gibbs flipped open his phone and called Vance with a sit rep and informing him that he and Tony would be going straight from their location to the hospital. Gibbs listened to Vance for a few moments before shouting, "The damn reports can wait, Leon! Half of my team is in the hospital thanks to that bitch Hart!"

A couple of Balboa's agents, witnessing first hand the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs going off on the Director, decided it might just be a good time to run over to the coffee shop across the street. They brought back coffee for everyone along with a big box of assorted donuts. Gibbs grabbed the large paper cup one of the young agents held out to him with a shaky hand, and downed half of the contents without even blowing on it to cool it off a bit. He swallowed and sighed in contentment then raised the cup in a silent salute to the young agent, who just stared open-mouthed at Gibbs in amazement.

Tony laughed at the expression on the agent's face before taking a sip of his own coffee, burning the tip of his tongue in the process. "Hey, you might want to run back over and get him another one. I'd say he's still about five cups low." Gibbs tried to glare at Tony, but ended of shrugging and smirking instead. Tony's response was to take a huge bite out the double chocolate donut in his hand and smirk back while smacking his lips and humming in appreciation.

Fifteen minutes later a company Charger pulled up with a third team Vance had sent to process the scene. Tony and Gibbs both unloaded and turned their guns and clips over to the team's Senior Agent, Theresa McClelland; standard NCIS procedure any time an agent uses deadly force.

Gibbs and Tony turned in unison to see Agents Balboa and Jensen carrying Thorson's body bag down the front steps to a waiting gurney Palmer had placed next to the Medical Examiner van parked at the curb. Palmer strapped the body down securely before the agents stepped back in and effortlessly loaded the gurney into the back of the van, earning a grateful thank you from Palmer. Ducky appeared a few minutes later, accompanying M. Alison Hart who was shaking despite being wrapped up in a blanket.

Rage flashed in Gibbs' eyes at the sight of Hart, who despite the earlier chaos didn't have so much as a scratch on her. Ducky held up a hand as Gibbs glared and took a few steps toward her. "Not now, Jethro," Ducky said firmly. "You will get your chance to question Ms. Hart soon enough. She is in shock, Jethro. I will take her back with me, and treat …," Ducky attempted to say before Gibbs cut him off.

"No way, Duck! She's not going anywhere! This bitch is under arrest for aiding and abetting a federal fugitive and obstructing a federal investigation, not to mention, Duck, it's because of her arrogance and stupidity that Tim and Ziva are on their way to the damn hospital," he growled before turning back to Tony, ignoring the look of disapproval Ducky leveled at him. "DiNozzo!" he barked over at Tony, who was happily munching on his second donut, "cuff her and put her in the back of Balboa's car." Still glaring directly at Hart, he added sarcastically, "and don't forget her Miranda rights."

Tony popped the last of his donut in his mouth and chuckled as he chewed. He licked his fingers and grinned as he pulled Hart's hands behind her back, "You got it, boss!" As Tony led a stunned and stuttering Hart away, Gibbs snickered when he heard Tony's voice trail off as he said, "Whadya say, counselor, you wanna sing along with me? Come on, you know the words. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will …."

Gibbs couldn't help but shake his head and smile as he watched Tony walk away, still theatrically reading Hart her rights. He rolled his eyes when he heard a low, deep chuckle coming from behind him. He turned and fixed a death glare on Balboa, who with a twinkle in his eye just smirked at him while sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. "Enjoying the view, Gibbs?"

"Shut it, Rick!" Gibbs barked, resulting in a full-blown laugh from Balboa. "I need you to take Hart back with you and give Vance a sit rep. He's pissed at me because I told him that Tony and I were heading over to the hospital and check on McGee and Ziva. Tell him we'll come in later once we know how they're doing."

Balboa sobered and placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder and said, "Sure thing, Gibbs. I'm just gonna go check on McClelland's team upstairs first … see if they need anything before we load up, but I'll make sure your lawyer friend gets delivered safely to a nice, comfy holding cell. Keep me posted on how Tim and Ziva are doing, will 'ya? They are good agents, Gibbs. I'll stop by later to check on all of you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Balboa for the 'lawyer friend' comment, but proudly admitted, "Yeah, they sure are! Thanks for everything, Rick. We'll see you later." Gibbs turned away and pulled out his phone as he briskly walked toward Tony, who was leaning casually against their sedan with his arms crossed. He waved the phone in front of Tony and asked, "You wanna call Abby, or you want me to do it?"

* * *

"GIBBS," a distraught Abby cried out as she burst through the door and threw herself into Gibbs' welcoming arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

Gibbs held her tight and rocked her as Tony came over and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back. "Shh, Abs," Tony murmured softly close to her ear, "they're gonna be okay. I promise."

Abby pulled away from Gibbs and reached into his jacket pocket to grab the hanky she knew would be there. She dabbed at her eyes, now completely devoid of makeup, and blew her nose. She sniffled a few times and allowed Gibbs to help her down into a chair in the tastefully decorated waiting room.

"Are they really gonna be okay, Bossman" she asked timidly. "What happened, Gibbs? Nobody will tell me anything. Vance just said that Ziva and Timmy were both hurt." Tony and Gibbs took turns filling Abby in on the events of the morning as they waited for someone to come in and update them on McGee and Ziva's conditions.

Abby jumped to her feet and paced, flailing her arms around. "That stupid fucking bitch!" she yelled at the ceiling at the mention of M. Alison Hart and her involvement. She turned back to Gibbs and Tony and noticed the utterly shocked looks on their faces at her use of profanity. "Oops, pardon my French," she said meekly with just a hint of a smile.

Tony laughed and pulled Abby down into his lap. "Such language, young lady," he teased fondly before placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek and settling her into the chair between him and Gibbs. "By the way, how did you get here?" Tony cringed and asked hopefully, "Please tell me you didn't drive?"

Abby looked from Tony to Gibbs before slowly shaking her head. "No. Um Dave and Brian dropped me off on their way home. They told me to tell you thanks for dealing with Thorson. Really nice guys … and they make a cute couple! They kept me company while we waited for word from you guys." Another round of tears trickled unabated from Abby's eyes as she sobbed into Gibbs' shoulder. "God, I was so scared when Vance told us what happened. I'm gonna kill that fucking lawyer, Gibbs, I swear to God, and you know I don't usually swear."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed to top of her head as he put a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. "I know, Abs."

Ducky and Palmer arrived an hour later to find the threesome holding vigil huddled closely together, talking in hushed tones. "Ah, Jethro! Has there been any word from the doctors yet?" Ducky asked as he took the empty chair next to Gibbs while Palmer took a seat next to Tony.

"Nothing yet, Duck," Gibbs sighed as he sat back and fidgeted in his seat. Over the years he had spent countless hours in waiting rooms, mostly thanks to Tony's penchant for getting hurt. He hated the feeling of helplessness; sitting for hours on end waiting and waiting while everything happening around him was out of his control. He let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud and muttered a forceful, "God, Duck, things went in the shitter in a hurry today."

Ducky patted Gibbs' knee affectionately. "I know, Jethro, but there is no way you could have known that the bastard now lying in my morgue had a hostage with him. I am just thankful that you and Anthony were not hurt as well."

Gibbs and Ducky both looked up to find Palmer standing nervously in front of them wringing his hands. "Um, Agent Gibbs, um, Dr. Mallard," he asked softy, "can I get either of you anything?"

Tony sprang from his chair and declared as he placed a hand on Palmer's shoulder, "Good thinking, Palmer! I need to stretch my legs and I could use a coffee." Flashing a grin at Gibbs, he said, "And I know you are **way** overdue for another one, Jethro." Tony winked at Gibbs, who smiled fondly back at him and nodded. "Okay then! Autopsy Gremlin, with me," he said affectionately to his friend as he pulled and eye-rolling Palmer toward the door amid chuckles from Abby, Gibbs and Ducky. They were back half an hour later bearing gifts of coffee, tea and a Mountain Dew for Abby, along with sandwiches and other snacks from the cafeteria. "Um, sorry, Abby," Palmer muttered, "they don't sell Caf-Pow!" Abby replied by smiling at Palmer and giving him a peck on the cheek.

It was another half an hour before McGee's surgeon, Dr. Mark Stillson, came into the waiting room. Abby jumped up and nervously clung to Gibbs with her head resting against his chest as the surgeon spoke, "I take it you are all here for Agents David and McGee?"

Ducky stepped forward from the nodding group, and with an air of authority stated, "Why yes, doctor. I am Dr. Donald Mallard, their personal physician. What can you tell us about their conditions?"

Dr. Stillson cleared his throat. "Well, Agent McGee is out of surgery and in recovery. He is just starting to come out of anethstesia and will be a little groggy for a while yet. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage to the shoulder muscles. He is a lucky young man; no bones, tendons, or nerves were affected, so he should make a full recovery. He will require several weeks of physical therapy, but he will be good as new in time. You can see him in as soon as we get him admitted and moved intto a room."

"Oh thank God!" a relieved Abby exclaimed with a hand over her heart as Gibbs' arm tightened around her. "But what about Ziva," she asked nervously as she looked up at the surgeon.

"I've been told that Agent David has a pretty severe concussion, several cracked ribs and a fractured left arm. Thank goodness she was wearing a Kevlar vest! Her MRI showed no extensive brain swelling, but we will be monitoring her closely for the next 24 to 48 hours as that can change. The large gash near her temple has been sutured, and her arm has been set and casted. Luckily, it is a minor break that shouldn't take long to heal, but she'll also likely need a few weeks of physical therapy."

"Thank you doctor," Ducky he said warmly as he shook Dr. Stillson' hand, "we appreciate all you are doing for our young friends."

Dr. Stillson smiled and nodded as he continued to shake Ducky's hand, "Well, your friends were very lucky, Dr. Mallard. I'll send someone to let you all know when you can see them. They are both on strong pain medications and probably won't be awake much today. They need a lot of rest, so I would ask that you keep your visits short today."

McGee and Ziva were given rooms right next to each other on the third floor and were both resting as comfortably as their injuries would allow. McGee apparently couldn't tolerate being on strong pain killers any better than Tony.

Tony's lack of tolerance to pain killers was well known to everyone who had the misfortune of dealing with him while in his altered state. Not only did he talk and ramble incessantly when loopy, he also got extremely horny; his inhibitions going straight out the window, pawing and groping anyone, male or female, who dared to get too close to him. It always fell to Gibbs to take care of Tony in these situations since he was the only one who could control him, and as it turns out he didn't really mind Tony groping him.

McGee, eyes glazed over and a goofy grin on his face, giggled a lot and mumbled incoherently, much to Tony's amusement. A sharp smack to the back of the head from Gibbs and death glares from Ducky and Abby stopped Tony from razzing McGee too much.

Gibbs had to work a bit to convince an extremely stubborn Ziva to agree to take the offered relief, "Ziver, it doesn't make you weak to take the meds. We don't want you to be in pain. You've had a bitch of a day, and you need the rest," he said softly but firmly, while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Ziva eventually caved in with a weak nod, and was fast asleep within minutes of the nurse injecting a strong dose of morphine into her IV port.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks so much to all of you for sticking with this story and for taking the time to read and review.

Ch 26 – Aftermath

Ducky used his considerable old world charm to persuade Dr. Stillson to allow Abby to stay with McGee through the night. "Dr. Stillson, I can assure you that Ms. Scuito will be more trouble to your staff if she is not allowed to be here with young Timothy. You have my word that she will let him get his rest."

The doctor smiled fondly and finally relented when Abby crossed her heart and pinky swore that she would let "her Timmy" rest. Once Abby was settled in, Tony made her also promise to call if she needed anything before placing a kiss on top of her head. With the doctor's assurance that McGee and Ziva were out of immediate danger, a weary Gibbs, with Tony, Ducky and Palmer in tow, left the hospital after leaving word with the nurses on duty that they would be back first thing in the morning.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony arrived back at the office only to drop down into their chairs, not really sure what to do with themselves. The adrenaline from the early morning raid had long ago vanished leaving both of them drained, more emotionally, however, than physically. Gibbs had been ordered to report to Vance as soon as he arrived to discuss the events of earlier in the day. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he was not terribly surprised when his desk phone rang and the red light on the phone for "Director's Office" flashed. Letting his head drop back and answered tiredly, "Yeah, Gibbs."

Gibbs stood and stretched, joints popping in protest, and slowly crossed the bullpen to Tony's desk to find raised eyebrows directed at him. "Vance wants to see us," Gibbs mumbled. Tony rolled his eyes and frowned but stood and dutifully followed Gibbs up the stairs to the Director's office. Their meeting with Vance was blessedly short; lasting only half an hour. Vance, as expected, first inquired about McGee and Ziva's conditions. Since they were going to be out of commission for a while, Vance informed Gibbs that as soon as the team's reports were on his desk, he and Tony were on vacation for two weeks. He didn't see the point of putting them on cold cases, and figured that this whole Thorson mess had taken a huge toll on both of them. Gibbs made the mandated time off conditional on him being the one to question Hart about her actions that led to half of his team ending up in the hospital. Vance agreed to his demand with the caveat that if Gibbs stepped one toe over the line, his 'vacation' would become permanent.

* * *

"You were awfully quiet all the way home. Care to share?" Tony asked as they hung their jackets on the coat rack. Gibbs didn't respond instead started heading toward the kitchen. Tony reached out and grabbed Gibbs' arm, spinning him around and pulling him into a hug. "Oh no you don't. Jethro, talk to me, please?"

Gibbs buried his nose in Tony's hair and inhaled deeply, letting Tony's familiar scent calm him. He kissed Tony on the temple and pulled back slightly with him arms loosely around Tony's waist so that he could peer into the green eyes he adored so much. "I'm fine Tone, now that we're finally home. Just a bitch of a day, you know," he asked as he cocked his head questioningly.

Tony leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Gibbs' lips before releasing him and following Gibbs to the kitchen. He leaned against the fridge and sighed, "Yeah, I know, and I for one am glad it's finally over. Hey, Jethro, look on the bright side though; the bad guy is toast, and your arch nemesis, the one and thank God only Ms. M. Alison Hart, is probably going to prison," Tony said with a hint of a smile. "All in all it was a pretty good day, well, of course, except the part where McGee and Ziva ended up in the hospital."

As if on cue, both of their stomachs rumbled loudly causing Tony to laugh while Gibbs pulled out his cell phone to order from their favorite Chinese place. They had about half an hour before the food would be delivered, so Gibbs patted Tony's butt and grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge. He opened both bottles and handed one to Tony, earning another kiss and a bright smile. They moved to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to each other and got comfortable. Tony grabbed the remote and starting channel surfing before finally settling on ESPN to watch a college football game. When the food arrived, Gibbs got up and answered the door while Tony went to the kitchen to set the table and get fresh beers.

The tension of the day seemed to melt away as they discussed possible plans for their time off while they ate. Neither of them wanted to go far until they were sure that McGee and Ziva were on the mend. Gibbs offered to call his friend Mitch and see about borrowing a cabin he owned at Lake Barcroft, a privately owned lakefront subdivision close to the city. Tony wasn't a big fan of fishing like Gibbs was, but he loved hiking and canoeing. They both looked forward to getting away from the city for a little while; a few days alone would be a bonus. "Not to mention", Tony noted while pointing at Gibbs with his chopsticks, "it might even still be warm enough to go skinny dipping in the lake".

Tomorrow they would go to the hospital mid-morning to check in with the doctors and to get statements from McGee and Ziva. Tony also promised to stop by Abby's place to get a few things for her. After taking care of things at the hospital they would head to the office to question Hart and write up their reports.

After a quick clean up of the kitchen, they fell into bed for some much needed rest. Even though they were both tired, it didn't take much effort on Tony's part to convince Gibbs to make love to him, not that Gibbs would ever refuse that request. For hours, the only sounds in the room were appreciative moans, groans and muttered terms of endearment. Gibbs took Tony slow and sweet, wanting to prolong making love to him as long as possible. Totally ignoring Tony's pleas of "harder" and "faster", Gibbs maintained a languid rhythm, until eventually the need to come became unbearable for him as well. He picked up the pace and changed his angle slightly so that he was brushing against Tony's prostate with every stroke.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Jethro!" Tony called out, just moments before he arched nearly off the bed and exploded all over his stomach and chest. The force of his release was so strong that some of it hit Gibbs in the chest as well.

Gibbs continued to pound into Tony, who was almost boneless from his orgasm, until he couldn't hold it any longer. He buried himself inside Tony as far as he possibly could and shouted out, "Oh my God, Tone!," as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him as he came. He collapsed on Tony who just held him close as he rode out the aftershocks.

It was several minutes before Gibbs recovered enough to lever himself up to carefully pull out of Tony. He rolled out of bed, and on trembling legs some how managed to retrieve a warm, wet cloth from the bathroom to clean them up. He climbed back in bed and pulled Tony to him. After a series of jaw cracking yawns and a few good night kisses, they snuggled close together and quickly fell asleep wrapped safely in the warmth of each other's arms.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Tony last dreamt of Brad Thorson, but at 0500 the next morning he woke from a vivid dream feeling panicked. In this dream, Thorson got his revenge by killing Gibbs execution style while Tony was bound and forced to watch. Unable to fall back to sleep, Tony carefully rolled out of bed with a yawn and headed for the bathroom, stubbing his toe on the corner of the nightstand. They were well into fall now, so the room was still dark at this hour; the sun wouldn't be up for another half an hour. He dressed quickly in his running clothes and headed downstairs to start both of the coffee makers he had set up the night before; one brewed Gibbs' regular dark roast blend, and the other was for Tony's hazelnut-flavored coffee. He tore a piece of paper from the notepad sitting on the counter under the wall phone and scribbled out a note, which he placed on top Gibbs' coffee maker where it would surely be found. He grabbed his phone and a bottle of water from the refrigerator before quietly heading out the front door. It was a crispy clear morning with the forecast promising sunny and low 70's later in the day.

Tony had gotten out of the habit of going for his 3-mile morning run, so he decided that today would be a good day to start again. After his abduction, he wasn't able to run for several weeks due to the wounds on his back and legs. The month of back to back cases after that, and Thorson's recent escape simply didn't allow him time to run. He spent a good fifteen minutes out on the front lawn stretching before setting off at a leisurely pace toward the large park down the street from the house. He often listened to his iPod while he ran, but today he just wanted to run and clear his mind. With each easy stride, Tony felt the fear, tension, and anger he had been holding on to fall away to be replaced with feelings of love, hope and safety. He traded "good mornings" and friendly smiles with other runners he encountered on the park's running path.

By the time he started back toward the house, the pedometer he wore indicated he had run his three miles in just under an hour; not too far off of his normal pace. He walked the last quarter mile stopping and stretching every so often to cool down and drink some water. He had been gone a little over an hour and a half, not wanting to push himself too far too soon. He stopped on the sidewalk in front of the house he could now call home and smiled before running up the steps to the front porch.

Tony heard the shower start as he walked in the front door. He quickly made his way up the stairs, toed of his running shoes and stripped out of his sweaty gear before stepping into the shower with Gibbs. Gibbs, covered in lather from head to toe, smiled and pulled Tony close for a proper good morning kiss. Tony laughed and commented that Gibbs looked like Harold Ramis did at the end of Ghostbusters. Gibbs actually laughed too since that was one of his all-time favorite movies.

After several minutes of chatting about Tony's run and finalizing their plans for the day, they started kissing and stroking each other. Gibbs swatted Tony's hand away and took both of their hardening cocks in his hand and began stroking both of them. The combination of warm water and leaking precum made the friction exquisite, and soon both of them were moaning and panting. Tony's head dropped back against the tile wall as he arched his back and came first groaning just moments before Gibbs closed his eyes as he too toppled over the edge panting out Tony's name. Gibbs took advantage of Tony's position to gently kiss and suck the tender skin of his neck before applying teeth and biting down just hard enough to leave his mark.

They spent a few more minutes kissing and murmuring "I love you" to each other as the water started to cool. They quickly finished washing and rinsing their sated bodies after coming down from their orgasmic highs. Gibbs reached over and turned the water off and started to open the shower door to reach for the towels. However, before he had a chance to escape the confines of the shower, Tony returned the favor and placed his mark on Jethro's neck, earning a soft growl for his trouble.

Tony rifled through the closet for several minutes trying to decide what to wear. After a barked, "Hurry the hell up, DiNozzo" from Gibbs, he eventually chose a pair of his most comfortable jeans and a striped button down shirt over a long-sleeved t-shirt. Gibbs opted for jeans as well, but surprised Tony when he reached into the closet they now shared and pulled out one of Tony's sweaters, slipping it over his head over the standard white t-shirt. Tony grinned and nodded his approval as he leered at Gibbs, making a mental note to sneak to the mall during their time off to buy Gibbs some new clothes.

* * *

After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast prepared by Gibbs, they were out the door and on their way to the hospital. They stepped into Ziva's room first to find a defiant Ziva arguing with a heavy set nurse named Helen, demanding that she be released immediately. Tony shrugged and smirked when Nurse Helen huffed and rolled her eyes in frustration. Gibbs fixed a paternal glare on Ziva and asked only half-jokingly, "Ziver, do I need to head slap you to get you to behave for Nurse Helen? It works great on DiNozzo."

Helen snorted before barking out a small laugh and turning to address Tony. "I declare," she exclaimed with a thick southern accent, "that child is too stubborn for her own good. Is she always this difficult?"

Tony grinned and stage whispered behind his hand, "Unfortunately, yes." The well-aimed head slap was not totally unexpected, and was hard enough to make Tony squeak. "By the way, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm DiNozzo," Tony grumbled sarcastically to Helen, who suddenly doubled over with laughter as Tony rubbed the back of his head.

Ziva's attending physician, Dr. Louis Markham, one of the most revered neurologists on the east coast, stepped into the room right then with a curious look on his face, wondering what the hell had happened to make the usually stern no-nonsense Helen laugh so hard. Shaking off his shock, he methodically examined Ziva and stated that barring any unexpected complications, Ziva would likely be released the next afternoon. Now that Ziva was in a more amiable mood, Tony sat down to take Ziva's statement while Gibbs headed next door to check in on McGee.

* * *

Gibbs smiled at the sight of Abby sitting on McGee's bed, with him nearly covered with wedding magazines. He handed Abby the huge shopping bag full of stuff that Tony brought from her place. They chatted for awhile before Gibbs pulled up a chair and got down to the business of taking McGee's statement, which took longer than necessary as Abby kept interrupting to get McGee's opinion about some wedding idea. Gibbs managed to get McGee's full statement despite Abby and tossed the file on the stand next to the bed.

Gibbs met McGee's pleading eyes and nodded his understanding. With a shrug and sigh he advised, "McGee, all I can tell you is it's best to just agree with whatever she picks out or wants, and just go with it." A completely affronted Abby rolled up one of the magazines and gave Gibbs a powerful whack on the arm with it.

"Ow, Abby! What the hell was that for?" he yelled while rubbing his sore arm. Tony, of course, picked that very moment to walk in and burst out laughing at the sight of Abby, rolled up magazine firmly in hand, getting ready to smack Gibbs again.

"This is so not fair Abs," he whined as he pouted and stamped his foot like a petulant teenager, "how come you get to hit him but I can't?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked in exasperation, causing Tony to snicker as he strode cautiously over and wrapped his arms around Gibbs from behind and placed a sloppy kiss on his neck just above the mark he put there in the shower.

"You know I'm only kidding, Jethro," Tony purred in his ear before standing up and stepping over to the bed as Gibbs. "How you doing this morning, Probie?" Tony asked as he grinned knowingly at a miserable looking McGee, who was propped up in the bed with several frequently fluffed pillows.

McGee's hand shot out and took Tony's wrist in a desperate almost painful grip. "Tony, buddy, you gotta get me out of here, man! I can't look at any more of this stuff. I'm going crazy!" He held up and waived a bunch of the magazines Abby was forcing him to look at before dropping them helplessly back onto the bed. Receiving a threatening glare from Abby, Tony swallowed hard and told McGee he was on his own and wished him luck before grabbing Gibbs by the hand and pulling him toward the door, shouting, "Have fun, Probie," over his shoulder.

Gibbs was beyond relieved to hear that both of his agents would be out of the hospital in a day or two, and called an equally relieved Ducky to share the good news. Gibbs always took it personally when one of his team, usually Tony, got injured on the job even though there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. They all knew that danger came with the job, but they worked well as a team and always had each other's sixes, so serious injuries requiring hospitalization were thankfully kept to a minimum. Ducky made sure to keep his medical supplies and bandages fully stocked as he was often asked by Gibbs to provide treatment to the team for various minor ailments and injuries.

After spending two hours at the hospital, Tony suggested they grab lunch before going to the office. They sat at an outdoor table with Subway sandwiches spread out in front of them, and compared McGee's and Ziva's versions of the events at Thorson's apartment. When they were finished eating, Tony gathered up their trash while Gibbs went back inside to refill his coffee. When Gibbs came back out, Tony was leaning casually against the Challenger sipping away on his Diet Coke, working over the straw in an almost obscene way causing Gibbs to groan.

* * *

The closer they got to the office the tension in the car became palpable. Tony could see the little muscles along Gibbs' jaw twitching, knowing that Gibbs was thinking about Hart. Tony placed his hand over Gibbs' on the shifter and smiled at the slight curl at the corner of Gibbs' mouth. "Jethro," Tony said softly, "I know how badly you want to rip Hart to shreds, but at least let her try to explain herself. I was thinking during my run this morning that maybe she thought she could get him to surrender? I don't know, but promise me you'll give her a chance to explain, please?"

If he didn't hate the woman so much, Gibbs might have felt sorry for M. Alison Hart, whose power suit had been replaced with a standard orange jumpsuit. Gibbs, Tony, Vance and Balboa, watched the pathetic sight on the other side of the one-way glass as she fidgeted nervously knowing that the inevitable confrontation with Gibbs would not be pleasant.

She was well aware of Gibbs' contempt for her, representing any high-profile client that would pit her against him. She loved the high-pressure cases, but more so she loved the challenge of sparring with Gibbs. She insinuated herself in case after case, eventually being granted limited access to NCIS, and making sure that Gibbs knew she was there. She tried to mask her blatant flirting, but Gibbs and the team saw right through it. Early on, Hart was pretty sure there was a mutual attraction, and a bit of flirting on Gibbs' part, but her secretiveness and representation of Col. Merton Bell put the kibosh on that. Now she had to face the man and try and worm her way out of the mess she had gotten herself in.

Balboa studied Gibbs closely from the side; fascinated by how calm he appeared even though Balboa knew damn well the man was seething inside as he continued to eye his quarry through the glass. With a chuckle, Balboa called over his shoulder to Vance, who stood quietly behind Gibbs, "Damn Director! We should send a live feed to MTAC and sell tickets!" Vance snorted before placing a firm hand on Gibbs' shoulder as a silent reminder of his earlier warning.

Gibbs turned his head and glared at Balboa. "Rick, why exactly are you in here?"

Balboa smirked and exclaimed, "Are you kidding me, Gibbs? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

M. Alison Hart sat up straight and tried to compose herself when the doorknob slowly turned before Gibbs and Tony sauntered in. They were aloof as they casually pulled out chairs to sit beside each other across the table from her, refusing to make eye contact or in any way acknowledge her; treating her like she was just some random perp, and it was just a normal day.

"Mr. Gi …, sorry, **Agent** Gibbs, how are Agents McGee and David," Hart asked timidly.

Gibbs fixed her with an icy stare, only breaking it when Tony gently squeezed his knee under the table. "In the hospital and out of commission for a while thanks to you," Gibbs stated coldly. "Where's your lawyer, Hart?" Claiming she didn't need or want an attorney, Hart willingly signed the attorney waiver form Tony slid across the table to her.

Gibbs picked it up and placed it in the file containing McGee and Ziva's statements. "Okay, then. You wanna tell me what the hell you thought you were doing going to Thorson's apartment?"

Hart pretty much ignored Tony and concentrated instead on Gibbs as she went on to explain that she thought she could get him to turn himself in. Tony snorted when Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head, remembering what Tony had said earlier in the car. She insisted that she had no intention of helping him to escape or flee; she just went there to talk. She had received a call around midnight and was stunned that it was Thorson calling. She dressed quickly and got to the apartment just after 1:30 a.m. He apparently assumed from her reputation that she would do anything, legal or not, for a client, but when she refused to give him any money he slapped her knocking her to the floor. He pulled the gun from the waistband of his jeans and threatened to kill her is she made a sound. He told her his friend was supposed to show up in a few hours to drive him to Baltimore where he could hide out. She made one attempt to bolt for the door when he turned away from her, but Thorson tackled her then tied her to the chair.

Tony leaned forward with obvious intent and interrupted her recitation of events, anger evident in his voice as he growled at her, "Why didn't you just call us? I know for a fact that you have Gibbs' number! We could have taken him down without McGee getting shot or Ziva getting hurt, and you wouldn't be on your way to federal prison!" Tony was shaking and nearly yelling by the time he finished.

Hart sneered with contempt at Tony for a moment then let out a tired sigh and sat back with an air of defiance. "I tried to talk to him," she snarked at Tony, "and …," she was again interrupted as Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table as he sprang from his chair to stand and glare down at her.

"That's what's wrong with all you lawyers!" Gibbs shouted as he walked over to lean back against the one-way glass, "You talk too damn much and somehow always manage to make things worse. Did you really think that your client, who had already killed three men, shot two U.S. Marshals, raped his own goddam cousin, and tried to rape Agent DiNozzo would just go quietly? Jesus Christ!" Gibbs suddenly stopped his rant, taking great satisfaction in seeing Hart reduced to a teary-eyed, shaking mess right before his eyes. Having calmed down a bit, Gibbs asked with contempt, "You got anything else you want to add, counselor? We already have you dead to rights for aiding and abetting a federal fugitive, obstructing a federal investigation, and I'm sure legal can come up with some other shit to throw on the pile."

Tony snickered and sat back with a smile on his face, watching the master of interrogation at work make his heart swell with pride. There was no need for Tony to step in; Hart was going down, having dug a big hole with the shovel Gibbs had given her. It was all just so perfect in Tony's mind.

Hart spent another hour trying to come up with excuses and defenses for her actions, begging and pleading with Gibbs to help her, but failing in the end to get earn even a modicum of sympathy from Tony or Gibbs. Gibbs shot down every excuse and continued to belittle her. After two hours of Hart's pointless rambling, Gibbs had enough and grabbed the file from the table and silently headed for the door; there wasn't anything else to say. Tony stood and followed but turned back to see Hart sobbing into her hands as she crouched over the table.

He held up a finger at Gibbs in the doorway receiving an understanding nod in return before going back in and standing over a completely defeated M. Alison Hart. He leaned down and placed his hands on his knees so he could whisper close to her ear, "I know this was your latest attempt to get close to Gibbs and flirt with him, maybe impress him, I don't know. I can tell you that the rest of us have known from day one that you want Gibbs. You even seemed to think of your arguments as some kind of weird foreplay, but I gotta tell you counselor, he's never liked you at all. In fact, you made his life a living hell every time you stepped foot in this building. Now, I know you wanted him and probably still do, but here's something else for you to think about when you're sitting in your cell for the next 25 years or so: Gibbs and I live together and we are in a serious, committed, loving and **passionate** relationship." Tony stood slowly and smirked with satisfaction at the utterly shocked look on Hart's face. He flashed his brightest and most insincere smile before turning and chirping, "Have a nice day!" waving a dismissive hand at her over his shoulder as he exited interrogation.

Tony and Gibbs were trading satisfied smiles out in the hall when Vance and Balboa stepped out of the observation room. Vance just nodded briefly at the two of them before turning and heading down the hall. Balboa was shaking his head and chuckling as he approached and shook both of their hands. "That was some performance you put on in there, Gibbs! You too, DiNozzo. That crazy chick is going down. Glad I finally got to witness you in action with my own eyes. I gotta get upstairs. My team wants details. See you guys later." Gibbs rolled his eyes as Balboa slapped him on the back before heading down the hall toward the elevator.

Tony laughed at the exchange, earning his second head slap of the day. "Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs mock scolded as he started down the hall, "we have a ton of reports to write up."

Tony ran up and plastered himself to Gibbs' back, leaving Gibbs to chuckle and wonder if maybe Tony expected a piggyback ride up to the bullpen. "Yeah," Tony purred seductively in his ear, "but then we are on vacation!"


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Well my friends, we are getting close to the end of the little story. I will likely post two or three more full chapters and an epilogue. Hang in there with me; we're almost to the end!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and not making a cent. Just doing this because I am a huge fan of the show!

Ch 27 – Together

They had spent most of the first week of their vacation hanging out around the house just enjoying being together without any outside stress for a change. They took care of mundane tasks; grocery shopping, paying bills, and cleaning the house. They were the picture of domesticity taking turns cooking and coming up with a plan to divide up the household chores. Tony tried every trick in the book to get Gibbs to go shopping with him, but nothing he tried worked. In the end, a determined Tony took inventory of Gibbs' wardrobe while he was otherwise preoccupied down in the basement working on the boat. After making a huge pile in the middle of the bedroom floor with clothes he thought should be donated to Goodwill, a good majority of the contents of Gibbs' half of the closet and dresser, Tony headed for the mall; a man on a mission.

Tony looked inordinately pleased with himself when he returned three hours later loaded down with countless shopping bags from stores Gibbs had probably never heard of. Gibbs shook his head ruefully, but dutifully followed Tony up to their bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of the huge mountain of clothes in the middle of the floor. Tony nervously chewed on his bottom lip waiting for Gibbs to explode, but was surprised instead when Gibbs started curiously peeking into each of the shopping bags. Tony led him by the hand over to the overstuffed chair in the corner and then proceeded to hold up pants, shirts, suits, sweaters, belts, and shoes for Gibbs' appraisal, earning hums and nods of approval for most of the items. Knowing Gibbs wasn't into high-end fashion like he was, Tony kept the wardrobe selections a little more on the conservative side. Tony didn't want to change Gibbs in any way; he just wanted to update him a bit in the clothing department. Gibbs, who had never cared much about clothes, was genuinely touched by the thought Tony had put into buying him a new wardrobe. After filling all of the empty hangers and drawers, Gibbs pulled Tony to him for a lingering kiss and murmured in his ear a heartfelt, "Thank you, Tony. You did good."

They checked in on McGee and Ziva after they were both released from the hospital on Saturday morning to make sure they were settled in at their respective homes. Marcus had been a regular visitor at the hospital and had made arrangements to pick Ziva up and drive her home. Gibbs was a bit surprised, but very pleased, when Marcus answered the door when they arrived. He smiled and waived to Ziva, who was sitting on the couch sipping on a cup of tea that Marcus had prepared for her. Tony smiled as he sat next to her and asked, "So, you getting pretty serious with this one, Ziva? He seems like a nice guy. I just hope he makes you happy."

Ziva smiled warmly back at Tony and nodded, "Yes Tony, he makes me very happy. I am not used to having someone take care of me like this. It is really nice, and I think I could get used to it." They talked for a few more minutes before Tony got up and headed over to where Gibbs and Marcus were talking.

Tony shook Marcus' hand and nodded his head toward Ziva, who was getting a kiss on the cheek from Gibbs. "She's a pretty special lady. Take good care of her." Marcus assured Tony that he would and confident that Ziva was in good hands, Tony and Gibbs took their leave and headed to Abby's.

Abby had for all intents and purposes moved McGee into her much bigger apartment so that she could dote on him to her heart's desire; a fate to which McGee resigned himself. They found McGee lounging in bed, looking totally out of place among Abby's collection of stuffed animals, including Bert the Hippo, covered in a blood red comforter with black bats all over it. Tony fought hard to tamp down the laugh that threatened to escape, deciding instead to go easy on his friend and show him a little support while he was being held captive. He sat on the edge of the bed and chatted with McGee while Abby updated Gibbs on his condition. McGee practically begged them to stay for a while, but Gibbs wanted to run some errands and pick up things they would need for their trip to the lake.

Gibbs came through on his promise to call Mitch about borrowing his place on the lake. He knew that Mitch didn't live there year round preferring his high-rise condo closer to the Pentagon, especially during the unpredictable winter months. Mitch was thrilled when Gibbs broke the news about his relationship with Tony. They spent a good hour on the phone catching up, and Mitch was flabbergasted and nearly speechless by the time Gibbs finished telling him about the stalker, Tony's abduction, Brian's rape, and Thorson's eventual demise.

"Holy shit Gibbs! You two definitely need a vacation, and please stay as long as you like," Mitch offered, since was going to be out of town for nearly a month anyway. Tony and Gibbs decided they would leave the city early the next morning and come back on Thursday. They headed out right after breakfast not wanting to waste a single minute of what promised to be a beautiful day.

* * *

"Wow! This place is awesome," Tony said excitedly as Gibbs pulled up the long drive to the front of the so-called cabin, which was in reality a huge house. "I was expecting a rustic little cabin, not a freaking palace!" Tony slowly climbed out of the car as he continued to look at the house with awe. It was on a large lot, set back down the long gravel, tree-lined drive far off the main road leading into the privately-owned subdivision.

Gibbs tossed the house key to Tony as he headed to the back of the Challenger to pop the trunk. "Why don't you go unlock the door then come back out and help me drag all this stuff inside?" With a smile on his face, Tony jogged up the stone path that led to the front porch. If the house was decorated as nicely as the large porch, Tony thought they were in for a real treat. There was a beautiful wicker loveseat, two matching chairs and tables set up in a cozy grouping to the left, and a porch swing hung from the rafters of the covered porch to the right, facing the lake just off to the west. Tony pictured the two of them wrapped up in a blanket together on the swing with a couple of beers watching the sunset; it would be the most perfect and romantic thing ever, and he was going to do his best to make it happen.

"Hey, DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled, snapping Tony out of his thoughts, "you gonna help carry all this in, or what?" Tony quickly unlocked and opened the front door before running back to the car to grab their duffel bags while Gibbs unloaded the fishing gear and cooler. Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle at the little boy smile on Tony's face.

Gibbs put the fishing poles and his tackle box outside the back door while Tony took their bags to the guestroom down the long hallway. Tony was standing and looking out the window at the beautiful scenery outside; the sun was shimmering off of the lake and the trees were a myriad of early fall colors. Gibbs stopped in the doorway before slowly stepping up and wrapping his arms around Tony from behind. Tony leaned back against Gibbs' firm chest and sighed in contentment as Gibbs held him tighter and placed a kiss on his neck.

"So beautiful," Tony said softly.

"Yes you are," Gibbs replied affectionately before turning a blushing Tony in his arms and kissing him passionately.

Once they had everything unpacked, they decided to go for a walk down to the lake. The weather was clear and perfect; still in the mid-70s, but not swimming weather, much to Tony's chagrin. He had kicked off his shoes and stuck a big toe in the water before quickly pulling it back. "Bummer," he muttered forlornly, "no way can we go skinny dipping, Jethro. The water is freezing!"

Gibbs chuckled as Tony sat down to put his socks and shoes back on. Tony let Gibbs pull him up to his feet so they could continue to explore the lakefront. Hand in hand they walked at a leisurely pace along the water's edge for about an hour; Gibbs pointing out various spots that will be perfect for bass fishing as they went along. Tony made a face at the thought of dealing with slimy worms and smelly fish. He had agreed to give fishing a try so long at Gibbs baited the hook for him and removed any fish he caught. Gibbs smiled and shook his head as he thought back to the few times he got to take Kelly fishing; she didn't like worms or fish any more than Tony did.

Gibbs prepared cowboy-style steaks for dinner over an actual campfire using the fire pit Mitch had built in the backyard, and Tony made a salad and mashed potatoes to go with them. Tony watched Gibbs as he tended to the steaks as he finished setting the picnic-style table out on the back deck. He placed his hands on the deck railing as he admired Gibbs, and was suddenly filled with a sense of peace and belonging that had eluded him his entire adult life. His eyes began to tear up as Gibbs put the steaks on a plate and headed up the steps, smiling when he saw Tony standing there waiting for him. Gibbs sat the plate down on the table and took Tony's hand in his. He looked into Tony's sparkling eyes and frowned when he saw a single tear escape out of the corner of each.

Gibbs swallowed hard before asking, "Are you okay, Tone? What's wrong?" He grabbed Tony's other hand and gave them both a reassuring squeeze, waiting for Tony to say something, anything.

Tony sniffled a few times, but gained his composure before pulling Gibbs' hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. His voice full of emotion, Tony managed to whisper, "Nothing's wrong. In fact, nothing has ever been more right or more perfect." He pulled his hands from Gibbs' gentle hold and placed them on each side of Gibbs' face. Looking deeply into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, Tony declared tenderly, "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I have never been happier in my entire life. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I thank God every single day that he brought you into my life." Tony then pulled Gibbs to him, their lips meeting in the sweetest kiss either of them ever experienced.

Gibbs pulled back and smiled warmly, his eyes now as shiny with unshed tears at Tony's. "I love you too, Anthony D. DiNozzo. You have brought love and happiness back into my life. I never thought I would have that again, and I can't imagine ever being without you." After giving Tony another gentle kiss, Gibbs cleared his throat and nodded his head toward the table. "Let's eat before dinner gets cold."

* * *

Tony got his wish when Gibbs suggested cuddling up on the porch swing to watch the sunset. Tony grabbed a large stadium blanket from the guestroom while Gibbs fetched a couple of bottles of beer. Once the sun finally sank below the horizon and the temperature dropped significantly, Tony got to his feet and held a hand out to Gibbs. "Take me to bed," Tony asked shyly but seductively. Gibbs grinned and took the offered hand, and arm in arm they made their way to their room.

Gibbs dimmed the lights while Tony pulled the sheets and blankets down to the foot of the bed. Tony turned to see Gibbs grinning at him as he slowly unbuttoned the warm flannel shirt that Tony had bought for him and let it fall down his arms. Tony licked his lips at the sight and grinned back at Gibbs as he quickly pulled the Marine Corp sweatshirt he borrowed from Gibbs over his head. Gibbs beckoned Tony to him with a crooked finger and leered in appreciation as the young Italian sauntered over to him. There were no words spoken, everything being said silently with their eyes.

Within a matter of minutes, both men were blessedly naked. Gibbs placed a hand behind Tony's neck and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Gibbs tore his lips from Tony's and panted in his ear, "Make love to me, Tone."

Tony always felt honored when Gibbs asked him to make love to him and to be so vulnerable. No one in his life had ever trusted him the way Gibbs did, and sometimes it was overwhelming. Tony had learned all of Gibbs' hot spots and spent a long time worshipping his body. He murmured encouraging endearments as Gibbs began to writhe under him as desire and his need for release built.

One thing that surprised Tony more than anything was that Gibbs liked it, no loved it, when Tony talked dirty in bed. Tony was a natural at it and always knew when it was time to change from uttering sweet nothings to using what Tony referred to as "porn speak". Tony got pretty graphic at times describing in vivid detail all of the things he was going to do to Gibbs. Once Tony got on a roll, it didn't take long for Gibbs to start begging Tony to stop talking about it and start doing it, and tonight was no exception.

By the time Tony finally sank into him balls deep, Gibbs was already teetering on the edge. The expression of utter love and trust on Gibbs' face was nearly Tony's undoing. Gibbs usually liked when Tony took him hard and fast, but tonight both men wanted the physical connection to last as long as possible. They set a slow, steady rhythm taking from and giving pleasure to each other as their bodies melted together. They exchanged sweet, tender kisses and murmured encouragement as they peered deeply into each other's eyes.

Eventually, the need became too great for either man to control. Gibbs met Tony's deeper, harder thrusts demanding release, which Tony encouraged with a panted whisper, "Come for me, Jethro. Let me see you come undone." Gibbs obliged by coming so hard he nearly blacked out. He fought to keep his eyes open and locked on Tony's, wanting to see the sheer bliss on his face when Tony came. A few short, stuttered strokes later, Tony threw his head back and buried himself deep inside of Gibbs as he shouted out his release. Once they each recovered from the powerful aftershocks coursing through their sated bodies, Tony slowly pulled out of Gibbs as he kissed him deeply. Green eyes stared down into blue for several minutes before Gibbs placed a hand gently on Tony's cheek and smiled at the man above him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

* * *

Tony woke up alone to the sound of what had to be a million birds chirping. He stretched and rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. He threw on sweats and a pair of socks before padding down the hall to the kitchen. He found a note by the coffee maker that simply said, _"Gone fishing. I love you. J."_ Tony smiled and filled a mug with coffee, adding a generous amount of hazelnut creamer, and walked out onto the back deck. He could see Gibbs off in the distance reeling in a big fish, which he took off the hook and tossed into a bucket. Tony watched fascinated as Gibbs baited the hook with a night crawler and cast out into the shimmering water. After an hour and another big fish caught, Gibbs gathered up his fishing pole, tackle box and the bucket of fish he had caught and headed up to the house.

Even covered in fish scales, Tony thought Gibbs had to be the sexiest man alive. He watched as Gibbs cleaned the trout he had caught, and was proud of himself for not getting sick at the sight and smell of all the fish guts and chopped off fish heads. Later, Gibbs grilled the fish over the fire while Tony made home fries and a salad, and opened a chilled bottle of Chardonnay. After dinner, they finished off the wine as they sat out on the deck, holding hands while peering up at the stars and watching the moon's reflection dance over the water.

They never had a chance to talk and get to know each other they way they both wanted to when they first got together, circumstances being what they were, so they were more than making up for it now. Tony was thrilled that Gibbs opened up to him and shared his feelings as well as stories about Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs heart broke for Tony when he couldn't recall many happy memories of his childhood. Gibbs vowed to Tony right then and there that he would move heaven and earth to create happy memories for him, and with him.

Gibbs finally managed to talk an apprehensive Tony into going fishing with him one morning. They fished from of a small boat dock and Tony nearly fell in the water when he jumped in surprise as his pole suddenly jerked and bent as a huge largemouth bass took his bait. Gibbs laughed uncontrollably, but still managed to keep Tony on his feet and grab the pole to reel in his first ever catch. Tony smiled proudly as he handed Gibbs his phone and asked him take a picture of him with his one and only fish.

Thursday morning came way too early in Gibbs' opinion. He and Tony had spent the time at Mitch's place really getting to know each other, just talking and spending time together. During the day, Tony would go hiking and explore the surrounding woods while Gibbs fished and explored the neighborhood. They went for long walks every evening after dinner and made love to each other every night; life couldn't get any more perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Grab your gear, we have a case! Jack finally makes an appearance, and things get a bit hinky for our heroes. The end of this chapter is a wee bit over the top and silly, but try as I might I just couldn't bring myself to cut it.

Ch 28 – Giving Thanks

By early-November, McGee and Ziva were back to work and cleared for field duty having fully recovered from their injuries as well as from physical therapy, or "torture", as McGee called it. After a week of cold cases and one minor drug dealing case involving the son of a Navy Admiral they were assigned a case that would test them all for the next two weeks. It was a headline-making case involving not only the smuggling of antiquities, weapons and opium out of Afghanistan, but there was credible intel that young Afghan boys and girls were to be smuggled as part of a planned sex slave trade. With children involved, the team vowed to stay at the office and do whatever it took until they were found.

Since it was high-profile case, Vance met with the team early on to set some ground rules. He made it abundantly clear that not only would the media be watching their every move since an Afghan official was allegedly involved, but State Department officials, congressional leaders as well as the President himself would be paying very close attention to the case. Vance got right up in Gibbs' face and flat out ordered him to, "keep your damn mouth shut and don't say anything to the press". Gibbs glared at his team, who were seated around the conference room table collectively snickering and smirking at him, and muttered, "Whatever you say, Director," before unceremoniously leaving the room.

The State Department handed the FBI credible intelligence they had received from a ZNN reporter embedded with a Marine unit in Helmand Province, who had overheard members from the unit discussing plans for their latest "shipment" to the states onboard an aircraft carrier. The reporter had been embedded with the unit for three months and had gotten to know many of the Marines very well from spending countless hours with them in close quarters. After being briefed by the Director of the FBI, Sec Nav in turn brought Vance up to speed and informed him that CGIS had been given orders to board the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan currently two days out from Norfolk as soon as it entered U.S. waters.

Gibbs and the MCRT were called in when CGIS investigators found two young boys and four young girls, all presumably under the age of 15 huddled together in a cargo hold along with crates filled with drugs, guns, and antiquities. The Commander Officer onboard was equally stunned and furious to find out that his ship had been used for smuggling, and vowed to Gibbs that he would find out who on his crew had knowledge of it and would happily turn them over to NCIS.

Gibbs was surprised when Ducky and Palmer arrived at the scene. "Duck, why are you two here? We don't have a body for you."

"Jethro, when we heard that there were children found on this ship we felt we needed to come and offer our assistance." Ducky and Palmer immediately set to work and took charge of the filthy and malnourished children. They worked with a team of paramedics at the scene to carefully examine each of them. The children clung to Ducky and Palmer who did their best to comfort their terrified charges. After making his initial assessments, Ducky determined that a trip to the hospital for further treatment was in order and that he and Palmer would accompany them and stay with the children until they could be brought back to NCIS.

Tony and Gibbs spent countless hours in MTAC burning up expensive satellite time questioning Marines from the unit and their Commander trying to get information about the suspected smugglers. The Commander was not very forthcoming, but it was evident that someone in the unit had to know that something out of the ordinary was going on. Gibbs grew more and more frustrated at the lack of cooperation, so Tony quietly suggested that maybe he should take a break and go get them some coffee. While Gibbs was gone, an equally frustrated Tony made repeated threats about court martial proceedings and dishonorable discharges for anyone who withheld information, as well as the possibility of long sentences spent breaking rocks at Fort Leavenworth. Eventually two of the Marines from the unit who had overheard the plans came forward and gave up the names of the suspected smugglers.

Tony ordered them to stand by and immediately called Gibbs, who showed up in MTAC with Vance in tow a few short minutes later. Vance ordered the Unit Commander to place the five alleged smugglers under arrest and informed him that NCIS agents in the area would arriving shortly to pick up the prisoners. Gibbs chewed the Commander out for not having better control over the Marines under his command, and when the Commander started to argue with him, Gibbs motioned to the tech at the communications console to cut the satellite feed.

Vance immediately contacted Special Agents Chad Dunham and Paul Nolan, who had been in country for several months working assets and gathering intel in the region, and instructed them to drop everything and escort the soon to be former Marines back to the states. Vance then sent Gibb and his team home to get some much needed rest, showers and a proper meal with orders to be back at 0700 the next morning.

Sixteen hours later, Agents Dunham and Nolan delivered the smugglers to NCIS and into Gibbs' waiting and capable hands. Meeting over coffee in the break room, Dunham and Nolan took great pleasure in telling Gibbs about the little conversation they had during the long flight back. They made sure that the suspects had a full and complete appreciation of exactly what they could expect when being interrogated by former Marine sniper, Gunnery Sergeant and NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Nolan snickered and covered the huge smile on his face with his hand as Dunham clued Gibbs in on the joke. "It was priceless, Gibbs!" Dunham laughed. "By the time we got done telling them a whole bunch of stories about your reputation and how you are legendary for making big badass Marines cry, the Staff Sergeant looked like he was either gonna cry or puke, and the snotty little private actually wet his pants. Hell, we didn't even have to make shit up!" Both agents laughed out loud as Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head while Tony sat back in his chair looking extremely proud. Wanting to watch the famous Gibbs in action first hand, Nolan and Dunham followed Gibbs and Tony down to interrogation.

Gibbs was furious that the suspects were Marines as it went against everything he knew about what it meant to be a United States Marine. The group consisted of a Staff Sergeant, two corporals and a PFC, who were paid handsomely by a mid-level Afghan government official for each successful shipment to his cousin in the states. They were read their Article 31 rights and officially charged before being locked in the larger interrogation room with Gibbs, who leaned against the wall as he fixed a death glare on them as they were brought into the room. Convinced that Gibbs might just go easier on them they decided to cooperate and hopefully get reduced sentences. JAG had been contacted to arrange for legal representation, but each Marine waived their right to counsel. It didn't take Gibbs long to break them and get full confessions as well as the name of their ring leader in Afghanistan, the identity of their contact in the U.S., and the names of personnel aboard the Reagan that were involved. Gibbs finished the interrogation by getting into full Gunnery Sergeant mode as he yelled while dressing each one of them down for disgracing his beloved Corp, and about how they dishonored the American flag, their fellow Marines, and the uniform they had been privileged to wear. Living up to his legend, Gibbs had all but one of them in tears by the end, and he could almost swear that he heard applause coming from the observation room next door.

Since he hated dealing with bureaucrats almost as much as he hated lawyers, Gibbs put Tony in charge of liaising with the State Department to locate the children's families. The ZNN reporter had spoken with several local tribal leaders and was eventually able to identify the children and their parents. Tony worked closely with the State Department to arrange for a small Army unit to escort the parents safely to the U.S. embassy where they would be able to wait for their children's safe return home once they had been medically cleared to travel.

Using the information Gibbs had obtained during his short but thorough interrogations, McGee and Ziva put in long hours digging up everything they could find on Omar Salim, the corrupt Afghan official who six months earlier had set the whole smuggling operation in motion. McGee used his computer skills hacking into every database he could find to track Salim's financials and contacts, while Ziva put her old Mossad contacts to good use to get valuable personal information about Salim, including the fact that he had a cousin currently residing near Norfolk, Virginia.

What had started as a small time opium smuggling ring quickly grew into a full-blown, all encompassing operation that included dealing in antiquities and weapons in addition to the already lucrative opium business. One of the Marines had informed Salim's right hand man that they could all make a fortune selling children into sexual slavery in the U.S. Greed got the best of Salim, so he ordered his men to round up a small group to use for a trial run. Unfortunately for Salim, one of his men happened to be an undercover Mossad operative; Salim's body would be found along the road outside of Kandahar two weeks later.

The Reagan's CO had called to inform Gibbs that he had two petty officers involved in the smuggling in custody and that they would soon be transported to NCIS under armed guard. Gibbs was in no mood to deal with them, so he turned the interrogations of the petty officers over to Tony and Ziva. Having observed Gibbs for so many years, they were both good interrogators and managed to get full confessions in short order.

The two week-long case culminated in a joint raid with the FBI resulting in the apprehension of Salim's cousin, Abdullah, and a dozen of his associates who were responsible for the U.S. distribution of the opium, the sale of the guns on the street, and the sale of the antiquities to black market collectors. A truck load of smuggled antiquities valued at roughly a million dollars was recovered from a warehouse. Another truck brought back dozens of boxes of processed opium with a street value of over two million dollars, along with computers and hand-written ledgers outlining details of the extensive operation.

* * *

Not knowing how long the case would drag on, no one had made plans for Thanksgiving. Vance stopped by the bullpen late on Monday evening on his way out to congratulate the team on breaking the smuggling ring, and to announce that he was giving them the rest of the week and the weekend off as a way of showing his appreciation for the long hours they all put in. With an uncharacteristic smile, he wished them all a Happy Thanksgiving as he headed for the elevator, leaving behind a bullpen full of stunned agents.

The team was just finishing up their reports and getting ready to leave when Ducky appeared in the bullpen with invitations for all of them to celebrate Thanksgiving with him at Reston House. Palmer and his girlfriend Breena were going to be there, and Ducky told Gibbs to invite his dad as well. Ducky and Jackson Gibbs had become good friends over the years, and Gibbs agreed to invite him but told Ducky that he needed to talk to Tony about it first.

Jack always liked Tony and knew that he and Gibbs were close friends, but Gibbs had never gotten a chance to talk to him tell him that he and Tony were together in every way. Gibbs looked up and noticed Tony holding his breath and looking at him with an almost comical wide-eyed expression. Gibbs hated seeing anything other than a smile on Tony's beautiful face, so he favored Tony with a smile, a wink and a nod, getting a genuine DiNozzo smile in return.

Later that night as Gibbs and Tony lay snuggled together in bed after making love, Tony got up the courage to ask Gibbs about Jack. "Hey, Jethro," he said softly, "you think Jack will be okay with us?"

Gibbs turned in Tony's arms so that he could look into his eyes. He gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair and said confidently, "Tone, my dad adores you; he always has. I don't think he'll have a problem with us being together. In fact, I think he will be thrilled seeing both of us finally happy. He might be a bit shocked at first, but he's always been pretty open-minded." Gibbs took the opportunity to give Tony a gentle kiss before asking, "Tone? You think I should tell him on the phone or wait until he gets here?"

Tony shrugged and stated plainly, "You know him better than I do, Jethro. It might be better to give him a little advance warning instead of hitting him with the news when he gets here and wonders what the hell I'm doing here."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed Tony's forehead. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll call him tomorrow." With that little problem solved, they got snuggled back up and quickly fell asleep.

Tony found Gibbs in the kitchen the next morning talking on the phone and working on what had to be his third large cup of coffee already, if the low level in his coffee maker was any indication. Tony prepared a cup of his hazelnut coffee and sat down at the table across from Gibbs so he could watch his expression. He could only hear one side of the conversation, but it was obvious that Gibbs was talking to Jack.

"Of course I'm serious, dad!" Gibbs chuckled. "Yes I do … very much. Just a few months but… I don't know; we haven't talked about it." Gibbs was silent for a while, but by the smile on his face it was clear that the conversation was going well. Gibbs reached out and took hold of Tony's hand and winked at him as he gave it a loving squeeze. "Actually, he's right here. Okay. How about we drive over tomorrow and pick you up? No, of course it's not a problem. Yeah, okay. Here he is. Huh? Yeah, love you too, dad." Gibbs handed the phone to Tony, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Tony took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat before taking the receiver from Gibbs with a shaky hand. "Hey, Jack! What's shaking in Stillwater? Yep. Wow, thanks Jack. I know, crazy right, but what can you do? He's my whole world, Jack." Tony suddenly threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, well I've had years of practice. I won't. I will. Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow then? Cool! Yeah? Hey, love you too Jack. Thanks. Bye."

Tony suddenly had tears in his eyes as he stood and replaced the receiver on the wall phone. "Man, your dad is awesome," Tony said while laughing through his tears. "He called me son and welcomed me into the family. You have no idea how much that means to me, Jethro."

Gibbs got up and pulled Tony into a hug, kissed his neck and held him tightly for a few minutes. "I told you he'd be thrilled," Gibbs said softly before releasing Tony after a peck on his lips.

They were on the road early the next morning for the five hour drive to Stillwater. Tony was excited and nervous in equal measure about seeing Jack. They always got along and both loved to pick on Gibbs, but now things were different and he wasn't sure what to expect as they pulled up in front of the store. He thought Jack might shake his hand but he was not prepared for Jack to rush out and pull him into a bear hug that would make Abby proud. Jack pulled back, holding Tony at arm's length and chuckled at the shocked expression on Tony's face.

"Good to see you, Tony! Been too long, but damn glad you're here," Jack said as he beamed at Tony. Gibbs came around the car and stood next to Tony for only a moment before Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "Damn, Leroy! I've never seen you look so happy. I'm happy for your son, for both of you."

After a quick trip inside the store to use the bathroom and grab sodas and coffee for the trip back, they were back on the road. Jack kept yelling at Gibbs to slow down before he got them all killed, but Gibbs kept his foot mashed down on the accelerator. Tony and Jack barely stopped talking to draw breath the whole way home, nearly driving Gibbs crazy. He pulled the Challenger into the driveway and quickly escaped the confines of the car, having knocked a whole hour off of the trip back. Tony and Jack traded conspiratorial snickers and smiles as Tony got Jack's bag out of the trunk. Neither of them was horribly surprised to walk in and find Gibbs in the kitchen tossing back a generous shot of bourbon. Gibbs rolled his eyes when he saw the two of them standing in the kitchen doorway, Tony with his arm around Jack's shoulders, grinning at him.

* * *

Ducky went all out preparing Thanksgiving dinner for his de facto family. Tony, Gibbs and Jack showed up early to help out; Tony helped Ducky in the kitchen while Gibbs and Jack polished the silverware and set the table with Ducky's fine china and Waterford crystal. Abby and McGee arrived just before noon. Tony helped Abby out of her coat and whistled in appreciation at the sight of her dressed in a rather demure, knee-length emerald green cocktail dress and low heels. Her standard leather collar was replaced with a string of pearls that her grandmother had given to her years ago. McGee wore dark grey pants with a light blue sweater. Ziva and Marcus arrived half an hour later with Jimmy and Breena right behind them. Ziva was dressed in a floral skirt and a dark blue silk top with an ivory cardigan over it while Marcus was in khakis and a white turtle neck.

Tony had prepared tortellini the night before as an appetizer, which held everyone over until dinner was served at precisely 5:00. Ducky had prepared several traditional Scottish dishes to go with the standard turkey, stuffing. Ziva brought garlic mashed potatoes and dinner rolls, McGee brought a few bottles of wine and Abby brought cranberry sauce that she made using her grandmother's secret recipe. Dishes were passed around and wine glasses were refilled until everyone declared that they couldn't eat another bite.

When dinner was finished, they all chipped in and helped clean up while the traditional Thanksgiving Day football game played on the TV. Abby walked into the dining room to find Ziva leaning over the table and picking up the last of the wine glasses to be washed. "Hey, Ziva, you got a minute?" Abby asked nervously, causing a startled Ziva to turn and face her.

"Of course, Abby. What is wrong?," Ziva asked as she narrowed her eyes as Abby stood and fidgeted, wringing her hands before stepping closer.

"Um, I was wondering if, you know, you would consider being my Maid of Honor at the wedding?"

Ziva's face broke into a big smile and she sat the wine glassed down before wrapping Abby in a sisterly hug. "Of course, of course! I would be honored! I could not be happier that you asked me to stand with you."

Clean up done, they all assembled in the lounge for coffee and tea along with the homemade cookies Jimmy and Breena had brought. Gibbs stood and raised his mug and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to propose a toast to Ducky for bringing us all together today. The food was wonderful, and the company even better. We've been through a lot together the last few months, and I am truly thankful for each and every one of you," Gibbs said before taking a sip of his coffee. A chorus of "To Ducky" rang out along with a smattering of applause, which Ducky acknowledged with an exaggerated but elegant bow.

* * *

It was 10:00 when Gibbs, Tony and Jack got home. Jack was exhausted from the excitement of the day and bid Tony and Gibbs good night as he immediately headed for the stairs. He suddenly turned back slowly and Gibbs' eyebrows shot up when he saw the smirk on Jack's face and the mischievous twinkle in his eye. Jack looked from Tony to Gibbs and stated simply, "You know, I may be getting old, but my hearing is perfect. You two might want to keep it down a bit tonight since I'll be right next door." Jack grinned at Tony and Gibbs, who were both blushing furiously and gaping at him. Jack patted each of them on the cheek and said affectionately, "See you two in the morning! I'll fix us a nice breakfast."

They both stood shocked and watched as Jack slowly climbed the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Tony had to turn and bury his face in Gibbs' neck to stifle the fit of giggles he couldn't hold back. Tony's laugh was infectious, and soon they were holding each other tight and shaking with silent laughter. Tony finally got control of himself enough to nip Gibbs' earlobe and purr, "Your dad is a dirty old man you know that? I hope that means you'll be a dirty old man someday." Tony began nibbling on Gibbs' neck causing him to groan through clenched teeth.

Gibbs slowly walked Tony backward until he had him pinned up against the front door. He palmed and rubbed the front of Tony's pants and felt him immediately harden under his ministrations. He kissed a trail up Tony's throat before breaking away and growling in his ear, "I'm feeling like a dirty old man right now, so get your tight little ass upstairs. I have some plans for it, so get moving."

The next morning, Jack retrieved the newspaper from the front porch before calling up the stairs to let Gibbs and Tony know that breakfast was ready. Gibbs and Tony made their way downstairs a few minutes later to find pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, orange juice, toast, and fried potatoes laid out on the table for them. Gibbs smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek as he breezed past him on his way to the coffee makers. "Morning, Dad. Looks good!"

Gibbs brought his coffee and a perfectly prepared cup of Tony's coffee with him back to the table and took his usual seat and began filling his plate. He put Tony's cup down where he usually sat, but Tony just stood there gripping the back of his chair. Jack looked from Gibbs to Tony frowning at the look on Tony's face. "You feeling okay this morning, son," he asked Tony curiously. When Tony turned his face away slightly and started to blush, Jack chuckled. "Ah, I see. I guess Leroy got a little too rough with you last night," he said before taking a sip of coffee.

Tony had never been so shocked in his entire life, and Gibbs nearly choked on the eggs he had just forked into his mouth. Jack put down his coffee and helpfully patted Gibbs on the back then stood and walked over to the coach where he retrieved a small pillow. He pulled out Tony's chair for him, dropped the pillow on the chair, and motioned for Tony to sit on the now thickly padded seat. Tony and Gibbs just stared at each other as Jack shrugged and returned to his seat, whistling as he started filling his plate and one for Tony as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Tony snapped out of his shock and finally managed to sit, albeit gingerly, and dig into his breakfast.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence as they ate, with Gibbs and Tony unwilling or unable to look at him, an exasperated Jack finally had enough and dropped his fork on his plate and glared at both of them. "What? You think I don't know darn well that you two had sex last night? I told you my hearing was perfect. Oh for crying out don't worry about it. You were both quiet enough, but, um … you might want to pull the bed away from the wall a little bit."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: LOL! Well, I'm glad I left in the end of the last chapter. I loved all of your comments about Jack and his "morning after" reaction.

Now, here's some sappy holiday fun for 'ya! Only a couple of chapters left, so hang in there!

Ch 29 – Family Christmas

"Dammit, these don't work either," a defeated and frustrated Tony shouted after plugging string after string of tangled Christmas lights into the outlet while Gibbs was busy whipping up ham and eggs for breakfast. "Fuck it, I'm going to Wal-Mart and buying all new ones. At this rate, it will be Easter before we get the lights up." Christmas was in three weeks, and Tony was starting to panic. Gibbs pretty much gave Tony free reign to decorate for Christmas, but he reserved the right to veto anything he felt was too over the top.

After an agonizing post-breakfast trip to Wal-Mart, Tony and Gibbs spent the better part of two hours at a tree farm 30 miles from home looking for the perfect Christmas tree for the house. Gibbs hadn't decorated for the holidays since losing his girls; it was just too painful, but he allowed himself to be caught up in Tony's excitement. After all, this would be their first Christmas together, and he wanted it to be special for Tony. They finally settled on a 7-foot Douglas Fir that would fit perfectly in the corner of the living room in front of the large windows.

It was noon by the time Gibbs backed the pickup truck he had borrowed from Fornell the day before into the driveway. Gibbs climbed out of the truck and pulled out his knife to cut the ropes securing the tree in the bed of the truck. They managed to drag the tree into the house without too much difficulty and got it secured in its stand. Gibbs went to the kitchen for a pitcher of water and filled the tree stand while Tony went back out to the truck bringing in bag after bag of lights, tinsel, ornaments, garlands, wrapping paper, bows, and assorted decorations for the house. Despite the obnoxious crowd of holiday shoppers and the long check out line at Wal-Mart, Gibbs found that he actually enjoyed himself. Gibbs only had to use his veto power once when he caught Tony checking out the display of cheesy plastic and inflatable lawn decorations. Tony grinned and nodded excitedly at him getting a disapproving glare and a slow shake of the head from Gibbs in response.

It had started to snow lightly in the early afternoon as they decorated the outside of the house with dozens of strings of new multi-colored LED Christmas lights. While Gibbs was up on the ladder outlining the roof, Tony was hanging lights around the front door, the front porch, all of the windows, and covering all of the bushes. Gibbs couldn't resist teasing Tony a bit by saying that people driving by the house were going to think they were in Las Vegas. Tony ignored the dig for the most part as he read the instructions that came with the programmable lights. He was so excited and couldn't wait until it got dark so that they could pick out and program the perfect lighting scene.

Once the outside was finished to Tony's satisfaction, he started working on the inside hanging lighted garlands around the doors, the banister and the fireplace while Gibbs headed for the peace and solemnity of the basement. Tony was exhausted from decorating by late afternoon, so Gibbs offered to go pick up Chinese for dinner even though it was Tony's turn to cook. When Tony questioned why he didn't just call and have it delivered, Gibbs used the excuse that he needed to return Fornell's truck and pick up his car. After pulling Tony to him for a quick kiss, Gibbs grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Tony made himself a cup of hot chocolate and curled up on the couch to watch the Redskins-Giants football game. After about an hour, he started to get worried that Gibbs wasn't home yet and kept peeking out the window hoping to see him pull into the driveway. It was starting to snow heavily now and the forecast called for four to six inches of the white stuff by morning. Tony let out a sigh of relief when he finally heard the garage door open as Gibbs carefully pulled the Challenger into the garage next to his Corvette.

Gibbs had just stepped into the kitchen through the door from the garage when he heard a relieved, "Oh thank God!" He turned just in time to see Tony come into the kitchen with a hand over his heart. "I was getting worried, Jethro. It's really coming down at there."

Gibbs deposited the bags of Chinese food on the counter and poured a cup of coffee from the fresh pot that had just finished brewing. He took a rather large gulp before turning to Tony. "Yeah, I should have hung on to Fornell's truck," he said as he put his mug down and stepped over to Tony who was leaning in the doorway. He rested his arms on Tony's shoulders and sighed, "I'm sorry Tony, I should have called. Traffic was a nightmare with wrecks and cars in the ditch all over the place. I didn't want to call while driving, but I should have pulled over." The loving kiss he received told Gibbs that he was forgiven for worrying Tony.

Dinner was finished quickly because Tony wanted to get outside to pick a program for the new lights and see the whole house lit up. The donned their coats and gloves and headed out through the garage. Tony went straight to the front yard as Gibbs stopped and plugged the heavy-duty extension cord into the outlet by the garage. With the snow falling and the colored lights twinkling, Tony thought the house was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His parents had always hired a crew to put up trees with elegant silver, gold and glass ornaments while the big house itself was lit with stark white lights. Visitors at their holiday parties always commented on how beautiful the house was, but to Tony it always seemed cold and pretentious. Gibbs's heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile on Tony's face, which was almost brighter than the thousands of lights adorning the house.

After spending half an hour picking out the perfect lighting scene; Tony running the controls while Gibbs stood behind him with his arms wrapped around him, they headed inside to decorate the tree. Tony didn't go overboard buying ornaments; he just picked up a couple of packages of colored glass balls and an assortment of fun ceramic and wooden ornaments that he and Gibbs each picked out. Once the lights and garland were on the tree, Gibbs disappeared for several minutes before returning with a box he had retrieved from the attic that held some of Kelly's handmade ornaments. Tony was beyond touched as he carefully and lovingly picked up a lopsided, hand-made and hand-painted baked clay snowman from the box. Seeing the emotion in Gibbs' eyes, Tony place it in his hand and whispered, "Jethro, are you sure about this?"

Gibbs swallowed hard and cleared his throat as he looked at the little figure in his hand. "Yeah, I'm sure. These haven't hung on a Christmas tree since … I lost them. Shannon would kick my ass if I didn't put them on this tree, on **our** tree where they belong."

Another hour later, Tony and Gibbs were cuddled together on the couch admiring their Christmas tree. Gibbs had built a fire in the fireplace adding a warm glow to the twinkling of the colored lights on the tree. Tony was between Gibbs' legs leaning back with his head resting on Gibbs' shoulder. He felt Gibbs' arms tighten around him and warm breath by his ear as Gibbs murmured softly, "Thank you Tony. This house has never felt more like a home."

* * *

Since Vance had given the team a week off for Thanksgiving they were on rotation the week before Christmas and on call the weekend of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so none of them were able to leave town to spend the holiday with their families. Gibbs didn't put up much resistance when Tony asked if it would be okay to have the team over to celebrate Christmas with them at their house, mostly due to the fact that Tony was about to swallow his cock whole when he asked.

Gibbs had gone to Stillwater to pick up Jack the Saturday before Christmas, and the two of them spent long hours together down in the basement talking while sanding, painting, and putting the finishing touches on the wooden toys that Gibbs had made for the annual charity toy drive. Since Gibbs didn't have any children of his own to shower with toys, it became a cathartic tradition for him to build them for underprivileged children living in a local shelter and orphanage. Jack and Gibbs were out the door after breakfast on Christmas Eve to deliver the toys while Tony stayed home to prepare for the evenings festivities.

They returned to find Tony busy in the kitchen baking and decorating cookies while singing Christmas carols along with the Bing Crosby CD that was playing from the stereo in the living room. Tony had coordinated with Abby, and together the two of them had planned the menu. Tony had a marinated roast in the slow cooker, a huge pot of his authentic Italian marinara simmering on the stove, and a big pan of ravioli he had handmade using his grandmother's secret pasta recipe was in the refrigerator. Abby and McGee showed up around noon loaded down with packages of dinner rolls, bottles of wine, a case of beer, and two desserts from the local Cheesecake Factory.

At 4:00 they were joined by the rest of the team, who all gushed at Tony and Gibbs at how beautiful the house looked inside and out, decked out for the holiday as they placed their arm loads of gifts under the tree and delivered their food offerings to Abby in the kitchen. Gibbs gave Tony all the credit for decorating earning himself a loving smile and a kiss. Jack got a laugh from the group when he stated, "Well, thank God at least I don't have to pay their electric bill."

No one was surprised that Palmer brought Breena, but they were shocked when Ducky showed up with Dr. Jordan Hampton on his arm. Gibbs' eyebrows shot up causing Ducky to blush slightly as he removed his coat and handed it to Gibbs. Ducky was spared an inquisition by Gibbs when Jack popped up out of the recliner and rushed over to greet him with a big smile on his face. Jack threw an arm around Ducky's shoulders and led him and Jordan toward the kitchen. "Ducky, you old dog! How the heck are you, and who is this stunning lady you brought with you?" Ducky and Jack had become fast friends when they first met years ago, both of them having a wealth of stories to tell. Jordan was instantly charmed by Jack and the three of them were nearly inseparable the rest of the afternoon, talking like they had known each other forever.

Tony had been worried that Ziva wouldn't show up even though he had assured her a few days ago while delivering a cup of tea to her desk that the season was about being with friends and family, not about Jewish and Christian beliefs or traditions. He smiled brightly when he answered the door to find Ziva and Marcus standing on the porch bearing gifts. Tony welcomed them and waived them into the house. McGee helpfully came over and took the armload of gifts from Ziva and carefully arranged them under the tree. Tony took their coats and shook off the light dusting of snow that had accumulated on the shoulders. Hearing laughter, Marcus handed Tony the bottle of wine he brought as he shook his hand before heading straight for the kitchen to see what was going on. Marcus had been willingly welcomed into the extended family weeks ago; his outgoing personality, and the fact that he was hopelessly in love with Ziva made him very easy to like. Tony smiled and chuckled as the crowd in the kitchen greeted Marcus in unison, and took the opportunity to kiss Ziva on the cheek and say a heartfelt, "Happy Hanukkah, Ziva."

Tony had insisted that dinner not be a formal affair, requesting that everyone wear jeans, sweats, "or wear your jammies if you want", instead of dressing up. Christmas was supposed to be all about fun, playing and just hanging out with loved ones, not making a fashion statement. When Abby announced that dinner was served, some of the guests decided to sit around the dining room table while others loaded up their plates from the buffet set out on the kitchen counters and took them into the living room. The whole house was filled with conversation, laughter and love; it was something Tony had never experienced, and something that Gibbs hadn't been a part of for many, many years.

Having been kicked out of the kitchen by Abby and Ziva as they cleaned up after dinner, Tony stood quietly for a few minutes and watched Gibbs as he put another log on the fire. Tony could tell that he was deep in thought, and it was obvious to him that Gibbs was thinking back to the Christmases he got to spend with Shannon and Kelly so many years ago. He knew that Gibbs had enjoyed himself today and was happy that his family was all together, but there was an underlying sadness about him. Tony silently walked over and knelt down beside Gibbs as he poked at the logs and embers getting them arranged to his liking and placed a gentle hand on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs turned and locked eyes with Tony, who smiled sadly and nodded his understanding. They were so in tune with each other that some times words just weren't necessary. Gibbs favored Tony with a small smile of his own and a gentle kiss then caressed Tony's cheek before leaning forward until their foreheads met. Trying his best to keep his conflicting emotions in check, Gibbs looked deeply into Tony's sparkling eyes and murmured softly, "Thank you, Tony."

Tony smiled back before pulling Gibbs into a hug. "You're welcome, Jethro," Tony whispered in his ear as they held each other and rocked back and forth. They stayed there in front of the fire, on their knees in a tight embrace for several minutes before they noticed that it had suddenly gotten quiet in the house. They both sat back on their heels and turned their heads to look at the audience that stood silently grinning happily at them. Gibbs chuckled and gracefully stood offering a helpful hand to Tony pulling him to his feet and placing an arm around his waist.

"Awwww! That is sooooo sweet," exclaimed Abby, who was wrapped in McGee's arms as he stood behind her beaming at Gibbs and Tony. "Can you two **be** any more adorable?" Tony laughed out loud while Gibbs rolled his eyes, blushing ever so slightly.

Tony kissed Gibbs on the cheek and still snickering said, "Well, you **are** adorable you know." The room erupted in laughter and soon everyone was getting settled in the large living room to open their gifts while enjoying coffee and dessert.

The team had all agreed on a $50.00 dollar limit on gifts for each other. Once everyone was situated, McGee and Palmer were elected to distribute the presents. Tony couldn't resist teasing McGee a bit, "Well, McSanta's Helper, you are the **Elf** Lord after all." If Tony thought he would get a Christmas reprieve from head slaps, he was sorely mistaken as Gibbs' hand connected firmly with the back of his head.

After all of the gifts had been opened and thank yous, hugs and handshakes had been offered, Abby looked at Tony questioningly. "Um, Tony? Aren't we gonna watch "It's a Wonderful Life"? It's a DiNozzo tradition, right?"

Tony smiled fondly at Abby and nodded. "Yeah," he sighed, "but I think it's time for a new tradition." He turned to Gibbs, who sat next to him on the couch with his arm around Tony, and smirked. Looking at Gibbs with a little kid gleam in his eyes he said, "I'm thinking … snowball fight! We'll have two teams. Come on, Jethro, it'll be fun!" Unable to resist the little boy excitement, Gibbs mock glared but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs stated quietly, "you are totally gonna regret this. Let's go!"

What Tony didn't know was that while he and Abby were busy in the kitchen earlier, Gibbs had secretly dragged McGee outside and together the two of them made piles and piles of perfectly packed snowballs.

Everyone bundled up and followed Gibbs around to the back yard. Teams were picked: Tony, Ziva, Breena, and Marcus on one team, Gibbs, Palmer, McGee and Abby on the other. Ducky, Jordan and Jack declined to play and instead stood on the back porch to watch, each with a generous snifter of brandy in hand, to referee the battle. Tony beamed at Gibbs when he finally made it to the backyard to find the huge piles of pre-made snowballs on the lawn. "You sneaky bastard," he yelled with a laugh as he narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at Gibbs, who just shrugged innocently.

Laughter mixed with a fair amount of trash talk on both sides as the snowball war raged on. After an hour, Jack declared the thankfully casualty-free battle a draw, earning good-natured grumbling and protests from Gibbs and Tony, the self-appointed team captains.

* * *

Jack turned in as soon as everyone left at around 10:00, but Tony needed to wind down so Gibbs helped him fill a large trash bag with discarded wrapping paper. They tidied up the living room then cuddled up on the couch with tumblers of brandy, both smiling as they reflected on the day.

"That was so much fun, Jethro. Thanks for today. I've never had a Christmas like this … ever," Tony murmured in Gibbs' ear before resting his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs sighed contentedly and placed a kiss in Tony's hair. "Yeah, it **was** fun. Thank God we didn't get called in for a case. It's been a long time since I enjoyed the holidays, Tony, and now we've celebrated two of them together … you and me. Thank you, Tone." They clinked their glasses together, kissed, and with mutual winks tossed back the rest of their brandy and headed for bed.

Both men were exhausted from the long day, but neither one was quite ready for sleep. Tony was sitting on the side of the bed wearing the green Christmas boxer shorts Abby had given him that had a big red, glittery bow emblazoned on the front when Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing at all. Tony' gasped as Gibbs sauntered toward him, eyes blazing with desire and his hard cock jutting out proudly in front of him. Tony's mouth watered at the sight and he gracefully slid off of the bed, dropping to his knees without a word letting his eyes tell Gibbs exactly what he wanted. A few more steps and Gibbs was mere inches from Tony, who looked up with fully dilated eyes to see Gibbs smirking down at him as he slowly stroked himself with one hand and ran the other through Tony's baby soft hair. "Is this what you want," he asked huskily.

Tony didn't answer; instead he simply nodded before grasping the tempting treat in one hand before leaning in to place a kiss on the tip. After a few minutes of teasing, licking and kissing up and down the thick shaft, Tony opened his mouth wide and swallowed Gibbs whole taking him deep down into his throat. Gibbs bit his lower lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Tony's skilled mouth worked its magic, and before long Gibbs was trembling with the need to cum. "Oh God," he panted out, "I'm gonna cum. You want it all?" He looked down to see Tony smirking around his length and nodding enthusiastically, knowing Gibbs was close to coming.

Wanting all that Gibbs had to offer Tony redoubled his efforts, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard and hummed a little tune causing Gibbs to shake with need. Tony then very gently reached up and gave Gibbs' balls a little tug, catapulting him over the edge. Gibbs came like never before, growling out his release as Tony hungrily took everything that was given to him, and dropped to his knees in front of Tony. Tony smiled at the blissed out look on Gibbs' face as he licked his lips so obscenely that Gibbs thought they might need to do this again … and soon.

Always a generous lover, Gibbs took Tony's face firmly in his hands and kissed him passionately, tasting himself as their tongues dueled. He pulled back and stared into Tony's eyes before leaning forward to nibble on an earlobe causing Tony to tremble and make little mewling sounds. Tony's head fell back exposing his throat to Gibbs, who kissed, licked and nipped the tender skin until Tony was clearly marked as his. He stopped his assault and whispered seductively in Tony's ear, "I want you, Tony. I need you inside me. Please, take me."

Tony groaned as his already hard cock got even harder as Gibbs' words washed over him. Tony did the only thing he could think of, taking charge and nearly kissing Gibbs into submission. Gibbs allowed Tony to pull him to his feet and lead him to the foot of the bed. Knowing exactly what Tony wanted, Gibbs firmly grasped a bed post and stepped back so that his ass was on display and widened his stance. Tony ran a loving hand over Gibbs ass and hummed in appreciation as he slowly stroked himself. A wicked smile came over Tony's face as he caught sight of the glistening rosebud of Gibbs' hole. He leaned over Gibbs' back and licked the shell of his ear making Gibbs shudder visibly. "You prepared yourself for me? Mmmm, very nice, Jethro," he purred before standing up and placing his hands on Gibbs' hips. "You ready for me, love?"

Gibbs, already hard and leaking again, licked his dry lips and moaned, "Oh God yes. Please Tony, please."

Tony inserted two fingers inside Gibbs to make sure he was stretched. Pleased to find that Gibbs was well prepared for him, Tony spread his own precum over his length for added lubrication and oh so very slowly sank into Gibbs, a long, low moan escaping from deep in his throat. "Ahhh, Jethro. You feel so good. Mmmm," Tony repeated as a mantra as he slowly made love to Gibbs. Tony picked up the pace as the need inside him built. He reached around and took Gibbs' cock in his hand and began jacking him in time with his now almost brutal thrusts. "Oh God! Jethro, come for me. I want to feel you come with my cock buried inside you. Now, Jethro, come now," Tony panted breathlessly as he tried to hold off his impending orgasm.

Gibbs tightened his grip on the bedpost and dropped his head down as his body tensed and he began to shudder as come poured out of him, covering Tony's hand and the post. Tony continued to jerk Gibbs off until every last drop was spent before releasing him and placing both hands back on his hips. Gibbs contracting around him took the last bit of control Tony had left. He threw his head back, and with a silent scream filled Gibbs with his release. He came in pulse after pulse until he was truly and utterly spent.

Several minutes later, both of them had their breathing and heart rates under control and were coming down from their orgasmic highs. Gibbs crawled up the bed and collapsed as Tony made it to the bathroom on wobbly legs to get a warm, wet cloth to clean them up. As Tony climbed into bed, he looked down at Gibbs before placing a tender kiss on his lips. "You are amazing, Jethro. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tony. Merry Christmas," Gibbs said tenderly.

* * *

Gibbs woke the next morning to find a gift wrapped box nestled in the pillow next to him. He slowly sat and leaned back against the headboard, wiping the sleep from his eyes and looking down curiously at the red box with a gold bow on top of it. He was about to pick it up and examine it when Tony came through the door with a steaming cup of coffee, wearing only his thick, green terry cloth bathrobe and a smile. "Good morning and Merry Christmas, Jethro," Tony said as he placed the coffee cup on the nightstand. With one knee on the bed he leaned over and gave Gibbs a proper good morning kiss. "I see Santa left something for you."

Gibbs chuckled and leaned over to open the nightstand drawer to his left to retrieve another gift wrapped box, which he handed to Tony. With a smirk, Gibbs said with a gravelly voice, "Merry Christmas. Looks like Santa left something for you, too." Tony held up the box Gibbs handed to him and looked down at the box he had left for Gibbs; they were identical.

Tony snickered and smiled brightly at Gibbs. "You don't think we got each other the same thing," Tony asked with a laugh.

"Only one way to find out," Gibbs said cheerfully as he carefully tore the paper from the box, revealing a Tiffany & Co. box. He waited until Tony opened his to find the same thing. "Okay, on three."

On the count of three, both hinged boxes were opened to reveal matching gold, engraved ID bracelets. Tony's read: "You are my love, my life, my future. LJG." Tony ran a finger lovingly over the engraving as the sentiment sank in causing him to swallow hard. He nodded at Gibbs, who turned his over to find: "As you are mine, I am yours – forever. Love, Tony." No words were spoken as they placed the bracelets on each other's right wrist. The passionate kiss that followed spoke volumes about the depth of their feelings for one another.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Just in time for the weekend I give you McGee's bachelor party! Enjoy!

Ch 30 – Boys Night Out

"I said no strippers, Tony! I am so not kidding," Abby demanded stomping a platform booted foot with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Tony threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and growled in frustration. "It's a bachelor party, Abs. You have to have strippers. In fact, I think it might even be a law. Besides, **I** am the best man, so **I** get to plan McGee's big send off."

Abby tilted her head to the side and glared at him with intent causing Tony to flinch and take a couple of steps back. "Fine," she said in a tone equally cold and sweet, failing miserably to mask the underlying threat in her words as she stepped up and poked a finger into his chest, "but if anything happens to him, or you get my Timmy in any kind of trouble, DiNozzo, I will kick your ass!"

Tony snorted out a laugh at the thought of McGee doing anything that would get him in any real trouble. "Look Abs, it's just gonna be me, our little Timmy, Gibbs, the Autopsy Gremlin, Ducky, and **maybe** Fornell. How much trouble can he get in? He'll be safe as a kitten, I promise." He frowned and slowly reached out to pull a now pouting Abby into a brotherly hug.

Tony's phone rang and he smiled as he stepped away quickly pulling it from his pocket. He flipped it open and answered with a chirpy, "Yes, dear?" Abby grinned at him then watched as his smile slowly dissolved into a scowl as Tony flipped the phone shut and bolted for the door to the lab. "Gotta go, Abs. We gotta case."

_Two Weeks Later:_

McGee woke up to the familiar sound of Abby's ringtone blaring from his cell phone. He yawned and opened his eyes only to immediately slam them shut against the bright sunlight streaming into the room. By the time he blindly fumbled around and located his phone, it had already pinged that he had a missed call. _"Oh shit! I am so busted."_ McGee was disoriented, but he knew for sure that he wasn't in his own bed. He carefully reached over and let out the breath he had been holding, immensely relieved to find the other side of the bed empty. After several minutes spent mustering up a little courage, McGee finally managed to sit up and turn to place his feet on the floor. Instantly regretting that action, he dropped his throbbing head into his hands and was met with a sudden wave of nausea. Groaning at the slightest movement, he braved a chance to slowly crack an eye open and was surprised to find that he had woken up in Gibbs and Tony's guestroom. Momentarily relieved, he reached for his phone again to call Abby back, noticing that there were several voicemails, but dropped it back on the bed as disjointed memories from the night before suddenly began creeping into his mind.

McGee wanted to head slap himself for asking Tony to be his best man and for letting him plan his bachelor party; after all, drunken debauchery was right in Tony's wheelhouse. He couldn't remember much of what happened last night but if how he felt and fuzzy memories were any indication, one thing was for certain: Tony DiNozzo was a dead man!

He had a million questions about last night, but his first priority was to take care of his extremely full bladder. He took a deep breath to keep the nausea at bay as he very slowly and deliberately rose to his feet. He swayed for a moment and grabbed a bedpost to steady himself before regaining his equilibrium enough to cross the room and open the door. He could tell that Tony and Gibbs were already up by the soft laughter and domestic sounds he heard coming from the direction of the kitchen.

After a cursory glance in the mirror with bleary eyes and a splash of cold water to his face, he returned to his room to find a thick terrycloth robe that Tony must have left out for him. He slipped it on over the t-shirt and boxers he had slept in, belting it tightly around his waist as a thought crossed his mind. _"How did I end up in just my underwear? Wait, never mind, I probably don't want to know." _He slowly made his way down the hall and held onto the banister firmly as he carefully navigated the stairs before slowly shuffling into the kitchen. Hearing the shuffling of feet, Tony turned away from the kitchen sink where he was busy washing dishes and beamed at him as he dried his hands on a dish towel, while Gibbs slowly lowered the newspaper and smirked knowingly. McGee frowned at the two men who both looked fresh as daisies, not showing the slightest hint of having hangovers like he did.

"How you feelin', McGee," Gibbs asked sympathetically with a raised eyebrow as he pushed a glass of water, a packet of Alka-Seltzer and two Advil across the table to him.

"Been better, Boss," McGee grumbled as he pulled out a kitchen chair and dropped down into it, placing his elbows on the table and resting his pounding head in his hands. After a couple of minutes he picked up the Advil and washed them down with the glass of water. "Thanks, Boss," he muttered as he placed the now empty glass on the table.

"So, Probie, only one more week of freedom," Tony said with a smile as he came to the table and clasped a firm hand onto McGee's shoulder while practically shoving a cup of Gibbs' coffee in his hand, "you poor bastard. At least we gave you a proper send off, eh?" Tony looked at McGee mournfully and shook his head at his extremely hung-over friend. "You want a DiNozzo Defibrillator? It works. Just ask Gibbs."

McGee looked from Gibbs, who shrugged noncommittally, to Tony before pulling a face and slowly shaking his head. He had seen Tony prepare his infamous hangover remedy at work, and he didn't think his stomach was quite up for that. Instead he took a healthy swig of the bitter coffee and looked up at Tony, who was still smiling at him, and glared. "So, you gonna tell me what the hell happened last night, DiNozzo?"

Tony crossed the kitchen and retrieved a plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast that he had been keeping warm in the oven and placed it in front of McGee. "You eat, and we'll try and fill in the blanks." Tony bit his lower lip and cocked his head questioningly at McGee. "So, um, how much do you remember, Probie?"

While McGee slowly ate his breakfast, praying to God he could keep it down, Tony and Gibbs regaled him with the events of the previous evening. At one point, a stunned McGee dropped his fork onto his plate and gaped at Gibbs in shock. "What do you mean I got a lap dance from a hot guy?"

Two cups of Gibbs' ridiculously strong coffee later, McGee was starting to feel human again. The Advil had kicked in calming the pounding in his head, and with something in his stomach the nausea had for the most part subsided. However, he had a nagging feeling that he was going to end up emotionally scarred as Tony continued with the story.

The night had started out innocently enough; just five guys sitting around eating, drinking, talking, and having a good time. Not wanting anyone drinking and driving, Tony had hired a stretch limousine for the evening. He even sprang for a few bottles of top shelf liquor for the occasion; Jack Daniels for Gibbs and Fornell, Damrak gin for Palmer, and Macallan single malt scotch for him, Ducky and McGee.

Gibbs and Tony enjoyed their time alone in the back of the limo during the 20-minute ride to pick up Fornell across town. They made out in the back seat behind the dark privacy glass like a couple of horny teenagers until the car pulled to a gentle stop and the driver got out and opened the door for Fornell. Tobias climbed in and smirked at the two disheveled men, who were busy re-buttoning and tucking in their shirts, as he took one of the rear-facing seats across from Gibbs. Tony smirked back as he leaned forward and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass from the fully-stocked bar and handed them to Fornell.

"You two might want to check the mirror, cuz it sure looks like you were awfully busy back here on the ride over," Fornell said with a laugh, causing Gibbs to glare at him and Tony to check his reflection in the window and fix his mussed up hair.

The limo's next stop was Palmer's apartment. Ducky had gone there from work not wanting to impose and have them drive all the way out to Reston to pick him up. Ducky climbed in and sat next to Gibbs, while Palmer hesitated before taking the seat next to Fornell. Gibbs handed his drink to Tony while he poured two fingers of scotch for Ducky, who gave a contented sigh after taking a sip.

"Ah! A fine choice of scotch Anthony," Ducky announced proudly as he saluted Tony with a raised glass. Tony grinned at Ducky and returned the salute with his glass of scotch and a wink.

A few minutes later, Tony snickered and elbowed Gibbs in the ribs to get his attention then nodded in Palmer's direction. They both looked at Palmer and noticed that his hands were shaking and he was having trouble getting the ice cubes into his glass, missing it completely and dropping a couple of them on the floor. Fornell couldn't stop staring, or more accurately heatedly leering, at the young man next to him and cleared his throat as he reached out a helpful hand to steady the glass. "Here, allow me," Fornell said more seductively than he had intended as he took the tumbler from Palmer. "Um, what are you drinking?"

Palmer was so nervous he couldn't bring himself to meet Fornell's gaze, but managed a sideways glance as he stammered meekly, "Uh, um, gin and tonic, please." Palmer blushed and his breath hitched a few moments later when Fornell's fingers brushed over his as the glass again exchanged hands.

Palmer and Breena had broken up after she confessed that she had fooled around with a ski instructor while vacationing with her family up in Stowe, Vermont over New Years. Tony felt bad for Palmer and had taken his heartbroken friend out one night to help drown his sorrows, and was shocked when Palmer admitted after a few Sloe Gin Fizzes that he had a "super, major crush" on one Tobias Fornell. Tony couldn't stop giggling as he told Gibbs about it the next morning, thinking it would give Gibbs something to razz his old buddy Tobias about. Tony couldn't have been more shocked when Gibbs told him that Tobias went both ways and had let it slip one night down in the basement over a glass or two of bourbon that he was attracted to the young ME's assistant.

Tony and Gibbs smirked knowingly and winked at each other as they clinked their glasses together. Tony noticed when Ducky, who had also witnessed the exchange between the two men seated across from them, tugged on Gibbs arm and whispered something in his ear that got a conspiratorial grin and affirmative nod in response. _"Yes,"_ Tony mused to himself, _"things could get really interesting tonight!"_

McGee swallowed hard as he looked out his apartment window to see the long, sleek black car pull up in front of his building. He paused when he got outside to take a deep breath having absolutely no idea what Tony had in store for him, and he had to admit that he was actually scared. Hoping that Gibbs wouldn't let things get too out of hand, McGee took a leap of faith and climbed into the car, dropping down in the seat next to Tony. He looked warily at Tony, closed his eyes and sighed. _"Oh God, he's got that look,"_ McGee thought as Tony beamed mischievously at him while pouring a generous amount of amber liquid into the glass he had unceremoniously thrust into McGee's hand.

"Oh hell no!" McGee shouted as the limo pulled up to the curb at a familiar location fifteen minutes later. "Tony, I am NOT going in there! Are you crazy? A fetish bar, DiNozzo? Seriously?" The team had investigated a case two years earlier involving the hazing and ultimate death of a Navy petty officer inside the bar. McGee got a crash course in all things hinky and kinky during the investigation after finding the dead petty officer gagged and blindfolded, naked and staked out with his wrists and ankles cuffed to the bed posts, and what McGee later learned from Abby was a huge butt plug shoved up his ass. As the case dragged on for nearly a week, McGee ended up learning more about BDSM, kinky sex and fetishes than he ever wanted to know as Abby explained, in graphic detail at times, the use for each and every implement and "toy" that had been found at the scene.

"Finish your drink and relax McParanoid, it's not what you think," an exasperated Tony said as he shoved McGee out the door in front of an establishment called Maxie's. The huge two-story building had been built in the style of a medieval castle complete with battlements adorned with flags on the roof. Formerly known as Crush, the building had quite a reputation as the penultimate BDSM/fetish bar in D.C. for many years before new owners took it over and completely rebranded it.

Maxie's was now an establishment that offered a different type of fun and entertainment, and was renowned for its standard fare of good old American cuisine. The lower level of the enormous building was geared more toward families and younger patrons, with laser tag, an arcade, pool tables, and bumper cars in addition to a casual dining area. The second floor housed the main bar and was definitely a place for adults only. It was a huge open space with jet black walls, blood red carpet, and lots of glass and chrome everywhere. There were over a dozen pool tables, a big dance floor, a raised, glass-enclosed DJ booth, a good-sized stage for live music, and, of course, karaoke. Scantily clad men and women waited tables wearing tiny satin shorts and skin-tight shirts, gratuitously flirting with their customers in the hopes of earning bigger tips. All of the male waiters looked like wannabe models, and the women looked like they stepped off the cover of one of Tony's old magazines. Since it was Friday night the bar was packed, but Tony had reserved a quiet table in the more secluded and cordoned off VIP area in the corner so they would have a little privacy and be able to talk without having to yell over the music.

Gibbs picked up the check for burgers, fries, wings, nachos, and a couple of rounds of drinks and gave their waiter a generous tip. A young waiter named Steven leaned over Gibbs' shoulder and seductively introduced himself, completely ignoring Tony who was sitting right next to him. Tony gave the waiter a warning glare and whispered a threat in his ear later when Steve pressed himself up against Gibbs and started overtly flirting with him. Heeding Tony's warning, Steven backed off and turned his attention to the guest of honor, but he still managed to leer at Gibbs when he thought Tony wasn't looking.

McGee thought that switching from scotch to beer might be a good idea since he was not really known for being a big drinker. He was perfectly relaxed and having a great time talking and laughing until he made one big mistake; he let Tony talk him into doing 'Jager bombs'. After that, everything pretty much became a blur.

McGee fell back in his chair and blinked repeatedly when Tony and Gibbs finished with their story. Apparently at some point during the evening, McGee had donned a tiara and got up on stage with Palmer to sing karaoke. He vaguely remembered singing, though he couldn't for the life of him remember the name of the song or where in the hell he got the tiara. Gibbs explained that the tiara was a gift from the hot guy who had given him "one hell of a lap dance".

"Let me set the scene for you, Probie," Tony said dramatically as he plopped down in the chair across from McGee. "You apparently didn't notice the um, attention you were getting from our waiter; that is, um, after I got him to keep his hands off of Jethro. Anyway, you didn't notice him? I mean, there he was – tall, young, built, blond hair, wearing these tight little shorts and a t-shirt that had to be two sizes too small." Tony paused for a moment and swallowed hard when he heard a low growl and noticed Gibbs glaring at him. He then grinned innocently at Gibbs before turning his attention back to McGee. "Ahem, anyhoo, he asked me about you and I told him it was your bachelor party. I guess he figured 'hey, why not go for it', cuz the next thing I know he's pulling you to your feet, turning your chair around, shoving you back down before climbing onto your lap right in front of everyone and putting that little crown thingy on your head. The dude was majorly turned on and hot for you, that's for damn sure."

Tony shook his head and started laughing at McGee who just stared blankly at him with his mouth hanging wide open. "I gotta tell you Probie, it was one hell of a floor show! From the way he was riding you, I think the guy wants to be a cowboy or something." Gibbs must have been terribly amused by all of this if the snort of laughter McGee heard was any indication.

McGee was incredulous that he couldn't remember something like that happening to him, but before he could dwell on it another thought suddenly popped in his head. "Wait, so then what happened to Palmer and Fornell?" he asked blinking rapidly, confusion written all over his face. "I don't remember them being in the car on the way home. And where the hell did Ducky go?"

Gibbs chuckled and grinned at McGee. "I took Ducky out to the limo right after dinner. He needed a ride back to Palmer's to pick up his car so he could drive home before it got too late. You were, uh, busy doing shots with Tony when I walked Duck out."

Tony burst out laughing as he got up to refill his coffee. "You seriously didn't see Fornell and the Gremlin making out? Jesus Probie, they were sitting right next to you! I know it was kinda dark in there, but c'mon, how could you miss that? When we got outside, the two of them jumped in a cab and took off. I guess they were heading to … hell, I don't know where they went, but they were all over each other when we left. I bet they ended up at Fornell's place, but I don't know for sure. I'll call the Gremlin later and find out."

At that moment, the front door flew open and the familiar frantic chant of "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," rang out as Abby stormed through the living room and into the kitchen. She stopped short and glared at a startled McGee, who sat very still waiting for the inevitable explosion. Gibbs and Tony, both wide-eyed said nothing as Abby stood with her hands firmly on her hips glaring pointedly at McGee and tapping her foot.

"There you are! You are in soooo much trouble. I've been calling you for hours and leaving voicemails," she fiercely scolded McGee before turning her wrath on Tony. "And you, DiNozzo, I told you I would kick your ass if anything happened to Timmy!"

Gibbs casually stepped in front of Tony, apparently feeling the need to protect him from a frantic and frankly pissed off Abby. She crossed her arms and glared at Gibbs who was impeding her advance on Tony. "Abs," he said calmly and quietly as he wrapped her in a fatherly hug, "nothing happened to Tim, so you can forget about kicking DiNozzo's ass. He's just got a nasty hangover. He'll survive."

After a brief explanation of what Tony labeled simply as "last night's drunken silliness", Abby was a bit calmer. She shot a disapproving look at McGee and pointed toward the stairs like a mother sending an errant child to their room for a timeout. "Go get dressed, McGee," she practically barked at him. McGee knew that when she called him by his last name that she was mad and it was best not to argue. Without uttering a single word, he scampered up the stairs and threw on his clothes from last night all the while trying to think of a way to make it up to Abby. Assuming he got the whole story from Gibbs and Tony, he really didn't do anything wrong but Abby wouldn't believe a word of it until she heard it directly from him.

The massive flower gardens, manicured lawns and large cherubic fountain provided the perfect backdrop on this beautiful spring day. Abby had the Sisters praying day and night for perfect weather for this special day; the day she would become Mrs. Timothy McGee. She smiled as she stood and looked at herself in the full length mirror in the bedroom Ducky had given her to get ready. She was wearing a traditional ivory satin gown covered in antique lace, loving made for her by the nuns. Ziva knocked softly before entering the room wearing the light teal-colored fitted gown that Abby had picked out for her. Ziva smiled warmly at the woman who had become like a sister to you over the years.

"Abby, you look absolutely beautiful," Ziva declared as she approached from behind to admire Abby's reflection. "You are the perfect bride."

Two doors down the hall, McGee was fumbling with his bow tie while his best man, looking dangerously handsome in his dark gray tux, leaned casually against the wall laughing at him. "Come here Probie. We don't have all day," Tony said as he waved McGee over with a smile. McGee stepped over to Tony and let him fix his tie. Tony then brushed invisible lint from McGee's shoulders and stepped back and nodded his approval. "You clean up pretty well, McGee. Tux suits you."

Gibbs came in and Tony's heart nearly stopped beating at the site. He was the epitome of drop dead gorgeous in a dark grey tux identical to Tony's. At Abby's request, Gibbs had let his hair grow out a bit and Tony's fingers itched with the urge to run through the baby soft silver strands. Gibbs' blue eyes were sparkling and his smile could light up a room; he was every bit the proud father of the bride.

"Hey Boss," McGee greeted nervously, "uh, is it time?"

Gibbs nodded as he stepped up to him and grinned. "Yep, there's no turning back now, McGee." He patted McGee's arms just below the shoulders and turned to leave, calling back over his shoulder, "You have two minutes, McGee."

Ducky had gone all out hiring professional wedding planners to come and transform the huge back lawn into a romantic scene for his young friends. Waiters in white tuxedoes walked around with trays of champagne flutes and hors dourves for the guests. A string quartet played under a white gazebo tent while Palmer and Marcus showed the guests to their seats. Pale teal, pink and ivory flowers and bows adorned the white folding chairs on the ends of each row creating a center aisle.

McGee and Tony came out and took their places at the makeshift alter under a huge archway that was also festooned with flowers and bows. The sky was bright blue and there was not a cloud to be seen. As McGee fidgeted, Tony checked his pocket for the umpteenth time to make sure that the rings were still safely tucked away.

The small gathering of friends and family stood as the quartet began playing the traditional wedding march. McGee and Tony smiled as Ziva slowly made her way down the aisle behind McGee's five-year old niece who was sprinkling flower petals from a small basket onto the ground. McGee audibly gasped when Abby and Gibbs slowly came into view from around the corner to stand for a moment waiting for the signal from the priest to proceed. Tony bumped McGee's shoulder and whispered to him, "You are a lucky son of a bitch, Probie." Ziva smiled at the exchange and watched with a pang of jealously as Abby and Gibbs made their way slowly down the aisle. She hoped that someday Gibbs would walk her down the aisle since her own father was pretty much out of her life. Gibbs had become more of a father to her than Eli David ever was.

Gibbs couldn't wipe the smile from his face if his life depended on it. Abby was his daughter in all the ways that mattered to him, and he knew that he was giving her to a man who would move heaven and earth to make her happy and keep her safe. He beamed at both McGee and Ziva, and favored Tony with a wink as he and Abby slowly reached their destination.

Reaching the alter Gibbs carefully lifted the lace veil and kissed Abby gently on the cheek. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you Abs." Abby looked at Gibbs with shiny eyes and said very quietly, "I love you too … Dad." When McGee stepped forward Gibbs took his hand and Abby's and joined them together. Gibbs then placed his hand over theirs and said softly, "Be happy."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hugs and kisses to everyone for your reviews!

We have come to the end my friends, and there is only one more chapter to go after this. This chapter is a bit sappy, but I couldn't help myself. This story started with love, and is ending with even more. It has truly been an incredible experience for me sharing this with all of you. I had only intended on writing five or six chapters when I started this (July 2012), but your reviews, comments, ideas and encouragement kept me inspired and kept this story alive. I am truly grateful for and humbled by your support.

I have two more stories presently in the works and I will begin posting the first one very soon. It is titled "Five Years On". I hope you will check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I am not making a dime from this. I'm just trying my best to honor the characters I love so much!

Ch 31 – Home, In Every Sense of the Word

Gibbs stood on the back deck leaning against the railing, sipping on his third cup of coffee as he looked out over the shimmering lake. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling more content and relaxed than he had in years. The summer had flown by with case after case and it was now late August. He was deep in thought about how his life had changed over the past year when a freshly showered Tony appeared at his side looking as happy as he felt. Last night had been the first night they had spent in the house since buying it, and they did their best to make it a very memorable one. Waking up with a warm and sleepy Tony in his arms was a dream come true everyday, but today it was somehow extra special.

After exchanging smiles and a gentle kiss, Tony ran his fingers through the hair at Gibbs' temple. "I can't believe it's really ours. Who would have thought we'd end up here … like this," Tony asked, equally amazed by the direction his life had unexpectedly taken. He pulled Gibbs' left hand to his lips and bestowed a kiss on the thick diamond embossed gold band on his husband of two week's ring finger. "You think they'll be pissed that we didn't have a wedding?"

Gibbs looked into Tony's smiling green eyes as he entwined their fingers and shrugged. "They'll get over it." The team was due to arrive in a couple of hours for a housewarming barbeque, not knowing that Tony and Gibbs had a big secret to spring on them.

It had all happened so fast; getting married and buying the house. Mitch had called Gibbs at the end of July to tell him that he was taking a post in Prague, Czech Republic, and would be leaving in two to three weeks. Gibbs wanted to hear all about Mitch's new job, and Mitch wanted to catch up with his old friend and finally meet Tony, so they made plans to go out for dinner that Friday night. They settled on Mexican food at La Casa, and were midway through dinner when Mitch dropped a bomb.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm really excited about the job and all, but I have a little problem," Mitch said, pausing to take a sip of his merlot, "I need to sell the lake house. I already have a buyer for my condo; that was easy, but I, uh, wanted to see if you guys might be interested. I'll give you a hell of a deal."_

_When Tony and Gibbs both dropped their forks in surprise, Mitch held up a placating hand. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything. Gibbs, you told me how much you guys enjoyed staying out there last summer, and I, uh, just thought I'd make the offer before putting it on the market. No pressure."_

_Tony wiped his mouth with his napkin then smiled at Mitch. "It's not that, Mitch, really. It really is an awesome house and we had a great time there, but Jethro's house holds an awful lot of memories."_

_Gibbs tilted his head and looked thoughtfully at Tony across the table. "Yeah, Tone, there are; good **and** bad." After a brief pause, Gibbs looked down and asked quietly, "Tony, do you remember what I promised you our last night at the lake house?"_

_Tony was equally surprised and touched that Gibbs had remembered the vow he made to him. Tony replied, his voice quiet and full of emotion, "You said you would move heaven and earth to create happy memories for me … and with me." _

_Smiling fondly at Tony, Gibbs nodded. "Yeah _…_ and we can do that anywhere." He turned to Mitch who looked uncomfortable as if he was intruding on a very intimate moment and said, "I appreciate you thinking of us, Mitch. It is a great house. Name your price; we'll talk about it and let you know." Tony and Gibbs exchanged understanding nods, effectively breaking the tension. _

_Changing the subject to sports and politics, they finished dinner and decided to stay and have a couple of drinks. Mitch being curious by nature wanted to hear the __**whole**__ story of how Gibbs and Tony finally got together and all of the drama that followed. At one point during the story Mitch crossed his arms and sat back in his chair looking from Gibbs to Tony and shaking his head in amazement at all they had been through. "You two sure have been through hell, but look at you now. I am really happy _… _for both of you."_

* * *

When they finally got home, Gibbs locked the front door and turned to find Tony standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. Tony smiled fondly at Gibbs and sighed, "You truly are amazing, you know that? Jethro, I can't believe you would even consider selling this house," Tony said with a touch of wonder in his voice as his eyes wandered around the room.

Gibbs took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him firmly but gently before pulling back and looking deeply into the green eyes he would never get enough of. "Tony, listen to me," he said softly, "it's just a house. It's the people living in it that make it a home. You, Tony DiNozzo, are my family, and home for me is wherever you are."

Unable to find the right words, Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and simply nodded. He reached out and pulled Gibbs to him in a fierce hug and finally managed to whisper, "God, I love you so much, Jethro." Then, taking Gibbs by the hand Tony led him upstairs to show him just how much.

Tony gave himself to Gibbs that night; body, heart and soul. It wasn't hard and fast animalistic fucking racing toward release, and it even went beyond making love in the traditional sense; it was more intimate than just the physical act.

They had always been equal partners in the bedroom right from the start of their relationship. If one of them took the lead, the other willingly followed without question. They never discussed who was going to top and who was going to bottom; they just let things happen naturally. It still amazed Tony when Gibbs would take control and torment him for what seemed like hours, reducing him into a writhing, pleading puddle of need eager to be taken, before turning the tables to ask or even beg for Tony to fuck him instead. Both of them had very active libidos and short recovery times, so going two rounds a night was pretty much the norm. Sometimes they would take each other hard and fast, sometimes it was slow and sweet.

Once they had divested themselves of their clothes, kisses that grew more passionate and loving caresses had them both panting and moaning with desire as they collapsed onto the bed. Tony had taken the lead, but didn't protest when Gibbs flipped him onto his back and slowly began trailing kisses and nibbles from his left ear all the way down until he reached his prize. Gibbs wrapped his long callused fingers around Tony's hot throbbing cock and stroked it until precum started to pool at the tip. Loving the way Tony tasted, Gibbs gently sucked on the head and lapped up the leaking precum before wetting his lips and descending down the shaft until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Gibbs swallowed hard twice pulling Tony further down into his throat earning a deep appreciative moan that Gibbs could feel vibrating through the mattress.

"Oh God, Jethro!" Tony moaned, feeling his control slipping away. "God, I love your mouth. Mmmm….not gonna last." Knowing that Tony was close, Gibbs relaxed his throat even more as he bobbed up and down and gently tugged on Tony's balls. Tony's back immediately and involuntarily arched off the bed as he held Gibbs firmly in place while thrusting deeply and shooting his release down his throat.

Gibbs climbed up Tony's body kissing and nibbling his over-sensitized skin all the way. "Tony, I need you. I want to make love to you," Gibbs whispered as he rolled off of a boneless Tony, who smiled devilishly and waggled his eyebrows. "Come here," Gibbs urged as he gently rolled Tony onto his side so that he was facing away from him. Gibbs pulled Tony back so that his ass was against his hard cock and asked seductively, "You want it like this, baby?" Tony responded by groaning with desire before grabbing the tube of lube from the nightstand and slapping it into Gibbs' hand, causing him to chuckle. After squirting a liberal amount onto his fingers, Gibbs turned serious before carefully but thoroughly preparing Tony. He made sure that Tony was loose and relaxed before pulling his fingers free of the tight heat, earning an almost heartbreaking plea of protest.

"Please Jethro," Tony whimpered passionately as his body thrummed with need and pent up desire.

Gibbs slicked up his cock then slowly breached the ring of muscle, sliding inch by glorious inch into Tony's welcoming body. Tony grabbed Gibb's hip for leverage and pushed back taking all of Gibbs, his body shuddering with pleasure as Gibbs' cock targeted his prostate. "Oh Tony! Oh baby, you feel so good," Gibbs panted as he pulled back before slowly lunging forward again burying himself as deeply as possible with each long deliberate stroke. They kept up a slow and steady rhythm wanting to prolong the sensations they felt as much as possible. Tony murmured gentle encouragement mixed at times with a bit of dirty talk as Gibbs placed little kisses all over Tony's neck and shoulders as his cock slid languidly in and out of Tony's body. So lost were they in each other that they were both taken by surprise when they suddenly climaxed together.

Tony was quiet and contemplative the rest of the weekend. Mitch had called Saturday afternoon with a hell of a deal on the lake house and Gibbs wanted to jump at it. Tony feared that at some point down the line Gibbs would regret selling his house and feel like he was turning his back on his past – on his girls. Gibbs did everything he could to assure Tony that he was looking to the future; their future together. Tony was totally content and happy living in Gibbs' house, the only home he'd ever really known. Tony never asked, but for all he knew the house was totally paid for, and it was solely in Gibbs' name. That didn't bother him, though he did insist on paying the real estate taxes. After a brief argument, Gibbs relented and allowed Tony to pay half. Buying a house together was a huge commitment and by Sunday evening Tony had come to a decision. He just hoped that Gibbs wouldn't freak out or be too upset with him.

After a quiet dinner of homemade stir fry, Tony sent Gibbs out to the living room to relax while he fixed them each a cup of coffee. Tony found Gibbs sitting quietly on the couch looking down at his hands. Gibbs looked up when Tony walked in and smiled, but by Tony's expression he could tell that Tony had something weighing heavy on his mind.

After handing Gibbs his coffee, Tony sat down next to him and stared down into the creamer swirls in his coffee as if all life's answers could be found there. After a minute or two of silence, Gibbs glanced at Tony and asked nervously, "What's on your mind, Tone? Are you saying no to the house?" He almost regretted that the subject of buying Mitch's house ever came up.

Tony gave Gibbs a tired smile and searched his deep blue eyes. "Not exactly, but it depends on one condition and your answer to a question." Intrigued, Gibbs nodded and waited nervously but patiently as Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he turned so that he was fully facing Gibbs and took both hands in his, holding them tightly for reassurance. "The condition is that if we buy the house we buy it together, fifty-fifty."

Gibbs nodded approvingly. "Deal. What's the question?"

Tony fidgeted and bit his lower lip before finally blurting out, "Will you marry me, Jethro?"

Luckily Gibbs had set his coffee down on the table or he would have ended up wearing it. Of all the questions Tony could have asked, Gibbs had certainly not been expecting that one. He looked at Tony in astonishment for mere seconds before breaking into a dazzling smile the likes of which Tony had never seen. Shocked to be on the receiving end of a marriage proposal for a change, Gibbs took Tony's face in his hands and looked him dead in the eye and said with an affectionate chuckle, "You know, I was planning to ask you after we moved into the house, but damn it all if you didn't beat me to it." Gibbs smiled and rested his forehead against Tony's. "And for the record Tony … my answer is yes."

They shared a relieved laugh before their lips met in a deep, wet, passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever. Finally pulling away breathlessly, Tony beamed at Gibbs and asked, "So, you, uh, wanna pick a date hubby to be?"

"Well, yeah … Thursday, the 25th," Gibbs stated plainly, like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. At Tony's befuddled look he chuckled again and said fondly, "Tony, that's the anniversary of our first date."

* * *

Tony and Gibbs left work at noon on Monday under the pretense of "grabbing some lunch", but instead went to the courthouse to fill out a bunch of paperwork and get their marriage license. Gibbs paid the fee and together they filled out and signed the required paperwork; both of them grinning like idiots. They set it up to return Thursday morning to appear before Judge Malloy, who both men had known for years, to make it official. To keep their cover story in place, they grabbed a quick bite and returned to the office with sandwiches and drinks for Ziva and McGee.

Gibbs called Mitch Monday afternoon to make an official offer on the house so that Mitch could get the transfer paperwork ready, then he called his bank about a mortgage. That evening, Gibbs and Tony filled out and signed the mountain of forms that the bank had emailed to Gibbs at work. Tony had a dentist appointment the next afternoon so he would drop the forms off at the bank on his way back to the office.

First thing Wednesday morning, Gibbs marched up the stairs and burst into Vance's office unannounced to inform him that he and Tony would be in late the next day. "I don't suppose you'd care to tell me why," an irritated Vance asked.

"Well yeah, Leon. Me and DiNozzo are getting married," Gibbs said nonchalantly, "We'll be in Judge Malloy's chambers at 0900." Vance's eyebrows shot up questioningly at the news and he chuckled as he shook his head. He actually found that he wasn't all that surprised by the news, not that anything anyone on 'Team Gibbs' did really shocked him anymore.

Much to Gibbs' surprise, Vance congratulated him and even offered to serve as a witness. He also promised that barring a major disaster the team would not be assigned a case until after they were back from the ceremony.

Vance had kept a close eye on his MCRT ever since Gibbs and Tony confided in him about their relationship all those months ago. He had been pleasantly surprised by the unwavering support and acceptance shown by the rest of the team and how the team dynamic wasn't affected in any way by their relationship. Both men were totally professional when it came to the job, and Vance often wondered if anyone else in the building outside of their close circle knew that they were more than just colleagues.

Gibbs thanked Vance and shook his hand again before heading down to Autopsy, where he found Ducky sitting at his desk with his morning cup of tea.

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky stood and greeted Gibbs with a warm smile, "to what do I owe this early visit?"

"Well Duck, I need a favor. Any chance you can be at the courthouse at 0900 tomorrow morning?"

Ducky frowned at Gibbs' uncharacteristic nervous demeanor. "I must say I am intrigued, Jethro. May I ask why my presence is required?"

"Need you to be a witness. Tony and I are getting married." Gibbs could not longer hold back the huge smile at the thought of marrying Tony. Ducky was stunned and laughed when Gibbs told him how Tony had beaten him to the proposal.

"Why of course, of course, Jethro! I would be absolutely delighted!" Ducky exclaimed happily as he shook Gibbs' hand and patted his arm. "But what about your team, Jethro? Won't they be attending the ceremony?"

"Nope," he said with a slow shake of his head, "It will just be you and Director Vance, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell any of the others about it. They'd all want to be there and make a fuss. Tony insisted he didn't want to deal with planning a wedding or anyone making a big deal out it. Look, you know how Abby can be, and we just want to do this our way."

Tony and Gibbs showed up at the courthouse bright and early Thursday morning dressed in the matching gray tuxes they bought for Abby and McGee's wedding. Vance and Ducky showed up a few minutes later in Ducky's Bentley and parked next to Tony's Corvette. They brought work clothes with them to change into before heading to the Navy Yard. Tony's suggestion that they should just go ahead and show up for work wearing their tuxes earned him his last head slap as a single man. Tony rubbed the back of his head and said sarcastically, "You know Jethro, in a few minutes that will be considered spousal abuse." He smiled at the amused chuckles coming from Vance and Ducky.

The ceremony was brief lasting all of fifteen minutes. They had recited their vows to each other the night before over a bottle of wine; this was simply about making it official. After exchanging matching rings, and receiving the signed marriage certificate from Judge Malloy and congratulations from Ducky and Vance, they changed into their work clothes in the men's room and headed out of the courthouse into the bright sunshine, hand in hand, as Mr. and Mr. DiNozzo-Gibbs. When Gibbs pulled into a parking spot at the Navy Yard, they both pocketed their rings before heading into the building. They would have to find the right time to tell the rest of their family that they were now officially married.

Tony had been floored the night before when Gibbs suggested taking each other's name. To everyone at work they would still be 'Gibbs' and 'DiNozzo', but for everything else they were now legally Anthony D. DiNozzo-Gibbs and Leroy Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs. In one week's time, they would get to use their new names signing the mortgage documents at the closing on the lake house.

* * *

"Hey, anybody home?" Abby called as she walked into the kitchen. Gibbs and Tony turned away from their places at the railing and came inside to find McGee and Abby with trays of fresh fruits and vegetables, and grocery bags full of chips, dip and other munchies they picked up for the party. Abby, happily crunching away on a baby carrot was radiant and positively glowing, typical of an expectant mother. Abby and Tim's "McCritter", as Tony affectionately called it, would be making its scheduled arrival into the world around Christmas time. Tony tenderly patted Abby's slightly swollen belly with his right hand and grinned at her only to receive a threatening glare in return. "Tell me I'm getting big, DiNozzo, and you're a dead man!"

_Flashback:_

_As was typically the case, Abby was the first one to hear the news about them buying Mitch's house. Shocked by the news, Abby frowned. She wanted to be happy for them, but she did not like change and this was a major one. "But Gibbs," she whined, "what about **your** house? How can you …," she trailed off as Gibbs put up a hand and shushed her._

"_Abs, like I told Tony, it's just a house. My **home** is with Tony," Gibbs said before gently kissing her forehead._

_Abby suddenly smiled brightly then stepped back and started waving her hands around as she always did when she was excited about something. "I know what we can do! I have a great idea! Timmy and I can buy it from you," she said excitedly as she beamed at Gibbs, "and that way, you know, keep it in the family! We've been talking about buying a house anyway since finding out about Little McGee here." Tony beamed at Abby as she lovingly rubbed her belly and Gibbs shrugged, unable to come up with an argument against it. _

_McGee and Abby showed up later that very evening to make Gibbs an offer, which he accepted without any reservation. He tried not to let it show, but it was obvious that he was very pleased, not to mention relieved, that the house he had shared with Shannon and Kelly would stay, as Abby said, in the family._

_Mitch sold the lake house to them fully furnished and it was beautifully decorated, but Tony and Gibbs wanted to bring most of their own furniture to the new house. They struck a deal that Abby and McGee could have any of Mitch's furniture that they were not planning to keep. _

"Sorry we're a little late, Tony," McGee said as he reached into the refrigerator to grab bottles of beer for him and Tony, and a pear juice for Abby. "Had to stop by and check on the painters. Not sure if I can ever thank you and Gibbs enough for doing that. They should be finished tomorrow."

"No worries, McDaddy. It's for a good cause." Tony beamed at McGee before throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him outside to the deck. Since Abby couldn't be around paint fumes, Tony and Gibbs hired a crew to paint all of the rooms in the house. McGee, not having much decorating sense, left the color decisions up to Abby … and Tony.

By noon the rest of the team and their guests had arrived and the party moved out onto the large deck where there was plenty of comfortable seating overlooking the lake. It was sunny and in the mid-80s, but the deck would be fairly well shaded by mid-afternoon. McGee and Tony made sure everyone had something to drink while Palmer and Fornell, who had finally come out as a couple a month ago offered to help bring out the snacks that the McGees had brought.

Dinner was planned for 5:00, so those who brought swim suits changed and headed down to the lake and went swimming. McGee, Palmer, Ziva, Marcus and Abby splashed around for nearly an hour while Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, and Fornell sat and watched from their seats on the deck.

"So, Agent Fornell," Ducky queried after clearing his throat and shooting an amused glance at Fornell, "am I to understand correctly that Mr. Palmer will be moving in with you in the near future?" Gibbs and Tony both choked on their beer at that shocking little piece of news. Once they finished spluttering, they turned to face a furiously blushing Tobias Fornell.

"What the hell, Fornell?" Tony asked incredulously as he wiped beer foam from his chin, "why are we just now hearing about this?"

Fornell dropped his head to his chest and sighed heavily, "Jesus DiNutso, I just asked him a few days ago! I'm kinda surprised he said yes. I hadn't really thought about making an announcement just yet."

Ducky chuckled and patted Fornell's arm affectionately, "It is quite all right, Tobias. Mr. Palmer showed up for work the other day all excited, and I knew that something was going on with him. Why that boy could hardly keep still all day, and talked even faster than normal! I had to force him to tell me." Ducky chuckled some more at the expression on Fornell's face before sobering. "Just be good to him; that is all I ask." Fornell just smiled and nodded at Ducky.

Gibbs sat back and smirked at Fornell who glared back at him. "What?" Fornell eventually barked.

Gibbs shrugged nonchalantly and took another pull from his beer. "Just wondering who will get married next: Ziva and Marcus, or you and Palmer."

Tony nearly fell out of his chair laughing. "I got it! We'll have a double wedding," he exclaimed, before succumbing to another fit of the giggles. A sharp head slap put an end to the giggles as he turned and glared at Fornell with wide eyes. "What the hell, Fornell?"

"Gibbs told me he can't do that anymore. Spousal abuse wasn't it? But I can," Fornell stated with a smirk directed at Tony, who continued to glare as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Gibbs and Fornell manned the grill while everyone else pitched in to set the table, open a couple of bottles of wine, and bring out the rest of the food. Once they were all seated, Gibbs brought over a huge platter loaded down with burgers, brats, and chicken which he carefully placed in the middle of the table earning a smattering of applause.

Tony and Gibbs stood at the end of the table while everyone got settled in and began passing dishes around and filling their plates. Ziva noticed them just standing there smiling and gave the pair a curious look. Narrowing her eyes, she said warily, "I am having a feeling of déjà vu. There is something you need to tell all of us, yes?"

When everyone stopped eating and looked at them, Tony smiled warmly and replied with a nod. He looked at Gibbs questioningly and asked quietly out of the corner of his mouth, "You ready for this?" Gibbs simply nodded and gave Tony a quick peck on the lips. They turned to their family with matching grins on their faces and on the count of three held up their left hands flashing their matching wedding bands. Abby was the first to react and, thanks to pregnancy hormones, promptly burst into tears. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS GOT MARRIED?"

After the expected round of gasps subsided and the initial shock wore off, everyone save for Ducky began peppering them with questions. Tony apologized for waiting to tell them and for not having a fancy wedding. "It's just that so much has happened since Jethro and I got together. Then, Mitch offered us the house on really short notice, and it just seemed like the right thing to do for us. Please don't be mad," Tony said softly at the end.

"Oh Tony, for heaven's sake! Of course we are not mad," Ziva said before getting up and hugging him tightly and kissing Gibbs on the cheek. "The two of you are happy and that is all that matters."

The rest of the evening was filled with love and laughter. Volunteers were lined up for the next weekend to get the McGees moved into their new home, assuming the team didn't get a case. Tony got his revenge on Fornell for the earlier head slap by blurting out the big news about Palmer moving in with him, effectively taking the spotlight off of him and Gibbs. Ziva and Marcus cuddled together on one of the chaise lounges looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Ducky doted on Abby and went on at length about how much he was looking forward to being "Grandpa to Abigail and Timothy's precious little bundle of joy".

Gibbs, a man who had been emotionally and socially closed off and distant for so many years, smiled inwardly and outwardly as he took in the now familiar scene playing out before him. Until Tony became the center of his life, Gibbs had avoided any social interaction with the team outside of work, coming up with any lame excuse he could think of. Now he found that he actually looked forward to any opportunity to get everyone together. This group of people he had come to care so much about were his family and for him **this** was home, in every sense of the word.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: As promised, here is the epilogue. I hope it ties things up in a nice little bow.

First chapter of "Five Years On" should be posted in day or two. I hope you'll check it out.

Ch 32 – Epilogue

Three Years Later:

It was a brutally hot and humid July day, but thankfully the water was cool and refreshing. It was the Fourth of July and Team Gibbs was off rotation for the day and assembled at their favorite group hangout – Gibbs and Tony's lake house.

McGee spread large beach towels out on the sand while Abby slathered sunscreen all over "Princess Hope", the pet name bestowed upon their now 2½ year-old daughter by Gibbs. After 20 hours of labor, Hope Caitlin McGee was welcomed into the world at 10:30 p.m. on December 22nd. Naturally, the waiting room was filled to overflowing when McGee came through the door with a tiny bundle in his arms and a smile on his face that would stay in place for days.

Happy smiles filled the room when McGee announced that they had chosen Caitlin for Hope's middle name. Gibbs had a huge lump in his throat, but managed to croak out a heartfelt, "Good job, McGee. Kate would be honored." Ducky placed a loving hand gently on Hope's head and quietly offered up a traditional Scottish prayer that she would always be loved and protected.

Tony and Gibbs were more than happy to babysit Hope whenever they got the chance. Abby had to scold them frequently about spoiling her rotten, but both men ignored her. They were after all her Godfathers, and according to Tony were allowed "to do whatever we damn well please, thank you very much". Nothing on earth could stop her from taking off at a toddler's run whenever she caught sight of Tony or Gibbs. It was obvious to everyone that she adored them as much as they adored her, and it came as no surprise to anyone that her first word, "boss", was spoken as she pointed at Gibbs.

Hope squealed with delight as Tony approached holding out a sippy cup of apple juice for her. She squirmed out of Abby's grasp so Tony ran and scooped her up and placed a loud raspberry on her sunscreen-covered tummy. McGee laughed as Tony tried to spit and get the nasty taste out of his mouth, earning a playful glare from Tony.

Newlyweds Ziva and Marcus joined them on the beach a short time later. Tony may have been head over heels in love with Gibbs, but that didn't stop him from whistling and leering appreciatively at a bikini-clad Ziva while shaking hands with Marcus. They were a striking couple, both tanned from their recent honeymoon in the Bahamas. "Hey, eyes of my wife, Tony!" Marcus threatened jokingly.

They got married May, but a case came up that delayed their trip until mid-June. Ziva had gotten her wish of having Gibbs give her away. She had tried to repair the fractured relationship she had with her father, but every time she went back to Israel he tried to take control of her and keep her there. He did not approve of her marrying a non-Jew, and tried to convince her that he had the perfect husband for her. On the flight home, Ziva knew that her biological father no longer meant anything to her. She had a real father, and his name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs fully expected that Eli David would be there to give his daughter away, and was surprised when Ziva told him that she did not intend to invite Eli to the wedding. After a heartfelt and tearful declaration by Ziva that Gibbs was more of a father to her than Eli ever was or could be, a choked up Gibbs answered by pulling her into a fatherly hug and kissing the top of her head.

Marcus converted to Judaism so that he could give Ziva the traditional Jewish wedding she had always dreamed of. The small, intimate ceremony was held at the synagogue Ziva had been attending since moving to the U.S. Despite Ziva's nearly non-existent relationship with her father, who happened to be friends with the Director, Vance stopped by Ziva's desk on his way home one evening and announced that he and Jackie would be honored to host the wedding reception.

Jackie Vance went all out having the entire event catered; it was a sit-down dinner for fifty people served under a huge tent erected in the middle of their back yard. Large pink and white peony blooms and small bowls with tea light candles in them floated on the surface of the water in the swimming pool, and the scent of cherry blossoms filled the air. Vance was dreading getting the bill for all of it, but as he looked at his beautifully decorated back yard he had to admit that his wife knew a thing or two about throwing a party. Gibbs and Tony picked up the rather large tab for the open bar, and a friend of Marcus' played DJ for the evening.

Tony couldn't have been more thrilled or surprised when Gibbs stood ramrod straight and held out his hand asking him to dance. They had danced in the privacy of their own home often enough, but never in a public setting. Tony had been forced to take dance lessons when he was growing up to prepare him for all of the society events and debutante balls he was expected to attend, and had honed his skills over the years to impress his dates. When Tony asked where he learned all of his fancy moves, Gibbs mock glared at him and answered with a chuckle, "Four wives, Tony. It's not like I had much of a choice."

* * *

Ducky and Gibbs sat on the deck watching the activity on the private beach sipping decaf iced tea. Tony had gotten used to Gibbs surly mood at not being allowed to drink his poison of choice due to the medication he was currently taking. It took a very long lecture from Ducky on the dangers of mixing the strong medication with caffeine to convince Gibbs to switch to decaf, at least temporarily.

Ducky had retired a year and a half ago turning the ME position over to Palmer. That didn't mean, however, that Ducky was a stranger in the halls of NCIS. He was always available to impart his knowledge and wisdom whenever Palmer called about a curious case. He also was often called in as a consultant to provide psychological profiles in serial cases and to observe interrogations in the hopes of shedding some light on a suspect's behavior. Ducky didn't need the money; the inheritance from his mother, selling Reston House and his own wise investments allowed him to maintain a very comfortable standard of living. He bought a two-bedroom condo not far from the lake house and was a frequent visitor and dinner guest at the DiNozzo-Gibbs home; that is, when he wasn't with Dr. Jordan Hampton.

No one was quite sure what to make of Ducky's relationship with Jordan Hampton, but it was obvious that they enjoyed each other's company immensely, and since Ducky was so happy so no one questioned it. Ducky was disappointed when she received a last minute call asking her to speak at a medical convention in Seattle.

Gibbs and Ducky were discussing Gibbs' rehab progress when Palmer and Fornell joined them. Ducky could tell by the expression on Palmer's face and the fact that Fornell wouldn't look him in the eye that all was not well with the couple. Gibbs tilted his head and looked curiously at Fornell who was sitting across the table from him only to have Fornell hold up a hand signaling that whatever was going on, he didn't want to talk about it. After several minutes of growing tension, Ducky cleared his throat and stood, "Mr. Palmer, I could use your help getting more tea from the kitchen please."

"Of course, Dr. Mallard," was Palmer's automatic reply as he rose and followed Ducky into the house.

"Okay, what's going on Tobias," Gibbs asked. "You and Palmer have another fight?" Gibbs drank the last of his tea and waited for a response.

"Hell, Jethro, we just can't seem to get past it. Seems like the same fight over and over again. I can't convince him," Fornell said with a sad sigh.

"Tobias," Gibbs said quietly as he rested his arms on the table so he could lean closer to his friend, "you have to look at it from Palmer's side too, you know. He has a lot more responsibility at work now, puts in hellish hours, and maybe he just doesn't think he can make the time to take care of a baby."

"I know, Jethro, but I love him and I want nothing more than to do this with him. I want the whole family thing. I mean, he's great with Em, but she's mine. I want to have a child that would be ours, together."

Fornell and Palmer had discussed becoming parents through surrogacy when they first moved in together, but with Palmer taking over for Ducky those plans got shelved. Fornell had been bringing the subject up again on a fairly regular basis resulting in numerous fights. A couple of the fights had gotten so bad that Palmer walked out and called Tony who offered a safe haven until Palmer was ready to go back home.

One particularly bad fight erupted when Fornell suggested that since he made plenty of money and was steadily moving up in the FBI ranks Palmer didn't need to work anymore. Palmer accused Fornell of wanting him to become a Stepford wife, threatened to move out for good, and ended up staying with Gibbs and Tony for nearly a week.

Ducky and Palmer appeared a while later with a pitcher of iced tea and a tray of glasses. Gibbs and Ducky traded knowing nods; Ducky had obviously had a heart to heart talk with Palmer. Palmer looked a bit more like his cheerful self and shot a weak smile at Fornell as he took the seat next to him. Somehow, talking to Ducky always helped put things in perspective. They may never come to an agreement on the subject of children, but neither of them wanted it to break them up.

Gibbs shifted in his seat and winced at the sudden sharp pain in his left leg. Ducky jumped into action and went back inside to retrieve the bottle of pain medication and bottle of antibiotics from medicine cabinet above the stove. He brought back the pills along with a big glass of water. He held them out and scowled at Gibbs making it clear that there would be no argument about taking them. Ducky dropped the pills into Gibbs' hand and handed him the glass of water. Gibbs dutifully downed the pills and handed the glass back to a now smiling Ducky.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and muttered, "Thanks Duck."

"Jethro, maybe you should go in and lie down and rest your leg for a while. It would do you no good to suffer a set back when your rehabilitation is finally showing some progress," Ducky offered with affectionate concern in his voice.

"Naw Duck, I'm fine right here", Gibbs growled as he gritted his teeth through another wave of pain.

"Bullshit!" Fornell barked before getting up and going in the house, returning a few minutes later with a pile of pillows. "Can you lift your leg yourself, or do we need to bring in a crane?"

Gibbs glared at Fornell and took a hold of his left leg, carefully raising it enough so that Fornell could wedge a few pillows under it. Palmer helpfully pulled one of the footstools from the patio furniture over for Gibbs to prop his foot up on.

Tony had looked up just in time to see all of the activity on the deck. With a worried look on his face, he sat Hope down on the towel next to McGee and sprinted toward the deck. Out of breath when he reached Gibbs' side, Tony panted, "Jethro, what's wrong? Your leg really hurting, babe? Do you need your meds? Jethro, what can I do?"

He was cut off by Gibbs pulling him closer and kissing him soundly. From early on, Gibbs found that the best way to shut Tony up when he started rambling was to kiss him senseless. "M'fine, Tony. Ducky brought out my meds, Fornell and Palmer propped me up so I'm good." Gibbs smiled and stroked Tony's cheek trying his best to convey his sincerity. "I could use an icepack though."

Tony nodded and immediately scampered inside and was back with a gallon-sized Ziploc bag full of ice in less than a minute, which he gently placed over the large bandaged area on Gibbs' thigh. He smiled sadly at Gibbs and whispered, "I wish I could make this go away, Jethro. It never should have happened."

"I know, Tone, but I'm getting better every day."

_Flashback:_

_Gibbs had been driving slower than usual on the rain-slicked road as he and Tony were heading back to the Navy Yard from a particularly gruesome crime scene. He was concerned about how quiet Tony had been at the scene. It had involved an apparently straight petty officer who was found bound to a bed and had been savagely beaten and raped. It his too close to home, and Gibbs feared that Tony was having a flashback. He was about to reach over and grab Tony's hand when Tony yelled out, "Jethro! Look out!"_

_The next thing Gibbs knew, he was waking up in the ICU at Bethesda after undergoing six hours of surgery and three days in a drug-induced coma. He felt like a mummy as he was pretty well bandaged from head to toe. It would be a few more days before he found out the details of the car accident that left him in critical condition for days, but thankfully Tony was only a bit banged up with minor whiplash and some cuts and bruises._

_Gibbs didn't remember the impact, which everyone agreed was for the best. He was knocked out by the force of the crash, which left him with a serious concussion, which led to some brain swelling and the need to put him into a coma. A big shard of glass from the driver side window cut deeply into his left leg, almost severing the artery. His left shoulder was dislocated, and he had five broken ribs._

_Tony sat in the hard plastic chair next to his bed and held Gibbs' hand as he told him what happened. "Jesus, Jethro, it was horrible. We were just cruising along heading back to the office when a drunk driver ran a red light at M Street and t-boned us. It was like in the movies when everything is suddenly in slow motion. I saw the guy and yelled at you. You slammed on the breaks, but he didn't even try to stop. Jethro, the son of a bitch had a BAC of 0.24; that's three times over the legal limit and it was only 3:00 in the afternoon! Asshole driver didn't end up with so much as a scratch either." Tony paused to pour himself a drink of water from the pitcher the nurse left on the bedside table. He sat back down and chuckled sarcastically, "You know, the funny thing is you were actually driving below the speed limit! I keep wondering if you'd been driving the car like you stole it, like you usually do, if the son of a bitch would have missed us." He smiled at the eye roll Gibbs directed at him and squeezed Gibbs' hand. _

_Gibbs pointed to the pitcher of water, so Tony filled a cup for him and stuck a straw in it. He held it while Gibbs took a long drink to relieve his dry throat. "You okay, Tony? What did the doc say?"_

"_I'm fine!" Tony practically shouted; amazed that Gibbs who was in pieces and held together by sutures and bandages was worried about him. "I'm a little banged up, but nothing Bactine and Band-Aids won't fix. You, on the other hand, scared the shit out of me, Jethro. I don't think I've ever seen that much blood in my life." Tony looked down and frowned as he remembered first looking at Gibbs, who was pinned in the car, to see blood pouring out of his leg. "Jethro, I thought I had lost you. There was just so much blood! It was coming out of your leg like a fucking geyser and I couldn't stop it. I tried, God knows I tried, but I couldn't put enough pressure on it. Thank God the fire department and paramedics got there so fast. I was so scared, I …," Tony trailed off, holding back tears as the fear of losing Gibbs gripped him. "It was too close," he said quietly, "They had to use the jaws-of-life to get you out. I was able to pull a NASCAR move and climb out my window, but you were pinned." _

_Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand hard to get his attention and by the understanding nod, Tony knew that Gibbs didn't need to hear any more. "It's gonna be okay, Tone." Trying to lighten the mood, Gibbs chuckled and said, "But Marty in the motor pool is going to be pissed that I destroyed another car."_

_Gibbs spent 10 days in the hospital before his surgeon finally relented and let him go home. Tony commented that he was pretty sure he heard a cheer coming from the nurse's station down the hall. He grinned and snickered, but quickly sobered when Gibbs directed a glare at him. Tony barked out a laugh, "Oh come on! You know damn well the nurses aren't gonna miss you one bit!" _

_The accident happened in March, and since Ducky had retired in January he volunteered to help take care of Gibbs while Tony was at work. Tony wanted to take time off, but Gibbs vehemently shook his head at the idea. _

"_Tony, someone's gotta take over the team while I'm out of commission, and you are more than ready to be a team lead," Gibbs announced proudly._

_End Flashback_

Tony massaged Gibbs' thigh for several minutes to help alleviate the muscle cramping that occurred whenever Gibbs over did it causing it to swell. The ice and medication were helping, and Gibbs patted Tony's hand to let him know that he was okay for now.

Suddenly Abby was running up the stairs, followed by McGee who was trying not to drop Hope as she squirmed to get free. Ziva and Marcus followed more slowly, having all seen the crowd gathered around Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled when he heard Hope call out "boss" as she fought against McGee. Gibbs beamed at Hope and held out his welcoming arms. McGee hesitated for a moment and said, "You sure you want her, boss? Don't want her to hurt you."

"She's the best damn medicine in the world, McGee, so hand her over," Gibbs commanded while still managing to beam at Hope.

McGee carefully placed Hope on Gibbs' laps and told her to be careful because "Boss has a boo-boo". Hope threw her tiny arms around Gibbs' neck and placed sloppy wet kisses on his cheek, while Tony broke out laughing at McGee.

After a traditional July 4th barbeque of hot dogs and hamburgers, the whole group gathered at dusk on the deck with fresh drinks in hand for what Tony declared would be a "fireworks display for the ages," which it was. Tony had been elected treasurer of their homeowner's association and had shamelessly used his considerable charm and powers of persuasion to raise the necessary funds for the amazing display. Abby held Hope tightly to her as they all watched the rather impressive fireworks display over the lake from the deck. McGee stood behind his wife and covered his daughter's tiny ears as vivid colors exploded high above them.

* * *

Another Six Months Later:

It seemed as though the drama of the past year faded away as the holiday season approached. Thankfully, Palmer and Fornell had worked out their differences. During a long talk mediated by Ducky, Palmer admitted that he just never saw himself raising a child from infancy, and Fornell declared that he just wanted a family with Palmer. In the end they decided to go through the application process and had been accepted as suitable parents to adopt a three-year old boy who had recently been orphaned when his parents were killed in a car accident. Palmer, Fornell and their son Aaron would be together by Christmas.

Abby and McGee held Hope's third birthday party in the basement party room at the local Pizza Hut. McGee blamed Tony for Hope's love of pizza; her favorite, not surprisingly, being sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese. "Hmm, imagine that," Tony said smugly. It was a small party; just the McGees, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky and Jordan. Ziva and Marcus had gone on a skiing holiday with his family, while Palmer and Fornell were in Baltimore to pick up their son.

Abby whined at Tony that they were going to need to rent a truck to get all of Hope's gifts home. Tony and Gibbs continued to do their best to spoil Hope rotten every chance they got, and that was not likely to ever change.

Over the last few months, Gibbs had some serious talks with both Ducky and Tony about retiring since he had enough time in to get his full pension. Tony wouldn't hear of it insisting that he still had too much to learn. Gibbs assured Tony that he was more than ready enough to take over the team. The damage to his leg had finally healed completely, but it was determined by a panel of specialists that Gibbs would probably never be totally cleared for field duty. Even if he was cleared, Gibbs feared that he would be a liability and didn't want to risk putting his team in danger. After a rather heated discussion, Tony relented and accepted Gibbs' decision to retire, with one proviso: Gibbs had to help choose a new "probie" for the team.

Tony was concerned that Gibbs would go crazy being retired, but Gibbs had a newsflash for Tony. "Oh, don't worry about me, Tone, I'll be plenty busy," Gibbs said after swallowing a mouthful of the delicious chicken picata that Tony had made for dinner.

Tony looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked warily, "Doing what may I ask?"

"You know Lou's Pub down the street?" Gibbs asked while trying to hide a smile.

"Well duh, Jethro," Tony said sarcastically, "It's like spitting distance from here." Gibbs just looked at Tony and didn't say anything. After a few moments, Tony sighed and said, "Don't tell me you're gonna tend bar for Lou?"

"Um, not exactly. Look Tony, I, uh … Lou and his wife are moving to Arizona and he's selling the bar. I was thinking about buying it. Always thought it would be fun to own and run a bar." He chuckled at the astonished look on Tony's face and asked, "So whadya think? Think I should do it? We could be partners you know, you and me."

Tony shook his head and laughed. "Well, only if it means I get free drinks. Yeah, I think you should buy it. I can go halfsies if you want. Could be kinda cool."

In the end it was decided that they would be equal partners, but Gibbs would run the show. It would be a month before they could take over and Gibbs wanted to do some remodeling, so it was agreed that he would return to NCIS until the bar was ready to open just after the first of the year.

Gibbs invited Ziva and McGee to join him and Tony for lunch his second day back at work to tell them about his plan to retire and to discuss the structure of the team. Gibbs may not be able to be out in the field, but he could still command and direct their investigations and conduct interrogations. However, he wanted to have a clear chain of command in place out in the field.

Gibbs announced that Tony would remain as co-leader of the MCRT with him until his retirement was official, at which time Tony would be the sole team leader. McGee, having more time in, would be promoted to Senior Field Agent and Ziva to Junior Field Agent. The four of them would work together to find a suitable "probie", but for now Team Gibbs was intact, stronger and closer than ever.


End file.
